Tale of tails and feathers
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki... Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi meets a new person who houses a power like his own... plus a few hidden surprizes... Naruto/harem OC/harem
1. Chapter 1 demon and angel in a man

Tales of Tails and Feathers

This is a Naruto self insert fanfiction... Gary Tsu situations may and will arise... no flames because I will explain the tale of the heros and why of their gloom and depretion

The story goes on

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1... a demon and an angel in the body of a man

Name:Shinta Urashima

Age: 15-17

height: 5feet 9inches

Info: host of a inmature Kiubii no yoko and of the spirit of the angel that befriended the youko... both of them are sealed on the body of the young orphan

The boy wandered the streets... he was alone all over again... his job fired him because he was a very good scapegoat for the failures of the bosses... new guy, over-eager , wanted to keep the job... easy target...

"it is not fair... it is not fair... IT IS NOT FAIR!!!... WHY AM I THE ONE TO TAKE THE FALL FOR EVERYTHING..."

he did not know of the two beings in him... he never did...or should...consecuenses could be dire...

Slowly he walked to his little apartment... he creept in to his bed... he took a medicine for a dreamless dream that a fellow gave him...

he sleep with no dreams.. no hopes...just a darkness

Inside his body two beings of inmense power we having a chat about the situation of their "host"...

"Why are humans so... evil against their own kind? Is it possible that their actually deserve what it's coming this way to them?" the voice of a sweet and delicate woman was heard

"Humans decend from demons it is said... but even our kin are "sentimental" to care and help our fellow demon" a calm warm male voice was heard

"Maybe... just maybe" the male voice said

"what do you have in mind my old friend?" said the femenine voice

"this boy deserves better... maybe we can meet with my aniki

"Your aniki? I thought you where the last of you kin?" the female voice asked

Aniki is in the same predicament as we are... except that his was to punish him... for destroying a whole village and killing a whole bunch of people" the male voice said in a sad tone

the female laced her arms aroud him... and hugged him...

"you are not like them... you are my precious friend... I want you to stay like you are..."

"_I wish we could be like the couples out there... I want you in more ways that I care to count..."_

That night the young Shinta cried in his sleep...picking up the sentiments of the kitsune youko

(scene change... Konoha village)

Naruto the jinchuriki was talking with the furry tenant

"What do you want you dumb fox?"

"**I havent felt this precence in a long time... can you fell it?"**

"Feel what you stupid Fox?"

"**something is resonating in here... somewhere someone...has another one of my kin"**

Those words froze the blond jinchuriki... another kyubii... that was something he wanted to see...someone who can relatre on having an annoying all-knowing being... that just did not know when to help or to shut up to that matter...

Jinchuriki allways find each other... somehow... they can resonate on their hearts and souls... even if the jinchuriki in question is not aware of his own jinchuriki status

"**You wish to see someone like you uh?... to have someone that you can relate... like that Gaara kid"**

"What do you have in mind Stupid Fox?"

"**A human summoning"**

"is that even possible?"

"**Not only you two resonate... but because he also has a kin of mine it is gonna take less chakra than we could imagine"**

"What do I have to do?"

"**Just leave it to me kid... I need to take control of your arms for a moment so I can do the seals"**

...3000000 seals later

"Dayum Fox... my arms are killing me... youo said it was gonna be easy!!"

"**I said summoning him... not the process!!"**

"I hate you dumb fox!!"

"**Is for what I exist for kit"**

"What do we do now"

"**the fun part... the hand seals... but I need a half a pint of your blood"**

"Now use the seals that the stupid fob-**Hey brat I heard that**-sorry... told me"

Fox-dragon-hare-boar-fox-monkey-snake-boar-cock(hehehe... **dumb brat**) fox-dog-hare

"Summoning Jutsu!!! Jinchuriki kitsune style!!"

(scene change parallel earth)

Shinta was seating... eating his stroganoff spaqueties all alone at candle light... the lights where off... his country was under a terrorist seige...his country was wining after 10 years... he wanted to get out of this hell hole... he had been dodging Mps all day.. they were conscripting young males into the military... he hated killing people with guns... he was a fighter... he never killed... only if the occation was dire would he do it...

of course the MPs were pissed at him... he was allways beating up the guards that tried to capture him...

while stepping outside a rope was trown behind him.. and was tied up...

"Damit!!" he cursed... he was put on a large truck and headed out to the military to be conscripted

he was put on a cell... just so he won't scape...

"_damm... I hate this since when do they try this little underhanded tricks?"_

his cell floor was glowing... he had never seen this before... the glowing light began to devour the floor creeping up to him...

"HELP!!!!!" his cried... to deaft ears... the MPs where upstairs and the room is soundproof...

" _If I ever go to heaven I am kicking God's ass all the way down here"_

the youngster was transported into a new wolrd..., there was a lot of Nature around him... the flowers were gorgeous...the sky was azure and the sun was bright... inside him the two beings where having another meeting

"We been pulled away from the realm we where entrusted too" the kitsune youko said

"Yes... but I am felling okay with the situation... this change of scenery will do him some good... is about time he saw the sun"

" _Can we ever be together... my love... Sakuya?" _Kiubii no yoko thought to himself

The host was still wondering around... he did not know where he was or why he was here... he was happy... he was free... he got up.. and realised that he was shorter than usual...

"Awww hell!!!!" he saw himself on a nearby river... he looked around 13 or so..."this is great... I have to go trought puberty all over again..."

He pulled himself out of it and walked downstream...civilisation was sure to be that way... he pulled himself... to go all the way downstram... but his ankle hurted like fuck... he reached all the way downstream and saw a huge wall and a huge gate... he was impressed... the architecture was ancient but it was so well done...he put his hands and felt the surface it was really well done... a genious of architecture to have made the wood to such smoothness and still being strong enough to withold a attack of huge magnitutes... he walked in... the guards completely ignored him... it was a skill he learned all by himself... it was hiding at plain sight.. you make yourslef so insignificant by hiding all your energy...and how you carry yourself... it was easy for him because he allways felt insignificant

He walked up the streets unoticed... only by an old man far away... in a huge building in his crystal ball seeing the strange event unfold... not even the ANBU saw the new face in town... it was as if he was a ghost...the Hokage then thought what where the possibilities... 1) he was a spy...and a damm good one at it too that even the Hokage did not notice him until half an hour later 2) he was really a misserable poor thing that really did not know what he was doing and just did it naturally

Either way...he could make a great ninja...Perhaps even being an elite ANBU...

The kid made his way to a little restaurant that the Hokage knew of verry well... he decided he was no treath at least not an immediate one

Shinta made his way across town... pickpoketing a few people... he did not like doing it, but he was in an emergency situation... he had about 1000 of the little cooper coins... he heard the pepole calling them Ryos... he sat down at a little ramen bar... and decided to order something cheap... a miso ramen would be about right,,, he ordered the miso ramen and watched as the young girl going and serving him his food... she had a very nice and delicate figure... he sighted and he was served his miso soup and some water... The soup was delicious... it was the best thing he ever had... he saw a couple of other people eating too... they where all enjoying the ramen and chatting with the others... there was one person who caught his attention... a blond kid with blue yes... he was wearing a orange pants and a orange jacket... he was eating his ramen rather voraciously... he was smiling very wide but it could not fool his eyes... he could see trought all the masks in the world... and this one was very elaborate... it almost fooled him...but he saw... someone that has known the same lonlyness that drove him into despair and an almost suicide the kid was strong in his own right... and in other for people to not see his weakness and exploit them... he closed his heart and built a mask around his face... he walked over the boy and asked if he could sit next to him...

The blond kid was surprised... people allways sat as far away as possible from him... yet this guy asked, he "asked".

"Sure... knock yourself out" the blond kid said

"Why are you hidding it?" Shinta asked

The kid was confused... "Hey nisan...what are you talking about?"

"Your feelings... They are... supressed... you are acting in a huge play...and you are pulling a great performance kid... but it aint gonna work on me... is okay to show weakness...tears where made to be used"

after eating they walked all the way to the kid's home... it was small enough for two people... he was about to pass out too... his body was tired... and he fell into the steps of the other kid's apparment

The blond kid dragged Shinta into the apparment and put him in his couch to rest and put on his a cold towel... to moisturize him... he was dehydatred and tired... a traveler without a road to follow...yet somehow he felt connected to him

(inside Shita's counciousness)

"Where am I? He asked to no one in particular

"you been summoned by us" two voices where coming from the darkness

"Who might you two bee...last time I check I only had on personality... so who... or what might you two be?"

The femenine voice came in first... a young gitl withlong dark blue hiar approuched to him and hugged him... he felt unconfortable with it, he was not used to kindness from peple...if they where actually people...

"Greetings young master.. I am Sakuya... angel of the 12th order I am please on meeting the hero who saved us"

"S_aved you?... but I never done anythign..."_ He pondered

"You gave us a place to be together with the person I love the most..he is here...trapped...and I was unable to do anything to help him" Sakuya said

"where is he?" Shinta replied

"**HE **is right here" a male voice with a tad of warmthness came behind him

Shinta turned and saw a magestic fox... of golden fur.. so beatiful and awe inspiring at the same time...he had a strong fighting aura...one unlike anything he has seen...

"I am called Shinta as well...I am very much tell you how much I appreciate what you have done for us...and I am sorry for the misfortunes you had encountered wile hosting me"

shinta was confused... a demon and an angel? What the fuck is going on in here... never mind that... why have you called me?

"a small favor to ask you... I know is too much to ask but" he was cut by shinta...he saw sadness on Shinta no Kiubii's eyes...

"on one condition..."Shinta told the Kiubii

"what would it be young one?"... Shinta no Kiubii asked

"can you make me stronger... strong enough to defeat anyone and everything that wishes to harm me or the people I think are precious to me?"

Shinta no kiubii smiled and then pointed to the angel Sakuya...

"and you... can you teach me how to heal and restore? I am aware that angels are good at healing wounds... phisicaly, mentaly and spiritualy... and I could sure use the last two for myself" Sakuya smiled and nodded

"You should be weary Shinta-kun that when we do this your body might not take the energy overflow... you are gonna be in excrutiating pain... are you sure about this...?" Shinta no kiubii asked.. a little nerviously... if this kid died because of the pain... then both Sakuya and himself would die

"I don't plan on dying... at least not yet... I plan to die after I grow old.. and find my true love...get married and have children...I wish to die when I am really old"

"You are an odd person you know that" Shinta no kitsune said to Shinta...

"Most humans wouldn't not have a demon and an angel who happen to like each other in their bodies either"

"Touche" said the Kiubii

and now... for the moment of truth...

He woke up... finding himself on a couch... his properties (that he stole) where intact... the blond kid was out cold in his room... he must have been very tired

He wrote a note to him and left him about 500 Ryos... "enough for some ramen" he thought

Shinta entered the woods... they where so thick and gorgeous...

However a small figure on the dark was lurking about... the dark image was lurking and did not take notice of Shinta... he was absorved in some important thoughts...

He went to the deepest part of the woods and started to make some seal that both the angel Sakuya and Shinta the kitsune where guiding him by taking control of this hands... he made the seal and blood came from his arm... the part of the fox seal needed his blood... while the angel's part needed his tears.. witch he sheed more than gladly... 10 years of tears worth where done in minutes... he felt better now that he had cried and the seal was done...

"Now here comes the "fun" part... I hope as hell that you are ready... this is gonna hurt worse than 10 kick in the nutsack"

Sakuya blushed at the coment, as an angel she was shy and modest so she was not used to Shinta's colorfull metaphors

Pain could not describe this...

well... yeah it was painful.. but not to a degree where he wanted to find something to stab at the pain... his pain was so much that he wanted to end it... he felt as his skin was being pulled and ripped appart... he felt burning desire to destroy and rips his own entrails appart... but he felt some releave from within.. Sakuya was healing him as fast and as caring as a angel could...the demon youki and the angel's spirit energy where melding into him... he felt strong... able to rip a montain to shreds with his bare hands... yet he felt compattion towards any and all... a perfect balance of yin and yang

He fell in the could ground... he was twitching with pain but fast and surely he was becoming better... his body fell funny... like it has changed... on his back... a bushy golden tail was swiftly wagging... his hiar turned into a pale skyblue color and he had 2 wings...

Shinta took a deep breath... he counted "1...2...3...4...56 7 8 9 10!**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO TO ME?!!!**"

Shinta no Kiubi said to him "Sorry but we had to do this... you felt your boddy being ripped to sreds right? We decided to change your body to be able to contain our power and abilities in a way that you wont die... because if you die... we both die... don't worry about them.. you can hide them at your will" he laughted at the kid... he was a good kid but he was way overworked...

Sudendly a scream in the night... it came from the huge house Shinta passed earlier... he saw a masked man taking a young girl... Shinta was furious...to use a kid to get a ramsom...how vile and discusting

His tail stood up... he was mad... he wanted this guy to fear him and let the kid go

with speed that was not his... he caught up with the masked person...

"Let the girl go" he said in a slow and cold manner. The man laughted at him... and trew some daggers at Shinta... he was hit but he inmediately was back again... his eyes where devoid of emotion... trash like that made the world a bad place for kids like that little girl...because of him, that girl will fear for the rest of her life... heused the dagger lunched against him and returned the favor 10th fold... each stike was aimed for vital organs... the man fell limp into the ground... he was dead.

He saw the little girl eyes... they where white... no iris... she was blind...(or so Shinta thought) she had fainted... gently he tried to wake her up... she did..and as he saw the man she started to cry...she was afraid...the boy's gaze meet with hers... they were reasuring... and kind... ot like the one's of her previous, and now dead, captor...

"Are you allright little miss? Did that man hurt you?" his voice was a bit worried... his eyes where crimsom... and the other was azure..two different colored eyes...

"Is this your house little girl?" he asked, but before she could answer the place went into an uproar

"where is the head mistress Hinata-sama?" "What someone kidnapped her?!!" "go and find the captor!!!"

A kncok on the gates was heard... and veryone went stiff... they where on edge because of the kidnapping... they opened the doors and found who they where looking for... and a young boy with her...

The young boy had a mix of sorrow and kindness in his eyes... they where full of love forwards everyone... but that was only on his azure eyes... his crimsom eyes held only sadness and certain wisdom that only sages could have...

"care to espalin why do you have my daughter in you arms youn man" he said in a very deadly way...it felt like venom... "_Perhaps he thinks I was the one who kidnapped her?"_

He sat down in zeisa posittion and bowed before the man claiming to be the father

"I believe you deserve an explanation...since your daugther was kidnapped... I can give you a short one... but if you mind could I please know your name? I would like to adress to you in a proper way..."

"_That boy is polite and very diplomatic"_ The man thoght

"You don't know who I am?" he said "You must bee a traveler from a far away land then to not know who we are... We are the Hyuga caln... the strongest clan in this village...the girl you rescued was my dauther Hinata...soon to be the heir of the clan main branch"

"Wow... is amazing... your state is he... you don't have to say that you are basically a noble man... the way this is constructed the decorations... the gardens... they are beautifull and it is situated in a very strategic spot close to the forest in case of emergency"

"_Very good... he has a sharp eye and sharp mind..."_ "Tell me...did you find my daughter alone in the forest?" he said in a stern way

"No sir... I..I killed the captor...I was enraged" he said trying to contain some tears... "_he was not used to killing yet" _the man said

"The body is still there... perhaps I should at least burry him... it wouldn't seem right to leave a person without at least a decent burial"

" _the boy is soft... he is very caring of people...but then...why did he kill the kidnapper?"_ The man mused to himself

"I know what you are thinking... I killed him without a doubt, because what he was doing went against anything I ever held as morals and ethics, it was not right, it was vile and repugnant... using a girl... to obtain a ramsom...money of all things..."

(scene change: forest where the ninja was killed by Shinta)

The ninjas of the Hyuga clan were looking for the captor to find him dead... but they where shocked to find that underneath it was a ninja from the rock village... it was none other than the embasador that just signed a treaty with the village... "Bastards... it was all just a trick" "What should we do?" some asked... "We must report this to the Hokage early tommorow... he would surely know what to do about this transgettion"

(scene change... Hyuga states)

" I see... you have an ability only found in the members of your clan... with those abilities is no wonder there are a vast number of people willing to kill to get them... literally"

"And here goes my question...that I wanted to ask from the begening...Why did you save my daughter?" the man said

"Because... it was the right thing to do...nothing more, nothing less...no one would let a girl be hurt or kidnapped...I just do what I think is right"

"Thank you for saving my daughter... I am eternally greatfull for saving the life of our clan... if you ever need anything you are allways wellcome..."

"You are a strong leader..yet I sence something behind you... why are you wearing a mask?" Shinta asked

"what do you mean young man" the head of the clan asked

"I can sence some remorse and sadness leaking from your eyes... is subtle but I can see it... has something happened?" Shinta asked...

"Yes... this is the second atteampt of kidnaping to my young daughter...last year...the emisarry of the sand tried to kidnap her... I killed him quickly but the Rock village came over and demanded "justice" over the man who was killed... they wanted the person who killed the embasador... who was me...but in truth they where using it as excuse to get the hands on my eyes...however...my father, at then the head of the clan did not want to accept this and used my younger twin brother... he was sacrificed since he was of the branch familly... when I came over to stop him... he knocked the wind out of me... what he said to me was this " I have allways hated the main branch for making us slaves...I allways wanted to scape this cell...now I am being asked wether I could continue or die... I choose death... in that way I can be free" said the younger twin... "Why are you doing this?!!" the man said to his brother "Because I am not doing it for the main branch... I am doing it for you... and because of that I defied and won against the main branch"

"for something that terrible and yet trying to hide it... does it do you any good?" Shinta asked

"No... I suppose not... however... I should show this face...because the second I falter... the peole will judge us weak...and I can't allow that... we could never be seen as weak...for we are the strongest in this village"

"There is different kinds of strenghts...being able to show your emotions without caring who might judge you...that is a kind of strenght that you should try" Shinta said

"What is your name young one?" the man asked

"I am Shinta Urashima"

"It was a pleasure to meet you... my name I Hiashi Hyuga"

"It is an honor and a priviledge to meet someone of your status Hiashi-sama and I am honored that you opened up to someone like me"

Hiashi looked at the boy and was surprised that he had told him that... it felt good having those things out... Shinta colapsed... he was so tired... his body was still in pain and he soon passed out on Hiashi's mansion

"Guards!!!" Hiashi called... instantly 4 guards appeared in his precence...

"take him to the honored guest room and attent to his every whim he is to be treated as a main branch of the clan from here on now "

(inside Shinta's mind)

Shinta no Kyubii was amased at their host... to be able to cope with not only his power (that is insanely high) but the heavenly one as well... this guy is destined for great things

Shinta (human) walked up to the other Shinta... he asked to him "The blond kid... I felt somewhat atracted to him... not in **that way** mind you... is just... it felt somewhat attracted to "something" on him similar as you guys"

"Could it be?" shinta no Kiubii said

"it does not matter... we are going to explore the whole village tommorow... at least I still got some money on me"

he fell asleep still twitching at night because of the overloading of power

the next day...

Shinta woke up...the sun was shining brightly... he was having morning amnesia (nature's way of copeing with weird shit)

as slowly the memories came back... the pain of overloading his body with Shinta and Sakuya's power... the kidnapper...the little girl...the conversation with Hiashi... it all came back to h im

He stood up and went to search for the bathroom...he needed a shower and badl...he opened the doors in his room till he found the bathroom...no..it was not a bathroom... it was an onsen...or what we westerns call a bathhouse

He showered himself as he saw his own marks... a dozen scars decorated his body... he grabed a towel and tied aroun his waist... he began to scrub his hair to clean it and began cleaning his body... he then went inside the hotspring and relaxed... someone went in as wel.. it was the little girl.. ( well little for him but they roughtly looked the same age even thought he was about 9 years older than her) she washed herself and went in the hotspring as well... he hid at plain sight again and decided to leave but the girl saw him...she blushed a bit...

"uhmm..T-t-thank you...for saving me last night" she said in a mumbling way

he was very surprised that the girl saw him...his abiliti to hide in plain sight was flawless

"**Is because she has a pure heart that she can see you...she means no harm and she was looking for you therefore she will see you"**Shinta no Kiubii said inside Shinta's head

"Think nothing of it... I was just doing what it was right at the time"

Shinta said in a warm voice

"and now I must take my leave... I wouldn't want your father thinking that I am a pervert or anything" he said the last part in a soft whisper

he had a new clothing rack... clothing was very nice and was tailored to his exact mesurements... Hiashi has been really kind to me... it fells kind of awkward thought... he dressed up in his new clothes...

light skyblue with yellow... it did not have the symbol of the Hyuga house...but he was concidered as familly for saving Hinata... he wandered the streets in order to find the blond kid ... he wanted answers and wanted them now

(Scene change Hokage's tower)

The hokage was slightly disturbed by the events of last night that rock nin was a jounin and according to his documents this boy was a mystery... on village no relatives... the only thing he knew of him is that he had great power...power that rivaled the kiubii's...but fortunately none of it's evilness...it felt like an aura of peace...

The Sandaime decided to have a chat with the little boy... he called for the ANBU to call for this boy... this was a matter of the highest priority

The Sandaime sighted... if this kid did not want to get found he wouldn't get found...

Fortunately for him... he wanted to see the leader of this village

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 of tails and feathers

Tale of tails and feathers

a Naruto fanfiction brought to you by yours truly

explanations for chapter 1: the summoner of Shinta Urashima (no relation to Keiitaro Urashima from Love Hina) is Naruto (Naruto season 2 Naruto)... Shinta is not an assasin... he only kills if it is really the only way... he is kinda like Kenshin Himura but with skyblue hair (Drawing the character so you can all imagine him better)

He is around 16-17 but because of resistance against the summoning, it was partially broken and as a side effect he was turned younger... he has befriended the Hyuga clan and cause this is a fanfic I made a second kidnapping attempt at Hinata 4-5 years after the first kidnapping attemp against Hinata..she should be around 10 or so on the fanfic...

now onto the story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Of Tails and Feathers

Shinta was surrounded by guards...all of them wearing animal masks he was set on the defensive stance... thinking they might come to kill him for killing the other guy last night...

"If it's because the man I killed last night... He had it coming for trying to kidnap the poor girl...if you want revenge I will take you on" Shinta said...eyeing each ANBU really carefully

"Calm down kid... whe are not with that guy... as a matter of fact we must be thanking you... that was one job less for us... and that guy was really bothersome to deal with... The Hokage wishes to speack with you" The ANBU wearing a cat mask said

"what is this Hokage?... I think I heard of that before" Shinta said

"You must be from really far away to not know who the Hokage is" an ANBU wearing a bird mask said

"Indulge me please" Shinta said

"The Hokage is the one that is the ruler and protector of the village... like a leader of sorts"The anbu wearing a dog mask said

"great... I wanted to talk to the leader of this village as well... please kindly point the way or scort me so I may talk to him...I have a few questions of my own"Shinta said

" _Well... this kid is awfully polite... he must been well raised"_ an ANBU wearing a mouse mask thought to herself

They arrived to their destination... Shinta was feeling a bit indisposed... they move to fast for his liking... after regaining composure he was scorted to the Hokage's office

kNOCK KNCK

"Come on in" a old mas voice came from inside

The Hokage was an old man...but he retained certain youth on his eyes... his voice was one that knew how to comand and lead... yet he had a parental tone to his voice

" You must be the one who saved one of our children" it was not a question... it was a statement

"You are related to the Hyugas... Hokage-sama?" Shinta asked

"No... to me all this village is my familly...I love and care for them all as they where my children and familly, they are all important part of this village... I saw how you... dispossed of that shinobi... so I wish to ask you a question... where are you from, and what are your intentions?" The Hokage asked to Shinta

"I am for a very far away land... from where? I can't tell you, but trust me, is not because I do not trust you or anything...but is because you would not believe me...but I can tell you this... I have no ill feelings or ill intentions towards your people... they have helped me and wellcomed me unlike the people of whence I came... I feel like I belong here... this place is much better than that crap place that was called home...excuse my lenguge sir...but I have a question of my own I would like it to be, in the sincerest of ways if you could answer my questions as well and truthfully as you may" Shinta said to the Hokage

"What would it be boy?"The hokage asked

"I wish to be able to work... the Hyuga clan has been kind to let me have a home in its mantion...but I wish to provide myself with money to eat and cloth myself... I do not wish to leech of them..and I was wondering if I might ask you to help me get a good paying job" Shinta said to the Hokage

"That can be arranged...and your other question?" The Hokage said

"The blond kid... that I meet on a ramen stand" Shinta begun

"You mean Naruto? Yes what about him?"the Hokage asked

" I dunno how to express this but...why is he loathed... is it something to do with the power I senced inside of him?... I senced a power so despicably evil...yethe was not taineted by it... does he have something in him?" Shinta said

The Hokage's face paled for a while... this kid senced the terrible power that Naruto had... "_who is this person?"_The hokage thought to himself... but he saw only goodwill on his two different colored eyes

"What I am about to tell you young boy... is a secret that has lasted 10-11 years on this village...what I am about to tell you shall not be allowed to go outside this room...and I ask you not to think any different of the boy" the Hokage said

Shinta noded he wished to know this... and because his nature... he would never reveal the secret...unless the owner of the secret wished to do so

"10 years...no 11 years ago a demon known as Kiubii invaded our lands... he destroyed everything in his path...killed countless of the people... that is until the 4th Hokage intervined... he sealed te Kiubii inside the navel of a newborn baby...giving his life in the process... it was his fondest wish however that this baby was treated as a hero...however...the villagers did not want to admit to that...and they begun trying to kill the boy (at that point Shinta's crimsom eye grew a slit...like a serpent while the saphire eye pupil widened in sorrow)...the only choice I had at the moment was to make a law...that the secret was to be kept from the young generation...so that the kid might have a chance of a normal life... the boy was Naruto"

"I see...but I have a question for you" Shinta said to the Hokage

"what would that be?" the Hokage said

"Do I look like someone who would judge a kid that helped on my time of need?... that kid, Naruto was it? We ate together and when I passed out of tiredness he took me to his home... as took care of me... what he might have inside does not make him the moster himself...rather he should be considered a saint for not destroying the village... I see...so we are one and the same..."Shinta said...the last part more as a muse than anything

"what do you mean..."the Hokage said..fearing what was coming next

"I have a kiubii and an angel sealed in me... so we share the same destiny... but perhaps analog would be the best word"

"You...a Kiubii and...an angel?" The Hokage said

"_This is too much... I think I am about to have a heart attack...Shit, I don't thik this Hokage job is suited for someone of my age"_

"you need not fear me... unless you try to cross me...but I guess you know better... I am here becase I am lost and wish to start a new life...I hope you hold my confidance dear and tell no one what has transcurred in this walls... I wish for peacefull life...and I don't want people trying to assasinate me"

"Very well... you may leave, an ANBU will scort you back to the Hyuga states...that would be all"

Shinta left the room with a bow before the Hokage..the ANBU was waiting... he left accompanied by the ANBU and left to the Hyaga states...

(2hrs later after reaching the Hyuga states)

Hinata and his father where sparing... the later being merciless with his child... Hinata was sad... she could never live up to his fathers expectations... Shinta saw her... the shyness...and the frustation of not meeting the expectatives...

"_This called for some hands on approach... perhaps we can help her overcome her shyness by tying her up with someone that is not bashfull"_Shinta no Kiubii said to his host

" _I think the blond kid might be of some help with us" _Shinta said to his analog fox

Shinta went into Hinata's quarters... knocking gently at her door

"May I come in Hinata-san?"Shinta gently called

He heard a few sobs... then a invitation to come on in by Hinata

"are you okay Hinata-san? I heard you sobbing...would you like to tell me your troubles? Perhaps I can help you...they say that shared pains are more easy to handle" Shinta asked the young heiress

"Is just that I fell so useless...I am too weak..and because I am the new heiress I have to be the strongest...but...but..." Hinata began sobbing unable to finish the sentence

"You are not weak"

"Nani?"Hinata looked at me in a confused manner

I wrapped my arm around her and gently put my hand on her shoulder

"You have one of the greatest strenghts, the ability to care, to fell compation...let me tell you a story abouth a true event that happened where I once lived"Shinta began his little "story"

Long ago... in my country, people prayed towards god... this god was mercifull and full of compation... he was slow to anger and quick to forgive... but there where problems in his realm... a demon of imense power that rivaled god's own but was under no one's controll was on the loose...inhaviting a mountain range... he send forward an angel of inmense power... she was not injured... the demon as they all called it left hell because he wished for peace... but something was wrong... he did one forbidden thing..." Shinta stopped...Hinata held her breath awaiting for him to continue

"He fell in love with the angel... her name was Sakuya...the demon loved her with all his heart... but it was not meant to be..." Shinta's crimsom eye began to drop a few tears...

"Sakuya was to be executed for that... it was against all the rules in heaven and hell... knowing that an assault in heaven would worth nothing he stepepd in... and tried to stop this... "Stop!! I am the one you want...punish me if you wish, but she has done nothing wrong"The demon said after revealing himself... the citizens of Heaven where alarmed...this moster was as strong if not stronger than their god... but their god did not wish to destroy nor kill the couple...the demon asked the god if her could be sealed with his love...in a body of a human so that they can be together for ethernity... the energy used for the seal was demonic in essence...but it used the caring and love between the demon and the angel... their power was so much that even thought the angel looked frail and dainty...she was able tobe close to his true love..."Shinta said...

"the demon was really an axymoron thought...who ever heard of a "good" demon?...but it shows you...that even thoght he was kind and loving and shy as you...he had power that rivaled the god's own...perhaps you are not as powerfull as the demon yet..."he laughted a bit of his little joke "but we can help you" he say bringing Hinata a bit closer to him... "and I have the perfect candidate to help me cooperate"

ACHOO!!!

Naruto sneesed in his apparment

"Must be getting cold in here" he said rubbing his nose

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A month after)

The head of the Hyuga clan was bafled at Shinta's working methodism... everything he did was allways perfect... he was hooked at a flower shop and the pay was a bit low...but it was good enough for him... he could buy things on his own and had a job and was able to save money for stuff later on...

The flowerstore was owned by the Yamanaka family... they had a cute blond girl...who was begening to grow on him

The little blond girl was very pretty she had a nice body (_"at that age.. I can't imagine what she would look when she is older"_)

He loved the flowers and he decided to keep working until school was back in... the lady...Ms. Yamanaka was very kind towards him and the young girl...Ino was allways daydreamin about someone

"Ino-chan!!' a girlish voice came from outside...

Ino came over and saw her best friend Sakura...I was promptle introduced

"Sakura meet our new employee...his name is Shinta Urashima..." Ino said

I had dark glasses on so she could not see my eyes... I decided to cover them to not alert the people..it was higly unusual to cam eto colored eyes...and decided to come like this everyday to the shop

"you have pretty eyes...they look like two beatifull jades" Shinta said

Sakura blushed terribly... and Ino laughted at her state... Sakura was used to getting teased about her forehead...but none ever had flirted with her

Ino gently nudged at me with her elbow

"what?! I think she is cute, there is no reason on being so bashful Sakura-san... Besides I think Ino is pretty cute herself... I like her hair... it looks like treaths of gold" Shinta said

Now it was Ino's turn to blush

"Shinta I am paying you to work not to flirt with my daughter!" said Ms Yamanaka

"Oh well..dutty calls... have fun girls...oh an Ino... can you do me a favor? Could you pick my change of clothing in here... I am goona need it after doing the transplanting of so many plants"

"Sure thing Shinta" Ino said

Ino and Sakura left the store as Shinta pulled his sleves up and began transplanting the flowers...

"Ms. Yamanaka... you are a genious... this flowers are so beautiful... only high quality plants are the ones I see around here... I love these flowers... I hope to keep working with you Ms. Yamanaka" he said as he keep transplanting the plants

"thank you dear... these flowers and plants are special because i use chakra to make these hybrids plants... they are all my creation...thank you for saying such kind things"

"It is my hope to make this world a beautifull place... perhaps you could teach me how to make these flowers as well?" asked Shinta

"hehehehe perhaps later young man... oh look at the time... it has been two hours since you shift was over..." Ms. Yamanaka said

"Is okay... just pay me before the two hours and we call it eve... I love working here so the two hours I take them as my break" Shinta said smiling

"Here... my daughter made something for you...but first you must clean up boy... you are dirty" Ms. Yamanaka said after seeing my hair all brown and covered in dirt

"Is it okay if I use your bath Ms. Yamanaka?" Shinta asked

"Sure...is right over there second floro 3rd door... you can't miss it"

He dragged himself up and began to clean his hair... the pale skyblue hair was visible and began to shampooing himself... after that he began cleaning his body and the jumped into the hot water...

then...something unexpected happened

(outside of the bath)

"I know we should take a bath I fell all dirty and grimmy... this place is too hot" "yeah let's take a quick dip Ino"

"_Oh my god!!! I forgot to put the occupied sign... what to do?..."_ Shinta was paniking...

They slowly began to opening the door... Shinta only had one chance

"Girls... is occupied... !!!"Shinta shouted

To his surprise the girl just came in anyways (_Oh great... I am gonna get so fired)_

"Shinta-kun relax... we are all friends so there is nothing wrong about it... want us to rub you back?" (_You know what I am to tired.. what the hell go ahead fate do your worse)_

We had a good time in the bath (A/N:not **that** kinda fun perverts)

I felt clean and envigorated and the girls well they had a good time too... making me blush and almost driving me insane

"Shinta-kun...here is the change of clothes you asked us to bring to you" Ino said

I put on my clothing... it looked like a robe but it was actually a form -fitting shirt with a red sash a pair of long pants made of soft fabric...and had golden strips around the arms and legs...

the girls where basically eating him with their stares... so just to mess with them as payback Shinta asked them "Do I have something on me?"

Thud Thud both girls fell on the floor with a deep shade of red on their faces "_ I think I over did it"_ he snikered on his mind...he carried the two girls into Ino's room and left the building

On his way out he stopped to see Ms. Yamanaka...

"Ms. Yamanaka... I am back... what is it that you wanted to give me from Ino's behalf?"

"Is this little trinket she made... is very pretty she hopes it is to your liking"..she handed me a earing with a small red blood stone in it...aparently a ruby

"Tell her I love it and I shall wear it everyday" with that said he left the store...

"_What a nice kid_" thought Ms. Yamanaka

Shinta was happy..perhaps it was the angel in him that loved the diversity of beautifull flowers... he brought a few for his room Ms. Yamanaka told him it allways bloom at moonlight...he was thinking of giving it to Naruto as a thank you gift... but he decided it can wait...after all... tomorrow classes started...

(Flashback)

Shinta was up one morning he overheard the conversation between Hiashi and Hinata-chan

"Hinata...do you understand that while you go to that academy, you must show them that you are strong...in there you represent us so you better be the best of the best in there...have I made myself clear Hinata?" he saidd this last part in a cold emotionless tone...

After an hour an a half of waiting he decided to talk to Hiashi..perhaps...maybe

"Hiashi-dono...may I have a moment of your time?" Shinta asked in his most polite of fashions

"You may Shinta... please sit"he said

we sat down... carefully seeing each others eyes...

"As you have noticed I have overheard your conversation with Hinata-dono...I wished to ask... might I be able to enroll on said academy? Not only would it be beneficial to your daughter...but in a way I can help her become a better kunoichi...surpassing maybe your own expectations" Shinta said on a diplomatic way "_There is the bait_"Shinta thought to himself

"What do you mean Shinta?"Hiashi asked..somewhat interested

"Your daughter is shy... she cares for everyone and enjoys peace...therefore that is a weakness that it can be easily exploited by the enemy correct?" Shinta said... Hiashi only noded

"What if we transform that... and make it her strenght?"

"That is absurd"Hiashi said in a dismisive tone

"She can't attack... she is to fragile...her very nature would not allow her... so there are two options... or she becomes a medic nin...or she can become the defence of the team... either one would be much better than an attacker...think about it Hiashi-dono...who would win in a fight? A cell of attakers or a cell withan attacker a defence and a medic?...the attackers from the other team would pass out because of wounds an lacerations... while the medic nin would care for the patients" "_Line..."_

"You may have a point...very well then...you will go in the academy...but not as a Hyuga... you are there on your own..but you will be allways be welcomed here... we could never repay what you have done" "_and sinker...I did it... thanks Kiubii"_

_(Flashback end)_

It was all good... he got into the academy... and now... he will live his life the way he hoped to...with adventures and friends

He let himself drift off as Sakuya send him into a peacefull sleep worthy of a kindhearted person as him

The next day...

Shinta changed into his new clothing a pale skyblue form-fitting shirt, white kaki pants and deep royal blue chinese slippers...he the put on the two gifts he gotten since he got here... his earing made by Ino... and a golden bracelet given by Hinata for his birthday...

He arrived with Hinata at the academy and he gaver her a lunch he made..."Hinata-dono do your best, pace yourself and don't loose confidance in yourself"

after that they went into class...inside he found someone whom he wanted to talk

"Hey! Naruto!!! how are you?" Shinta took his sunglasses off... and looked at the blond kid... whom just look at him questionably

"You don't remember me?... I am the guy you helped after I passed out after we ate Ramen together... man I was tired...thanks for the help and for letting me crash on your appartment... I hope you got my note" Shinta said smiling at Naruto

"Oh yeah... I remember you, but you never told me your name" Naruto yelled out

"The name is Shinta Urashima... wanna be friends Naruto?"

"Yeah believe it!" he yelled out

They both bonked their fists together...

Then a young man about his mid 20 entered the room

I am iruka-sensei.. I am a chunin and I will be teaching you class today...

(3 years later)

Naruto and Shinta both passed the test (Naruto volume 1 incident but with Shinta and Naruto involved) and became genins... they where waiting to have the teams formed...team 7 consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and (because he was the odd number on the class he was dumped into them) Shinta Urashima

"_3 persons too many"_ Sasuke thougth

they where waiting for their jounin instructor... it passed about 2 hours... Shinta was doing origami...Sasuke was just looking at appereantly the wall and Naruto was setting a trap for the jounin ninja...

steps where heard...someone was approaching probably the jounin teacher...

He opened the door and an ereaser fell into his head...

"uhmm how should I put this... based on my first impression i'd have to say ... I hate you all" He said with a smile...cleary the smile being being sarcastic

We meet on the roof after a while... he then asked us to introduce ourselves

"why don't you start first..after all we don't know anything about you" Naruto said

"Yeah show us how is done" Sakura said

"Oh... me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business...But anyways I have a lot of hobbies..."He said in a lazy monotous way

"Hey...he said a lot..."Naruto said "...But all we really learned was his name" said Sakura

"Now, it's your turn. Starting with you from the right" Kakashi said

"Me right?"Naruto said... "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!What I like best is instant cup ramen!What I like even better is when master Iruka treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku ramen bar!!! What I hate is the 3 minute mait after I pour in the boiling wather"

Kakashi was dumbfounded by his likes of ramen "_He appears to have nothing more on his mind than ramen"_ Kakashi thought to himself

Naruto continued his rambling "My dream is to one day... **BE A BETTER SHINOBI THAN LORD HOKAGE!!** AND THEN ALL THE VILLAGERS WILL HAVE TO ACKNOLEDGE MY EXISTANCE AT LAST!!

Kakashi was impressed at the kid... he narrowed his eyes "_ well, hasen't he turned out to be interesting..."_

Naruto continues his ramble "My hobbies are... pranks and pratical jokes I guess"

Kakshi scratched his head "_ I see"_ "Next!" he called out

The boy with dark hair was next..."My name is Uchiha Sasuke, There is plenty of things that I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about "dreams"...that's just a word...But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my caln. And there's someone I have sworn...to kill"

The air was put really tense...Sakura blushed... only her knows what is going trought her head... naruto paled... Kakashi just stood stoic..

"And finally... the young lady..."Kakashi said

The girl blushed as she spoke "I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is... well it's not a thing, it's a person, a boy.. and that boy is...uh.. let's move on to my dream" She blushes even more "I hate... NARUTO!!!" the poor kid was heartbroken.. he was staring at nothing dumbfounded... "my hobbies are..."

after she was done... I came on "_I guess Kakashi has not noticed me"_ "excuse me? What about me?" Kakashi was startled by me... he has not noticed me the whole time... none of them did...

Kakashi just said" Okay.. you are the one dumped on us for being on an even number as we do odd teamed cells...go on and introduce yourself"

I stood up and faced all my new team mates... and took my sunglasses off... my two diferent colored eyes where at display now... I wished to be open... or as much as I could be

"My name is Shinta Urashima... my favorite thing is bettering myself as a person and learning new things... my dream is to someday bring peace to the world... so that we don't need needless wars, and to be able to be strong enough to protect my precious persons, and forming my own clan... my hobbies are drawing and practicing martial arts and helping people"

Kakashi stood up "Well...now that we have cleared everything out of the way formal training begens tomorrow"

Naruto did a militar salute "Yes, sir! What will our duties be?!Our first real shinobi mission!"

Kakashi leaned on the handrail "our first project involves only the members of this cell"

Naruto looked exited... I could not blame him for it... he has been dreaming of this day and I have too... I shared some of his exitement

Kakashi continued "survival execises"

Sakura and the rest where kinds bored of this... with my azure eye I saw some hiden intent to it... "What is the rest?...obiously it would be far to easy to be a "normal" survival exercice" Shinta stated

Kakashi was surprissed at Shinta's sharpness "You are right.. you are gonna have to survive against me...but it wont be a typical practice"

he snorted..as he was refraining from laghting

Sakura was a bit skeptical "What are you laughing about Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi's eye was in a "u" shape "Oh nothing... is just... that if I told you, you'd chiken out"

Naruto then asked "Chiken out?.. why?

"Kakashi put on a scary face... it was really eary and scary "of the 27 members of your graduating class only 9 will actually be accepted as genin level shinibi. The other 18 must go back for more training. **The test we are about to perform has a 66 rate of failure**."

We all gulped... Kakashi just laughted... "see... you are chiken in out allready"

Naruto was about to ask about wy of all the crap but I refrained him...

Kakashi handed out the papers of the mission in kanji... after helping naruto with it we all went home

I walked the way home as Hinata was waiting for Shinta by the school's swings... Shinta walked up to her and asked "how was your day Hinata-dono?" with that we walked all the way home... smiling... I saw a bit of worry to Hinata... "you wanna go and see someone?..perhaps a blonde haired boy?" Hinata blushed furiously "is okay... go on...perhaps is time for me to help you gain a bit more confidance in yourself... we are going to meet with him right noe...and I am not letting you leave until you can talk to him without sttutering or fainting... oh and one more thing... if you faint you pay for my meal for 3 days each faint is 3 days of meals and it accumulates" Hinata put her hands on her cheeks "_WHAAAAA!!!!"_

As I dragged Hinata I told her what to do and what not to do "Okay Hinta a few pointers... Naruto is...well dence... not dence that with a bit of force you can go trought, but dence as the Hokage monument, so he woldn't notice you unless you tell him straight at his face...since you are not to that level... nor is Naruto for that matter...so wha you have to use to get him to notice you is your body" Hinata was about to faint "HEY! I did not mean it the way you are thinking... for example...why are you wearing this jacket?... take it of and put something a tad more revealing... but modest at the same tim, we don't want guys thinking you are easy,just enough to attract my half of the people... and talk to him... then, ignore him for no reason... run from him and avoid him" Shinta said to Hinata

Hinata was confused "Ano...Shinta-kun I want him to notice me...not to run from him"

Shinta raised his index finger and gently poked Hinata's nose "and there in lies the secret...when you start being less of a prcence in a guy... he will start to wonder why you are avoiding him and start looking for you... until he could not take it anymore... man are weird like that...but I can't guarantee satisfaction with this technique since he seems infactuated with Sakura-san, poor guy, she only has eyes for Sasuke" They reached their destination... Naruto was seting on his usual stool eating ramen Hinata sat to his left and I sat to his right I ordered the special and I begun chatting to Naruto... i stared firmly to Hinata... I moved my lips to spell the sentence "take your coat off"...she slowly took her coat off... she was wearing a kunai flack jaket underneath...is was basically a chain link jacket ...it was a tad reveling but not much, just enough to leave the rest to the imagination... "Ano... Naruto-kun, h-how was you jounin i-i-instructor?"Hinata asked timidly...she looked into Shita's eyes and he gave a toothy grin and a thumbs up... that gave Hinata a little courage... Naruto turned to see Hinata...his eyes triled over Hinata;s body but stooped before the neck

twap Naruto was hit on the back of his head Shinta hit him "Oi Naruto... her eyes are a bit higher you know" Shinta said smiling to Naruto.

Hinata was about to faint as her order arrived... Naruto then talked to Hinata about his jounin instructor and how was his day.. Hinata did the same as I pinched her so she would not to faint after dinner a few cheap laughts on Kakashi's expence we left for home

"he noticed me... he couldn't take his eyes off me" Hinata was repeating this same sentece over and over...as if she herself did not believe what has happened

"told you... most guys are much like animals... show a bit of meat and they dance for you... I am one of the few exeptions of the rules... thought I may fall for it if someone attractive enough finds her way to me" Shinta said

Hiashi was waiting for Hinata... her cousing Neji had come home about an hour before... Shinta explained to Hiashi that he was training her to conquer her shyness and then we eat some ramen at Ichiraku's ramen bar"

"It take patience with someone like Hinata... but I know she will conquer it...after all... is all in her eyes... it is written in there.. like an animal trying to break free from it's cage...the more work it needs the more beautifull and the more you will cherish it... nothing that came easy is ever cherished" Shinta said to Hiashi

The boy was still there... Shinta realised he must he a Hyuga...his eyes where white...he bowed and left the complex to go this his quarters...

Shinta took a bath and eat something before going to bed.. so it would last at least till tomorrow...

The next day...

Shinta was up on a tree where Kakashi-sensei was supposed to meet with us...**3 bloody hours ago!!!!**

Kakashi then came out of the woodworks... "Good morning class!" he said as if nothing was wrong "uhm...? seems like one of you is missing...no matter"

Shinta jumped off the tree... "I am right here you know? Yeshh... don't talk about me as if I was not here"

The guys turned about... it was Shinta and he was drawing a sketch... he just finished making some dusting off it... and placed on his pack...and took his sword he bought on a store... it had a white sheat and had some feathers decorating the sheat itself...thanks to the demon and angel duo on him the blade was bestowed with mystical properties also Shinta bought some kunais and shurikens... yet he knew that this test was going to be difficult but he wanted to do it on his own strengh and asked the angel and demon duo to not help him...only on the medical situation if I am too damaged

Kakashi took 3 bells of his pocket and showed to the team

"Here I have 3 small bells...your challege is to steal it from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails doesen't get any lunch. Instead, you will be tied up to the post and I will eat your lunch in front of you"

3 loud grumbles where heard... from Sasuske, Naruto and Sakura... Sakura being the loudest

"all you need is one bell apice,but since there aren't enough to go aroud one of you will definitely be tied up to the stump...and whowever of you that is will be the first to fail. One of you is on his way to school...and disgrace...you may,if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as thought you mean to kill or you will never stand a chance"

Sakura was worried "BUT...but that's so dangerous!" she yelled

Naruto was laughting "you couldn't even dodge an eraser!!!You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Kakasi looked at him with a lazy stare "must you talk so big? Only the weak speak loudly..Now, let's forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal!"

Naruto was pissed he was really furious...he quickly took his kunai and tried to kill the teacher

Sakura gasped...Shinta eys widened and suddendly dissapeared... Kakashi holded his hand and put Naruto's hand that holded his kunai against his head... Naruto was impressed...

"not so fast... I did notsay "go" " However Kakashi was taken by surprisse... there was a blade close to his neck...it was Shinta's

"Please realese my friend" Shinta said calmly

Sakura was impressed "_Wow...! I didn't even seen them move!"_

Sasukes was impressed as well "_So this is an elite shinobi... the other guy is not so shabby either"_

"But at least you struck to kill... so it seems you've begun to respect me." Kakashi said he started to laught "Heh-eheheheehehe... maybe...just maybe... I'm starting to like you guys... and now...ready...steady..**GO!!!**"

Kakashi dissapeared... it was a bunshin. The rest of us hidden on the bushes... I gathered my teammates... I told them a plan I had "I can see Kakashi-sensei is beyond everyone's abilities...we need tro work together... I am not really important so I will take the fall... we need to work together...I will take the fall... so you guys can go on up"

Sakura was conserned "you can't do that... youwill be send back to school in disgrace..."

Naruto was angry at him... Sasuske was showing no emotion whatsoever, but knew he was right

"Sakura...even if we do try it, we would all fail if we do it separetly...besides... I really don't care... my friends are important... and Naruto is a friend of mine.. I will do whatever it takes to push this dummy to the top...and I know you guys are good to me...think of this as my payback" he said smiling... "Here is my plan... I will distract Kakashi... I got a few trick up my sleeves for him... and for that I will need Naruto's inate pranking skills and I will ned something else... Sasuke, I believe you know some fire jutsu?" Shinta said

Sasuske just nooded "Good.. on my signal I need you to make a small fireball... Naruto hold on to this... I know you will make a clever use for them" Naruto smiled that rivaled the kiubii's in both of them...firecrakers, smoke bombs and tear bombs... and a long string... I will cover for you guys... let's go"

Kakashi was alone in the plains... "_Uhmm... all 4 of them are really well hidden"_

Naruto appeared from the top of a tree branch and shouted to Kakashi "It's time for the match to begin!! Let's make it a real match worthy o the greatest warriors!"

Kakashi just stared at him "... you must be thinking of the wrong kind of match..."

Naruto got pissed "The only thing wrong here is your hairstyle!!!"

Kakashi just looked at him with a lazy stare.. he went in his pouch to grab something...Naruto stopped thinking it can be some sort of weapon

Kakashi was looking at the sky "Let me teach you... your first first ninjutsu skill!! Taijutsu: the art of the trained body!"

Kakashi then dug deeper into his puch Naruto was puzled _"trained body? Isn't that like hand to hand combat? If so... how come ...is he looking for a weapon?"_

Kakashi took a book out of his pouch... "Make-Out Paradise"

Naruto was confused, Kakashi was just standing there "...? is there something wrong? I thought you where coming for me"

"...but...you...I mean,I..I mean... why are you... that's a book!"

Kakashi opened the book and began reading "of course is a book... I been dying to find out how it ends. Carry on... it shouldn't make any difference in the outcome,considering who I am up against"

Naruto took a minute to digest the info Kakashi just said... Naruto got even more pissed... it was going along the lines of his plan... Sakura and Sasuke watched as all the variables where playing as it was orchestrated and played by Shinta... he was very good at planing... but why did he want to be sacrificed...Naruto would be better then he remembered Shinta's exact words "_Because Naruto is a friend of mine I will do everything in my power to help this idiot reach the top...nonoe will care if I make it or not... but to you.. you each have a dream that wish to obtain... so don't let my work be in vain"_ that last part was cutted short after the plan was set in motion

but to think that Shinta took Naruto's heads-on action...it was impressive to say the least

Shinta was watching carefully fully exposed... but it did not matter... nonoe would be able to see him... he was invisible to anyone but someone of pure heart... he carefully radio in instructions to Sakura and Sasuke... he wanted Naruto's wild actions as the first 5 point plan... first part was completed... Naruto got beaten badly while Kakashi used Naruto's Kage bunshin against him... Sakura and Sasuske where surprissed at Naruto's skill with the bunshin but fell sad for him after being used that way... he was basically hitting himself with his own bunshins... the first step was to make Naruto learn that even thought he is strong... there are stronger people in the world and to not get cocky... Sakura was targeted by Kakashi and was put under a genjutsu...making her think Sasuske was torn and stabbed to near death status...Shinta was concerned about her after he heard her scream on the mic... he searched for her... neadless to say it was not one of her proudest moments... she was passed out twitching every now and then

He decided to break the genjutsu... he firmly pressed his hands on her chest and passed a little chakra...he direct the chakra to her brain... she then woke up...as if she had drowned...she say Shinta over hair and saw his two colored eyes... they where really beautifull... and his pale sky-blue hair that reached to his waist... he was in top of Sakura... his hands on her chest... Sakura blushed and said "Wh-what where you.."she ws trembling...thinking he was trying to cope a fell on her... "Shinta pulled her up and hugged her... "Thank god you are okay... that genjutsu was really strong... I had to send my own chakra to your brain in order to break it..." he said... his azure and cimson eye showed that he was really worried about her... "I am worried about a good friend like you... I was worried so I came here trying to find you..."Shinta said

Sakura blushed... they been really good friends as kids... they even taken baths together (not anymore mind you) that is how close they where...

Next was Sasuske...his body was deep inside the ground... only his head was visible so Shinta realesed the ninjutsu made on him... the plan worked perfectly...Sasuke was humbled. Only one more move...

"Sakura cut Naruto down...you will find him tied up to the stump...Kakashi is about a range of 60 yards, do it quickly...Sasuke you team up with Nartuo... he will not see that coming since you two hate each other... I will use the same technique Naruto did and we will get you all the 3 bells... ready? Rock on!" Shinta and the rest vanished...the real party was about to begin

Kakashi was really dissapointed... all of them failed.. all...of them?... "_Shit... I forgot the other kid... the one with the pale sky-blue hair"_

"Yeah...is a bif mistake forgeting one of the memebers eh" Shinta's voice came from behind Kakashi...

"_He got so close yet I did not detect him?...he is doing good" _Shinta slashed at him his his sword... it was aimed at the bells... he only got too cut the strong on one... then launched some kunais around it to keep Kakashi from retrieving it... then from the woodworks Sauske and Naruto came and started jumping Kakashi..then twenty more pairs of Naruto and Sasuske attacked Kakashi... "_ Withch is the real one..." _Kakashi could not tell... the where moving and acting as the real ones (except with the not fighting each other part)...meanwhile two guys where hiding on the bushes "Shinta is doing a good job using the Kage bunshin and the henge on the bunshins right Sauske -teme?" it was hard for Sasuke to admit it... but Shinta's lin eof thought might get them past the test.. and he would pay for an undeserving failure...

"GUYS!!! NOW!!!"Shinta shouted

Sasuke and Naruo (the real ones used the bunshins and cut the remaining bells... Sakura jumped from the back of a bunshin and propeled herself to grab the one Shinta cut off from Kakashi...just then the timer sounded... all 3 of them had the bells... Shinta picket himself up "Well guys have gun on your missions... you all did great... but it means I am going back to school.. is a good thing we all worked together to get these bells... I really would like to be with you all longer, but it seams it was not meant to be" As Shinta was leaving, Sakura was sheding some tears and Naruto was about to curse the whole alphabet to Kakashi "You all pass" said Kakashi with a genuine smile "This test is about teamwork witch you obiously have... I am proud to say...from this day on team 7 is an oficial shinobi squad

End of cahpter 2

author coments:

Whoa.. this is the longest chapter I have ever done up tp date... in any story I ever done...

as of now I am looking for making somepairings... the character I made up... Shinta Urashima is going to need (or not, depending on the votes) a female companion...(since is not yaoi don't bother voting for male characters cause it would be ignored)

In other news I hope you enjoyed this chapter please Review...


	3. Chapter 3 of lies and deceptions

Tale of Tails and Feathers

authors notes: I still need vote to make pairings... please vote for your favorite pairing for my OC

Shinta-Hinata

Shinta-Ino

Shinta-Sakura

Shinta-Tenten

Shinta-Temari

or Harem

your votes will be displayed on the next chapter update and now... on with the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3... Of Lies and Deceptions

(set on The land of the waves arc... at the begening)

Team 7 has returned from the "missing cat...find and retrive" assignment. the cat was not pleased about being captured and it scratched the hell off Naruto...after a few laughths at Naruto's expence they returned to the main bulding to give the cat back

We all felt sorry for the cat, after seeing how the owner handled him...almost killing him with affection...quite literately

The Hokage then began a new mission for us... boring D level assignments...Naruto crossed his arms to form an X "NO way... those missions are boring... I need a better one, the one's you are giving us are too boring" Iruka-sensei started yelling at Naruto for his lack of respect, but inwardly our whole team agreed with what Naruto said.

Seeing he had no choice, the Hokage told us he was giving them a C rank mission (high gening-low chunnin level) as an escort to someone important... Naruto was exited... he was thinking about a princess or something along those lines... The Hokage asked the person to appear... it was an old drunken man, he came in and said... "What? I am supposed to entrust my life too this snotty kids and the midget?" Naruto was laughting but when we all lined up close to each other, Naruto understood he was talking about him...Sasuske smirked and Sakura smirked as well... Whereas Shinta was snorting... trying to supress his laughter, with no success... Naruto was gonna kill the old man, luckily he was grabbed by Kakashi "We don't kill our clients... is bad for business"

We got all set... Shinta had his sword (now modified by both Shinta no Kiubii and Sakuya no tensho) with a handle that resembled feathers and small trinket at the end of the sword... it was a roman cross with wings... and his brand new set of kunai and shurikens.

They left Konoha at noon... it was a bright sunny day... it has not rained at all...so Shinta was midly surprised at the small puddle... he looked at Kakashi and Kakashi looked at him... it was his way of saying "act as if you did not notice"... He did just that...

Suddendly, from the puddle two ninjas attacked them... they came with chains and attacked Kakashi... Shinta dashed in desperation to save him... he quickly too his sword... witch changed into a bloody red and dark blade... with the handle with wings that looked from a bat... he quickly disposed of one of the nins while Kakashi came from behind the other and choke held him... Kakashi tied him to the tree and started to ask questions...

after seeing that it was pointless... Kakashi turned to his employer with his lazy stare...îYou lied to usî he said in a monotous tone ìYou misinformed and we got handed this mission that my team is not prepared forî because of this missinformation this has been upgraded to B if not A rank mission... we are all headin back to Konoha at onceî The old man Tzuna explained the reasons behind his lies and deceptions... he explained about his country...how it was taken over by a ruthless person and how he handled bussiness... he was working on creating a bridge to conect to the other towns and restablish the economy... how the gangster Gatou has tried time and again to get rid im him... Shinta's crimson eye began to glow in a deep hue of red... "This can't be...hehehehe... Shinta boy... listen to this... this guy is called to trial of death by the Shinigami...you or the blond brat are to deliver him" the demon's eye was used as a signal of death... "I guess there is no going around it eh?"

Naruto beat Shinta to the punch "This is nuts...we can't go back... this is absolutly ridiculous this guy needs us... and I for once don't go back on my word..." he grabed a kunai and stabbed his hand "I bow in this pain to never run away"... Shinta was looking at him with a sence of pride...then Shinta realised something... that was one of his poison kunais

"Ermm...Naruto, that was my poisonous kunai...it is higly toxic you know?" Naruto paled for a second... "Hold still dummy, lucky for you I got antidote"...the antidote acted wonderfully...Hinata really was good at making stuff like that... "you can thank Hinata for the antidote...she made it I only did the poison... I never thought someone would actually stab himself with it...but Hinata made it and pacK it for me...it was a gifth she made for you" Shinta said to Naruto

"Kakashi...I vote on going forward... if we go back we will have nothing but D rank missions... and I think this mission will drive us to the edge of our abilities...and perhaps we can learn something along the way and improve ourselves" Shinta said

Sasuske just grumbled and nodded and Sakura (kissing up to Sasuske) also agreed...Kakashi had no option but to go on forward "they will make good shinobies all of them" Kakashi thought to himself

They continued onward to Wave country... as soon as they reached a lake a huge sword came swirling towards us

"Everyone!!!DUCK!!!!" Kakashi and Shinta said in unision

The sword swirled and a ìCHUNKî was heard... the sword has lodged into a tree...

"Uhmmm...for someone so young and be able to sence my attack…you interest me boy" said the stranger

"Sorry but my mom told me never to talk to strangers" Shinta said in a mocking manner

Shinta walked up to the tree and took the sword out… "A sanbatou? Is very heavy… here catch" he trew the sword to the mysterious ninja

"I am Zabusa…step away from the old man… I don't want nuisance to hindrance my job"said the ninja

"Zabusa…missing nin from the village hidden in the mist… Correct?" said Kakashi

"And you must be the lengendary copy ninja Kakashi…yes, you appear in my BINGO book as well… so I will deal with you first…"

Zabusa and Kakashi begun to fight… "Protect the bridge builder and stay put" Kakashi ordered them…. There was a shaking feeling in one of them…. It was Sasuske… for his second time in his life he was afraid…. In his battle Kakashi was captured…he was a prisoner of a water prison made by Zabusa

"_I been careless_" Kakashi thought to himself "RUN… protect the bridge builder...leave me here" Zabusa has made a water clone… he was holding Kakashi and could not move…the clone would do the job

Naruto was afraid and was baking off..he fell unto his injured hand… he remembered the promise he did…

"We can't do that Kakashi-sensei" Sasuske said…

"Don't be idiots… it was all over when I got caught Now RUN" Kakashi said

Naruto ignored him and ran to Zabusa… he did his shadow clone jutsu and began lunching his attack… he was parried and bloked by Zabusa without breaking a sweat…. He was lunched back

"You brats think because you have a ninja head band you can call youselves ninja…. You make me laught…. Only you can call yourself a ninja when you have spilled blood"

"So… you really are that find… the "Demon of the hidden myst"

"What do you mean….?" Asked Sakura… Shinta eyes widened,his Azure eye widened and tears fell from it… angel tears… "deaths…. By the hundreds…."

"yes… at you age the at the academy of the village hidden on the myst there was one test… the most brutal of them all… it was later taken off being that one time…a kid that was not even admitted as a ninja killed all of them…" Kakashi said

"Ah…yess…how I relish to old times" said Zabusa

The angel aye took over… I understood what Sakuya was feeling… so I allowed her to take over…thought I asked her to address herself as Shinta…that way it would not cause any confusion… the crimson eye receded and turned into deep azure….

"You have been found guilty of murder and loathsome hatred towards you kin… I sentence you… to DEATH" Sakuya (having taken over Shinta's body) took her sword of and launched a barrage of attacks towards Zabusa… each strike being wonderfully artist as deadly…

The water clone was dispatched… Shinta's (Sakuya's) eyes showed imnese hatred toward the guy infront of him (her)

Shinta (Sakuya)…. Turned to the real Zabusa…who was impressed at the kid's power…he decided to turn up a notch by making 30 copies….

Sakuya was having trouble keeping up… taking over Shinta's body was thought on her (even if he was willing to let her out on his own free will) is just that angels never possessed people…. That was more of a demon thing… so she was not used to it

Shinta (Sakuya) was destroying the clone…none of them relented and was turning into a very tiresome battle…

After destroying about 24 clones or so Sakuya was tired… she receeded and came back into her cell inside Shinta….

His eye retuned to being crimson and azure… Shinta himself was tired… it takes to much stamina to move the way Sakuya does…. "_Are you ready Shinta no kiubii?"_ asked Shinta…. A immense growing growl was heard….he took that as a yes… Shinta no kiubii was pissed to… nobody tires his mate and gets away with it

…before he was done with the possession… a couple of needles stuck Zabusa on the neck… he was dead….

….the demon came back… Kakashi was freed and was pulled in by Naruto… it was a missing nin hunter… he disappeared with the prey and left us to our own bussines… however something in Kakashi's face told us there was something amiss… he quickly ignored it… They where bought back… Kakashi was very tired and had broken leg…Shinta was exhausted and was dragged by a very angry Sasuske… "Sorry about that, I guess I really don't know my own limits yet" he said as he was being dragged, in a very ridiculous manner, by Sasuske…. After reaching the house where the old bridge builder Tazuna lived… the one to greet us was a fairly young woman…she really pretty, and she was no older than 20-25 tops… to bad Shinta was returned to preteen age… they all entered as Sasuske threw him in… he got up and began walking on his own… he was really badly bruised because he was not used to Sakuya's high speed movements… his muscles where returning to normal, having memorized the strain they became a bit stronger in order to use Sakuya's speed more effectively…

He was let to rest along with Naruto…both of them where exhausted but Kakashi was more damaged them both of them… after a few days rests Kakashi finally woke up… he was walking with some crutches and decided to train them by walking up a tree…

Sakura had the most easy time since she was good with molding and realizing chakra… Naruto had a thought time because he used too little, whereas Sasuske used too much and was propelled from the tree…. Shinta decided to "talk" to the tree… the tree "told" him what amount to use on him… and showed him the spots better suited to climb in that way… he released his chakra little by little going up… putting more chakra as he went up, he then felt the tree's pain and decided to lower his chakra… he went up and reached the top, but he was really tired since he was measuring the amount actually needed…Kakashi saw how he climbed and allowed Sakura and Shinta to go back… but both of them stayed to help their friends… Sakura gave some advice to Naruto after the latter asked her… Shinta couldn't help any of them on it since he was the only one with that ability to converse with nature

Shinta went to the clearing and decided to take off to the house… with Sakura who was really tired…. He gave her a piggy ride back home she was pretty much out for most of the ride, she sniffed into his neck … it was ticklish "Ma ma…Sakura-san that tickles" they reached to the home and put Sakura on the bedding… she looked so innocent and cute…. He then pushed her hair back… she was one of the prettiest girls he saw and could not help but being attracted to her somewhat… he then filled a glass with water and put it close to Sakura so if she needed to drink she could have something close by… he closed the door and sat on the floor and leaned against the wall… then Shinta fell asleep in that position

Naruto and Sasuske came back one morning both looking like something the cat dragged in…they both where reasingned to protecting Tazuna…that morning Sakura went with the daughter of Tazuna… She was accidentally gropped when someone tried to steal her money ponch and then a kidd gropped by accident… he was asking for a little money…Sakura was saddned at the state of the kid and gave him some candies that she had with her… Tazuna's daughter explained how this country was… and how it now is and how the reality forced the old man to be like that… food was scarse and prices where ridicously high…

They came back home and made something to eat… I helped on the cooking with some herbs that I found in order to make the food a bit more tasteful and more nutricious

They all eat and where surprised at Shinta's cooking skills and how good the food tasted… Shinta eat with the rest… he sat next to Naruto and Sasuske…Sakura was next to Naruto as Kakashi was on the other end of the table….

Naruto and Sasuske eat and repeated so many times… until they barfed… Shinta smacked them both and told them to take a rest… they both where dragged… but Naruto escaped and decided to train for a while longer… he trained until he passed out on the ground, about 3 hrs… a gril came into the forest and woke Naruto up… she recognized the boy and decided to ask him to help her to gather some plants…. After gathering the medicinal plants she revealed that he was not a girl… but a boy... At that moment Sasuske came looking for Naruto…

Kakashi had recovered from his injuries now and decided to put all 4 of the kids up to protecting Tazuna from Zabusa…

When they all reached the bridge they found many people badly beaten and some nearly dead… Shinta decided to take care of the injured using his celestial host abilities… they where cured to the best of his extent… he then turned around with a smile on his face… "They will make it now" he said… then mist started to cover the ground…. It seams like our guest is here….

Kakashi explained that Zabusa was still alive a while ago… nin hunters dispose of the body on location… he missed it but it was all clear the day before…. Zabusa made water clones and surrounded the team… Sasuske was trembling….

"Kehehehe look at the little brat… he still shaking in fear" said Zabusa

"No… I am trembling with exitement" said Sasuske

"Go for it Sauske" said Kakashi with a smile….

In a flash all water clones where dispatched… by Sasuske

"Impressive… for him to have grown that much in such a short time… it seams you have a rival eh Haku?" said Zabusa

"Yes indeed" said Haku

"As I thought our mysterious masked friend works with Zabusa" Kakashi said

Kakashi began fighting with Zabusa as Shinta stayed close with Sakura protecting the bridge builder…. Unfortunately for us we where a man short… stress short, Naruto was too tired from training so Kakashi allowed him to stay and sleep… without Naruto knowing that they left early…

Sasuske was fighting with Haku while Shinta was watching the boys movements… Haku's speed was great and attacked with a lot of precision and accuracy, but Sasuske was really good too, he was dodging the attacks and then kicked Haku towards Zabusa… he was impressed at the growth of the kid… Haku then turned to Zabusa and he just noded… he then made an ice glasess…all of them making a dome like structure… Sasuske was trapped and Haku was attacking him from nearly all directions… Shinta eyes could not keep with him… Shinta could catch some glimmers of him but not enough to be able to counter him

Naruto was able to get in…. in but not out… "That idiot…" Shinta said as he slapped his face… how stupid he was…that Naruto

Sasuske was yelling at Naruto and so on… those would be the only ninjas to fight among themselves while fighting a deadly enemy… they where being attacked by a barrage of needles… it was impossible to see where it was coming from… Sasuske eyes changed then… they where red… like Shinta's but his had a tome sign in his… immediately Shinta's azure eye changed after seeing that eye… his azure eye transformed into a the same eye Sasuske had, but retaining his color….

He was able to see where they where coming from… he could also see a bit ahead… Shinta grabbed Sakura's hand… he saw something terrifying… Shinta paled… Haku was going to attack Naruto as a feint… but Sasuske did not care and came in forward to protect Naruto… Sasuske was dead…

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuske … in that state and shape… Naruto put Sasuske into his arms… and he snapped…. The Kiubii inside of him was leaking free… His chakra took the form of the demon fox and started to surround Naruto…. His wounds where healing his eyes where crimson read… he looked at Sasuske and then at Haku… he trew some needles at Naruto but he just deflected them by using chakra… he moved very fast…he dodged Haku and as he was going for another mirror,Naruto grabbed his arm and punched him clear out of the mirrors… Haku's mask was shattering… Naruto took another hit on him but his mask smashed into pieces revealing his true face… Naruto stooped his attack… "You are that boy that helped me on that forest… why?" he asked…. "why are you helping that eyebrown-less bastard? Can't you see what he is doing to all of these people?"

"Zabusa-sama is a very important person for me… he rescued me from a surely death… that is why… as long as I live I will serve him undyingly and faithfully"

Meanwhile Zabusa and Kakashi where having a fight on his own… Zabusa used his hidden on the mist technique and Kakashi had taken many hits from Zabusa… they both felt a tremendous amount of power… "_this chakra… oh no… is the seal broken?...no… is still intact…but I got to hurry"_ Kakashi thought to himself….

"I know you can hear me Zabusa… you are a busy man, I am a busy man… how about we end this is a winner take all" said Kakashi

"Allright then" said Zabusa

Kakashi took a scroll and smudged the inside with his blood…

Then as Zabusa charged but suddenly he was stopped… 8 dogs where bitting him and rendered him unable to move… Kakashi charged something that looked like lightning….

Haku senced his master in danger and stood between the attack… he died with a calm face… with a smile… he told Zabusa that he was happy to die for him… suddenly from behind the mist, Gatou came and kicked Haku's body… Shinta's crimson eye began to glow "**_this is the one we have to kill…"_** said Shinta no kiubii… "_fine… take over… make him fell the fear he struck towards this village…"_

Shinta realeased his own kiubii…. Little by little the crimson chakra began to leek… his eyes where more feral… his canines grew large… he was being one with the kiubii… and the power he gave him make him fell a power rush… "**Gatou…bY ThE PoWerS ThAt bE… BecAuSe Of your InHUmAn AcTiOnS you Are FOunD wanting… Your PunIsHmEnt AwaItsssss" **his voice sounded from like something from beyond the grave and it scared Sakura and Kakashi and Zabusa…

His eyes where full of loathing towards that person…

Shinta pulled his sword and it changed shape and form… the sword was black in some parts and in other it was bloody red…the handle now had wings of a demon in contrast of what it was.

His clothing changed as well (think of Vincent from Final Fantasy…except with the shoes… Shinta's where still Chinese slippers).

His eyes where set on Gatou who fell into the ground… Killing intent was radiating from Shinta trought his very pores…. Kakashi, Zabusa, Naruto and Sakura where gasping for air… Shinta released them from his killing intend preassure "**DoN'T FeAr, NoThInG BaD WiLl HaPpEn To YoU, FoR YoU ArE aLl InNoCent…" **Shinta said in his deep shallow grave voice...

calming Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi

"_First Naruto and now him... who in the hells are you_?"Kakashi said to himself

"**GaToU...StAnD aNd FaCe YoUr ExEcUtEr"**Shinta said as he walked forward... with his sword unsheated

Zabusa was freed from the killing intent the boy was giving... "Just what the hell kind of training did you do to this one?" Zabusa said in a tone that was meant to reprimand Kakashi more than anything

"I never actually got to train him as much as the other kids...his power... is not of a human...I think this one deserves you title" said Kakashi jokingly

"I think he does" said Zabusa... his eye full of terror at seeing what was developing in front of him

Shinta was confronted with 100 of the thugs of Gatou had hired to protect himself

"**YoU wIsH tO dIe FoR tHiS sCuM?!... tHeN dIe YoU wIlL"** Shinta began cutting each one down as if there where never there... they where insignificant and fell to his strikes... never showing any mercy they all fell to his strikes... 60 thugs where laying on the ground... their blood covering Shinta's clothing... the 40 thugs left all scampered and ran away... his eyes meet with Gatou...

Gatou closed his eyes... it was all over...

Gatou was still alive... Shinta was still there... his sword pointing at his forehead... he thought perhaps he was not going to die... he should have wished for it

Shinta started to make hand seals... very fast...so fast not even Kakashis Sharingan could copy any of them

"**KiNjUtSu... RiNgS oF HeLl... LeVeL 9!!!"**

From the floor where Gatou was standing a gate with Skeletons and fetus opened... it was the doorway to hell... from it came Cerberus... after seeing Shinta he bowed at him... "**TaKe HiM tHe OlD fAsHiOn Way"**shinta said... Cerberus entered the gate once more and hands made of shadows came forth and grabed Gatou... they where pulling him in as he heard screams of pain and suffering

"**ThIs JuTsu Is OnE oF a KiNd... iT tAkEs ThE sOuL oF aN EvIL pErSoN aNd SeNdS iT tO HeLl...SaY HeLlo To LuCiFeR fRoM mE" ** he closed the gate after Gatou soul was pulled in to the gate and it close...

Shinta no Kiubii realeased his host body and went back to his cell... Shinta clothing changed to his normal chinese clothing and his sword was back to normal... his eyes where once again azure and crimson...

Shinta came back woobling as he fell into close to Sasuske... "Damm... you are not gonna die here... i..I am...Not..Leting you... go...That easy"

He used Sakuya this time... his eyes turned in a deep shade of azure with a tome sign on both... he concentrated on his wounds... "eh... You bastard" Shinta said ... Sasuske coughted as he was pulled from drowning from a pool...

Shinta passed out on his side... he was spent emotionally since that is how the kiubii power works...or at least his...

Sakura was frightened of the ocurrence but decided that in fact Gatou did deserve that...Tazuna was impressed at the horrible death that Gatou had... even more the way it was carried, Naruto was at awe at what happened...

After a whole day rest Shinta and Sasuske where awake... Kakashi then greeted the two boys and asked Shinta to see him in private.

Shinta and Kakashi where in the deepest part of the woods...

"Okay...Start talking" Kakashi told him

Shinta sighted... "_Kiubii you owe me big time"_

"You better sit down... this is gonna be a long dizzy story" Shinta said... "But I trust that what is being said in here will be keep in confidence...because my secret is closely linked to Narutos...and yes... I know what he has, and no I will not tell...that is unless he himself wants me too" Shinta said to a shoked Kakashi

"I am not from this world... I was summoned but resisted the spell... therefore I was send in here... but before even that... there was a war on Heaven and Hell because one of the denizens of Hell... Kiubii escaped, he was a peace loving deamon and he fell in love with an angel... the angel and the demon where sealed by god in my body to protect them... now I comand their powers...that is why my secreat is related to Naruto... whe both hold creatures of inmense power inside of us...but the difference is that mine is under my controll as the two of them wish me to live on so they can keep on living"

"Ok... now that we have out of the question let's head back... you have to cover that jutsu with something... say it was a bloodline limit or something..." said Kakashi "_This is too much shit... I need a vacation... a looong one"_

Shinta and Kakashi came back home both of them had discussed something important...

"What was that jutsu you used on Gatou? You think you can teach it to me?" said Naruto in his hiper mode

Shinta sweat dropped... "Sorry Naru-kun... but is my blood line limit... so... you kinda either be my child or be related by blood somehow..." he said smiling nerviously

They bought his explanation seeing as it was really plausible... Sasuske had the Sharingan... Haku had his ice mirrows... lucky fo rhim they still viewed him as a team mate and as a frind... but he had to tell Naruto... he had the right to know

We all reachead Konoha at noon two days after... Ino and his two team mates... a lazy looking guy who was introduced as Shikamaru, and a plump looking guy, Chou-ji

Ino glomped me at sigh... somethig that made Sakura thorn between doing that to Sasuske or to Shinta... whom he always demostrated chilavary with her and was allways a good friend to her...

"Ino-chan is good to see you... and are these you team mates... they seeam capable enought" Shinta said as he hugged Ino on her waist...

"uh?..." Shinta looked a little farther...a girl was hidding behind a picket post fence...

Shinta vanished and reapeared in front of the girl... "BOO!!" the girl yelp and faited... he carried the girl to where the others where... she woke up to find Naruto very close to her to check her temperature as Shinta asked him to do so... Hinata turned in to a deeper shade of red... but did not pass out... she still remembered her bet with Shinta

"Hinata you are awake... I wanted to thank you for the antidote you made... it saved my life"said Naruto...

Hinata was about to pass out but Shinta pinched her on her arm a bit, just so she concentrated on the pain rather than the thoughts of fainting

After saying our good byes we each went home...

Hinata walked close to Shinta... she was asking him questions about how the mission went and all about it...

Shinta went into Hinata's quarters... he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and some shorts... he was tired but he willingly went to Hinata's quarters to tell the story... after all she has someone she loved in there

"I wish to be honest... but there are somethings that I **can't** tell you, I have sworn to protect a secret so I will reveal everything except if I deam unesessary for you to know or that it might reveal said secret" said Shinta

Hinata noded... Shinta explained to her what they found on their first hour trip... Naruto's vow... how he poisoned himself with the kunai doing said bow, Zabusa and Haku... Naruto defeating Haku... Haku dying protecting Zabusa... and Gatou's death (covered up by saying the jutsu was one of his bloodline limit skills)"

"Wow... my Naruto-kun is soo strong..." Hinata said...

"and he will become stronger too... after all behind every great man... there is a great woman" Shinta said the last part as a wisper in Hinata's ear...she blushed in a deep shade of red

"ano... I don't think I can go up to that level with Naruto-kun yet" she said fidgeting with her fingers

Shinta wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug "Ah...Hinata-dono... I only wish I could have meet you sooner... you remind me of a beautifull angel" Shinta said... without even realisign he said it outloud...

he let go his arms off Hinata as she turned to see him with a beet red face as well... Hinata looked into his azure and crimson eyes... she had a quizical look on her face and a light blush...

"Forgive me Hinata-dono... g-g-good night" Shinta said as he bowed to scamper to his own room

"_you idiot... how in the seven hells did you even say that outloud... if Hiashi ecen thought I was messing with her daughter"_ Shinta gulped... the images where not pretty

"_Awww man...now I am hot and bothered" _Shinta thought to himself

"**_Why not take her and mate with her...taht is what demons usually do... of course I preffer to love... but really is all up to you"_** Shinta no kiubii said to his host

After taking a cold shower and getting his wits about, Shinta went to the main family comun room to eat...

Hinata and himself where the onlyones being that the rest of the familly went out some where ("_great...just my luck"_)

... she looked at Shinta in his eyes but he avoided her stare... but he could not avoid her forever... in order to end this, he had to hook up Hinata with Naruto... Hinata gave Shinta a cute inocent stare... "_Maybe because she has never been told anything positive and now she has latched on to me?... no, she really loved Naruto so what was it...damm why did god made females so complicated"_ then he stopped...

"_I got it!!"_ Shinta eat his meal and left in a hurry with a very puzzled Hinata

Shinta hoped roofs and vaulted poles... he needed to reach his destination fast...she was one of the two people he could trust with this

Shinta knocked into her window... Ino came half asleep "Shinta?..what are you doing here so late?" the she saw Shinta's overly anxious face...he was nevious and in a lot of distress... she opened her window for him "Shinta-kun are you allright...?" asked Ino on a very conserned voice

"I need your help and is very important" he said as he gasped for air

"Okay Shinta-kun... what is your problem?" ino said

"I think I might have made Hinata fall in love with me...and Naruto... and she is now confused... and I am confused... and I really don't knoe ehat the heck to do...if Hiashi ever saw me foundling with her daughter..." Shinta trailed off... Shinta and Ino had his imagination... one where Hiashi ripped Shinta's heart... the other making Shinta take "responsability" the both shuderred

"But Shinta... Hinata is a very nice girl... why don't you try at least?" Ino suggested...

"Because she is the right girl for Naruto... and I promised her to help her get him... I have yet to break a promise... and besides... she might not like to be with me... after all... I could never last in a relationship... everyone allways left me..._after learning the the truth_, he said the last part in his mind...

Ino looked at him... here was a guy that never had the joy of a relationship... he was sweet, caring, hardworker... heck in the looks departments he had the Uchiha brat even if not beaten...

"and to top it all.. I am still.. I-I...am a virgin"Shinta said fidgeting his fingers

Ino did not catch the last thing "What did you say Shinta-kun... I did not catch that"

"Never mind that... what do I do about her... I really don't want her as in a relationship with me, because I might make her cry... and I really hate to see girls cry...including girls like you... or Sakura... you three are the first frinds I ever made...and I really don't wish to ruin anything" he said with a sad smile...

He obiously wanted a relationship, but he was unsure if he could make a girl happy... he was nervious around someone who liked him and did not know how to act...

"Shinta... have you ever placed her feelings before yours first?... perhaps she liked you and just saw a bit of you in Naruto... or maybe she started to like you because you been her emotional support... allways encoraging her, and helping her become stronger...no wonder she has fallen for you" Ino said smiling... but something was off from her smile

"Can spend the night here?" Shinta said

Ino blushed... was he really gonna? Was he really saying?

"I really can't face Hinata now... I need to stay away from her... at least until she calms down... she might do something she might regret..."

Ino paused... "Shinta-kun you are such a gentelman... I wish there where more guys like you around here. Here you go, sleep here... she trew a spare futon to Shinta"

"Thanks Ino-chan... I will make this up to you, by the way.. I never got to say thanks for the trinket you gave me... I love it... thanks... I wear it everywhere I go"

Ino blushed slightly... "just go to bed"

The next morning... ino woke up with a note on her bedstand... it was from Shinta

"Dear Ino-chan, I woke earlier and decided to go... I did not wish any misunderstandings between you and your parents and me possibly being pumeled by your dad... anyways I will be by the training ground number 11 if you need me i will be there, Love, Shinta" a rose was inside...

"A_ww... how romantic, he even put the futon on it's palce and cleaned my room... how...nice of him...perhaps I can repay him in some other ways?_"

End of Chapter 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese vocab

Tenshou: angel


	4. Chapter 4 brothers in tails

Tale of Tails and Feathers

A fanfiction by L33t Horo... AKA Shinta Urashima, AKA Shugo Kunisaki

I don't own Naruto but I do own Shinta Urashima...

Chapter refresh... what has gone and done so far

Shinta acidentally makes Hinata fall for him...

Ino has the hots for him as well

Sakura is in a passive platonic love with him

Kakashi knows his secret

Shinta is at the verge of tears... "What the heck do I do to make Hinata stalk Naruto again?!!? I mean come on! She is basically a princess...where I came from... I am considered lower than trash... always been single for being afraid of being hurt emotionally"

"Oh?" Shinta turned around "An audience... hello I am Shinta Urashima (no relationship with Keitaro Urashima), is nice of you to join me... This fanfiction will soon be turned in a doujin manga if the author can get off his lazy ass" **I heard that!!!**

"Well anyways something I have to say about myself... I am not very good in relationships... because I never been on one... the world I came from is under seige from a terrorist faction, to survive I had to hide and fight againsts PMs and the terrorists as well…so I never really had time for romance… Also I am stalling for time so I can let the votes in and make a pairing…so is a bit complicated for me to actually be in a relationship… and yes… I am not gay and by no means is this a yaoi fanfiction…uhmmm looks like I broke the fourth wall… oh well… please enjoy reading chapter 4…Ja ne!"

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Brothers in tails

Shinta came back to the Hyuga compund… it looked so much smaller now… he then started to make his bed, he then locked his door with s special seal he made… just to keep Hinata off his room until she got her head straight

Shinta was not on the best of moods… he was the first one to wake up before lightbreak, as to not meet with Hinata. He went into the forest of death to meditate…

Shinta made 3 kage bunshins… and transformed them using henge

"Nice to finally meet you on the real world… Sakuya no tensho… Shinta no kiubii"Shinta smiled as he greeted his 2 companions…

"It is nice to be free from our prisons in there" Shinta no kiubii stated

"Indeed…the sun reflecting and the ability to fell warmth… thank you Shinta-sama" Sakuya no tensho said to his host

"This is but a temporal thing… Those are Kage bunshins so they only last one hit… I am sorry but there is no way to free you completely… this is the best I can do…I am not a

god… and I can't go against his power… because I can't match them… and if I did, I don't know the counter sealing method… I am sorry…"

Having said that he lead both angel, and kiubii to the Ichiraku ramen bar where Shinta, Shinta no kiubii and Sakuya no tensho went to eat some ramen

"Oi old man! 3 large servings of Kitsune udon please" cried out Shinta

"3 Udon large!!! Coming up!" said the old man

The three of them ate the ramen slowly…trying to taste the different flavors on it…

"Oishii" Sakuya said… "just like mom's" said Shinta(kiubii)

"Is the least I could do for you guys… you help me a lot these times, is my treat so enjoy"

they all ate 2 more servings each… having his wallet full thanks to the missions and the Hyuga's was really a great thing that Shinta found Hinata…

"_Hinata…"_ Shinta thought…

Sakuya picked up his thoughts "Thinking on the Hyuga girl again aren't you?"

"Yeah… but she is to good for me… you know who I was…"

"So? Is not whom you where… is whom you are now… past can't affect the present… just the future… that is why the present is important to you mortals… is a gift, so you can enjoy every second of it"

"I am still not sure… I have at least 11 years on her… I would be basically underage stuff"

"You are now who you are… you are 13 and you can engage on a romantic relationship… you only have now 11 years of maturity… nothing more"

"I still fell uncomfortable with the idea" Shinta said

after eating they all disappeared as the kage bunshin effect wore off… "Thank you for your company" Shinta said to his two sealed mystical creatures

He walked into the building Naruto lived in… he figured it was time that the blond kid actually know the truth about him

"_Time to tell him the truth… I would like to see his reaction"_ Shinta thought to himself

Shinta saw how the building was… it was mossy and dirty… Naruto always got the short end of the stick with stuff… he knocked on his door

"Who is it?!" Yelled Naruto

"It's me Shinta, open up"

"why are you up here so late? Not that I don't mind the company or anything but…"

"Shut it Naruto and close all windows and doors" Shinta said in a tone of finality

"W-whats wrong Shinta?" Naruto said in a nervious manner

"What I am about to tell you can't leave this room…do you undestand?" he said to Naruto

Naruto nodded…

"as you know the Yodaime sealed Kiubbii inside of you…what you did not know is that the kiubii inside of you had a brother… that kiubii was not a warmonger like the one in you and was declared unfit for demonhood… he was banished and send to where I lived… He fell in love with an angel who protected the city and hell and heaven broke into a war to split the two apart… in order to protect them, god sealed them in the body of a child…"Naruto knew where he was going with this

"I am that child… and that is why… you are my brother...my brother in tails"

Shinta smiled at Naruto… "5…4…3…2…1…"

"WHAT!!!!???"

"The Kiubii inside of me is the older brother of the one you have in...so basically we are brothers in tails...the tails have the power that resonates with each other... you can fell how it attracs us together... the kiubii inside me is calling out for his brother, I think you would like having an older brother, yes?" Shinta said smiling at Naruto

"But you are the same age as me!" Naruto said

"This is gonna be a long explanation..." Shinta sighted as he sat down...

he put his eyes at the same level as Naruto's so there was total eye contact

"I am not of this world... I came here because someone used a summoning jutsu... I panicket since I did not know what was going on... I resisted the jutsu and I got trown here... 11 years younger...

When I first came I was tired and the first person I meet was you... because of you I meet my two mystical tenants... Sakuya no tensho and Shinta no Kiubii, in order to survive here I needed strengh...something I was lacking in here compared to my world... in here each individual here was an army in my world... I could barely fight against the military and the terrorists that have invaded my country... both of them where recruiting young people to fight for their own causes... I freed as many as I could, angering both warring factions...but in retrospective I thank the person who summoned me...now I found people hwo are good to me... a good friend, and, if you want to, a brother..." Shinta said with a smile... tears where flowing of his face... he was allways been the emotional type but had to hide it in his world... it was deadly to have emotions there... people used them and exploited them... in here he could show it and never has he felt so free in his life

Naruto scratched the back of his head... he was not sure on what to do now... he was never offered something like that before... he could have someone that actually **wanted** to be his brother...

"How about in order to make it easy we all go into the "Sealing world"?" Shinta suggested

"What is the sealing?" Naruto was asking

Both of them where transported to a dark damp room

hallways streched to infinity

"Shinta and Naruto cell blocks" read the sign

They keep walking until 3 huge cells appeared... the lights light up... the first showed a vicious looking demon fox, the second showed a magestic golden fox... with red crimson eyes, and the third showed a beautifull woman with wings

"Naruto... met my tenants, Shinta no Kiubii and Sakuya no tensho...the delicate demon and the tender angel" Shinta said to Naruto making Sakuya blush

He opened the cag es by pulling the "seal" and allowed them to roam free... Naruto was a bit surprised... Shinta hugged Sakuya whom he viewed as a mother and then Huged Shinta whom he viewed as a source of knowledge and power... a father figure

"This is my family... thanks to them I been able to keep my sanity and began my life anew... back in my old world I had nothing...now I have precious people here... in order to contain their power thought...adjustments where made to my body witch I have been hiding with illusions that even the Sharingan can't see trought... I will show it to you once, and once only" With it he asked Sakuya to remove the spell...

Two golden fox ears esprouted from his head and 9 bushy golden fox tails sprouted from his rear... making look just like shinta no kiubii but with a pale skyblue hair and crimson and azure eyes...

Naruto knew that he had to bee the strongest being in the planet...nay the world...

"why haven't you used your real power?" Naruto asked

"The power I have is so great that it can be felt to the other side of the continent... people will fell the power is coming from this point... they will try to wage a war against this village and death will follow... I use only my own abilities only because of that and because I wish to grow by using my own power... I do not want to use crutches... I wish to learn to walk so I can run, all by myself...can you understand that?" Shinta asked to Naruto

Yeah... he understood... he did not want to be seen as a candidate for fox demonhood, he wanted to be recognised as Naruto the greatest ninja...not Naruto possesor of the demon fox power...

"so..what do you say? Brothers?" Shinta asked

Naruto slapped his hand "Brothers!" He beamed his fox like smile

"Then tommorow we begin your training" Shinta smiled to Naruto...

"training? Of what?" Naruto looked at Shinta in a quizically fashion

"I am gonna train you on the art of snagging the girl that is right for you, little brother" Shinta said

Shinta let the new info sink in Naruto's brain

Naruto's eyes went as big as saucers "EEEHHH!?!!!"

"Exactly!" said Shinta... and we are going to begin on the girl that has the most hots for you, but before that we need to train you so you can "survive" her father" Shinta said to a stuned Naruto... "we also need to work on your warddrobe and posture... with it you might be as popular as your big brother" Shinta said smiling

Naruto had no idea of the ordeal he was going into...

Shinta went out scouting for stuff to use, he went to Sakura's house first and then to Ino's

He came back to Naruto's house with some heavy text books from Sakura and some flowers and plants he asked as a favor from Ino.

He then told Naruto the rules of this training "Naruto this training is to make you have a posture that can rival those of noble houses, that way you can worm yourself into them... unfortunately you have never been instructed in proper walking ettiquete so I will do my best to teach you" He put a "Jutsu encyclopedia" and a "Hystory of Konoha" on top of Naruto's head... "Okay Naruto you have to keep them in balance and not let them fall as you walk in a straight line... put your bend back your back pump your chest out... yes good, now walk..." needless to say the books dropped after the 5th step.

" Okay again..once more, keep going..."Shinta saw failure after failure "You could never be Hokage if you can't do something as simple as that... posture shows your power... depending on your posture people will judge you, and If you want to be Hokage you must show you power thorught your posture...that way it radiates your leadership status" Naruto was irked at the thoguth of not being good enough and decided to keep on practicing...and practicing "_ is a good thing he can be very gulible... but the posture will defenitly will help him"_ Shinta thought to himself...

After 8 long hours Naruto finally had the posture down pat... he walked trought all Konoha twice without the books falling from his head "Verry good Naruto... Anikin here is very proud of you... now we are to go to the lenguage skills... we need to go to a clearing for this one" Shinta said as they both went into training ground number 10

"I need you to make about 100 kage bunshins" Shinta said

Naruto complied... 100 bunshins plus the original

he trew a book and made bunshins of all the books

" You have to read every paragraph of it and learn proper usage of the lenguage... you need to speack more refined and elegantly... how do you think I pissed off many pepole on the land of the waves? Girls dig cultured and strong guys"

Naruto started reading... all Kage bunshins where doing the same as well... after 10 hours of strendous reading Shinta decided to wrap it up and continue tomorrow... as a reward he treated Naruto for ramen

The next day...

Shinta had a dream... it was of an event that happened a long time ago in his world... almost forgotten... he had wished it remained so

(dream realm)

"Prince Shinta...what do we do... the army is loosing ground... the man and children are dying from their chemical warfare... what are we..." the soldier was interrupted

The prince saw a wasted battle ground... death of countless inocents because the fault of his power hungry father... he had only one option...

" round up the child and women and elder people... lead them to safety... I can't stay and fall with the castle... as long as I am to remain alive new hope might shine... as for now... my father is warring against me... my blood turned against me... I also heard that he had made an allience with the ones of the dark place... what a dark day for my kingdom it is... that it's prince is forced to run and hide... and wat until is the time to strike..." As he moved closer we could see is not the Shinta we know but rather it was Shinta no kiubii...

Shinta's dream realm...

He was dreaming of his many adventures as an orphan... how he thought himself to read and writte.. how he had teached himself the different lenguages and how he had made himself strong... how he rescued the little kids and the women form both the MP and the terrorists, and he saw an image we wanted to forget... a young girl... no older than 5 was blown into bits by a stray RPG... his teaddy bear blown and the pices scattering... the motter of the child broke into tears...He had failed to bring the child into safety... he had fallen into his knees and began to sob... "_Why is this happening... why is it man desire to kill and destroy? Why did she had to die? Why could it not be me? I am expendable... I am alone... I have none and would not be missed_"

But as Shinta saw back, many of the kids he had saved where hugging him... they felt his pain and tried to confort him... he was feeling weak but the kids gave him the emotional crustch he needed at the time...the kids loved being with him... his precence was one of power and confort... he brought himself up and dried his tears... for the sake of these children he could not allow himself to die... not yet

He took the children to the border, a task that was not short of suicidal... but he managed to take the kids safe and sound... he ordered the kids to go as far as they can... the wouldn't move but he smiled at them... he told them is for their own good... they where on a friendly zone... people would take care of them... but the kids wanted him back... he couldn't go...

He would be shot on sight... he was not on the MP's most friendly list and tagged him as a terrorist. He decided to make his life out of the danger... looking for death, but the cruel mistress avoided him as the plage... allways being critically wounded, but still healing... he allways cured of all wounds... just a few left deep wounds... the only thing to be done here was to make a grave for the little girl... he dug a small grave with his hands on the soil... his tears dropped in memory of the little girl... he decided to burry the body as he went into the woods... he cut sown a small tree and began making a small engraved woden cross... "to the little girl who I could not save" he put the little cross on the tomb he had make... a few seconds he was tied up by the PM's and trewn into jail for interrogation...

Shinta woke up covered in sweat and tears... this dream have been hunting him forever... he was strong but not strong enough to save the girl... he had been beating himself over and over...

He decided to leave his room... he went into the Hyuuga training ground where he made chaos and destruction to realese his pent up sadness and anger...and self loathing... he did not want others to see underneath his "mask"... he destroyed almost all the training ground by realeasing his chakra... his chakra ran wild and cut everythign in sight... rocks, the earth... he was angry...he was sad...he felt soft hands around his chest...

He was expecting to see Hinata... but it was Sakuya's spirit... he could fell the warmthness of her touch and how she was healing "that" wound...

"Sakuya?...thank you" Shinta said in between tears as he hugged Sakuya... she simply patted him on his head

"You did all you could... remember... you can't do everything... you are just a human... you have your limits... but now... you don't have to only rely on yourself you have us... you have friends... you have a family... forget those dreams tonight and forever... and live and love... is what your familly would probably want if they where still alive" Sakuya said in a sad tone...

"You are right Sakuya... I can see why the other Shinta loves you so much" Shinta said smiling as he dried up his tears

He decided to walk outside the walls of Konoha... he needed outside air...

He walked past the guards... they were asleep... he decided to make something nice because those guys where allways working hard... he left them a canteen filled with hot cocoa and a pair of glasses to drink

He entered into the forest... he felt at peace in this place, he decided to realese his anger... permanently... "_I need to fight my own demons.. Shinta, Sakuya...whatever happens... don't interfere... I beg of you"_

He went into the back of his mind and began the most ardous and horrifying fight that a person can ever be in... a fight against his self, same power same thoughts, same everythign...only difference is that this one was filled with powers that could consume his sould and heart if left unchecked...The power of pure unadulterated rage and selftoathing... Darkness.

Shinta decided to get rid of this part of himself once and for all...

"so... we meet again" said the dark Shinta with an evil smirk worthy of Orochimaru

"Hello...me" Shinta said to his dark self

"I am not you... you are me... I am everything you are...and more" the dark Shinta said...

"no... you are just what has been holding me back from gaining a new life" Shinta said to his dark counterpart...while droping on his kenjutsu stance

"You could if you wanted to... but why? You still have a duty" dark Shinta said

"My duties are to myself alone... and to the people I care and respect... the time for words is done.. I am here to reclaim what is rightfully mine... my life" Shinta said to his dark counterpart... Both of them dissapeared

Sword against sword collided...both of them where evenly matched, they could read each others thoughts perfectly... they retreaded... they both changed the forms of their swords... the only difference is that darkness Shinta was demon form sword and Shinta's was angel sword... sword and power collieded... they both receeded again... Shinta decided to finish this... this has been going for over 3 hours... both were weary... both tired

Shinta said "I will finish you off here and now...there are people on the outside that need me... that want me to be alive... and in honor of that poor girl's death... Th eone I could not save... **I. Will.Keep.GOING!!!**" he let a savage cry as he swung his sword against darkness Shinta's neck... his head was cut clean as it twisted and spiraled in motion till it reached the floor... then it dissapeared in a dark smoke "I will not become a mere memory" (A/N: yeah ripoff of FF AC)

Falling on his knees on the real world... tears of hapyness droped from Shinta's face... as the rain falled into the ground... "I am free...Finally I have been unbounded by the chains of my past... Thnak you for aranging that fight... Shinta, Sakuya" Shinta thanked his two tenants

He returned to the village... the two guards gave him a heartly morning... he beamed a smile at them "enjoyed the hot cocoa?" he asked

The guards smiled at him and thaked him..."Yes... it was delicious"

It was a brand new day for Shinta and he never felt so alive... he was ready to tackle the world... but first he had to tackle Naruto's new regimen

He knocked on Naruto's door

Knock knock knock!!!

"yeah wait a minute!! yawnn" a few "thuds" where heard...

Naruto began unloking his door... "Shinta-niisan...morning"

"We are doing part two of your training Naruto" Shinta said...

"You mean...?" Naruto was afraid of what it was coming next

"SHOPING!!!!"Shinta shouted as he punched into the air

Naruto was in the background in black and white "_ He is way to energetic about this"_

Shinta asked Ino and Sakura's help for this one

They all went into the shinobi wardrove store.. since Shinta was the one paying it so it is all good

Ino and Sakura were scouting ahead while I saw differents shirts in color and stamps... he saw one that really screamed "Naruto" on it he put it on a shoping basket and went on looking for some pants for Naruto... he found a pair of black shorts that went on perfectly with the shirt he found... Ino and Sakura found many other interesting stuff for Naruto... one was a really cool pair of arm bands similar to Sasuske but in a deep red color...then they brought some chains to go along with the shorts

"For both stilist and practical uses" Ino said...

Then whe found some more shirts and t-shirts...also we found something really nice for Naruto

"here, try it on"

it was a cap with fox ears on it...Naruto examined and putted on...

"I love it!!" Naruto said

After paying and saying his good byes to the girls they both left for home

"Okay try this combination" Shinta said

Naruto tried many combinations until he found one that was perfect... the red armbands and the shirt with the fox stamp howling at the red moon with the black shorts and chains dangling and ready to be used at a moments notice.

Shinta then decided to test this new Naruto... he decided to let him out and talk to the ladies with everything he had learned from those past two days...

Naruto was astonished... he never been surrounded by girls that actually thought that he was attractive...

"_Phase one complete"_ Shinta thought in triumph

Now is time to get Hinata... but how to make her come here... thinking a bit Shinta came up with an idea... he invited Hinata for ramen and Naruto came in... she would be very confused for witch one she actually has feelings for...even thought this way she might hate me...at least I wont break her heart...

Hinata was looking out her window when he saw Shinta come back from kami knows where... she was happy to see him... he was one of the few peopele that ever praised her  
and treated her with respect and compation.

"Hinata!!! come down here... I am going to treat you some ramen...wanna come?" Shinta said "_hook"_

Hinata eyes light up "H-hai Shinta-kun" "_line"_

She came down wearing a very beatiful outfit, it was a black mini shorts and a fishnet shirt with a black shirt beneath it... her hair was still the same but she looked so damm beautyful that Shinta was staring at her for a couple of seconds... "_This is for the best"_ Shinta keep reapeting to himself

They reached their favorite ramen bar and sat down... they ordered miso ramen for Hinata and Kitsune Udon for Shinta... then as in que Naruto arrived wearing his new outfit... every girl in the ramen bar was looking at him...even Ayame-nechan

He sat down "Ichuraki-san..please I wish to order a special bowl large please" each word was said in a refined manner... his posture was that of a noble... his speech was like a nobleman, his face was clean and flawless except for the three whisker like marks on each side witch gave him an animalistic feature that drove girls insane...

Hinata was stutering again... she was seeing Naruto and now she was seeing Shinta...

She was confused... she loved Shinta... she did... did she?

She began questioning her affections towards Shinta... and realised that she was only infactuated with him... because he was there for here... but Naruto is rally her true love

" Naruto seat here I think she wants your company" Shinta said to Naruto

Naruto sat down and started to enjoy his kitsune udon...Shinta payed in advance for everything they might eat then Shinta went home and took the seals off his room... he was going to sleep normal tonight

His thoughts drifted elsewhere… did he dare go back? Could he ever go back? Did he even want to go back?

So many questions… not enough answers

Shinta reminisced of his past, and his current situation…

He had a family here that loved him… he had a brother that looked up to him, he had a cool albeit perverted teacher and good friends… he thought that things where going to be peaceful

Good things such as peace never last long… is a new lesson Shinta would learn… soon enough

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Shinta Memories

Tale of Tails and Feathers

(A/N: This chapter will be done in first person, witch means is Shinta talking... please make no mistakes and it will be beack to it's usual point of view after the chapter is done)

Chapter 5 Shinta Urashima... memoirs

I am Shinta Urashima. I live in a country where life is only a breath away, that was until we had a "inside problem"

My country was tearing appart from the core... corrupted officials, power-hungry military generals and all around disenters united and made a resistance against the acting government.

This created a civil war... the rebels kidnapped kids from important government officials and used them for ramson in order to buy more weapons... if not paid they blew the kids heads off with a hollow bullet in live TV.

My country refused help from the outside and enclosed us in our own private war.

The rebels decided to kill key people and their families...and let the kids survive and brainwash them and use them as their own pawns. The military was doing something similar by conscripting the young males around...

Wanting no part in this war I hid myself and trained myself in order to escape the MP (military police) and the subversive group... I was put on their priority list, as a dangerous character. This had happened because I felt sorry for the little kids that where being drugged and experimented on both facilities... no kid deserved such a cruel fate.

He saved many kids, alongside a little girl that held a brown stuffed bunny... he was frail and cute, perhaps she would be a nice mother when she grew up... That was not to be however... as Kami sometimes fells the need to remind us of what we are

I am not one of the gods...I can't do everything... I wished to ease the pain of these children... but in turn, as equivalent exchange my pain was to be equal or worse...

the girl I saved but a few days ago grew on me... I was her father, her brother, her teacher and mentor... as the rest of all the kids...

She saw a dark butterfly hoover over our camp... she was cahsing after it... she ran into a mined field... in a mere seconds I knew what was going to happen... I could not do anythign to stop what was going to happen... I grabbed the kids and made them turn around, to save them from seeing such a dreadfull thing

An explosition occurred... blood spluttered everywhere... my eyes could be see only by a microscope... my pupils dilatated and the image of her death was burned into my mind...

Regret... anger...sorrow... I became a broken self... I took the kids with me still and lead them into the boarder with the countiguos friendly country... I said my good byes and locked the gates... the kids wanted to stay with me... I needed them they thought...

I wanted to be alone... yea...a selfish thought but I needed to mourn and cope with her passing...

I became reckless... fighting Mps and subersive groups... they soon became classified as terrorists...

I was feared... I heavily wounded everyone...soldier or terrorist, it really did not meatter... I needed to, wanted to...die

Is it something wrong... what have the little girl done? She was only a girl... Why did the Kamis where so cruel with us? They played with us,as we where puppets in a show...

The night I came to be... the night where I was liberated. The night I meet with my two mystical tenants and the Hyugas...Naruto, and the rest...

The night I was impressoned by the MP and was swallowed by the summoning jutsu...

I was liberated from the horrible world I was in... a neveer ending wars... I was send into a village that was peacefull...

Now as I stand here I write this all in my journal... this will be keep in this journal and shown to all in case something should ever happen to me... in case I dissapear or returned home. I wish all of them to know my story... why am I this way... why do I act the way I am...

In here I tell and bare my soul... or souls

To whomever finds this please give this to my little brother Naruto in case I, Shinta Urashima, passed on or mysteriously dissapear.

To all my friends... I love you all, in life, in death...and from the beyond

I love you all.. please keep me in your hearts

Shinta Urashima... holder of the power of heaven and hell

On the cover a note was written:

"Can only be opened by the people in my heart... whom I have ties of friendship and (if possible) love"

Shinta left the room and the book he wrote about his past... while leaving said room he closed his door... as it was closing a beam of light from the sun slowly began to dim from the picture of his team... as he closed the door the beam slowly become smaller and smaller...

"_I hope there is no need for the book.. I want to tell them myself"_ Shinta left the compound...to be greeted by Kakashi, a smiling Naruto, a cheerfull Sakura and a scoffing Sasuske

"Today is a wonderfull day" Shinta said

End chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 the exammiation

Tales of Tails and Feathers

We are back with original formating... some acknowlegments are in order on this chapter

Beta reader: Bookman a bunch man... thanks for the coments and pointing the flaws on my lasts chapters...

Onto chapter 6... fly on!!!

Chapter 6: The chuuning exams

Shinta, Naruto and Sakura went over to eat ramen, as usual Shinta and Naruto went for the kitsune udon (it contained _abura age_ witch are the favorites of kitsunes according to japanese folklore)

They enjoyed their Kitsune udon and left the stablishment... they decided to go home and sleep

As they walked home Naruto felt a precence... he turned around and saw a square "rock" following them, Shinta smiled and Naruto pointed at the rock...

"Dude... there no such things as a square rocks" Naruto shouted

"you are very good boss!! that is why you are my archrival!right?!"

a young voice came from it

smoke came form the box... three kids... no scrath that...2 kids and a young little girl came

"We are the Konohamaru corps!!" they said making a cute pose...

"_Kids these days... at least they can play and enjoy themselves"_Shinta thought to himself

"Hey boss! Wanna play ninja with us?" Konohamaru asked

"_A ninja playing ninja? Now that is bissare"_Sakura thought to herself

Konohamaru noticed the pink haired girl "Hey boss who is she? Is she your...?" he raised his pinky finger

Shinta was drinking some tea and he spluttered the contents of said drink... Sakura stopped dead in her tracks

"_Naruto is about to say something crazy... it best if I just sit this one up?...nah this might be too hilarious"_ Shinta thought

"Nah... she is one of my teammates and a good kunoichi... I wish that we where... you know?" Naruto raised his pinky

Konohamaru then said the taboo phrase in front of Sakura... Shinta choked after hearing what the kid said

"Why are you so infactuaded with that girl with a big forehead" Konohamaru asked... Sakura turned slowly... her face was scary

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITLE SQUIRT?!!!"Sakura said as she ran to Konohamaru and Naruto going to beat them...

Konohamaru was runing for dear life as he bumped into a unknown guy dressed in black and war-paint

"opps... sorry mister" Konohamaru said

The person that Konohamaru was apologising just stared at him, his gaze was filled with contemp

He grabbed Konohamaru by the collar and was going to choke him

"I am sorry it was my bad...please don't hurt him" Sakura pleaded

"uhmm perhaps I could kill him" the boy in black said

"I will have no part in it" said the cute blond girl behind him.

Naruto dashed towards him, but Shinta beat him to the punch... with a blade on his neck and Naruto's kunai on his temple... a rock hit him on the hand... it was Sasuske... The kid was saved...Sasuske made a cool entrance and all but all he really did was trow a rock... good thing Shinta showed Naruto some tips on being cool. The entance Sasuske did was great and all but what they did was way better

Without warning, a new precense came...

"What did I told you Kanguro? I told you not to make a scene" his voice was as cold as ice... Sasuske was surprised of the red haired kid... his stealth skill was rival to that of Kakashi's

"But Gaara they started it" said the one called Kanguro

"Shut up...or i'll kill you" he said in calm monotonous way

Kanguro shivered rather violently

"Ok, I am sorry..."said Kanguro in fear

"I am also sorry, really sorry"said the blond girl"

Sakura spoke next "HEY!! WAIT!! judging from you headprotectors, you guys are...ninjas from hidden sand village right? You may be allies with the leaf village but...it is forbiden for shinobis to enter each other village without permission. State your purpose. Depending on it, we may not be able to let you go.. "

The blond girl took a card from her outfit "see my pass? Hah talk about clueless... don't you know anything? You are right we are genins from the hidden sand. We have come to take to chuunin selection exam"

Naruto was a bit confused... "Chuunin selection exam...?"

The blond girl looked exasperated "Geez... you really don't know anything...The chuunin exam is...where outstanding genins from sand leaf and other neighboring villages assemble to take an exam to become a chuunin...The main purpose is said to improve relationships between allies and raise the shinobi level but also each country like to maintain a power balance and..."

"Hey Konohamaru you think I should take this chunin exam thing?" Naruto yelled to his little rival

"You bastard!!!You asked the question, listen till the end!!!" The girl yelled to Naruto.

Sasuske jumped down... "what is your name?" he asked

The blond girl blushed "you mean me?"

"No, you with the gourd"

Gaara answered... "Gaara of the dessert"

He then asked "I am also interested in your name"

"I am Uchiha Sasuske" Sasuske said with a cocky smile

"I bet you are dying to know my name right" Naruto shouted to Gaara

"Not interested...let's go" Gaara said to him in disdain

Quickly the trio left, leaving Sakura,Sasuske,Naruto and Shinta all alone...

They head to their own homes to sleep the day off... they certainly will need it for what is coming tommorow

(The next day)

Time of arrival:6AM (Kakashi told them to be there on time)

4hours 40 minutes 59seconds later

Kakashi appeared on the top of the gate "Morning people...today I got lost on the road of life"

Naruto and Sakura pointed at him "Yeah right!! Liar!! apologise"

He put his lazy face again "I know this is sudden but... I've nominated you for the chuunin selection exam"

the quarted was shocked...

"Here are your aplications" He handed one to each one

Naruto jumped and held Kakashi like a monkey "Kakashi sensei!!! I love you!!!"

Kakashi was struggling to get Naruto of him "Hey stop, let go of me.."

Kakashi explained then something "Thought this is just a nomination whether you take the exam is up to each of you. Those who wish to take it should sign it and turn them in at room 301 by 4PM tommorow. That is all" having said that he dissapeared

Naruto and Sasuske walked away leaving Sakura to her thoughts

"_I... Don't want to...I can even keep up with Sasuske-kun, Naruto or Shinta-kun...and now the chunin exam..._"

"A copper ryo for your thoughts?" a voice came from behind her

She jumped... she was so into her own thoughts she did not notice someone behind her

"Shinta?!" she yelled

"wanna talk about it?" Shinta asked

With an arm around her shoulder they both went into a rather fine eatery...no reservations needed thanks to being with the Hyuuga's

Shinta sat with Sakura on a table close to the entrance...

"Tell you good friend Shinta what's wrong...you seem be depressed and stressed over something tell me about it" Shinta asked to Sakura

Sakura hands where trembling "I feel so useless... Naruto, Sasuske-kun and you, you are all so strong and brave...I done nothing but watch your backs"

The waiter came with the menu and Shinta told Sakura to eat whaever she felt like and not to hold back. She ordered a Salad and some pasta, Shinta ordered some Sand saused pasta with garlic bread.

While eating Sakura watched him... he ate a bit slower than Sakura to keep up..after the meal was done they keep talking

Sakura was a about to talk... but Shinta beat him "Sakura... you are not weak...you just need to work a little harder... they both have objectives that far surpasses your own... Naruto wants to be Hokage and be respected by everyone... to do that he needs to be the strongest from the village... Sasuske wants to kill someone, and because he is much more powerfull than what he is he needs to gain more power...they want to become strong enough to do their objectives..."

Sakura stared at him with a faint blush on her face...

"You are strong in your own right...you lack physical strengh... but you have knowledge... you can think better than them...you just need to increase your strenght... it should take a while... so why not train with me? I have a** special** training we can do...together if you want to" Shinta said

Sakura accepted and after he paid for the meal (sakura wanted to pay for hers but Shinta told her it would not be very gentelman of him to allow a girl to pay... besides he invited her)

after going home they all went to their beds with just one thought in commun

"_THE CHUNIN EXAMS"... _and some young girl had thoughts of two boys on her team

"_Ohhh... I won't be able to sleep well tonight"_thought Sakura as she blushed at the images she was having of a certain boy

The next day-----------------------------------------------------------------

They all where to be on a room on the third floor... room 301

the entance to the stair was blocked by two chunins...

As we reached the entrance we saw a girl being kicked out of the way... she had brown hair made into two buns... she was kinda cute too... Shinta decided to grab her before she fell into the ground...

She thought she was going to hit the ground... she fell something soft on her back... as she slowly opened her eyes she saw Shinta's face his two differently colored eyes... she found herself blushing at how the boy even bothered to save her...

"_And here I thought chilvary was dead_" the girls with buns thought

"Are you okay?"Shinta asked the girl his eyes where worried

(Dream vision from the rescued girl)

He saw a knight in sihning armor take her from a horde of evil ninjas as she was carried in bridal style...close-up to the face of the knight it is revealed to be Shinta's face and it was on a flower frame

(End dream vision)

"I-I am now..." The girl said

"How horrible" a kid said

The guys guarding the door stared at the kid "What did you say? Listen...this is our kindness. The chuunin exam isn't easy...Even we failed it 3 straight times. Those that take this exam and end up quitting as shinobis, those who die during the exam...we seen it all"

Then Sasuske and Shinta notice something... Sakura was looking at the door rather oddly... she figured something out...

Shinta enhanced his angel eye... genjutsu

the kid guarding the door keep talking "...And chuunins often become captains of military teams. The failure of a mission, the death of a comrade. ...That is all the captain's responsibility. Yet, kids like you think you can pass?We are just thining out that will fail anyways. What's wrong with that?"

Sasuske then spoke "I agree...but...you will let pass through...and also remove the surroundng created by genjutsu. I'am going to the third floor" the other aplicants stared at him... "what is this guy talking about"

The guard stared at him "ah...so you noticed"

Shinta then spoke "Sakura...you must have noticed first, right?"

Sakura stared at Shinta "Huh?"

Sasuske then spoke again "Your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how... is the most improved on our team"

"_Shinta-kun, Sasuske-kun..._"

Sakura smiled "_thank you_"

Sasuske smiled as well

"Of course, I noticed a while ago. Because this is the second floor" Sakura said

The sign changed... it was 201... the guarding kid smiled "uhmm not bad..." his body flickered "But all you did was see through it!! he lunched an attack a spining kick. Sasuske was countering with a kick of his own when both were stopped by a weird looking kid

Sakura was surprized "_He's fast...He was able to see both kicks and slide himself in between? This is... He's completely different from the person that getting knocked around earlier"_

sauske was impressed "_Catching my kick with his hand...What's this weird chakra in his arms...?"_

The boy with the white eyes (Shinta knew him somewhat he was certain he was a Hyuuga and he has seen him before a couple of times) "hey! What happened with the plan? You are the one who say not to draw attention to ourselves"

The weird kid answered "well..." he turned and saw Sakura and blushed a bit...the gir with the buns just shook her head "Oh no...!"

The weid kid with the bushy eyebrows walked to Sakura "Hi, my name is Rock Lee. So yours is Sakura..."

He smiled and his tooth shone and made a thumbs up sign "Let's go out together!!! I'll protect you till I die!!"

Shinta was about to pass out from lack of air after laughting... Shinta was very chilvarous till the point he was considered funny... but this guy was in his leage of his own

"No...way... you are lame..." said Sakura

Lee just hung his head in defeat... I felt sorry for him

The Hyuuga boy then turned his attention to Sasuske "hey you...what's you name"

Sasuske just answered "when you want to learn someone's name you should give yours first"

The hyuuga boy then asked "You are a rookie right? How old are you?"

"I don't have to answer you" Sasuske simply said

Sasuske was a tad nervious "_Man, there is bunch of...monsters here..._"

Tenten blushed as he stared at Shinta... "_Hehehehe he is kinda cute_"

The two kid guards went into the room as they closed their doors they where talking to each other "Hehehe so those are Kakashi's and Gai's prized pupils...I guess they pass this unoficial first test..."

"Yeah" said the other one

They dispelled the genjutsu too show that they where actually grownups

"this exam is going to be fun... for us examiners too!"

Sakura was exited she grabed Naruto's, Shinta's and Sasuske's hands

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Shinta-kun!! Let's go!!" She shouted

As the three guys where dragged Sasuke was complaining "don't pull me"

The girl with buns asked his teammate "come on Lee, what are you doing?"

Lee answered her female friend "You guys go ahead. There is something I'd like to test"

He followed Shinta's team... "Hey, guy with the dark eyes"

Naruto stared at him, Sakura was shocked, Shinta was leaning against the wall

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"will you... fight me right here?" Lee asked

"A fight right now?"

"yes" Lee said

Lee jumped down from the second floor

"My name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn a persons name you introduce yourself first, right?"

Sasuke answered "Uchiha Sasuke... So you know"

Lee drooped into his fighting stance "I want to fight you. I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genious ninja clan. Plus..."

He stared at Sakura... she was kinda feeling ackward...and it only got worse when he winked at her and trew a flying kiss

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name...Frankly you are a fool.You're about to learn...what this name means thick brows"

Lee smiled "please..._I'm lucky... to already be facing the #1 rookie and I'll prove myself, Gai sensei"_

"Wait!" a voice came from behind it was Naruto... he was pissed at the lack of attention

"I'll take care of thick brow. Just give me 5 minutes"Naruto said...with a forehead vein popping on his forehead

Lee got a serious face "Who I wish to fight is not you... is Uchiha"

"then how about this" a voice came from behind Lee... grabbing his shoulder

It was Shinta... Lee did not even notice him

"Naruto... sit this one out...I want to see this guys power on my own"

Lee was a bit hardheaded "I said I wish to fight Uchiha"

"Sorry but he will have to decline...you see we are late as it is, and this will only take a few minutes" Shinta said... revealing his angel and demon eyes

Shinta's angel eye had somewhat evolved... it looked like a sharingan but it was different... it was saphire and the tomes sign where golden

his demon eye was the same... crimson red... emanating an aura and expelling terror...

Lee shuddred at the look of his demon eye

"Let's get this rolling" Shinta said... he attacked Lee who barely dodged it

"_Fast!" _Lee thought

He countered by spining and kicking him in the stomach... the kick had a **lot** of power in it he was send flying to the other end of the room

"_what strenght!_"Shinta thought as he was flung to the other side of the room... "_But I have an gel on my side"_ He inwardly smirked as he saw Sakuya's smile

Shinta used the kicks force pluss the wall to use it as a momentum... he slided under Lee and used the other wall to rikochet himself and send him flying.

"Remember this, just because a ninja is not a genious it does not make it any weaker than one with a kekeigenkai" Shinta said as he pummeled Lee...

Lee charged at Shinta... both of them where blocking and redirecting each others attack in a flurry of blows. Lee decided to finish this...

Sensing Lee's attack Shinta dropped into the Hyuuga's gentle fist style

"What?! You intent on using that even thought you clearly can't see them?!" Lee shouted... Shinta's teammates where confused at this statement

"I may not be able to see them... but I have read and memorized their locations...also by making some calculations I can pinpoint where they are...even if I can't see them...they are still a fair game"

"Hakeshou!! 12points!!!" Shinta yelled his attack

Shinta struck him 12 times... Naruto Sasuke and Sakura observed the match

"No good... it was not deep enought"Naruto said

Lee fell into the floor... seeing how a rookie has bested him in combat, usign the same style as his rival

"How... when... how did you learn this"Lee asked

"Ask your teammate... he will tell you all that you need to know" Shinta said... "Come on guys... we are gonna be late" he said putting his arms around Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto's shoulder and walking with them to the third floor

As they they left the Hyuuga boy and Tenten came too see their teamate Lee on the floor

Lee saw his rival and teamate "...Neji..."he said in a voice filled with pain and tears of shame

"You got schooled by the Uchiha brat?" said Neji in a cold way

"I wish...no it was the other one... the one with two different colored eyes... his power is insane... and...he knows...you clan style, how come... he is allmost as good as you on it" Lee said to Neji whom was taken by surprise by what Lee told him.

Neji just told him he would explain after this part of the exam was over

Team 7 headed to the entrance where the examination was about to begin...Kakashi was awaiting at the door

"Oh...so Sakura came too...Now we can take the exam properly"Kakashi said

Sakura looked puzzled "What do you mean ?

"Since this is the only group of 4 people we had to make an extention to the rules... normaly being a 3 cell team if one of you did not want to make the test, none could take...so I asked to be extended to my team being of 4..." Kakashi said

"Uh? But you said that taking the test was an individual choice, you lied to us?" Naruto said

"If I told you the truth, Naruto,Sasuke, or Shinta might pressured you to take the exam. Even if you didn't want to, if Sasuke asked you... you would even if it wasn't in your heart. For the sake of Sasuke...and well...Naruto's too..." said Kakashi

"So if only Naruto, Shinta-kun and Sasuke-kun had shown up?" Asked Sakura

Kakashi finished her thoughts "The exam would have ended here...they would not be able to go any further. But you came out of your free will you guys are my proud team. Now Go!!" Kakashi said, giving us a genuine smile... Shinta smile back at him and patted him on his back

"We will not let you down Kakashi-sensei" Shinta said as he went into the room

"YEAH!!! LETS GO!!" Naruto shouted as he opened the doors

They entered into the room...Naruto Sakura Sasuke and Shinta where shocked

"w...wow"Naruto said

"What is this?"Sakura asked

The room was filled with genins, all of them looked at the new arrival

"_This numbers They are all taking the exams?...they look soo strong_"

Sakura thought to herself

The...without warning...and to add to Shint'as repertoir of "emberassing things to remind Sasuke about" Ino glomped him

"Sasuke-kun!! You are late!!" Ino yelled to poor Sasuke but in a sensual way

She was basically purring into his ear "I haven't seen you for a while so I been waiting in exitement" Ino said to him

"_Damm...must all Yamanaka's women be so seductive and use their looks that way?_" thought Shinta

"Hey Ino! Show some control girl... long time no see too" Shinta came up to her

"Shinta!!!" Ino shriked as she glomped Shinta he fell into his back.

"Is good to see you too Ino-chan, I still have the trinket that you have me when we were little remember? I am using it right now!" he raised a bit of his hair to show the trinket with the bloddy red stone was still on his ear

Ino blushed...she had barely remembered about that... "aww you are so sweet Shinta-kun...wanna hang out after the exams?"

"I am not sure... I promised Sakura-chan to that I would train her and I have to keep my promise... but maybe next wee would be great... I twould be just like old times... You,Sakura-chan and me hanging out" Shinta smiled as he said that remenising the old times

Ino was a bit angry that he wanted to tag along with Sakura... then Shinta said something "But I am also bringing along Naruto too... we both are very close and I never go anywhere without him"

All the genins where glaring at them... they where obiosly angry at the group that was making an scene... and the male and female parts where jelous of (male part) he having a hottie on him in a very sensual position. (female) that the blond hore was stealing the hottie.

(A/N I would be angry too if I saw that (I am male so put me on the male part ok?))

Two guys came from behind Ino

"You three are taking this stupid exam too? Don't die..." the boy said in a lazy voice

Naruto recognized them "Oh is the idiot trio!" Naruto said jockingly

"Don't call us that" Shikamaru (AKA Lazy bum) "man this sucks"

another loud voice came from behind them "YAHOO!!! Found You!!!"

Then a femine voice that Shinta knew all too well "H-Hello"

"Well everyone is assembled"said the loud kid from before

Shikamaru turned around "Geez... you too?"

The loud kid from before talked "I see... all 10 of this year's rookie genin are taking the exam...I wonder how far we will get...Eh Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke just stared at him with a coky grin "Peft...you seem confident...Kiba"

Kiba then answered "We did a lot fo training, We won't loose to you"

Naruto then shouted "SHUT UP!!! SASUKE MIGHT, BUT i WON'T LOOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU"

Hinata then spoke in a low voice "Sorry...Naruto...Kiba didn't mean it in that way"

Shinta glared at her... he walked to her and spoke a few words "The deal is still on"

Another guy came from behind

"Hey you guys, you should be more quiet" said that person

"you guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls...geez...This isn't a picnic"

Ino was a bit furious "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Kabuto...but instead take a look behind you"

"Behind?..."Sakura wandered outloud

Dozens of nins where glaring at them...all with evil intent...

sudednly without warning Shinta's demon eye became fixated on Kabuto

"**_Hey kit!...that guy... he smells sick and rotten on his soul... be wearry of him...he is hiding his real intentions really good..."_** Shinta no kiubii said to Shinta

Kabuto keep talking "those guys behind you are from the hidden rain ("_Why does it sound familiar...oh yeah...Zabusa and Haku_" Shinta reasoned)they have short tempers. Everyone is nervious about the exams...quiet down before you cause a scene" Kabuto adverted

"Well I can't blame you. You are clueless rookies.You remind me of how I used to be"Kabuto said as if he was remenising

"Kabuto-san right?" Sakura asked

"yeah?" Kabuto said

"So this is your second time?"Sakura asked

"nope... is my seventh time. The exam is held twice a year so this is my forth year"

"Wow...so you know a lot about this exams"Sakura said in an impressed tone

kabuto smiled "that's right"

Kabuto smiled once more "hehehehe... Then i'll share some info with you cute rookies. With this nin-info cards" he said as he hel a deck of cards

"Nin-info cards?" Sakura asked

Kabuto pointed a card "They are basically cards which have information burned onto them with chakra. I have over four years of info here... over 200 cards. They look blank but to open the info on this cards..."

Sakura asked him as he saw him "toying" with a card "what are you doing?"

"You can't view them unless I use my chakra...for example"

He infused a tad of chakra into the card and a graph appeared on it

"Wow an easy to read graph, What kind of info is this?"

This is the number of those taking the exam and the breakdown of what country they are from" Kabuto said

Sasuke then asked Kabuto "You got some info on individuals?"

Kaboto then asked "hehehe...there are some guys you're worried about? Of course. The info on the exams participants ins't perfect but I do have it, even of you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll take a look"

Sasuke then said "Gaara of the hidden sand and Rock Lee from the leaf"

Kabuto then said "Oh? So you know their names...this should be easy then"

Kabuto the slashed his deck and grabbed two cards and grabbed them...

Sasuke the said "Show me"

"Ok first up Rock Lee. He is a year older than you guys. Mission history: D-rank 20 completed, C-rank 12 completed. His sensei is Gai. His taijutsu improved greatly in this year. The rest is nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a talented new genin but he did not participate in the exam. Like you guys this is his first time. On his team are Hyuuga Neji and Ten ten...Next is Gaara of the dessert.Mission History: C-Rank 8, B-rank 1, wow, a B-rank mission as a genin...Since he's a new comer from a foreign country I don't have much info but... It seems he returned from all of his missions without even a scratch." Kabuto said

Sasuke seemed nervious...Naruto was shaking and Sakura at seeing Naruto like this she was kinda sad for him

"_even Naruto is getting nevious at seeing these numbers. I can understand we're all genins...but we are rookies among rookies. This isn't like Naruto... i'll try cheer him up a little"_Thought Sakura

"Hey Naruto, don't get so down..." she then stooped after seeing Naruto's face

"**MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!!! I WON'T LOOSE TO YOU BASTARDS!!!"**Naruto said pointing at the class full of genin nins "**YOU GOT THAT!!?"**

From behind the door Kakashi heard what was going on and smiled

Ino pointed at Naruto "Hey!!! what is he!?"

"_He's too stupid to get down..."_ Sakura thought to herself...she was angry

"ahh... that felt great" Naruto said smiling

" _He is trying to hide his fear...he dispelled his fear... that is good... he also dispelled the fear from his other friends... that is also good... we need to be calm to pass this"_ Shinta thought

Kiba then spoke "you won't loose to those bastards...those are big words...showoff"

Shikamaru the spoke "What an idiot...he just turned everyone in this room in his enemy"

Sakura then grabbed Naruto on a choke hold "what the hell do you think you are doing?!!"

"I was just saying the truth!" Naruto said as he was being choked by Sakura

A blast was heard from the front of the classrooom "Quiet down you wortless bastards" the smoke was dissipating

"what is this?!"on of the aplicats said

from the smoke... a bunch of jounin and chuunin shinobis alongside with one that was wearing a long trench coat appeared

He then introduced himself... he was quite scary but Shinta was not phased...hed seen worst

"Thanks for waiting... I am Morino Ibiki for the chuunin selection exam's first test"

All of the aplicats shuddered and began trembling at their pressence

Then...Ibiki continued "This is a good opportunity to say this...there will be no fighting without the permission of the examner.Even with permission killing your opponent will not be tolerated"

He put a very scary face that scare the shit out of all the aplicants

"Those pigs that disobey me will be failed inmediately. Do I make myself clear?" He had said that in a very threating way

"We will now start the first test in the chuunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangments...you will pick one of these tabs and seat on the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams"

Naruto seemed puzzled...then he saw the paper forms

"Eh?...WHAT?! A PAPER TEST?!" Naruto shouted

"_We are doomed_" Shinta thought

End chapter 6

Author notes

Votings so far for pairings

Ino: 1

Temari: 1

Come on people...choose pairings... I am runing out of excuses to pair Shinta... if I keep trying I might make him shivers gay (i don't think I'll go that far... but is kind of annoying how none of you ('cept the two guys that voted...you know who you are guys) vote or coment but only read please I need feedback and pairing votes... please be back soon


	7. Chapter7 examination II Naruto's weaknes

Tale of Tails and Feathers

A Naruto fanfiction starting my OC Shinta Urashima

Chapter7 Oh, no! Naruto's weakness revealed...Pass the test you Gaki

"He is_ doomed" _Shinta thought

"There are many important rules to this first test. I'll writte it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully"

"Rules? _No questions allowed...?_" Sakura said and thought to herself

"The first rule is that all of you start off with ten points. The test is made up of ten questions each one is worth one point but... This test uses a substraction system. Basically if you answer all the questions correctly you keeo your 10 points. But say you miss 3 questions... you loose three points and will have 7. The second rule, this is a team test whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates. So each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of 30...except for a certain group whom they need to have a total team score of 40... but the rules have been acomodated to them so is equaly if not more to the one with a 3 man cell"Hibiki finished

Having said that Sakura slipped and hit her head on the desk... what he said was so cruel to their teams...

Sakura was confused and scared "WAIT A SECOND!! I don't understand this initial points system either, but why is it a team test?"

To her dismay Hibiki replied "Shut up, you don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this, be quiet and listen. The third rule is that during the exam...anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating...will have 2 points substracted for every offence" He said this finish it with an evil smirk

"So there will be some who will lose their points during the exam and be asked to leave" Hibiki said

"_So there are ways to lose points besides answering incorrectly..." _Sakura thought

"realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As Shinobies trying to achieve the level of chuunin, be proud ninjas" Hibiki said

Sakura was nervious "_Calm down, yeah of course we have Naruto, but as long as Sasuke-kun,Shinta-kun and I do well... even if he gets zero points we just have to cover for him..._"Sakura thought... Shinta being on the same wavelenght as her

"And the final rule... Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly...(pause for dramatic effect...close in on his eye) Will be failed along with their 2 teammates"

Sasuke was shocked, Shinta was about to faint...Sakura was "_**WHAT DID HE SAY?!!!"**_

"I sense that three people want to kill me..." a very nervious Naruto said to himself in a low voice

Hibiki continues his instructions "The exam Last one hour. OK...** Begin!!!**"

Every student was skirt skirting on their papers...Sakura was thinking about Naruto "_This could be very very bad...Naruto...Just please don't get zero points"_

Naruto was surprisingly calm... "_Heh.. Hehehehe... this is nothing. I've survived through dangerous situations numerous times... I can't fail here. In times like this you just have to calm down... relax... calmly look over each question, find oneyou can answer and focus your mind on it_"

Naruto shivered on his seat

Sasuke was nervious "_Damn this is bad... looks like Naruto's alredy freaking out..."_ Sasuke was verviously bitting his thumb and playing with his pencil

(Back to Naruto)

"_First question is a cryptogram. OK, let's do it!!!"_

"_Next!!"_

Sakura was worried about Naruto "_Is Naruto going to be alright? I have to worry about myself... I need to get us points here... hmm.. NO.2 "line B, seen in the picture, is the greatest possible distance a shinobi...can trow his shuriken fro a tree of 7 meters for enemies who appear within the circumference of the shuriken's range, explain the attack options using this distance. Show your work" This is a very complicated question that requires both book smarts and experience... There's no way Naruto can answer this...actually... almost everybody here won't be able to... thought I can _(A/N:Modesty much Sakura?)"

Naruo had a confident look... then later... he face became more stressed... Sasuke then smirked "_Heh. Hehe... I see...I can't... answer a single one of these... plus what's with question 10...?"_

Shinta was a bit nervious so he decided to go into the deepest realms of his mind and soul

"Sakuya-chan, Shinta-kun...I think I am screwed on this here test... any of you can give me any hindsight on this?"

" **I think I can help you on the cryptogram... as a kiubii we where experts on trickery and a cryptogram is nothing more than a message scrambled... but for the rest... I am sorry"**Shinta no kiubii said to his host

"Perhaps I could help you on the second question... but this defenitly will be hard... but if my angelic training needed to be used now is the time... perhaps if you could lend us your body once more we could do at least 3 or four of the questions on the test Shinta-kun" said Sakuya

Naruto was really royally screwed

"_**THIS IS BAD!!! SERIOUSLY SERIOUSLY...!!WHAT SHOULD I DO...WHAT SHOULD I DO...WHAT SHOULD I DO...WHAT SHOULD I DO...WHAT SHOULD I DO...WHAT SHOULD I DO?!!!!"**_

Naruto was fiddling with his hair... "Just calm down..."

Hinata mearly observed him... with a blush on her face

Sasuke was really on the edge... he saw the proctors with their notebooks on their hands _"...What's with this...? It's like they assume we'll cheat... what bastards..."_

Sakura was in deep thought as she worked her test "_... The second rule... if they add up all the team members' scores that means we will be ranked... how many tams will be allowed to pass though... It's not like knowing will make any difference..."_

A student rose from his seat the one next to Sakura "Umm... I'd like to know one thing... How many teams will pass this test?"

Ibiki just laughted

"It's not like knowing will help you...or do you want to be disqualified?" he said resuming his serious face

The student bowed down "Sorry..."

Sakura was in deep thoguth about the short conversation "_ I thought so... if only 10 of the 51 teams will pass... then you have to score a lot of points... This is a system that encourages cheating...hopefully Naruto, Sasuke-kun or Shinta-kun won't be foolish and try to cheat... Don't worry, Naruto isn't that stupid. I know that"_

(onto Naruto on his seat)

"_Relax... I just have to calmly...calmly..._(His face was in pure panick)_ cheat in a way where I won't get caught!!..."_ Then he calmed down after reaslising something

"_No!! no!! I can't do that!! I can't cross that dangerous bridge"_

(Onto Sasuke)

"_But all those guys watching us... they are probably making checks on those sheets"_

one of the proctors begun to writte something on his sheet

"_Someone just got caught"_Sasuke thought

Then the words of Ibiki echoed on his mind "Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As Shinobies trying to achieve the level of chuunin, be proud ninjas"

Sasuke caught on to something "_Wait a second!! I see so that's it! Damn it this isn't a test to just measure our intelligence...Hurry up and notice Naruto. It could cost you everything...Because this is...also a test to see how well... we can gather information with our skills "Ashinobi must look underneath the underneath" so what the examiner meant was... if you are going to cheat don't do it pathetically, but like a proud ninja and don't get caught _(A/N"not gonna write the whole thing ...too long and I am too lazy)

Naruto was exasperated... "_That does it I am not going to cheat"_

Then from besides him... the Hyuuga heiress talks to him in a low whisper like voice "You can look at my test"

Naruto was confused "_Uh?Why is she saying that? Why? Could it be... some sort of trap?"_

He looked at hinata...she had a small smile and was blushing

"_Nah...Hinata wouldn't do that...but if Kiba asked her to..."Naruto thought_

"Hey Hinata,why are you willing to do that?" Naruto asked

Hinata became nervious... she smirked a bit and fidgeted with her fingers... "I-I don't want you to dissapear here"

Naruto gave her a confused look (A/N:yeah... he is just as dense as the hokage monument)

Hinata was still nervious as she said in a quick and keep fidgeting with her fingers "see... the 10 of us are the only rookies...we need to work together" Hinata keep blushing (A/N She is cute like that)

Naruto smiled "Hehe...oh I see... I was kinda confused _anyways...how lucky am I. Good thing I am sitting next to Hinata"_

He was about to copy when he felt the skirt skriting from one of the proctors... he was almost certain he was looking right at him

Naruto whispered to Hinata "Hinata... you don't understand"

Hinata was confused "Uh?"

"An incredible ninja like me doesn't need to cheat" Naruto told her

Hinata just looked at him "Naruto-kun... but..."she said softly

"Plus, because you helped me cheat... you could get in trouble too" he said raising his index to prove a point

Hinata was a bit bewildered "uh? _Naruto-kun...but..."_

Shinta saw the problem the other kiubii host was having... "_Shinta-kun? Do you think we can make a telepathic bridge to Naruto?"_

"_**I am sorry Shinta but it is no possible**__"_Shinta no kiubii said to his host

"_30 minutes have passed only 30 minutes left... I have to risk it all on the tenth question"_ Naruto thought to himself

… After the time has passed it was time to announce the 10 the question

"Now before we get to it…I'd like to go over the added rules for this question" Ibiki said

The class was confused…. "_More rules?_"

"I'll now explain…these are… the rules of desperation" Hibiki said to the class

(elsewhere with the three jounin)

"Well… is sure is boring without my team the missions will have to wait" Kakashi said

"Don't worry. You will be busy again soon." Said Azuma

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked

"I heard that the examiner for the first test is Morino Hibiki" Azuma said

Kakashi looked at him with a lazy stare "Not that sadist…_passing the first test may prove difficult for them_"

"Sadist?" Asked Kurenai

"Kurenai, you're a new jounin so you probably don't know…"

Who is he?" asked Kurenai

"A Pro" Azuma said as he was smoking his cigar

"A Pro? Of what?" Kurenai asked

Azuma took a long drag of his cigar "Torture and interrogation"

(Back to the test-takers)

"_Rules of desperation?_" Naruto thought to himself

"First, for this tenth question… you must decide whether you will take it or not" Said Hibiki

The blond girl we meet earlier rose from her seat "**CHOOSE?!! WHAT HAPPENS IF WE CHOOSE NOT TO?!!"**

Hibiki stared at the floor "If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero… you fail! Along with your two or three teammates"

The students where in an outrage "**What does that mean?!" "Then of course will take the question!!!"**

Hibiki continued "and now… the other rule"

Sakura was very scared "_More? Give it a break already!!!"_

"If you choose to take it…. And answer incorrectly…That person will lose the right to ever take the chuunin selection exam again"

Naruto was shocked… Shinta was worried

Kiba then shouted "**WHAT KIND OF STUPID RULES IS THAT?!! THERE ARE GUYS HERE WHO TAKEN THE EXAM BEFORE"**

Hibiki laughted in a dark manner "You guy's are unlucky. This year it's my rules. But I am giving you a way out"

"Uh? Was the general reaction

"Those who aren't confident can choose not to take it… and try again next year" He said that with a scary face on

"_This is a lose-lose situation… answer wrong…you can never be retake this test… don't take it and the whole teams fails…What a sadistic bastard"_Shinta thought

"Noe, let's begin the tenth question" Hibiki said"Those that do not wish to take it raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave."

Naruto was in a conundrum "_What kind of question is it going to be?!! Damn it!! If I get it wrong I'll be an eternal genin… No way!!! But if I choose to avoid it… Sasuke, Shinta-niisan ans Sakura-chan will fail too I don't want that either!!!_

Sakura was concerned "_I won't raise my hand. I have confidence that I can answer it. Even if Naruto causes us to fail… is not like I got the question wrong, so I can try next time. But…But Naruto, you're different…you should forget about us and think about the next chance"_

A hand rose up "I… I won't take it!!!" a random student rose up

Many students began to raise their hands… they all caved in

Naruto was shaking in his desk

"_Naruto why aren't you raising your hand? _Sakura thought.

(Sakura memories)

Naruto: Yay Yay!!! Ninja! Ninja!!

Naruto: One day I will be known as the super elite hokage!!! My name is Uzumaki Naruto rememver it!!

Naruto: Shut up!! I am prepared to do anything to become hokage!!!

Sakura looked down…remembering a bit more about her hyperactive teammate

Naruto: I'll surpass hokage and then…make everyone acknowledge me!!

(Back to the real world)

Sakura was staring at the back of Naruto looking at him "_Always acting as a fool who only knows one thing… Hokage Hokage…I'm sorry Naruto… That impossible dream of yours…"_

She gave a sad smile "_I don't want to see it crushed!!"_

She was slowly raising her hand

Then…something caught her attention…Naruto was raising his hand. Sasuke was shocked as well as Hinata. Shinta and Sakuya where both at the verge of tears… their teammate and his brother in tails dream… will it be broken?

He slamed his hand to his desk he had a firce face and no indecision "**DON'T UNDERSTIMATE ME!! I WILL NOT RUN!!!"**

All the students looked at him "**I'LL TAKE IT EV EN IF I AM A GENIN FOREVER!!! I WILL WORK MYSELF TO DEATH TO BECOMING HOKAGE ANYWAY SO I DON'T CARE!!! I AM NOT AFRAID!!!"**

Sakura looked at Naruto being impressed at him…

"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance" Hibiki said

"I follow my unbending words… that is my nindo" Naruto said with his face full of pride as he stared at Hibiki straight in his eyes

All the students had replaced their fear with confidance

"_Interesting kid, he blasted away everyones worries… 78 left… more than I expected… stretching this any longer won't make a difference"_ Hibiki thought, he glanced at the other proctors who just nodded

"Good decisions. Now to everyone still remaining…" all the student where at the verge of their seats…awaiting what might be either their doom or their relief

"I CONGRATULATE YOU FOR PASSING THE FIRST TEST!!!"Hibiki shouted

Naruto and the rest where confused as hell

"Wait…What do you mean? We already pass? What about the tenth question" Sakura asked

"_Dummy…he let us pass…don't complain!!"_ Shinta thought to himself

Hibiki grinined with a happy smile on his face "There never was such a thing. Or you could say that those 2 choices where the tenth question"

"UH?!" was all Sakura could elaborate

"HEY THEN WHAT WHERE THE FIRST NINE QUESTIONS FOR?! THEY WHERE POINTLESS THEN?!" The blond girl asked

"They where not pointless… they already served their intended purpose"

The blond girl was confused

"To test your individual gathering ability… that purpose"

The blond girl was confused "_He suddenly changed personalities…_ Information gathering…?"

"First as the rules explained success on this test is based on the whole team doing well. This puts pressure on each member not… mess things up for their teammates"

Naruto just nooded "I see I see. I had a feeling this test was like that"

"_Liar_" Sakura thought from the back Hinata giggled at him

"But the questions on the test where not the types that a mere genin could answer. Because of that… I'm sure most of the people came to the same conclusion…that to score points I have to cheat. Basically the premise of this test is to cheat. As cheating targets, we had two or so chuunins who knew all the answers mixed into the crowd to help you guys out. But those who cheat poorly… will fail of course"

He removed his bandana… his head was disfigured, slashes, cuts and burns where seen all over his head alone… Shinta shivered at the thought of his torso or hands… Shinta was used to seeing things like that in his world… but never to this degree.

The window broke something came in spinning rapidly… two kunai where launched at the wall then a gorgeous woman came from it

"YOU GUYS THIS IS NOT TIME TO BE CELEBRATING!! I AM THE EXAMINER FOR THE SECOND TEST!!! MITARASHI ANKO!! NOW LET'S GO!!!FOLLOW ME!!"

Hibiki came from behind the banner she putt "Bad timing" he said to her while she blushed in shame of her off timing

Sakura just had one thought on her mind "_This examiner is Narto-ish"_

"_Oh my god!! I just hope she is not as bad as Naruto"_ Shinta thought

"79!? Ibiki!! You left 26 teams!? This test was way to easy this time" Anko said

"This time… there are a lot of outstanding ones" Hibiki said

"Bah, that's fine… I'll cut them in half in the second test" Anko said

"_At least half?! Cut us!?"_ Sakura thought mortified

Anko shivered "Ahhh…. I'm getting exited… I'll explain everything once we changed places, follow me"

"_This girl have some weird-ass fetish to be turned on by the fear of the students… perhaps she is into S&M?" _Shinta thought

They reached to a forest that was closed down with a chain-link fence

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice arena 44. Also known as the forest of death!!" Anko said

With a smirk Anko said "You will soon find out… why is called the Forest of Death"

Naruto did a mocking imaitation of Anko " "You will soon find out why is called the forest of death" YOU THINK THAT SCARES ME?!!THAT'S NOTHING I'M NOT AFRAID!!!"

Anko smiled "yeah… you are spirited"

She grabbed a kunai and trew it… and cut a bit of Naruto's face, the she appeared behind Naruto "Kids like you are quickly killed…hehehe"

He then licked his blood that was spilling "Spraying that red blood that I love"

"_I am goona need a cold shower with this one… she might be a bit loony but damm is she giving me trouble down there"_ Shinta thought

To his dismay, Shinta no kiubii listened in "_**Why not make her your mate? Might make things interesting on the bed**_"

Shinta nearly passed out from blood loss when Kibii send him some mental images of the "Possibilities". Lucky for him no body noticed

Anko then felt a killing intent. A man with a straw hat came over with a kunai on his tonge

"Here… is your kunai…" said the man as he let the kunai roll in his tonge

"Why thank you Anko said as Naruto was shivering with nerviousness

"But you know… don't sneak up behind me…unless you want to die" Anko said as she played with her kunai

"No… I just get exited when I see red blood… plus you cut my precious hair… I couldn't help it…" said the person

Hinata was worried "_Naruto-kun"_

Sakura was also worried "_What's with this examiner… this is bad…"_

As the person with the overly large tonge passed Sakura Anko apologized "Sorry about that" (A/N: not to Naruto)

She smirked "Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones in this test. Hehe this should be fun"

Naruto was cleaning his blood from his face "_You are the most blood thirsty…"_

"NOW BEFORE WE START THE SECOND TEST… THERE IS SOMETHING I HAVE TO PASS OUT" Anko yelled as she pulled some forms

"You must sign these agreement forms" Anko said

"What?" Naruto asked

Anko gave a silly smile "There will be deaths on this one… and if you don't sign these… it will be all my resposability. Hehehe"

Everyone was looking at her rather darkly with the same thought on their minds "_irresponsible bitch"_

"I am going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards. And then each team will check in at that booth behind me" Anko said

"I'll now explain the second test. Simply put… you will attempt the ultimate survival…First I'll explain the area in which it will take place. Around the practice arena 44 are 44 locked gates. Forest, river and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about 10KM. During the survival in here you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using as many weapons and jutsus you will compete in a… no rules…scroll battle" Anko said

"Scrolls? Said a student

"You will fight over these two scrolls… the heavens scroll and the earth scroll… There are 79 people in here meaning 26 teams. Half,13, will get the heaven scroll the other 13 teams will get the earth scroll. To pass this test… your team must make it to the tower with both scrolls."Anko said

" So 13 teams will lose their scrolls… half the teams will definitely fail" Sakura said

Anko continued her explanation "But there's a time limit. This second test will last 120 hours exactly five days" Anko said

"FIVE DAYS?!!" Ino yelled

"WHAT ABOUT DINNER?!" Chouji, the fat kid from Ino's group asked

Anko just sighted and said the following in a nonchalant attitude "You are on your own. The forest is full on food. Just watch out for man-eating beasts poisonous insects, poisonous plants…and 13 teams passing is not likely. As the days goes on, the distance from the goal will become farther and the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep" Anko said

"_Great… just like back home…only much deadlier… joy"_Shinta thought in his mind while Shinta no kiubii and Sakuya where giggling and laughting at what he just thought

"As a rule… you may not quit during the middle of the exam, those who loose or have a teammate killed will be automatically disqualified. Oh… one more rule you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower" Anko said

"What happens if you do?" asked Naruto

She waved her index finger "That will be a surprise for anyone who does"

"A final word of advice…. Don't die"

After each team gets a scroll they all line up

"Everyone follow an instructor and go to your gates!! We will start in 30 minutes" Anko yeled

The clock ticks…. Each one of them is reved up… all of them anxiously waiting

Tick

"THE SECOND TEST OF THE CHUUNIN EXAMS…. NOW BEGINS!!!"

Naruto came in front "OK!! LETS GO!!"

Shinta was a bit worried "_ I can't shake the feeling I got from that freaky large tongued guy…. I don't know why but my devil eye reacted very strongly on him and my angelic eye began to water… what could he… or it… possibly want?"_

END CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8 onto the forest of death

Tale of Tails and Feathers

"_**words like this"**_ inner Sakura, Kiubii, Shinta no Kiubii, Sakuya no Tenshou

"_words like this"_ thoughts

Chapter 8: Onto the Forest of Death

The first day has been a real drag... They had to concentrate on all the surroundings... however Shinta was having a blast... he loved Nature and felt right at home (maybe because his Kiubii's influence)

He collected a few flowers along the way he did not know why but he felt that he could use them later on.

Sakura was close to him, she felt really somehow... safe around him... something about his aura that make her fell at peace

Naruto had his sences on haiware... he was nervious and anxious... as if at anytime an enemy could pop up from god's knows where

Not to far from them team 09 was having a moment to analize their current situation... they decided to separate and cover more terrain.

"We are to meet here after 3 hours have past" Neji said to his teammates

After all was said and done Lee covered the western side, Tenten the east and Neji North.

A scream on the forest... a desesperate man screaming for his life

Shinta's demons eye flared up... Kiubii may be a pacyfist but instincs came first...bloodlust filled Shinta...

Sakura sounded concerned and scared "That was... a human scream right?"

Sakura was shaking "I'm getting a little nervious"

Naruto was nervious but tried to sound strong in order to make Sakura fell safer "This... this is nothing Sakura-chan"

He then walked to a nearby bush "I... I got to take a leak"

Sakura blushed and started to beat up Naruto "what are you doing in front of a lady!!! do that in the bushes!!!_**It would be okay if it was Sauskue-kun or Shinta-kun, hehehehehe**_"

After a while Naruto came from the forest

"man!! so much came out!! I fell great now!!" Naruto exclaimed (A/N: yeah is kinda easy to confuse with something perverted)

Sasuke and Shinta noticed something off about Naruto

Sakura was angry "I SAID NOT IN FRONT OF A LADY AND...!!!"

Sasuke decked Naruto

Sakura was confused "_Huh!?"_

Sakura yelled at Sasuke "Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to go that far..."

Naruto cleaned the blood that came out of his mouth "What the hell are you doing?"

"Where is the real Naruto?" Sasuke asked

Sakura was confused "UH?"

Naruto just said "What... are you saying all of the sudden?"

Sasuke answered him "Your shuriken holster is on your left side, he's right handed and the main difference is that you don't have the scratch that the examiner put on Naruto's cheek. You are a fake loser who's worse than Naruto at transforming" Sasuke said

Naruot exploded and from the smoke a rain nin came forth "Unlucky!! You figured it out, oh well!!... which one of you have the scroll?!!"

Sakura was surprised and both Sakura and Sasuke and Shinta put on their defensive stances

"Sasuke I think you can take it" Shinta said as he went into a neutral stance

The rain nin just charged at them "I'll just take it by force then!!"

Saskue made the tiger seal "Mythical fire flower no jutsu!!!"

The fire missed... they then started to slash at each other at high speeds

From the ground Naruto was all tied up "Saskuke!!!"

"_Geez... you moron"_ Sasuke trew the kunai at Naruto so he could free himself by rubbing against the blade

The rain nin took that as an advantage "yes!!, there is an opening, LUCKY!!"

Sasuke used his tree walking training annd stuck upside down from the tree branch to aboit the kunai being hurdled at him

The kunai stuck at the tree branch "_An Explotion note...!!_"

Shinta's eye's widdened... "_Not again..."_

"Ugh!!" Sasuke groaned

The rain nin appeared behind Sasuke "Now this is lucky!! move and I'll kill you! Hand over the scroll!!"

Sakura yelled "Sasuke-kun!!"

Shinta yelled as he charged in with Sakura "Sasuke!!!" They both stooped

Sasuke smirked and the rain nin knew something was wrong. A kunai came from his side and the rain nin jumped to clear off the attack

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!!!" Naruto yelled

"_You are allways late, Naruto!!!"_ Sasuke thought

He put his foot above the kunai trajectory "_grab it with chakra!!"_

He kick it with his foot. Naruto was surprised, Sasuke jumped and got close to the rain nin. Sasuke then got in close range and elbowed him right in his gut

Then Sasuke with his Sharingan activated stabbed him in the shoulder and drove the kunai deep into him

Sakura was appaled "Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke yelled back "This is rough but I have no choice! Don't just stand around there may be others!!! Listen!! Relax for a moment and you will really be killed"

"_DAMM MY LEFT ARM!!!... how unlucky!! coming alone to hide better costed me"_ The rain nin thougt as he scaped

Sasuke landed on the floor with Shinta appearing behind him "_He got away..." _Sasuke thought "Good job Sasuke" said Shinta

They sat on a small clearing. " If we get separated next time... even if it's one of us, don't trust them. This could happen again"

Shinta asked him "What's the plan?"

Sasuke told them the plan "We'll make a codeword. Just in case. Listen... if they get the codeword wrong, assume they are the enemy no matter what they look like. Listen carefully I'll only say it once. The nin song, "NIN MACHINE"...When this is asked,answer with... "A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared ""

Sakura got the codeword as did Shinta

"Wait... that's impossible to remember..." complained Naruto

"Are you stupid? I already memorized it" Sakura said

"Hey is this codeword really..." Naruto began but was cut by Sasuke

"I'll hold the scroll" Sasuke said as he rose from the ground

Shinta stared at his eyes... he then closed them and opened... Shinta realized something was up... his demon eye flared up sensing the evilness around

A gust of wind picked up it was like a gale "MORE ENEMIES!!!?" Sasuke and Sakura yelled as they covered themselves

3 grass nin appeared in the clearing... the one with the rope for a sash with larg black hair then asked his two teammates to leave... that he will take care of this alone

After the gale subdued Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto hid on the bushes

Shinta did not need to hide... his technique of becoming nothing was very useful for his ninja life and it was very handy... it uses no chakra

He walked over silently... Sasuke spotted Sakura "Sakura..."Sasuke said

"SASUKE-Kun!!" Sasuke drew a kunai

"Stay away. First the codeword nin song "Nin machine""

"Oh yeah!! A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared " Sakura said in a hurry

"Good" Sasuke said

Naruto came out from the woodworks again "oww...you guys allright?"

Both of them where taken by surprize... "Naruto!!Wait a second, the codeword!!"

Naruto smiled "I know...A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared"

Sakura sighted in relief but Sasuke smirked evilly

He then trew a kunai at Naruto as Sakura saw very appaled

Naruto dodged it by an inch "WHOA!!!"

"SASUKE-KUN WHY? NARUTO SAID THE CODEWORD..."Sakura screamed

"So this time it's someone good enough to dodge my attacks..." Sasuke mused

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled

Naruto smirked "impressive... you knew..."

Naruo exploted and smoke came about

Sakura was confused "What?"

The grass nin asked Sasuke "How did you know? That I was a fake..."

Sasuke answered him "I knew you where listening to our conversation from under the ground. That's why I made the codeword like that. There is no way he could remember a song that long... so you had to be the fake"

The sand nin was impressed " I see... "Neither tired or ill prepared" are we? This would be more fun than I thought"

(somewhere far away from the battle site)

Naruto woke up from being uncouncious for a few minutes

"Uh? What? Whre is Sakura-chan, Shinta-niisan and Sasuke-teme?"

He looked up and saw a gigantic form... it was a huge snake

"IT'S HUGE!!!"

"_I... I've never seen a snake so... BIG...! Whats up with this forest...?"_

The snake then attacked lunging at Naruto

Naruto dodged his direct attack when he noticed something going behind him...

"TAIL!?" Naruto yelled

The snake was about to eat Naruto...scratch that… it eat Naruto

"Whaaa!! He _ate me _LET ME OUT DAMN YOU!!!"

(Back to Sasuke and Sakura)

"It wasn't Naruto again?!!" Sakura said, then she thought... "_Yeah... if it had been Naruto he'd say something like "I forgot the password!!" This one is too creepy and where is Naruto and Shinta-kun?_

The grass nin the talked "You want my "earth scroll" right? Since you guys have the heaven scroll"

He then swallowed the scroll "Now, let's begin...The battle for each others scrolls"

Sasuke and Sakura where appaled at the situation... and heavily disturbed (A/N: Kinda misleading... swallows whole... lol)

He then pulled his eyelids down "With our lives on the line"

Sasuke and Sakura eye's where open in shock and frightened... then a kunai stuck on each of their heads... they felt to their knees...dead

(elsewhere)

The were not breathing... Shinta was looking at this from afar to get a reading from the new enemy... he wanted to help his teammates... but charging in would make matters worse... he noticed the look of shock and their appearance as if they just died... he saw Sasuke recovering

(back to Sasuke and Sakura)

"_Genjutsu...!?"_ Sasuke thoght... his eyes where going off their orbits in fear

He tried to get up but he trew up

"_No...this is just fear... The killing intent in his eyes is causing us to see an image of death..._" His pupil grew small in fear "_ Who is this guy?"_

Sasuke then turned to Sakura... She was shivering... her eyes filled with tears... Shinta's angel eye receeded... it turned into a new demon eye... he was full of hate and killing intent... bloodlust

"_Must…Control… Desire… To Kill…Must…Remain calm…"_ Shinta repeated this mantra as his hands where shaking…

"_This is bad... we must run... otherwise...there is only death"_ Sasuke thought

"hehe... you can no longer move..." said the grass nin

"_Just a little bit... move!!!"_ He said as he tried to move his hand holding a kunai

The grass nin boringly flinged a few kunais at Sasuke

He activated his Sharingan... and doged the kunais and took Sakura with him

Shinta continued to patinetly observe the scene unfold... his demons eyes where trobing with desire to kill the grass nin... to feast on his blood... to completely and utterly erradicate him... it was pure loathing of the person there... his aura was sickly evil... it made him wanted too trew up a few moments ago... his angel eye was sensitive to evil and decided to fight evil with pure darkness

Sasuke stabed his leg as Sakura saw him unable to do anything

"_To injure his own body to erase to feeling of fear with pain...hehehe as I thought he is no ordinary prey"_ thought the grass nin

(Meanwhile Naruto was having to deal with a digestive nuisance)

"DAMN YOU!!! BARF ME OUT!!" Naruto yelled

"_Damn it... at this rate I am really gonna be melted. How can I make him trow up?"_ Naruto then remebered his trip to the land of waves

Him and Sasuke eating as there is no tommorow until they got sick

Naruto then put on a very mischievious look

"TAKE THIS!!! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"

The snake was taken by surprise when his stomach became 200 time bigger... it was a funny thing to watch... it looked like the snake was a balloon with a long tail

The snake tried to hold it in but it was to much preassure... it's neck exploded ad a ton of Naruto's came from inside

"I am a shinobi who will become hokage!!! I can't be turned into shit in a place like this!! OK!! Time to find Sakura-chan, Shinta-niisan and Sasuke-teme" Naruto screamed

(back to the trio... the third being invisible)

"Sasuke-kun are yo allri-" Sakura began to yell but was cut by Sasuke's hand

"_We must run before we are found again...but how...how can we run away?"_ Sasuke thought. He was really freaked out

"_For Sasuke-kun to panic this much...I've never seen him like this" _Sakura thought

Sakura then saw something she grew scared

"HMM Hmm HMMMmmm!!!" Sakura was muffled by Sasuke's hand... she got the hand out of the way "SASUKE-KUN! SNAKE!!"

Sasuke dodged the snake as did Sakura... _"Damn it...I was paniking so much I didn't notice the snake...!!!" _Sasuke thought

The snake charged at him... the eyes of the snake reminded him of the grass nin's eyes...Sasuke grew scared again... "UWAAAA!!! GET AWAY!!!" he trew the kunai and shuriken at the snake

The snake was pinned to the tree... dead

Sasuke and Sakura and Shinta noticed something about the snake... the snake scales opened and from it came the grass nin...

"You guys shouldn't relax for even a moment. Prey is always be trying their best to run away...in the presence of a predator that is"

The grass nin's eyes where filled with blood lust and his tonged rolled out revealing that large tonge of his (or her's)

The grass nin the retreated. Sakura and Sasuke where shocked

The grass nin looked above as did Shinta and Sasuke and Sakura... "I am sorry Sasuke... I forgot the codeword!!" Naruto said as he made his entrance

"GREAT JOB NARUTO!!!' Sakura screamed at Naruto

Naruto smirked as the grass nin glared at him

Sasuke then yelled "Naruto!! I know you think you're cool and here to save us... but forget it!!! Run away!!! This one is on a whole 'nother level!!!"

"Hehehe...looks like you successfully defeated the giant snake...Naruto-kun" said the grass nin

"_This guys sure looks like a snake... I see... so he was the one behind it"_Naruto reasoned

"_With him coming to save us...It's not like we are in a better situation. What to do?_" Sasuke thought

"HEY!! HEY!! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WERE PICKING ON THE WEAK!!!" Naruto shouted to the grass nin

Sasuke was thinking about a plan "_This is bad... all three of us will be killed... three? Where the hell is Shinta?"_Sasuke thought... but it really did not matter... this guy was too much for all his team to handle "_There is no other way..." _He deactivated his sharingan

Naruto stared at Sasuke... Sakura was aprehensive "Sharingan..."

"I will give you the scroll... Take us and leave us... please" Sasuke said to the grass nin

Naruto was shocked "_WHAT?!!"_

Naruto was enraged "Sasuke!! What the hell are you talking about?!!! Why would you give the scroll to the enemy?!!"

The grass nin was thinking about something "I see... very smart...The only way for prey to escape a predator...is to give a predator a different meal"

"Take it!!" Sasuke trew the scroll to the grass nin

Naruto caught the scroll on midair... Sasuke was furious "YOU BASTARD!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION?!!" He yelled to Naruto

Naruto decked him...Sakura was confused "HUH?" his eyes where full of contempt

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL OF THE SUDDEN?!!" Sasuke yelled

Sakura was confused "Naruto...what are..."

"I forgot the codeword... so I can't test it but... you're Sasuke's fake aren't you!?" Naruto said each word spitting venom

Sakura was confused "What?"

Sasuke was tired "YOU TOTAL MORON!! I'AM THE REAL SASUKE!!"

Naruto was still enraged he said this is a low growl "Liar... There's no way such a stupid coward like you... is the Sasuke I know!!!"

He continued his speech as Shinta looked at him with pride "I don't know how strong this guy is but... What guarantee is there that he'll let us go if we give him the scroll?" Sasuke eyes widened... he did not thought of that "You are the one that is too freaked to realize the situation!!"

The grass nin chukled "Naruto-kun... You are correct" as he liked his own face with that disgusting tongue

Sasuke was still scared..his eyes where still dilatated from fear

"Since I can... just kill you and take the scroll" Naruto glared at him with anger

"SHUT UP!!!" He said as he charged to him

"NO!! RUN AWAY!!!NARUTO!!!" Sasuke yelled

"_Damn it... I've lost respect for you Sasuke!!_

The grass nin then spoke "Summoning no jutsu"

A giant snake poped into existance and struck him

Sakura and Sasuke both yelled in usison concerned about his teammate "NARUTO!!!"

He then coughted up blood from the blow...Sasuke was looking... shocked as Naruto was falling... unable to bring himself to do anything

"Go ahead and eat him" said the grass nin to his Snake

The snake complied, he got behind Naruto ready to eat him

Naruto the decked the giant snake "EAT SHIT!!!!!"

Naruto's eyes changed... they where demonic in essence... they where not "demon eyes" but rather the eyes of a demon themselves... his sight caught that of the grass nin

The grass nin was shocked..."_This kid... it can't be"_

Naruto fell from the tree branches by the recoil of his own punch

Sakura was very scared and concerned "_Naruto has snapped...but...why is this Naruto so strong...!?"_

"Because he is my brother" said a voice from behind her. Shinta decided to appear now...

Sasuke was shocked "_That is Naruto!?"_

The grass nin was clearly enjoing this "Sasuke-kun, now is your turn!! What will you do?!!"

Sasuke was paralysed by fear... Shinta did not move... he placed his hand gently over Sakura... but she still screamed "Sasuke-kun!!"

Naruto was holding the snake back... Sasuke was shocked... Naruto was looking down at the ground... being tired from pulling that off

"Hey... you... alright... scary cat?" Naruto said to Sasuke who was shocked at Naruto's strenght

The grass nin the grabbed Naruto using his overly large tounge "DAMN IT LET GO OFF ME!!

The grass nin did some seals as he held Naruto using his tongue "Hehehe so the ninetails brat is still alive..."

"Yes... and he has a brother" a voice came from behind the grass nin

A dark Shinta grabbed the grass nin as decked him into three trees away

"Clone of shadow...complete" Shinta said

They looked at the clone... it was made of pure darkness

"This is a original (_**"liar"**_ said the kiubii) technique I made... I use the actual shadow to make this clone... is basically a living shadow.. it can't take any damage... but it can deliver criticals to any enemies... and protect me or any others I want to... but they can never be destroyed... they are tied to my chakra...so I can cancel them if I am running low on it"

Shinta made a seal "Sumoning weapon... Kitsune Soul Reaping Scithe...Soul of Darkness" a scithe appeared and he then twirl it and struck a pose. He had his hand on the blade and his other hand on the lower part of his scithe rod.

The scithe blade was black as the rod itself... just some certain parts where grey...Shita's eyes where those of a demon...his eyes full of crimson red... just like Naruto's... Sakura was drawn into their eyes... Shita's where full of hate and bloodlust...with anger to the enemy and concern and love to his allies

The grass nin came back... he was pissed and launched a fire jutsu at the interlooper... Shinta got the full blast of the attack

"SHIT!!! SHINTA!!!" Sasuke yelled

"SHINTA-KUN!!!" Sakura screamed

Naruto did not react one way or another... Shinta's clothing where somewhat burned... then he tried something different...

"HENGE!!! KITSUNE NO YOUKO!!!"Shinta yelled

His body grew a few more inches... his hair became larger, spikier and golden...fox ears poped from his hair with black strikes on the top... 4 tails poping out of his rear... with white marks at the end

"You hurted my brother... you hurted my precious teammates... you made Sakura-chan cry... as a man... I will pay you back 100 fold per each tear she dropped" Shinta said... each word with power and a killer intent... "Naruto... have this... Sumoning justsu Twin Fangs of the Abyss" Two weapons appeared and handed them to Naruto...

"LET"S GET WILD!!! FOX STYLE!!!" Shinta and Naruto yelled in unison

The grass nin was taken back by the interlooper...he was very similar to Naruto on the eyes... "_could it be?"_ the grass nin mused

He did not get far in his musing...a blow to his gut was delibered by the rod of the scithe... he was launched towards a tree...

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!!" Naruto yelled

In a magnificent coordination that could only be considered as if they were dancing... their blows co-ordinating perfectly working as if they where in the same frecuency... it had such a grace and skill...  
Sakura and Sasuke could only gape at the scene unfolding... the grass nin was having his ass handed to him by the dobe and his surrogate brother...They had grown soo much

A hand grabbed him by his shoulder it was shadow-Shinta

"**My MaStEr KnOwS hOw YoU fElL...bUt YoU hAvE gRoWn SaSuKe-KuN...bUt YoU rEaChEaD yOuR cURrEnT lImIt...YoU hAvE to BrEaCk YoUr GlAsS cEiLiNg AnD kEeP gRoWiNg...AfTer AlL... As A hUmAn YoU hAvE lImItLeSs PoTeNtIaL oF gRoWtH"**

Sasuke felt left behind… he was jelous of that power…

The shadow-Shinta just stared at him…

(back to the fight)

Shinta and Naruto where both beating the grass nin ass… he grew angry… his plans where being pushed back by those two demon brats

"This has been more interesting than I cared to be but I have important business to attent" the grass nin said to Shinta and Nartuto

Sudendly without warning… Shinta felt a heavy blow into his gut…Naruto right next to him was struck too

"Sealing style! 5 elements double sealing method!!!" The grass nin shouted as he stuck.

Shinta and Naruto were sent flying unto two trees…. Both of them curling and screaming in pain…and then both of them passed out out cold…

Sudendly Sasuke stood up and trew Shurikens and kunais at the grass nin… he dodged them all with easy…

Sasuke smirked…. "_UH?! Cables?!"_ the grass nin was taken by surprise…

"Fire style jutsu!!" Sasuke yelled as the flames engulfed the cables and worked their way to the grass nin

The flames engulfed him…Sasuke then relaxed… "_It's over"_

From the flames the grass nin appeared… his face melted… only to reveal another face… his eyes where yellow with slits

"Kukukuku…Sasuke-kun, great job… but you are still no match for me… those two where being a rather complicated nuisance…but you… look I can make you stronger" after saying that his neck grew freakishly large and bit Sasuke on the neck… he felt unto the floor… pain invading his body

Shadow-Shinta was still looking at this… his master uncouncious but still receiving his own chakra….not the kiubii's but rather human chakra…. He decided to look for help… he melted on the shadows to find someone who could help

(not far away)

"Yosh! If I can't capture all twenty leaves before reaching the ground Sakura doesn't love me" he went and captured up to 19…then suddenly, without warning, a shadow grew from the tree branch

He fell into the tree branch and the last leave fell into the ground….

"Who is there?" Lee shouted

The shadow then took Shinta's form once more….

"Oh, is you Shinta-kun" Lee said… then he noticed something wrong… "You are not Shinta-kun! Who are you?" Lee said as he dropped into his taijutsu stance

"**LoOk HeRe… MaStEr ShInTa, SaSuKe, SaKuRa aNd NaRuTo ArE iN tRoUbLe… ThEy NeEd YoUr HeLp… (**he said this to make Lee more than eager to help)** BeSiDes, YoU wOuLd ImPrEsS SaKuRa"**

Shadow-Shinta thanked kami for him being so easily motivated… he asked Lee to call for anyone that knew at least some basic medic jutsu. He then melted and transported himself back to Sakura but he could not stay long… he vanished into a normal shadow since Shinta could not supply anymore chakra

Sakura was taking care of Shinta, Naruto and Sasuke…all of them unconcious and the last one twitching in pain

(Shinta's mind realm)

"Shit… what is going on"

"Shit what is going on"

"Sakuya?! Shinta?!"

"Sakuya?!Shinta?!"

"**Shinta-kun?! Have you seen Shinta**?"

"**Shinta-kun?! Have you seen Shinta**?"

"Sakuya? no I haven't…. isn't he with you?"

"Sakuya? no I haven't…. isn't he with you?"

"**I can't fell his presence… where is he? What has that man done to him?"**

"**I can't fell his presence… where is he? What has that man done to him?"**

She was angry and confused… no a verry good conbination on an angel

"When I get up… that guy will pay"

Then suddenly Shadow-Shinta formed inside his mind… he bowed and gave him a full report

"_So… this guy…his name is Orochimaru… I think I heard that name before…but where?_"

Sakuya shivered when she heard the name

"**That man… he is… evil… more evil than Lucifer himself… we all thought it was impossible for a human to be so vile… but he… you felt his aura did you not…? It made you want to trow up right…remember…and the "Soul of Darkness" resonated with him… that weapon is from death himself… that man is wanting by death but he had been eluding him for so long"**

"Then is settled… first we need the find Shinta no kiubii and then kill this man… I really hate to see him alive as well…"

(back outside)

Sakura dragged the tree boys unto a hallowed three… she then contemplated their faces…hard to imagine those three where fighting for their lives…

Sakura too Shinta's shirt off… and took a look at his chest

Many slash marks and cuts where in his chest… many burns and other marks… they looked pretty old… She then took Naruto's jacket and shirt to find many bruises… and as many cuts and slash marks… she then applied some of the medicine plants that Shinta made into paste… Shinta and Naruto's wounds where healing rather fast, much faster than Sasuke's

Then from the wood work 3 ninja's with a musical note on their head-protectors arrived at the scene

"We came here looking for Sasuke" said one with the face almost covered in bandages

Sakura was scared… then one of the guys just raised his arm "Decapitating airwave!!!"

Sakura was blown back by the airwaves coming from the man… she was trown into the tree… she coughted up blood

"Why are you here?" she yelled…

"We have orders to kill Sasuke"

""You will not harm neither of my comarades" Sakura said

Then…from the woodworks a lone figure came and kicked the guys with the airwaves away from Sakura

"Sakura-chan… are you okay?" Lee said

He struck a good guy pose and gave her a thumbs up "I told you I would protect you with my life"

Lee started to attack them "KONOHA SEMPU!!"

The guy with the holes on his hands was blown away "Dozu! Do something about this brat!"

Dozu then attack Lee… who dodged his attack… but then… his ears started bleeding

"AGHH!!' Lee screamed in pain as he grabbed his ears in pain

Sakura was appaled… Lee was defeated… and Sasuke, Shinta and Naruto were all incapacitated at the moment…

(Flashback)

"Are you okay? Scary cat?"

"You hurt my brother... you hurt my precious teammates... you made Sakura-chan cry... as a man... I will pay you back 100 fold per each tear she dropped"

"I will protect you with my life"

(end flashback)

"_Shinta-kun… Naruto…Sasuke-kun… and now Lee, who says he loves me…I have only watched your backs as you all gave every inch of your lives to protect me, I always thought myself as an equal but… I never did more than just stare at your backs… you are all my teachers… I wish to grow as strong as you all… so now… it's your turn to watch my back_" She said as she stood up with a few tear on her eyes

The wind picked up… with a wisper from someone who she knew

"_You are a precious person to Naruto and me"_ is what Sakura thought she heard

(Close by)

"Man this is such a drag" Shikamaru said

They got close when they heard the scream of pain from Sasuke

"Oh no! My Sasuke-kun" Ino shouted

"_What about your Shinta-kun? Man women are so troublesome"_ Shikamaru thought

They hid on a nerby bushes and saw the scene unfold

(back to Sakura)

She stood up her back on her friends making a stand

The wind picked up again… a new whisper… "_You are strong… we never thought otherwise…go, and fight… Sakura-chan"_

She charged up and run straight the the guy with the holes in the hand… he raised his hard "air splitting wave!"

It hit…but it turned to be a kawamiri "Zaku! Behind you!" yelled the kunoichi from the sound team

Sakura keep charging and Zaku decided to use his technique on her but was another Kawamiri… then she appeared from above… this time he decided to not use his technique… since she was going to do a kawamiri again…

She was underestimating her…

He trew a few kunai waiting for her to appear from somewhere else…

Drip

"_blood?"_

From above came Sakura… she did not use kawamiri she landed and bit his hand

"Let go you crazy bitch" he said as he punched Sakura to let go

Ino watched as her once best friend was fighting for the lives of his teammates…

"Hey Ino…?" Shikamaru asked but was quickly interrupted

Ino and Shikamaru jumped on with Chouji being pulled by his scarf

"Ino are you crazy those guys will kill us" chouji said

"We are a team right? We all die together… what a bother…" Shikamaru said

Zaku then said "I would follow the advice of fatso over there"

Choiji shivered "Did he just…?"

"_Oh oh… that word is a no-no around Chouji if that guy says it again…"_Shikamaru thought

"Oi… lard but get out of the way… you are annoyin" Zaku said

Chouji's eyes flared up "I AM NOT FAT!!! I AM PLEASANTLY PLUMP!!!"

Ino snikered "_That's it… Chouji's lost it…man those guys are in it now"_

Chouji then screamed "Baika no jutsu!!"

Chouji became huge and started to roll on to Zaku…. Be used his technique but to no vail… Chouji was invulnerable to his attacks at the moment

The kunoichi from the sound village was then attacked by Ino… "Art of the valentine"

The kunoichi from the sound then took a kunai… "stop… if you keep on I will kill her" Ino said… using the kunoichi's body

"No…" Zaku said as he lunched an attack to his own teammate

Then from out of nowhere Nejii and Ten ten appear on a tree branch

"Lee!" Ten ten shouted

"So… got yourself beaten uh?" Neji said

"You made a mistake to mess with my teammate…but it appears as if I don't have to do anything" Neji said

Then… Sasuke rose up from the floor… and looked at Sakura…

"Who did this to you?" he asked

"Uh?"Sakura said

"Who pummeled you into that state?" Sasuke asked again

"Are you allright Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

"Yes… I fell good… flowing with power…"

The marks of the bites where spreading like cancer throught his body as he used his Sharingan to channel the curse

"It was us" said Zaku pointing at himself with pride

He attacked him

"You take great pride on those arms… then bid them farewell" His eyes where those of a crazied maniac… he then pulled his arms up…

Crack!! Sasuke was smiling as he broke Zaku's arms…

"SASUKE-KUN STOP!!!' Sakura yelled as she hugged him "Please…stop!!" she said as she cried… Sasuke's curse mark then receded… and he fell into the floor…

The guy wearing bandages around his face decided to retreat and gave them an earth scroll… as a repayment for letting them go… Shinta and Naruto where unconscious still… that is till an hour later… Shinta carefully applied ointment to Sakura's face… it was very badly bruised…

"The heck with it… I am trying something more direct… please close your eyes" Shinta said to Sakura

Shinta's eyes changed into "angel eyes" he then kissed Sakura on her cheek (to the shock of Naruto and Ino)… Sakura then felt a cold and refreshing chill down her spine… then all her bruises disappeared

Naruto was choking Shinta "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU TEME-NISAN!!!?" he was having waterworks

"angel breath… healing wind jutsu" said Shinta as he was being choked "I … gack healed her gack oxygen… being issue"

Ino was beyond pissed and Sakura was blushing… Sasuke was blushing too…and he choked when Shinta asked if he wanted to be healed

Oviosly Ino wanted to be healed… but since she did not got any serious injuries Shinta only placed his hands on her back and let a little of his angel power flow into her

The group parted ways and continued to their own adventures… only 4 days more to go

"_Orochimaru… you will pay for what you have done to Sakura-chan and Sakuya-chan…"_

(End Chapter 8)


	9. chapter 9 forest of decit

Tale of Tails and Feathers

The story so far...

Shinta and Naruto's youkai has been sealed...

Sakuya is worse than a overworked PMSing Tsunade because of what Orochimaru has done to his dearest friend Shinta no Kiubii

Sasuke been bitten by Orochimaru

Shinta swore will avange Sakura's and Sakuya's tears

Onto chapter Nine!!!!

Chapter 9: Forest of Deciet

Having rested a day...Shinta mended Sasuke's, Naruto's and Sakura's clothings... the later hiding in the bushes

Shinta then gives Sakura her shirt... he did a spendlid job for being a man and all... Naruto's shirt was badly damaged so he could only repair it so much... Sasuke's only needed some stiching... Shinta had to take his shorts off (to Sakura's delight) and work on the holes that where made because of the tails...

Sakura meant to ask him about the henge... but Shinta answered with " Is a modified vertion of a henge... it is actually pretty real... but eats chakra like no tomorrow"... thought she did not buy it… it seamed feasible and decided not to press him for more info

Somehow... Sakura felt like he was withholding something... and it made her fell sad... perhaps, he didn't think too much of her... or did not trust her enough...

Shinta felt bad...he was lying to one of the first friends he ever made... a girl he had a small crush on... "_It is for the best... she would probably hate me...and worse...Naruto"_

He looked at Sakura... his eyes lingered around her legs... she has allways been in his mind... as had Ino as well.

Sakura had been absentminded and did not notice Shinta's eyes lingering on her body... but she felt a strange wave of warmth entering her body... She then saw Shita's gaze... it was not looking at her... or rather... pass her skin... her clothes... her bare soul

Shinta then lowered his gaze and started to pick up his pace... going in front of the group... he then looked at Sasuke... he could fell the dark aura emanating from his neck...The same as Orochimaru

They arived to a small river... Shinta took his shirt off and his shorts... Naruto did the same...Naruto enjoyed his dip on the river as Shinta tried to catch fish with his bare hands... after drying off and eating Shinta's catches, Shinta decided that... it was time for Sakura... to know, at least as much as he deemed important, about him

"Sakura... come with me... there is much to discuss... you two stay here and mend the camp... this is a private conversation... I trust neither you or Naruto will try evesdropping"

He escorted Sakura into the woods to talk alone

"Hey Sasuke-teme... do you think they are gonna?... you know?" Naruto asked very nerviously

"Who cares dobe... is none of our bussiness what they do... besides... Shinta isnt that sort of guy... his eyes where dead serious and I think whatever it is... he wants to confide in her..." Sasuke said

(Onto the deepths of the fores)

Shinta threw 4 kunais with seal notes attached unto the trees...

"Silence barrier... impenetrable wind of silence jutsu" Shinta shouted

"_Now... no one will listen to us... or see us"_ Shinta thought

"Sakura-chan... how long have we been friends?" Shinta asked

"_Where is he going with this?_ About 5 years Shinta-kun... why?" Sakura said

"Have I ever...told you specifically where I came from?" Shinta said to her

"No... you haven't... why all of the sudden-"Sakura was cut off... Shinta started to drop some tears "_Tears?what is going on?"_

"Sa-Sakura-chan... you are a very precious person to me... and a precious teammate... and a precious friend... we been friends since little... but I never did tell you about... me... I wish to tell you my story... but...this must be kept secret from everyone except Naruto, who already knows, Kakashi and the third Hokage" Shinta said to Sakura

"When I came here...no... before I came here... The place I came from was filled with wars...There where two factions... the actual government and the insurgents... the insurgets I hated them a lot because they kidnapped children about 3 years younger than us... even 5... and brainwash them and use drugs on those kids... and use them as cannon fodder in the war... in there I used to free the kids and take care of them...that place I came... is not anywhere you can find in fire country... or any part of this planet... I came from a diferent dimention for all I know... and this is not my true age... in fact... when I came here... even thought I had the body of an 8 year old... I was in fact 18..." he said to Sakura... "Sakura-chan... I know you have feelings for me... but... to me... is dificult... being with... a girl so young as you, I think you are gorgeous... I really do... but... I am way older...chronologically... I can even be your father... I wanted you to know the truth... there are no genjutsus... there are no henges on me... this is the truth... and, if you so wish... you can kill me and or punch me... for seeing you naked when you where little... that time at the Yamanaka's house... I wanted you and Ino to not come in... but I couldn't do anything to stop you two... and now... I am here... baring my soul... and waiting your judgement... I hope I may have cleared anything with you...I wanted to come clean... seeing as you are my teammate... and friend... I really did not want to keep this a secret from you...I hope you are not mad at me... but I hope we can still be friends... you and Ino...are really the first... and best friends I ever had..." Shinta said... crying... looking at Sakura's eyes for hate and contempt he had since received since he was a child

Sakura's eyes where filled with tears... she crawled closer to Shinta and put his head on her lap... he was taken by surprise by Sakura's actions "Shinta-kun is Shinta-kun right? You are the sweet person whom Ino and I have became friends again... before you came... we were rivals in love for Sasuke-kun...but you... you brought us together... sure we fight over Sasuke-kun and you from time to time... but... why...can't you see me more than just a little girl? Tell me Shinta...why? what do I have to do... to make you... notice me...? To love me?"

"Sakura-chan" Shinta said... " I can't love... or be loved...that is the destiny of people... like me... I have never been able to love in the world I came from... or ever been able to be loved... because... everyone I cared for... has died...I really... don't wish to re-experience this... but I can tell you something... there is a blond haired boy out there... who really truly loves you... he cares for you...that damned brat fox of a brother that I have... he loves you very much... You been watching me and Sasuke... but Naruto has been working to get... your attention... and win your heart... perhaps you don't know... but his life is very hard...because of the hate the villagers have on him..." Shinta said...

Shinta moved closer to Sakura and wiped her tears away with his hand... Sakura then slowly put her arms around Shinta... and pushed him closer... Sakura then gave him a french kiss... one that Shinta was not prepared... he then tore appart from Sakura...

"Sakura... I am sorry... but for what you have done... you will have to forget that this conversation ever happened in the first place... neither will Sasuke and Naruto will know...this will be the day that never was" Shinta said as he touched Saskura's forehead...

" I am sorry... but at least I fell liberated from the weight I had" a strange light iradiated from Shinta's hand...

"Sakura, I like you a lot.. it is indeed sad that my morals wont allow me to be with you... until I worked my problems through"

"Mind-time wipe jutsu... tensho style" Shinta said in a bitter-sweet voice

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked him...

"_Because I care too much to break your heart Sakura-chan_"

A flash of blinding light ate Sakura... she fell asleep... it engulfed the whole area up to were his other two teammates were

A few hours later...

"Hey guys... had a good shift?" Sakura said cheerfully

"Yeah... so now is Naruto's and Sakura's shift right?" Shinta said as he jumped with Sasuke down from the tree... they went into their own tents...

The next day Sasuke and co. went inside the forest to find a new river... Shinta began scouting a head witch leaft Sakura ad Naruto alone with Sasuke being a tad far away

"We still need a scroll... we have the heaven scroll but we need the earth scroll... but that guy eat it..."Naruto said

"Hey Sakura-chan... what if we opened the scroll?"Naruto asked her

"We only have a day left and we don't know who might have an earth scroll... perhaps if we opened it... and copied what it said on it?" Naruto continued

"You have a point there..."Sakura said as she begun to unravel the scroll...

A boy came in and held Naruto's hand from opening the scroll ...

"Don't open that scroll!" a voice came from the woods

It was none other than Kabuto...

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!?" Naruto shouted

"Because... last time those scrolls contained some hipnotic seal that would nocked the students that looked at it uncouncious for the remainder of the test" Kabuto explained calmly

"_**Thank god you got here!"**_ inner Sakura thought

"T-Thank you Kabuto" Naruto said

Kabuto then explained that before, he had seen people do that and pay the consecuenses... 

After all was said and done Sasuke came back "Fight me" Sasuke said

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled

"Don't you see? Is the only choice... he has the earth scroll and we need it... there is no going other way" Sasuke said

"That is a lie" Kabuto said

"A lie?" Naruto asked

"You are more conserned on making a statement than anything else... otherwise you could have blindsided me as a real ninja would do...but because of your challenge you have put me on equal grounds and set my defence"

Sasuke growled...

"I don't think of you less of what you did... in fact allow me to show you the path that you should threat" said Kabuto

"But first lets get going... this smell will attract enemies around miles" Kabuto said

After they all left Shinta returned and senced someone on the bushes... he acted as he did not notice and dissapeared using body flicker

His instincs told him not to trust Kabuto...something was odd of him...

"_Sakuya-chan... can you send me information to my brain on how to read ki?and generate ki? You know... like on those comics I used to read?"_

"_**It is possible that you can do it... humans can generate ki... and chakra is different from ki"**_ Sakuya said

"_Well then, is time I used my own power... and see how far I have progressed on my own...and not rely on you so much... only on emergencies..." _Shinta thought to himself... "_but I will still need the angelic eyes..._"

As he hurried to get back to his team he noticed that there where people trailing his teammates and the interlooper...

Their chakra might be masked...but their ki was not... since no one in here knows about ki... it was a plus advantage Shinta had...

He reached his teammates and put the same eye expresion a Kakashi... "Yo"

"Shinta-kun! You are back!" Sakura squelled in delight

"Welcome back aniki! Naruto said

"You could have waited for me you know guys? But I understand... it seems there are 3 following us... and placed a genjutsu around us... it would seem our best course of action is to play along..." Shinta said

"So that is why you teamed up with us... safety in numbers uh?" Sasuke said to Kabuto

Kabuto smirked... "you could say that"

After drawing the rain nins from hiding... and handing their asses back to them thanks to the angelic eye... Sasuke thought seemed to have his chakra being drained by the strange seal in his neck...

"Sasuke... is there something you are not telling us?" Shinta asked to Sasuke...

Kabuto then glared at Shinta... "_He knows something..."_

After parting ways Kabuto thanked them and left with his two other teammates... "_This boy... I must report him to Orochimaru-sama"_

"Let's head in... we now have both scrolls... this exam is over" Naruto said

After opening the door a large wallscroll was hanging on the wall...

"...uh? Whats this? This scroll it has some parts eaten by the moths or something" said Sakura

"Just open the scrolls"said Sasuke

After Naruto and Shinta opened the scrolls, Sasuke's eys grew big

"Is a summoning scroll! Quick drop it!!" Sasuke yelled

Shinta idly dropped and Naruto did the same... then smoke came from it...

"Long time no see" came a voice from the smoke

(Make a four way face split on here... like in the animes or something)

"Naruto-kun"

"Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto exclaimed

"The second test... all of you four pass... congratulations"Said Iruka sensei

"To celebrate your succesfull completion of the second test...I'd like to buy you a round of ramen but..." he was cut off

Naruto glomped Iruka "**WE DID IT!!!WE DID IT WE DID IT WE DID IT!!! I AM SO HAPPY"** Iruka gave him a warm smile

Sakura and Sasuke collapsed on the floor while Naruto was prancing around and Shinta tried to make him stop before he dies of exhaustion

Sasuke then just smirked "Heh... I see...If we had opened the scrolls during the test...what where you going to do, Iruka-sensei?"asked Sasuke as Iruka gave him "the look"

"heh... you are allways sharp Sasuke...As you have figured it out...this test's rules are set up to test your ability to carry out a mission correctly... So if you where to break the rules and open the scrolls..."

Sakura asked "what would have happened?"

"Then those exam takers... would be put in a condition of unconciousness for the remaining of the test period. Those where my orders" said Iruka

"Heh... good thing you guys didn't open it..." said Sasuke

Naruto was looking up to the roof "_Kabuto-san thank you so much!"_

"But on the third test... don't push yourselves too hard" Iruka said.. looking a bit saddened "especially you Naruto, I worry about the..."but he was cut off by Naruto

"For the moment I received this leaf forehead protector I'm no longer an academy student!! There is no need to worry!!And this is the symbol that I am all grown up, right?!!The part about me never relaxing may have not changed, but I am not a kid anymore!!now... I am a ninja"

After the heartfelt encounter they were lead to a big auditorium... said auditorium had a staue of two hands making a seal

Anko then took the microphone and spoke "First off, for the second test...congratulations on passing!!"

all of the rookie 10 made it trought the second exam...

Naruto was impressed that all oof the jounins and the hokage and Iruka sensei where all together in here today

Shinta was worried... the conection between Shinta/kiubii has been severed... not even Sakuya can reach him where ever he may be...

The hokage then rose up from his seat and adressed all the genins...

"I will now wxplain the true reason of the chuunins exams. Why do we have all the allienced countries taking the exam together? "to promote frindship among the countries" "To raise the level of shinobi" I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning... this exam is...a replacement war among the allied countries"

"_This is a superb plan... that way, there are less casualties...and the victor would be feared because he proved to be the "top-dog"... is a pity they did not use this system back on my world..."_Shinta thought

"What does that mean?" Ten-ten asked

The hokage replied "If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries chose for battle...That is the origins of the chuunin exam"

Naruto was bewildered "WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO DO THAT CRAP? ISN'T THIS FOR DECIDING WHO'S A CHUUNIN?"

The hokage continued his speech "It is a fact that this exam decides which shinobis have what it takes to become a chuunin. But on the other hand, this exam has another side...where each countrie's shinobis risk their lives to protect their land's prestige...Watching this third exam will be leaders and influential individuals from many countries who make up the clients of the shinobi, and their allied countries will also be there to watch each of your battles. If the strenght of a country is clear, that country will receive more clients, and viceversa and this will signal to potential enemy countries that "our village has this much power" so it will send a political message to the outsiders"

Kiba exploted "YEAH...BUT WHY?! WHY DO WE HAVE TO RISK OUR LIVES IN BATTLE?!"

The hokage contimued "the strenght of the country is the strenght of the village, the strengh of the village is the strenght of the shinobi and the strengh of the shinonbi is...born only through life-risking battles"

"This exam is a place to see each others countries strenght and to show your own strenght. It only has meaning because lives are at risk, and that's why those who have come before you have fought the chuunin exam for this dream that is meaningfull" said the hokage

"_This man... he might be old... but to have such strenght in his own dreams and hopes... he sounds like the grandfather I never had..."_Shinta thought

"Oi Sarutobi-hokage-dono... you might be old on the outside but you are just as young on the inside as us who are before you!"Shouted Shinta with a wave and a smile

Kakashi sweatdropped as the rest of the jounin did a facefault... but Sarutobi took it as a compliment... "_This kid...we might expect great things from him...and Naruto as well..._ And now for the third exam..._"_

"Actually cought I apologize Hokage-sama... for here on, as the referee...will you please allow me, Gekkou Hayate..."said the jounin ninja

The hokage simply said "By all means"

he begun to turn around "Hello everyone. I am Hayate... before the third test there's... cought cought something I'd like you to do"

His face was of someone that has been sick with a deadly dissease...

"uhmm a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to paricipate in the main event" Hayate said

"Preliminaries?" Sakura asked

Shikamaru was furious (remember... preliminarieswork... Shikamaru no like work) "PRELIMINARY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Sakura was concerned "Sensei... I don't understand this preliminary but...why aren't all the people here allowed to participate in the next test?"

"uhmm...because the first and second exam may have been too easy (_"Easy?! We fought with one of the lengendary 3... got our asses handed to me, Naruto and Sasuke... the later being bitten by this pedo snake guy... and you say this was easy?!"_ Shinta thought in his mind... refraining from murdering the sickly looking Hayate) this year... we have a bit too many people remaining..."

(in an unknown location)

"Achoo!!!" the snake sanin snessed

(back)

"uhmm so anyways, those who are not feeling well... those who fell like quitting after these explanations please come forward now. Since we will be starting the preliminaries inmediately" Hayate said

"WHAT?! RIGHT NOW?!!!" shouted Kiba

"_alright!! I promised kabuto-san, I am going to do my best"_thought Naruto

Kabuto smiled and stepped forward and rose his hand and smiled

"uhmm... I am going to quit"

"UH!" Nartuo exclaimed "K...Kabuto-san"

Team seven where very sadened (minus Shinta)..since he had helped them...

"Uhmm...you're Yakushi Kabuto-kun from the leaf right? You may leave..."said Hayate

"Uhmm...does anyoone else want to retire? Oh... uhmm... I forgot to tell you that from now on it will be individual battling. You may raise your hand based on your own judgement" said Hayate

"KABUTO-SAN WHY ARE YOU QUITTING??!" yelled Naruto

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun... but my body is all beat up. Actually I havent been able to hear out of my left ear from the time when I got attacked by the sound nins before the first test...and now we'll have to risk our lives... I just..."

Naruto stared at the floor... sadeded...

He left with a smiled and a wave of the hand to Naruto who was pouting

Sasuke then felt a sharp pang of pain on the place Orochimaru bitten him... he started to shiver

Sakura saw him and gre concerned "_Sasuke-kun...I knew it..."_

"uhmm...now... there are no more retiring,right?"

She glanced over Hayate and Sasuke...

"Sa...Sasuke-kun!! you should also quit this prelim!!"

Naruto looked at Sakura baffled... Sasuke as well...

"You been strange since that Orochimaru guy attacked you. That mark still hurts rigt?!! If you continue...!!"

Naruto looked a bit confused and intrigued...the same with Shinta "_Mark?"_

Shinta and Sakura's flashback)

Orochimaru: "I gave him a going away present..."

an image of a crazed Sasuke

Orochimaru: "Sasuke-kun will seek me... to seek power"

(End Flash back)

"Please" said Sakura... sounding very concerned

Saskue just stared at her... still trembling a bit in pain

Shinta steped in... he just moved his head side to side... "He won't quit ... if you like him as much as you say you do... you should know that allready"

Sakura just continued pleading to Sasuke...this time with tears on her eyes... "Please... quit... I'm...afraid..."

Naruto was worried for his female teammember and crush "_Sakura-chan"_

Sasuke just looked away from her eyes

"YOU ARE IN NO CONDITION TO FIGHT RIGHT NOW!!" Sakura shouted to the raven haired boy

Sasuke was getting annoyed "Shut up!!!" he growled

"I CAN SEE IT!! YOU BEEN HIDING THE PAIN ALL THIS TIME!!!"Shouted Sakura to Sasuke

"Be quiet" said Sasuke with a tone of finality to his voice

"WHATEVER YOU SAY I'M GOING TO TELL THE SENSEI ABOUT THAT MARK. THEN..."

Naruto and Shinta both saw the drama unfold... Sakura was gonna raise her hand but was suddendly stopped by Sasuke

"Shut up about the mark" Sasuke said... as in an order

Sakura was holding her tears... "UHH... WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN?!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU SUFFERING ANYMORE... TO ME YOU ARE..." Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke

"This has nothing to do with you" Sasuke said in a dark tone

"Stay out of my business"

Sakura was shocked... her tear being held in...

"_This guy...something is going on… on his soul...is becoming tainted...that mark must be the cause... Sakuya-chan... is there anyway to remove it?"_

"_**I am sorry Shinta-kun... but it is not possible... but we can keep it on check with a counter seal... but we need Shinta no Kiubii for it...since to fight this manufactured darkness you need real darkness..."**_

"_I see...fight fire with fire ne?"_

"Sakura...I have told you before. I am an avenger...this isn't just a test to me. I don't care about chuunin or whatever. "Am I strong?" I just want the answer to that. To just fight strong guys, And they are here but I can promise you this... I can't forgive even you... if you take that away from me"

"YOU TEME!!! STOP ACTING ALL COOL!!! IDIOT!! SAKURA IS THIS WORRIED AND..."

"You are lucky Sasuke...She cares about you… but I think Naruto is right..." Shinta began to say

"Naruto...Shinta... you are also the people I want to fight with"

Sasuke then retched in pain

Shinta observed the Hokage and the jounins in a "situation"... finally it died down...

"uhmm...now... Let's begin the preliminary.This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation...Since we now have 21 entrants, we will conduct 10 matches and...umm...the winners will advance except for the lasr one for th extra battle...since there is an odd number of ya"

"Now, this is sudden but let's announce the 2 names of the first fight"

From the bat it was Sasuke's fight with some other guy

He stepped in unto the arena

"Now… we will be starting the first match" Hayate said

"Will everyone except the two participants move to the upper level?" Hayate asked

Kakashi appeared… he only said "Don't use the sharingan"

Sasuke was taken back and was shocked… he regained his composure "So you know…"

Kakashi continued "if that curse on your neck becomes active, you might lose your life"

Sasuke just said "probably…"

"well..if that happens I'll jump on and stop the match" Kakashi said

Sasuke was surprised

Everyone watched silently the match, no one took notice as Shinta fell asleep… but it was no normal sleep… his counciousness and soul were ripped from his body leaving his earthly shell… he was out on a very dangerous painstaking deadly training on the demon realm…

Sakuya explained to him that this training will increase and perfect my control over ki… and it's uses….

Shinta was send over to the dragonair prefecture of hell… where the furnance of hell were heated.

Upon reaching a dragon came to greet us… it was an old friend of Shinta no kiubii and gladly took me under his wing (A/N pun intended)

What Shinta did not know is that he carried him unto a demon forest and dropped him in the middle of it… and now…Shinta had to either fight or die to escape from this forest

Not only that but he was given a handicap… he was wearing about 100 pounds… in each arm and leg… making him able to move as fast as a turtle….

"Son of a bitch!!!!" Yelled Shinta after realizing all of this

He had been on it for 2 years now… is funny how slow time is outside human realm… each minute is stretched to years in here… Shinta was doing so much training here...but it was basically for ki and speed… he would need those two for the upcoming battle

10 years later (Chronus Hellius Helion time of fire inferno…or hell)

Shinta has gotten his usual normal speed with the weights and trived on this hellish forest… It has been difficult but thanks to his insane regeneration abilities and the fact that no one can die in hell made it possible for Shinta to grow… "_How many times I 'died' in here… I think about twenty or so… I fell like a videogame character"_

Two more hell hours later the dragon came back and took Shinta back to his castle (A/N a dragon owns a castle… I thought they destroyed them and took princesses… well that is just to show preconceptions can be misleading eh? lol)

"I assume I am to go back… seeing that you came to pick me up and all?"Shinta said to the dragon kin

The dragon just roared and took Shinta to the castle… he showed where he could take a rest before preparations where made to send his spirit back in his own body

"The ritual will take time Shinta-kun… so rest up" Sakuya said to Shinta

The ritual was made…Sakuya and Shinta returned to their body/prison

The match had ended a few minutes ago… and Shinta decided to watch the match that had begun

It was Kankuro against some other guys… he decided to attack first and give no chance for Kankuro to react

He stretched an used his body as if he was made of rubber… and was trying to squese the life out of Kankuro

"Give up or I will continue until I break every bone in your body" said the unknown ninja

Kankuro just laughted…

A sickening snap was heard

"heh…stupid… you made me kill you" said the unknown ninja

"He broke his neck" said Lee

Shinta was still groogy from waking up after 10 years… so he took this one in a stride

"Uh… that did not sound like bones" Shinta said

Then Kankuro turned his head 180 dregrees… "Is it my turn now?"

The face was hideous… it was a puppet

From the pack that was on the floor… the real Kankuro appeared…

He made the puppet break the other guy's ribs by squeezing them

"The winner is Kankuro" said Hayate

The next match was… Haruno Sakura VS Yamanaka Ino

"Sakura…and Ino…?"Shinta said… "_this one is going to give me a headache…if I cheer for one the other will get mad… there is only the easy way out…"_ "Sakura-chan!! Ino-chan Ganbate yo!! translation: Sakura-chan!! Ino-chan!! Do your best!!

Shinta then took Naruto "Well…one good thing might happen here" said Shinta

Naruto was confussed "What?"

"If they get too into it they might tear their clothes off each other" said Shinta as he laughted

"Shinta no echii" Said Naruto

"I was joking…but… don't tell me you never wish to see Sakura…au natural?"Shinta said with his own trademark fox grin

Needless to say Naruto passed out with a severe nosebleed

"_Too easy"_ thought Shinta as he snikered

Sakura and Ino stepped into the arena

Ino was a bit saddened by this outcome "Sakura… I never thought I'd be fighting you"

Sakura took her head protector headband and took it out with a swifing motion… Sakura was serious

"right now…I have no intentions of fighting over Sasuke-kun or Shinta-kun with you"Sakura said, the later was blushing as he hid on a shadow since he was being stared by the rest of the male population minus Gaara and Kankuro

"WHAT WAS THAT?!!"Ino shouted

Sakura continued her taunting "You and Sasuke-kun or Shinta-kun don't go together anyway. And I'm completely stronger than you right now. I don't even need to be concerned about you"

"SAKURA…WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO? DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF!"

"Why is Sakura doing that? Ino has scary eyes.."Naruto said

Kakashi was going to reply but Shinta beat him to the punch "She and Ino where very good friends… till Sakura and Ino started to like Sasuke… when I came in I made them both friends again… they have an On/off friendship because they both like...well Sasuke and me" said Shinta in a monotous voice

"Why you two always get the cute ones?" mumbled Naruto

"cause we are just cool like that" said Shinta…teasing Naruto

Sakura and Ino put theirhead protectors on their foreheads… and started fighting…

Sakura used the bunshin to confuse Ino… but Ino was watching closely to see witch one is the real one

Sakura focused her chakra unto her feet and it gave her a burst of speed that caught Ino off guard with a punch on her face

"IF YOU THINK I AM THE SAME CRY-BABY SAKURA THEN YOU WILL BE HURTING. GET SERIOUS INO!!" Sakura shouted to her friend/rival

"I am glad you said that. As you wish, Here I come" Ino said

"is a draw in power" Shinta mused to himself

Kakashi and Naruto gave him a confused look… "_What does he…"_ they quickly realized he had his angelic eyes… he could see into the future in bursts and had the same abilities as the sharingan and biakugan… just buffed up a lot more

"_Uhmm…but I don't think he is seeing into the future…more like he is gauging their inner strenght"_ Kakashi thought

"WOW SAKURA-CHAN ROCKS!!"

"Her basic chakra control is perfect for a rookie. Sakura has greatly improved" Kakashi said in his usual tone of voice

Naruto was a bit saddened by the news… "So she is better than me?"

"Well… yes. The ability to gather chakra from every part of your body and then using it with great timing, in just that, she's above Sasuke"

Ino and Sakura both were fighting with their all neither giving an inch… Shinta had realized that it was not a grudge match… it was their dreams and their loves in the line… trying to prove each other and show their strengths

Both contestands held each other fists in a tug-o-war battle of strengths…. Shuriken against shuriken… then… both punches reached each other's faces… it has been 10 minutes… both not giving an inch…rolling on the floor due to the punch impact

Ino and Sakura where both breathing heavily

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD BE EVEN WITH ME!!" shouted Ino

"heh…of course!!How could I be even with someone who only worries about growing her hair and looking pretty" Sakura said in a taunt

Ino growled and took out her kunai, she grabbed her long ponytail and cut it in front of everyone

"hehe… so simple" said Sakura

Shikamaru was scared as hell "_Yikes… she's completely snapped"_

"ORAAA!!!" Ino shouted as she held her once long ponytail "I DON'T NEED THIS" she threw her hair "I'M GONNA END THIS RIGHT NOW!!! I'LL MAKE "I GIVE UP" COME OUT OF YOUR MOTH" She held her hands to make a seal

Shinta's eyes widened…. "_Can't be!!!"_

Shikamaru was taken back "UHMM…HEY... NO WAY!!!!"

Chouji was next "IT CAN'T BE…"

Azuma sensei…their team jounin leader was worried about the outcome

The hand seals she made and formed her jutsu

Shikamaru was shouting "I KNEW IT…SHE'S GONNA DO SHINTENSHIN!!!"

Azuma slaped his temple "Geez…that idiot"

Kakashi saw this… He showed no worries… that technique was for spying and not for a fight… the downside of that technique if it misses the opponent could pound the user since it takes a few minutes for the user to return to his original body… is a slow jutsu so it was categorized as a spying technique because of that…

Ino released her jutsu as Sakura scurried to get out of range of it

Ino and Sakura both held their heads down…

Shikamaru did not know what happened… "which one?"

Sakura laughed "hehe… too bad…Ino" She said as she smiled

"it's over now" said Sakura

as she was about to move, she found herself to be unable to do so

"Uh?..." she looked at her feet "THIS IS…"

"you fell for it, Sakura" a voice said

it was all an act… Shinta saw apprehensible as Ino captured Sakura with her own hair she cut a moment before… this was a good battle…but as all good things… it must come to an end

This time Ino used her jutsu

"hehehe…too bad… Sakura!!" Sakura said (A/N:Ino was saying this inside of her so I will be using bold letters from here on now)

Naruto shouted "Come on Sakura now is your chance"

Shinta grabbed Naruto's shoulder… "Sakura has left the building Naruto… Ino's persona is supplanting Sakura's… Ino is in complete control of Sakura's body now"

Sakura(Ino) raised her hand

"**I… Haruno Sakura…would like to for…"** she was cut short

"DON'T SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled

"_**Heh…He's so annoying**_" Ino thought

"YOU'VE COME THIS FAR!!! IF YOU LOSE TO THAT SASUKE-TEME FANGIRL… YOU ARE NOT A WOMAN!!!" Naruto shouted

"_For my health I am not even touching that one"_ Shinta thought

"_**It's all useless…" **_Ino thought

suddenly Sakura's body begun twitching…

"_Geez…that Naruto is annoying"_ Came a voice from within Sakura-ino… this had taken Ino by surprise

"_But he is right… I can't lose here"_ Sakura said inside

"_**Sakura...?! No way…" **_ Ino said as she held her head in pain

Hayate walked closer to her…. "What is it? You wanna forfeit?"

Sakura standed up "FORFEIT? LIKE HELL I'LL FORFEIT!!"

Shikamaru was confused "HUH? WHAT'S WRING WITH INO?"

Sakura (Ino) released her jutsu and returned to her own body

Shikamaru was impressed "Impossible… she defeated Ino's jutsu"

Shinta just let a long whiste out… he was impressed by Sakura's growth

Ino was tired as she said the following "Two minds…what are you?"

Sakura smiled tiredly "didn't you know? Women have to be tought to survive"

Both rivals smirked as they charged in for their final attack

Love, passion, rivalries and mixed emotions where in this last attack…

The hits connect… blood come from both of them… they both are knocked out…

Hayate then decleared a double KO

Kakashi and Azuma jumped in and picket their students… they came back up and left them to rest on the wall…

Shinta stepped in "Do you mind if I heal them both? They would be as good as if this never happened"

"Knock yourself out kid" Kakashi said

Shinta concentrated his ki on his palm of his hand… Kakashi was taken back by it "Shinta… what is that?"

"My secret ace that not even the sharingan can duplicate" Said Shinta

He placed his hand on both girls abdomens… wings sprutted from his back and closed unto him… his eyes where those of an angel… the rookie 9 that where left saw this with amasement… then he let his energy invade both girls body… all their wounds and bruises where being healed as the energy enveloped them

They should be up in 5 minutes… I think they are really mentally tired so is okay for them to rest Shinta said as he finished

Sakura woke up… she was a little light headed…

"So you are finally awake, Sakura" Ino said

"our match is already over" Ino said

Sakura was a bit saddened "I… lost?"

"pfft…I'm the one who wants to cry…To tie with the likes of you"Ino said

Sakura was confused

Ino handed her head-protector plate "You did make it bloom… into a beautiful flower"

"Ino…" Sakura felt a tear slipping…

Then from behind them both a shadow appeared "You two are already beautiful flowers"

Both of them cringed and yelled in fright "Whaa!!!"

They turned around "Yo!" Shinta said as he saluted like Kakashi

"Shinta-kun no Baka!!" both of them punched Shinta

Shinta fell flat into the floor with a band-aid on his head "Sorry to ruin the moment but I kinda need to repair your clothings if you don't mind…"

Both Ino and Sakura blushed "Hentai" and they giggled

Shinta sighted "I don't want you to take them off… just stand still"

A light enveloped Sakura an Ino (think Sailor moon transformation) and their outfits were mended

"Thanks Shinta-kun) Ino said in a very sensual and suggestively manner

Shinta just sweat dropped as Sakura gloped him and the three of them fell into the floor

"Is good to be with you two after so long" Shinta said "I am proud of both of you… both of you have grown so much… I expect great things from the two of you… just keep ninjutsu before love okay Ino?...Sakura?" Shinta said as he hugged his two friends

"Shinta-kun…what about your match….?" Ino asked

"I won't have to worry about that" Shinta said

He then walked by Kakashi "Where is he?" Shinta asked

"On the hospital with ANBU guards protecting him…" Kakashi said to Shinta

"take me there now… this is of paramount emergencies" Shinta said

"already done" Kakashi simply said

Shinta just sat down… he was somewhat relieved of the news

After Tenten's and Shikamaru's match…was a fight that a blond has been waiting…

"Uzumaki Naruto Vs Inuzuka Kiba" the electronic board stated

Shinta made a clone shadow… whom dissolved unto the floor and Shinta jumped in… He was transported and left the clone shadow view that match for him…

Shinta needed to rest for a long while… he was emotionally, psychologically and physically tired…

He went to the Hyuuga's states and went into his room… he took a shower and changed into the new clothing he brought from hell and a little something Sakuya-made for him

Shinta decided to use Sakuya's clothing gift… (think of Gaara's cothing on season 2 but in white and gold)

He sleep the whole match against Naruto, Lee and Hinata… the later being almost killed by her cousing… the clone shadow and Naruto made a blood vow to kick his ass… and lee's arm and leg almost completely broken

After being informed that Lee was never to become a ninja again

After the final battle the match was closed

"To all of you who won and or got with no fighting…you now can participapte on the third exam…one of you is missing (did not know about the clone shadow) but… congratulations to you all!!" Hayate said

"_The third exam was one moth from now… enough time to train Naruto"_ Shinta thought

With this all the Hokage left as he wished luck to all of the participants

What new techniques has Shinta obtained during his training? Will Naruto become strong… Will Sakura or Ino ever get Sasuke or Shinta to notice either one of them?

Will Orochimaru's plan success? Who really is Kabuto?

Chapter 9 end….

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter… this has 35 pages worth of text… the biggest since the first two… please review and post some damm voting pairings


	10. Chapter 10 The foxes and the pervert

Tale of Tails and Feathers

A Naruto fanfiction made by L33t Horo

Some minor news…

I got Pokemon Diamond anyone who has it as well please PM with their buddy number to play online… been a while since I kicked ass on that game and online multiplayer is kick ass!!!

Onto the show…

Chapter 10: The foxes, the angel and the super pervert!

After the announcement of the one month reprieve, all the shinobi started to do training…

Shinta and Naruto could not, however,count on Kakashi… he was playing favorites with Sasuke…

"_Well then… If you wanna play favorites I just have to beat the crap out of Sasuke-teme right? Just wait for it…_"Naruto thought

Shinta now had a name for his clone shadow… "Shadow"… unoriginal, but to the point… he ordered Shadow to shadow both Sasuke and Kakashi's training regime

Naruto and Shinta where put with Ebisu-sensei, whom Naruto defeated with his Harem-jutsu… at first Naruto was unwilling to do be trained by Ebisu but after a little contest of hide and seek Ebisu started his training regime with Naruto on the Hotsprings

To Ebisu's dismay an old man was peeping on the women side

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE DISREPUTABLE BEHAIVIOUR" shouted Ebisu as he charged

From nowhere a huge frog puffed into existence and trew Ebisu unto the ground

"Jeesh so loud… what are you gonna do if I get caught" said the old perverted man

Naruto was pissed… his instructor was out of commission… "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!!"

"I AM THE AUTHOR OF THE BESTSELLING BOOK KNOWN AS ICHI-ICHA PARADISE THE ONE AND ONLY MASTER JIRAIYA!!" the old man said striking a silly pose on top of his frog

Naruto was the shouting at Jiraiya about taking responsibility for knocking his teacher out and train him

Jiraiya simply shrugged this off as he went to look for sake and women (A/N Sake and women always a wining combination)

Naruto and Shinta begun to trail him… if he was not gonna be nice, we both will harass him until he caves in

Naruto and Shinta hightailed Jiraiya in the hopes that he might train them both

Shinta had to admit something "_he might be old… but he is one sneaky old coot that one… I shouldn't be talking too… I am almost his same age as well..." _Shinta said as he sweat-dropped

After a while and Naruto's tupidly bringing a curbious wattermellon instead of a curby girl and Shinta laughting his ass off this Jiraiya finaly caved in and decided to help Naruto train

Shinta was happy with the result and shadow-ported himself to his room (Shadow-port: teleportation using shadows)

He was to wait for Naruto until the next 2 weeks… the last two weeks he will personally train Naruto on using the shadow-port and speed training…

Shadow was vigilant of Sasuke training… Kakashi was teaching him his own sole original technique… the Chidorii

Shadow send a live feed of the technique and saw the training Sasuke went… "_his speed is still ages bellow mine… the same can be said about his stamina… seems I outclass him on those two and chakra… while Naruto outclass him on chakra and stamina"_

Shinta decided to rest for a while… he decided to talk the Hiashi for a while… he wanted to see Hinata… it has been a while since he last saw her… Hiashi told him where Hinata was and Shinta shadow-ported himself on the hospital entrance…

He entered unto the hospital but the nurses told him only family members where allowed…

After showing them the Hyuuga clan symbol Hiashi had given him after his graduation he was let in… Hinata was hooked to a machine to stabilize her heart-beat… he found Shino and Kiba both beside her…

Kiba was sound sleep and Shino was leaning against the wall… he greeted Shinta with a unemotional voice… Shinta saw Hinata's state… her face was pale… she looked like she was sleeping…

He felt bad…Hinta had worked so bad only to be destroyed by Neji… her own cousing whom she had never had any ill will

"Kiba…Shino, I am gonna do something a bit crazy but I want you two to not tell a soul about this" Shinta said

"What the hell are you gonna do?!" Kiba asked

"I am going to completely heal her… her heart still very weak and the machine can only do so much… will you two help me with the procedure?" Shinta said

Shino replied with a simple yes while Kiba asked what to do

"This is simple… but it requires a lot of chakra… I need you both to put your hands on my shoulder and channel your chakra unto me… while I do the rest" Shinta said

Shino and Kiba allowed their chakra flow unto Shinta, who transformed the chakra into ki… he allowed the ki to flow unto Hinata

Her face regained her color, her heart beat became more stable… there was still work to be done…

Shinta placed his hand above Hinata's chest… he was repairing her chakra circulatory system… Neji's attack was brutal... he was going to have a few words with him on the third exam

The damage was extensive but thanks to Shino and Kiba power supply he was able to repair Hinata's chakra system… he then dropped himself unto a chair and rested… the same thing did Kiba and Shino.

After a long rest Shinta woke up and began to wake up Shino and Kiba… they both left the room… "Remember… not a single word to anyone about this understood?" Shinta remained them

"Alright yeesh…" Kiba said

"Let's go for some Ramen?" asked Shinta

"Only if you are paying" said Kiba

"Sure… ramen is on me" Shinta said

On the ramen bar

"Thanks a bunch… for healing Hinata I mean" Kiba said

"Yes... thanks for healing out team member" said Shino

"wow… that is the first time I heard you say a sentence that long" Shinta said joikingly as Kiba laughted

"I only say what is needed"Shino said

"Yeshh… you are no fun at all" said Shinta as he predended to pout

"Can you tell us what kind of technique was that that you used on Hinata?" asked Kiba

"Is a special type of jutsu that is effectively against the sharingan… I developed in case I ever had to fight against Sasuke… but it works as well on other opponents… I can use it to heal or destroy so I can versatible… I had to use too much healing Hinata so I asked for your assistance" Shinta said

While eating his kitsune udon he received the live-feed on the steps of doing the chidorii…that is what he was waiting for… he saw the inmense raw power of it… and he discovered what was needed to be built on it…

"Excuse me friends but I am going to train for a while… he stood up and payed for 12 bows of ramen (10 of his own and 2 from Shino and Kiba)

"_Now let's see… because of Sakuya I should be able to have excelent control over the aerial elements_ (lightning and wind for those who don't get it)_ and fire because of Kiubii… but he is sealed because of the pedophilac snake guy"_ thought Shinta

(From an unknown place)

"Achoo!!!" Orochimaru sneesed

"Orochimaru-sama… you should take care of yourself you might be coming down with a cold" Kabuto said

"Someone must be talking or thinking about me" Orochimaru said

(back to Shinta)

A huge wall… with a even bigger hole on it… it was a crack made by Shinta's attempt on using chidori

He was able do 8 consecutive chidories before being exhausted

"I guess that is my limit…" pantet Shinta

Shinta decided that he was well enough on chidori… he decided that this technique was impressive… and very hard to do… this is an assassination technique

Sakura came in his training grounds… she came here because Shinta's promise (read forest of decit chapter)

"Shinta-kun… I did not know you lived with the Hyuuga's…" said Sakura impressed at my room and the fact of me being here

"Yeah… well shall we head out? We need plenty of room for what I am going to teach you" Shinta said

Shinta and Sakura head out… the later holding unto his arm

"Well then we need for you to build your stamina, since what I saw on the wave country you tire out quite fast… We will be using these wights… you are to walk eat and sleep with these on for the rest of the month… after 2 weeks I will replace them with one that are twice as heavy…the first will be 80 lbs per extremity…" Shinta said to a shocked Sakura

Not wanting to be left behind she took the challenge… witch she found to be more difficult than she previously thought

"Now I want you to attack me with all you are worth…or rather, attack Shadow for all you are worth" Shinta said as Shadow materialized from…well… his shadow

(2 hours of Shadow bashing Sakura later)

Sakura was beat… she was tired dirty and grimy… They decided to take a break

"Shinta-kun… these…weights… are too… much" Sakura said panting as she moved each foot

"go over the river and soak for a while… I send Shadow in case of perverts okay? so rest assured" Shinta said as he walked unto the city to buy some food

Sakura took her clothes off… she then took a dip on the water… it felt good the cold water on her skin after a hard time of training

After taking her dip she went and retrived her clothes… shadow handed them to her

After doing a shadow-port he saw Sakura all freshened up… he handed her a bento to eat with him…

"Say…Sakura… you need to learn how to walk on water" Shinta said to her

"Why? Can you do it?" Asked Sakura

"No… because I can fly" said Shinta with a goffy smile

"People can't fly" Sakura said

"_it was also said that an angel and a demon can't love each other…"_Shinta mused Sakuya and Shinta no kiubii snikered

"wanna make a bet? If I am right you buy me two portions of dangos how is that?" Shinta said with his big cocky smile

"yeah right, You are on...and if I win you go out with me"Sakura said

"_**This will be the an easy win,CHA!!**_"

Shinta then concentrated as air was expelled from his feet...

He was the flaoting...higher...higher...until his feet where at Sakura's forehead

"Chachan!" Shinta said

"NANI?!" Sakura yelled

"You owe me 2 servings of dangos" Shinta said

"Is not possible there isn't even a jutsu or keke-genkai that enables you to fly!!"Sakura yelled as she oved her arms up and down in frenzied commotion

"Then what is exactly what I am doing then?"Shinta asked

"A genjutsu...it must be a genjutsu!" Sakura said

"You trying to convince yourself or me?" Shinta said while holding back his laughts still on midair

"Okay now go off and but the dangos" Shinta said with his fox smile

Sakura sighted and left for the dangos... it took a good while to Sakura to reach the shop and come back (1hr per trip) after eating dango and camping out in the woods outside Konoha they both started telling some ghost stories

"_You know... if I did not know I was allmost 30 I might say I was a kid" _ Shinta mused

He brought with him some chocolate bars and graham cookies and marshmellows to make smores... Sakura was intriged by said smores

"Here try one" Shinta said

She ate and was delighted by the sweet taste of it…

That night Shinta went unto the nearby lake... he took his shirt and stepped into the water... he was walking on water

" _This explains everything... Jesus was a ninja"_ Shinta laughted at his own joke...

He practiced a new technique...controlling the water... he basically had complete controll over the water...an added benefit of Sakuya's influence on him

He controlled the water as he made a small wave and emcapsuladed himself with the water... like a cacoon… "_my ultimate defence?... nah…tooo cheap"_

He then went in his tent and saw Sakura asleep..._ "she looks so cute like that"_ Shinta thought to himself

On the next moring he decided to go see Naruto's training... he left a note to Sakura to keep training with Shadow

Naruto was trying to bring forth the kiubii's chakra to no vail and Jiraiya asked him to take his shirt off... he saw the seal was off and saw Orochimaru's handiwork... he unsealed the seal Orochimaru did just in time when Shinta arrived

"Can you do it for me too?" said Shinta after seeing the unsealing

Jiraiya had been informed by Kakashi that the two brats had a Kiubii inside of them so Shinta took his shirt off and concentrated his chakra... the seal desing Orochimaru did on Naruto was there but there where two seals of intricate formation on Shinta's back and stomach... like an upgraded vertion of the fourth's seal

After unsealing Shinta (who was not happy of being hit by the ero-senin) he found that his furry tenant was back on his place

Sakuya had a tear jerking reunion with his best friend

" _**Missed me?"**_ Shinta no kiubii said this his love

"_**You big dummy!!"**_ Sakuya hit him with a mallet and begun crying... "_**you made me sick with worry... I did not know what happened to you... I... I..."**_ Sakuya began just to sob again

" _**I missed you too...**__my love__**"**_ Shinta no kiubii said

" _**What was that last part?"**_ Sakuya asked

"_**Nothing..."**_ lied Shinta no kiubii...

"_You know... if this was any swetter I would probably get diabetic by watching you guys" _Shinta joked

"_**Shinta-kun... thank you for bringing him back"**_ Sakuya said as she began sobbing

"_I promissed you to bring him back... you two are the closesest thing I have to a real mom and dad...I would do anything for you two"_ Shinta said

" _**I have a gift for you Shinta-kun"**_ said shinta no kiubii

"_Oh? What is it?"_ Shinta asked

" _**A powerfull move to use with Shadow... is called darkness blade... or you can call it whatever you want... it channels the dark energies of Niedhihl unto Shadow and makes him a powerfull weapon... I hope it is to your liking"**_ Shinta no kiubii said unto his host and send him the steps to do the technique

Shinta was pleased with the results of Naruto's training... he might be par to par with Shinta if Naruto could only have more controll over the kiubii's youkai

He decided to see Sakura's training...

He face planted at the vision that happened

Shadow was seating with Sakura enjoying some tea... obiously Sakura had charmed Shadow into submition...

"_This I did not expect_" Shinta thought with a sweatdrop

"Welcome back Shinta-kun"said Sakura very happily

"Yo!" said Shinta... he had with him a bag of groceries

"What are those for?"asked Sakura

"We need to eat right?" Shinta said

Shinta started the fire... he decided to eat pasta... it has been a long time since he had some alfredo spagetties

He begun cooking as Sakura watched him dreamingly..."H_e can sew, cook and he is not a cold person but he is rather sweet and kind... he is the total anti-Sasuke...and has a bit of Naruto on him... but not that much... he is wise.. as he lived a long time... you are so mysterious... you are an enigma that keeps drawing me closer and closer...I don't know what it is but you drive me..."_ Sakura thoughts where interrupted by Shadow

"**WiPe YoUr ChIn...YoU aRe DrOlLiNg"** Shadow said in a whisper to Sakura

She yiped as she passed her hand trough her chin to clean her drool

"Dinner is ready Sakura-chan" Shinta called

Sakura did not know what this food was

"This is my favorite food back home... it tastes very good wanna try?" he said as he served a small portion to Sakura

Sakura twisted the spork around and took a small bite and begun chewing... "Oichiiii" Sakura said with a faint blush

"I am glad you like it" Shinta said with a smile

They begun eating and enjoyed each others companny... for two weeks Shinta trained Sakura to become at a level to provide some "real enterteiment" to him (she can last at least 20 minutes when he gets serious)

"Okay Sakura-chan... our training ends today" Shinta said

"It has been a blast training you but I got to rest for tommorow... and so do you... we both are too tired to go home so we are gonna take a short cut... just don't tell anyone about this... okay?" Shinta said

Sakura nooded as Shinta called Shadow

"Shadow... we are using shadow-port now"

Shadow simply noded and melted himself and swallowed Shinta and Sakura

"YIAHHH!!!!" Sakura scramed as the shadows crawled up her

"calm down... and enjoy the ride" Shinta said as the shadows ate them

Sakura then opened her eyes she saw many shadows... "Where are Shinta-kun?"

"In the realm of shadows... the place where all shadows are, this way I can jump from shadow... I use it as a teleportation jutsu...neat uh?" Shinta said as he smiled...

"More like creepy" Sakura said

"uhmm this is Chouji's shadow... with ino's and Shikamaru... this shadow looks like a table... so i guess they are at the BBQ again... let's surprise them" Shinta said with his mischevious grin

"_I don't like where this is going.."_ Sakura thought

Sakura and Shinta where both expelled from the shadows... and Shinta landed on Ino's lap while Sakura landed on Shikamaru's

Ino was taken back...she did not know if this was a dream or what... "_If this is a dream don't wake me up"_ Ino thoguht in her mind as she blushed

"well…that came out wrong" Shinta said

Shikamaru sighted… I don't know what is so troublesome… the manner how you came to be here… or Sakura on my lap…_althought the later is not too troublesome hehehehe_"

"Hello Ino-chan… Shikamaru-kun,Chouji-kun…Azuma-sensei" Shinta said with a carefree smile…

"Just how the hell you got here?" Azuma asked

"My secret and mine alone" said Shinta…

Shinta sat next to Ino, putting his arm around the seat

"What's the celebration 'bout?" asked Shinta

"Chouji's hungry" said simply Ino

"So Azuma-sensei…how has Ino-chan been doing? Flirting to much with Shikamaru?" Shinta joked

Ino began to hit him (Chibify them both)

"Shinta no baka how will I flirt with someone so laze as him" Ino shriked as he hit Shinta

(End of chibification)

"Yeah… being with Ino is troublesome…why would I be with her 24 hrs?… that is just plain torture man" said Shikamaru

"Come on… I am sure Ino is not that bad" said Shinta

"She keeps talking about "Sasuke-kun this", "Shinta-kun that"…. Man she sounds like a bimbo" Shikamaru said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!?" yelled Ino enfuriated

"Cripes… gang away!!" Shikamaru ran as fast as he could… Ino hot on his trail

"Come back you lazy bastard!!!" Ino was heard at the distance

"Well… shall we ate since we are here Sakura-chan?" Shinta asked

"I am sorry but I have to go home… mom will wonder where I am since I told her I will be training… and I would be coming today" Sakura said

"Okay take a shower and rest up…"Shinta said as he waved good by to Sakura…

"Looks like someone is smithen with 2 girls" Azuma said

Shinta choked with his darjelin tea…

pFFFTTTT he got Choouji wet… "What?!" Shinta shouted as he blushed

"Go for it… those 2 are the most prettiest girls in all Konoha… you got yourself some good catches… I kinda envy you…I wish I was that popular at your age" Azuma said

Shinta sweatdropped "_But I am just as old as you"_ Shinta laughted nerviously

After eating a healthy amount of food he payed his bill and walked to Hyuuga's state… Hinata had been realeased with a full (and miracously) recovery

"Ano… Shinta-kun, thank you for visiting me at the hospital" said Hinata shyly

"Naruto wanted to come with me as well… but he was trown out of the hospital… people don't take Naruto too kindly around here…" Shinta said…

Hinata's face lit up at the mention of Naruto wanting to visit her

"Where is Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"He is training with a guy named Jiraiya…why?" asked Shinta

"Jiraiya?... THE JIRAIYA?!" Hinata was surprised

"I did not know you read his book" Shinta said half seriously

"That is not how I know of him…. He is one of the three lengendary shinobies… trained under the third… he is the one who trained the Forth…" Hinata said in awe…

"Well… we can expect great things from Naruto then uh?" Shinta said to Hinata

He said his godnight to Hinata and sleep on his futon… tommorow was going to be the greatest battle ever… and he had his "special" weapon ready

"Shadow… tomorrow… we fight… we either win or die…"

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Tale of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 11: Chuunin exam part 3 Shinta's opponent is…Oh no! the Sand attacks!

It was a clear morning… the sun was up and it was slightly hot… but not too much… a fresh breeze came from the forest… it felt like a wonderland… and Shinta felt like he was Alice

"Sakuya-chan… Shinta-kun… I will ask you to withdraw all your energies and put in on storage… today I am going solo okay?"

Both beings nodded… he wanted to test himself and this was as good as any opportunity

Shinta then saw the changes on his because of the power withdrawal… His hair came to it's original color…golden brown. His eyes came back to a deep emerald with 3 golden tomes…(left eye) and the other with a slit on the middle (right eye)

He combed his golden-brown hair until it was ready and left the Hyuuga compound

He then meet with Ino (who did not recognize him) and Sakura (Who thought he looked familiar)

He jumped and dashed to the arena with excitement building up… as he stepped in…the light coming from the end of the corridor blinded him but for a moment… as he stepped in he saw Neji, Dozu, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Shikamaru …Sasuke was nowhere to be found

Shinta and the rest drew ballots to see who was to be matched with whom

Shinta drew a ball with the number 10

Naruto drew 1

Neji drew 2

Shikamaru drew 9

Temari drew 7

Gaara drew 3

Dozu drew 8

Shino drew 6

Kankuro drew 5

Sasuke was by default 4

The people where on an uproar… they wanted to see the fight commence…

"A Hyuuga against the dead last" Shinta thought to himself

"The match with Hyuuga Neji vs Uzumaki Naruto will be underway… please all other non-combatants step up on the spectator seats" said the referee

Shinta pulled Naruto… "Beat his ass for my part too okay?" Shinta whispered to Naruto

Naruto grinned at him and faced Neji…he made his hand into a fist

"I made a promise to beat your ass for what you did to Hinata" Naruto said with a snarl on his face

"What do you think you will accomplish? You are a dobe…a dead-last, fate will not smile to you… your fate was to lose the moment you paired up against me" Neji said

(3 minutes of "Fate and Destiny" crap talk later)

Naruto formed his Kage bunshins and they attacked Neji… he skillfully dodged them all and dispelled them with ease

"Byakugan" thought Shinta…

Neji was having the upper hand… he had been aware of all movements Naruto did… he could not be taken by surprise since his eyes had a 359 degree vision range

Naruto then keep using the clones… he was not dumb enough to get caught on Neji's Taiketsu

"Uhmph… I saw trought you attack pattern… you are using the clones and keeping yourself out of my range…but… I know where the original one iS!!!" neji shouted as he charged into the Naruto way on the back… the one not taking part on the battle

He used his taiketsu on Naruto "Heh… I got you!" he said as he smirked

Naruto puffed out of existence as the real one came from behind with the clones

"He knew I was going to fall for that…!!" Neiiji then spun and knocked all the clones and the original out

"NARUTO!!! SHOW HIM YOUR STRENGHT…KEEP YOUR PROMISE!!!" shouted Shinta from the stands

Naruto was then hit by Neji's tenkeetsu…68 points close…

"It's over…" said Neji

The examiner looked at an uncouncious Naruto… as he was about to give the match to Neji…

"DON'T!!... I… am… still standing" Naruto panted as he struggled to get back up

"He got up?! Impossible... he shouldn't be able to even stand" Neji thought

"What will you be able to do? All your chakra points have been sealed… your jutsu is gone" Neji said with a tone of finality

"He is right… I am right now spewing hot air… I am feeling empty… just like when I trained with ero-senin… WAIT… THAT'S IT!!" Naruto thought

He then went into drawing his own demon power…

Neji was baffled at Naruto's attempt to draw chakra…

Then… from within Naruto a red chakra began swirling and filling the whole chakra system with energy… then the chakra turned into the shape of a fox

The chakra then was expelled from the body… swirling about 10 yards unto the sky… then they all came back to Naruto

"So now he can be par to par with me…great improvement little bro" Shinta thought as he watched Naruto's demon youki power him up

"Impossible!!! How is he making all this chakra!!!" Neji thought

Naruto charged at him… breaking the ground with each step he takes

He charged at then jumped to trow kunais… Neji deflected them… Neji then threw a few of his own shuriken and kunais at Naruto who used the wall to rebound… he was on a power rush

Naruto then decided to end this and went in for the win… Kunai against Kunai with Neji using "Rotation" both combatants where blown away

Sakura saw Shinta's face he had concern…

"Shinta-kun?" Sakura said

"About time you recognized me… I stopped using my kekei genkai… so I am back to my original shape… neat uh?" said Shinta

'Oh… but… is Naruto okay?" Sakura said… with a concern on her voice

"He is my little brother" is all Shinta said…

From up there…Naruto's body was limp on a crater made by the coalition of powers

Same with Neji

But Neji got up… unlike Naruto…

He walked toward the crater where Naruto was…

(3 minutes of more fate and destiny talk later)

After his "little emo talk" (as Shinta likes to call it) Naruto came from under ground

"RAHHH!!!!"

Neji was blown away by the uppercut trown by Naruto

The Naruto on the crater puffed out of existence

"The Kage bunshin… I should have known… is your specialty after all" Neji said… on the floor staring at Naruto

"On the academy… I had to repeat the year three times, because the last jutsu was deemed my worst…can you guess which?" Naruto said

"It was the bunshin no jutsu" Naruto said

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto" said the referee

With it having said so Naruto begun jumping up and down celebrating his victory

Hinata was watching the match with her teammates… she felt so good after seeing Naruto win

Everyone was impressed at the kid… beating such an elite family shinobi

The next match was Gaara vs Sasuke… people got restless… but Sasuke was nowhere to be found

Shinta then talked to the referee… he nodded and asked the shinobi to relay a message to the hokage to approve of

The Hokage approved and he returned with the approval

The MC came up and spoke up "Ladies and gentlemans… because of Uchiha Sasuke's tardiness…his match has been reschedualed… instead… Gaara of the desert will fight…" He was cut short…

From bellow him a dark hole began forming…becoming bigger… and from it Shinta emerged…. As the darkness enveloped him…. And then… it dispersed

"Kid knows how to make an entrance I give him that… just what kind of jutsu was that?" The referee thought

both contestants meet eye to eye… "You are not my prey… leave… you are of no use to me" Gaara said

"You will be on for the ride of your life" Shinta said…

"BEGIN!!!"

Gaara allowed his sand to come near me… Shinta stood there still inmoble… then… as the sand was reaching to his feet… Shinta jumped back… "Time to EXPLOTION!!!!" Shinta shouted as he let his Ki out… a crater was made by where he is standing…

"You will not touch my friends… what you tried to do at the hospital to Lee… I will never forgive you!" (A/N: Naruto told him about that little venture)

Shinta dissapaeared and reapeared behind Gaara… but his punces where not fast enough to hit Gaara… his speed where high… but not as high as Gaara's sand… apparently he made an "upgrade" to his sand after Lee's fight

"Damm… I guess I will have to use my ace earlier than I thought" Shinta thought…

He made a good distance between himself and Gaara and begun…something odd

"Darkness… alive, that swallows the light, but can't exist without it… come forth and destroy my enemies… protect my friends and shield my loved ones… obscure the path of the evil ones… come forth!!! Shadow!!!" Shinta finished by shouting…

from his feet… his shadow began to take a 3 dimensional form…

"**I aM aT yOuR sErViCe MaStEr**" Shadow said…

"Begin… with shadow sword" Shinta commanded

"Sword of darkness… hear my plea…make Shadow the instrument of what death's reap" Shinta said

Shadow dissolved and took form of a gooish substance… it begun twisting and twirling around Shinta's right arm… until it took the shape of a blade… his right arm and right part of his face where completely black… his right eye turned crimson…

From the blade a black and purple aura was seen… it was like the blade was on flames… dark hellish flames….

"Gaara… brace yourself… GALE OF DARKNESS!!!" Shinta shouted as he shadow-ported to Gaara's side and kick him right on the solar plexus…

He continued his combo on mid-air…continuing kicking him up and up… as the sand was working his way to them… they reached high enough altitute where Shinta felt he was freesing… Gaara's pupils became slits in surprise of him… his power…

Shinta continued his "GALE OF DARKNESS" on Gaara… slashes of darkness cut him…or rather his sand then he shadow ported behind Gaara

His shadow-sword then transformed into a whip-like weapon… it snared Gaara.

He then begun his next attack

"You can thank Lee for this!!!"

"SHADOW DESTRUCTION DROP!!!"

Shinta and Gaara dropped from the skies… this technique was a double-edged sword done in a normal fashion… but the way Shinta did it was pure suicide

Temari was for once… scared of someone other than his brother

For Shinta to punish Gaara this bad… what kind of person…if he is indeed an actual person, is Shinta?

As Shinta and Gaara both reaching unto the floor… Shinta smirked… he disappeared and left Gaara to take all the punishment

Shadow had all planned out… a few milimiters away from the ground he created a shadow portal to avoid harming himself…

Gaara emerged with a few scraps and bruises… he had been driven to the wall…

That was never a good thing…

Then something unexpected happened….

"GENJUTSU?!" Kakashi and Gai thought

(A/N: I decided to make it like this… Sasuke did not get Gaara… but he will get something better and is less troublesome for me… no... I am not Shikamaru so stop asking me…)

The sand begins to attack various sound and sand ninjas begin to come from the woodwork and giant snakes begun to appear

"WTF?!!!" Shinta said

Snakes where destroying town and the sound ninjas begun to attack

Then… a huge frog came from the sky…and smashed the snake

Man shinobies where fighting… on the confusion… Gaara had escaped

Temari and Kankuto covered his escape with toxic smoke screen… they had a slight advantage…

Kakashi and Sasuke arrived just in time to see the whole place going to hell

"What the hell happened here?!" Sasuke thought as he saw the village in a frenzied battle against the snakes and the ninjas

Kakashi ordered Sakura to wake up Naruto and Shikamaru from the genjutsu as he summoned his ninja dog

Sasuke went into persuit before Shinta… he was training to fight this guys and his fight he will get

He went on a chase of the three ninjas from the Sand

Shinta was leading the persuing team…made from (Shikamaru speaks this) :

1. An ugly pug

2. An idiot

3. The guy who doesn't want to be here (Shikamaru refered to himself)

4. A kunoichi with no remarkable talents (Shinta snikered after hearing this…he had no idea how wrong he was)

5. And the mysterious kid…who I have only talked to a few times…

They all went on chasing after Sasuke…the dog (Pakun) sniffed…8…no 9 enemies

"We should ambush them" Naruto said

Sakura agreed… "even if they were great in numbers and in level…an element of surprise would make that null…" Sakura said

Shikamaru dismissed that idea "They are Orochimaru's ninjas, so they know the layout of the land… in order to make an ambush work two elements must be meet… one the ambushing team must know how many enemies are and lead them to a location where one can hide, attack and treat to hide again very easily… and two… know the geography of the terrain… the first one and the second one have meet, however… being Orochimaru's ninja they had been trained and shown all the terrains on our land so it render our ambush rather usless… so the only thing we can do…is a delay tactic"

They smiled… a delay tactic is sure to work but for that they needed a decoy…

Shikaru then broke the news… "Whomever is the decoy… will surely… die"

They all stopped…

"I will be the decoy" Shinta said

"No… I will… I have the better chances on surviving this… the others need you" Shikamaru said

"At least take Shadow with you" Shinta said

"Who's Shadow?" Shikamaru asked

Shinta pointed on the ground "Him"

Shadow then emerged and took his humanoid shape… scaring the crap out of Shikamaru

"I would ask you how you did that… but this just goes beyond troublesome" Shikimaru said as he left

"You think he will be okay?" Naruto asked

"Shadow is with him… is something happens he has the direct order to shadow-port him to the infirmary on Konoha" Shinta said

They all left after Sasuke

(Sasuke vs Gaara)

Sasuke was beating Gaara…he had driven a chidori trought his sand shell…

Big… huge ass mistake

Gaara then resorted to use transform himself… he arm the was covered in sand and it looked grotesque…. Demonic even

Sasuke was scared for the third time in his life… his hand was stuck on the sand and then he saw the golden eyes of a demonic entity… he was shoved aside…

Shinta felt the ripple of energy from Gaara… Shinta then froze… there was no way he could beat Gaara on this state… he could only get a fraction of Sakuya's real power and the same was with Shinta no kiubii…

He dashed off with Naruto and Sakura… at the site of battle Sasuke was very tired… Gaara had been toying with him… Shinta lept into action

Both vessels had equal strenght… obiusly Gaara was making his own demon go back… the reason for Shinta was unknown… but he keep pressing in… then Gaara trapped Sakura in a sand tomb… he was slowly but surely going to kill her unless he was defeated

"SHIT!!!" he charged to Gaara his fists hitting the impenetrable sand barrier…

He kicked and tried many forms to actually hit him… he managed 36 hits…

He was begening to wear Shinta down… and without Shadow… he had no means of fighting…let alone escape… then… it hit him

"ANGEL EYES" Shinta yelled

His eyes changed color… they where azure once more… with three golden tome signs

He jumped far away from him… he needed some distance…

He charged his last resort move…

"CHIDORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he charged towards Gaara

What happened next… he was not prepared for

From bellow the floor… sand from Gaara had been laying down waiting for him to charge…

The sand transformed into a spear…

It drove deep within Shinta's chest…

He finished his attack… chidori hit Gaara… but it was not a lethal blow…

Shinta was dying… blood dripped from his wound… the sand was preventing any form of healing by absorving the chakra that was redirected towards the wound…

Sakura fell from where she was imprissoned

when she came to be... the first thing she saw was Shinta with his arms extended... then...she saw blood that splattered on her face... Shinta's blood

Shinta turned around to contemplate Sakura's face one last time

Shinta's face had a sad smile... his eyes turned white and fell backward in a wide arc...

(Inside Shinta's mind)

"_Sakuya-chan...Shinta-kun... I am sorry, it appears this is one promise I will not be able to keep _"

Sakuya and Shinta no kiubii hugged Shinta... they did not blame him... they knew this day would come sooner or later

then... something unexpected happened...

"** I wIlL nOt DiE fOr YoUr MiStAkE...YoU fOlL**" a dark voice said from the recesses of his mind

"_Darkness?...but how?... I sealed you!!_" Shinta yelled

Darkness just laughted and took over the body... he was desperate to continue his existance...

(outside)

Shinta's body was falling with grace... (think of Kingdom Hearts intro where Sora is floating) as he was about to hit the ground... a dark aura surrounded him

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE AAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA... I AM FREE!!!** Shinta screamed...

Gaara was taken back... his aura was so dark... it actually consumed the light around him... it was a black hole-like aura... his aura was filled with sorrow, anger, hate...dispear

He attacked... all of the attacks where devastating... his wound was being closed by a living darkness (not shadow) his injured organs where being repaired... He grabbed Gaara and tossed him against the mountain...

Gaara was shoved 5 feet into the mountain... Shinta reapeared right in front of Gaara... he pummeled Gaara a few more feet into the mountain and disapeared to not be caught by his sand...

Sakura saw Shinta... he looked a lot like Shadow... but unlike Shadow... his eyes where yellow... with an expression of Satisfaction each time he got Gaara...

"S-Shinta-kun?" Sakura said half crying

The person in question turned and laughted

"**Shinta has left the building wench... only Darkness remains**" (cue in manaical lughter)

Sakura begun to cry as he saw the person she loved.. the person she trained with... became something like Orochimaru...

Then... as soon as it begun...

"I**t appears the gaki still fights on...he appears to care for you quite a deal... you are lucky I came here just because I wanted him to live...I need him alive for me to continue existance**" Darkness said as he gave his evil smile

Sakura was relieved at the news... until it hit her...

"What are you?"

"**The personafication of Shinta's past life and inner deamons" Darkness simply said..."**

"**We will meet again... girl of the cherry blossoms...I will not become a mere memory... I will gain a body and escape... and kill Shinta on my own... but on the mean time... nonone will be allowed to kill him..."**

(cue manaical laughter)

Darkness exploded in a white light... and came back... with his pale blue hair...and two colored eyes...

"Hello... Sakura-chan... nice... to see you" Shinta said... fainting on her lap

Naruto missed Shinta's resurrection... he went on to fight Gaara on his own... (read the Naruto chapter of Naruto vs Gaara)

Naruto was exhausted... and Sasuke carried him as Sakura carried Shinta...

They came back to the village... it was a mess... a lot of destruction was done because of the invaders and the snakes...

Shinta had passed out from exhaustion... he was left to sleep on the infermary... then as he woke up on the night... he heard a news that shattered his heart

"The Hokage is dead...he has been killed by Orochimaru..."

"This truly is a sad, dark way..."

Shinta begun to cry... he cried himself to sleep... one more person to avenge before dying...

"_old man...you did not deserve to die that way"_


	12. Chapter 12 dark and light

Tales of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 12: Dark and Light... Revelations of a distant past

Shinta laid on the hospital bed... he had gone uncouncious after hearing the news of the old man's death...but it was not the news that shock him to that state... it was the fact that Darkness called upon him

"**Hello boya... is good to have you here"** said Darkness with an evil voice

"_What do you want...Darkness? I defeated you once... and with Shinta and Sakuya at my side I will not loose to you" _Shinta said

"**That is just it... you depend to much on them... while I grew strong... you became weak... but because you are weak... I became weak... something is wrong... we are suppose to either go up together or down... but now the system got screwed because of the last attack I did... you also must thank that pink haired bitch for your sanity... I was only mere inches from total possesioin till she reklinged the spark of life in you with her constant wails..." Darkness said**

He laughted evily

"**I think I should have killed her first... after all her blood seams so delicious... I want to see your face when your body kills the person you most care about..."** (Cue in a sadistic smile and laughter)

Darkness went flying towards a wall

"**Ughgn!!!"**

"**NEVER!! EVER!! EVER EVEN THINK ON TRYING TO HARM THEM!!!"** Shinta yelled as he held Darkness by it's throught

"**Seee?... give in to your anger... it fells good uh? This is you... the real you... or have you perhaps forgotten whom you where after all those experiments?"**

"What are you talking about?" Shinta snarled... his eyes where with malice...

"**You... you really don't remember don't you? **(cue in manaical laughter)** no wonder you are...incomplete..."** Darkness said to Shinta

"Answer me damn you!!" Shinta yelled as he pushed Darkness unto the wall

"**You really don't remember... I lied when I said I was your darkness... I AM DARKNESS!!!!"** With that said...Darkness melted... and re-emerged...

"**This... BEHOLD!!!! My true form!!!"**

How he really looked was beyond mortal words...

He turned unto a huge kitsune youkai... a lot larger than Shinta no kitsune... his eyes where red and dark veins could be seen in those eyes... malice erupted from them

I

t's fur was dark as night...with spots of dark purple on his paws and ears... from said paws dark falmes where emerging... if possible that thing was by far more evil than the kiubii in Naruto...

Shinta no kiubii felt that precence... he was startle by it... he rushed to Shinta's aid...

"Shinta?! How did you get here so fast?... never mind... who is this guy?" Shinta (human) said

"_**Meet Dai Youko the kitsune taicho... and also... my father"**_ Shinta no kiubii said adding the last part with venom

"**Is that any way to speak to your father you little kit!?"** Dai Youko said to his kit

" _**You heartless bastard... you tried to kill my love and tried to bring heaven down... and you... you ... because of you, Sakuya has to endure imprisonment in the body of a child...whom their own people deserted... because of you the child was marked to exist as a lonely being... never being able to be loved... then you... when you heard that god was going to imprison us... you got an idea on what to do... since you can't fight god... because of a demon clause... and I won't because I love Sakuya... you wanted to use Shinta... to drive him mad... did you not? You bastard!!"**_ With that... Shinta no Kiubii attacked his father with a long spear...

Dai Youko simply brushed the spear off... and broke it in fragments

"**INSOLENT WELP!!! YOU ARE A DEMON!!! BEHAVE LIKE ONE!!!" ** Dai Youko said as he slapped his son over and over and then trew him unto the ground

Shinta could not hear what was going on... someone had placed a sound barrirer around him... he had missed the last revelation

Dai Youko kicked his son out of his way and walked over to Shinta...

"**Come with me... I will show you your past...**" Dai Youko said

"_**Shinta-kun!!! NO!!! RUN... DON'T GIVE IN!!!"**_ Shinta no kiubii shouted

"**SILENCE WELP!!!" **Dai Youko launched another attack to Shinta no kiubii... he soon pased out from pain

Dai Youko opened a drift and showed Shinta's past

He showed his mom commiting suicide after labor (courtesy of Daiyoko but Shinta did not know)

His father becoming an alcoholic and blaming little Shinta for his wive's suicide

The little girl's death

His failed attempts of suicide

The way teachers and other students treated him... by shunning him and going as far as trying to kill  
him

The war...

The dark and lonely appartment where he hoped to never wake up... to die

His shattered dreams and hopes

(Cue in a shattered mirror with Shinta's reflection)

(A/N:if you don't get this you should read evangelion)

"Who are you?"

"I am you"

"But I am me"

"Did you deserve any of this?"

"Does anyone?"

"What is it that you love?"

"Love?"

"What do you hold dear..."

"My friends"

"friends come and go like the wind... friends also die"

"I don't want them to die"

"Their lifestyle will ensure of that"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You can't do anything... you are just a little boy now... you only have the intelect of a 30 year old... but you lived 18 in your world... you lived 12 in here... you are only 12"

"They will die?"

"Yes"

"NO!!!!"

(cue in manaical laughter)

The second Shinta pells his face off (Orochimaru style) Revealing half his face made of living shadow with glowing golden eye

"I will make sure of it"

"I will not let you"

" Who ever said you got a choice in the matter?"

(feathers begin to fall down)

"**Damn that angel.. we will meet again Shinta-kun"** Dai Yoko said after departing to his hideout

Shinta was in the floor... his pupils were small... tears where coming out of his eyes

"it was all my fault... because of what I am... whom am... they... they they tried to kill me... I never done anything.. .i am a good person... why? Why? WHY!!!!!? DAMN YOU WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? WHY!!?" he screamed at the heavens...

Sakuya enveloped her arms around Shinta... he was crying and Sakuya felt she had to do something

"**Shinta-kun is sad for what he saw right? You are not to blame yourself"**

"How can I not? All this... my memories from the past that I forgot... all filled with pain..."

Sakuya stood up... and faced the other way

"**We fail... but a failure will stay a failure unless he tries to stand up... mistakes where made... we learn from the past... now is time to stand and walk once more... so turn your sadness into kindness... and your uniqueness into your strenght...It doesn't matter if you get lost in the process, begin to walk again Shinta... stand up!" ** Sakuya said to Shinta...

"I need to do some light reading... I need to rest...Sakuya... can I borrow some of your tomes you have in your residence?" Shinta asked

She noded with a smile on her face

Shinta walked unto Sakuya's "Cage"

It looked like a medival castle made of white marbel... he walked inside... he went into her reading room...

He picked up a tome about magic... he decided to read it...

The book was 3000 pages long...after reading the book he fell asleep

He dreamed nothing...

he woke up (on his mind realm) and found a blanket covering him

and a note

"Dear Shinta-kun, I left you a galss of warm milk and some cookies I made... you looked real tired so I decided to not disturb you... i also left a little something for you... take care and return to your body... your surrogate little brother is anxious about your situation

love, Sakuya

he found a silver ring attached and a music baton (the little stick the director of an orchestra uses to direct the band?) and a small note...

"use them to control the wind"

He returned to his body... he slowly opened his eyes... he knew there was going to be much light after he opened his eyes

There was no light...

He found himself on a dark room...

A voice from nowhere spoke

"_You Who weilds the power of dark and light... the one who balances the scales... come worth"_

"_So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be __afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_ Shinta steped forward. Then 3 stones with a sword, a shield, and a staff appeared. "_If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well."_

Shinta picked the Shield

"_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_

Shinta nodded

"_Your path is set."_

The shield disappeared from Shinta's arm.

"_Now, what will you give up in exchange?_"

Shinta choose none

"_You wish to keep them all?"_

Shinta noded...

"_You've chosen the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?_"

Shinta noded

The stones disappeared. The floor shatters and Shinta falls down. Shinta then lands on the circular floor with a portrait of an angel. A shield appeared on Shinta's arm.

"_You gained the power to fight"_

Shinta tried his shield to attack... it was flawless

"_All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself__and others."_

Suddenly, Shadows appeared.

"_There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong and repel the darkness._"

Shinta fights against the shadows... destroying them swiftly and efortlessly More shadows appear from behind him

" _Behind you!_"

A door appears... Shinta tries to open it...

he found himself on a beach... he goes around and finds Naruto sitting on the bench "What are you afraid of?" Asked Naruto

"Of the darkness" Shinta replied

"Really? Is darkness that scary?" Naruto said

Shinta walks over and sees Sasuke over on a tree sitting down contemplating the ocean "What do you want out of your life?" Sasuke asked

"To broaden my horizons... to be married... have a familly and friends" Shinta answered Sasuke

"Is that so?" said Sasuke

He walked over to Sakura... who was on the ocean "What is most important for you?" asked Sakura

"My friends and my familly" Shinta said

"are they such a big deal?" asked Sakura

"To me... yes" answered Shinta

"_You're afraid of the darkness in you. You want to see rare sights and stablish a familly and friendships.You want to protect your familly and friends. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one._"

Shinta then appeared in a circular floor with a portrait of Shinta no kiubii. Shinta approaches a light and group of shadows appears. Shinta manages to defeat them all. After that, Shinta approaches and the light revealed stairs to the next area. In the next area...

"_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes..._"

The shadow of Shinta rises and turned into Darkness

"_But don't be afraid. And don't forget..."_

Shinta almost fell off the floor when he tried to escape. Shinta had no choice but to fight Darkness.

"_But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

Shinta and Darkness fought each other for over an hour... neither giving an inch... Shinta blocking and parrying each blow... after a few more minutes Shinta defeated Darkness... a light enveloped Shinta and found himself on the hospital bed...

Sakura was sleeping with her head rested on Shinta's bed... Naruto was on the chair on the room as well... he saw some needles and IV infusions going on his body... Shinta pulled them all off... and rose from his bed... Shinta changed his clothign unto something new...he changed unto a short sleeve shirt and thight jean pants... his hair was covering half of his eyes...

He gently nudged Sakura... "Sakura-chan... wake up" Shinta said in a whisper

Sakura slowly opened her eyes... she saw blurry... "Naruto? _No Naruto has blond hair..._"Sakura said as she came more into focus

"Sakura-chan?" Shinta said again

Sakura now got out of her graoginess

"SHINTA-KUN!!!! YOU ARE AWAKE!!!" Sakura screamed

Naruto fell off his chair after hearing her scream "ANIKI!!!" Naruto screamed as he jumped to hug him "You are allright"

Shinta said with a smile on his face "How long have I been out?"

"a week" Sakura said wile she dried her tears...

"The old man... he is dead for real isn't he?" Shinta asked... to confirm his death

Naruto hung his head "I am to be going with Jiraiya tommorow as well as a mission to find someone... a women he said... but for what I don't know yet..." Naruto said...

"I am coming with then" Shinta said as he took his covers He jumped out of bed and streched a bit... "and I won't take a no for an answer" Shinta said as he saw Naruto and Sakura about to complain

Shinta then shadow-ported to his room on the Hyuuga state... he packed his nesesities... money, and among other things his art book and utensils and some books that he brought from Sayuka's castle he then put on the rings Sakuya gave him on his pinky

He shadow-ported to Naruto's side as he was about to leave the village

"You are not leaving without me are you?" Shinta said "What took you so long?" Naruto asked

"Just doing here and that" Shinta said

(A few minutes back)

"Sakura-chan" Shinta called for her

Sakura opened her door and greeted Shinta...

"You can take the mask out... I know you are scared... you can't fool me... and to be frank... I want you to... I don't think I even deserve to be your friend... what you saw... I only ask you this as a last personal favor... please... tell none about it... not even you own familly or to Naruto... please I beg of you" Shinta pleaded to the young pink haired kunoichi

"Just tell me... what was that about..." Sakura pleaded

"After I tell you...if you hate me I will understand... I just hope... you can take this" Shinta said... "for the second time" he said the last part in a whisper

"My body acts as the host of an angel and a demon... sealed in my body both of them live their "lives" in there... the angel and said deamon love each other... unfortunately the father of said deamon dispissed the idea of that and decided to kill his sons love... in order to bring his son into a dark path like the Kiubii that ravaged this village about 13 years ago... my body was used to seal both the demon and his angel love to both protect them and me... unfortunately his father was very cuning and sealed himself alongside... now... since I posses both...the power of the angel and of his son... he wants to take over my body... and use me against the god... and destroy all of existance... how you saw me... it was the father trying to save me... in order to use me on his final plot..." Shinta said "I hope you don't think any less of me... or see me for a monster"

he heard a thud... Sakura had fainted and just now she had fallen to the floor...

Shinta took her inside her house and left A few minutes, after she woke up... and could not remember the conversation (A/N: Thank God for Deus ex Machina) she only remembered that something important had happened... but had no clue whatsoever and discarded the thoughts

(Back to Naruto and Shinta)

Jiraiya appeared shortly... after all was said and done we all left towards looking for a certain woman... All we knew is that her name was Tsunade and she was adicted to gambling like there was no tommorow

They reached a small town a few miles from Konoha village It was a big town... before we reached the town Jiraiya decided to teach Naruto the steps to the rasengan...

Shinta respectfully declined learning it... After constant naging from his little surrogate borther he decided to learn it... sudendly... he realized something... and the words from his dreams came to mind "_There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong and repel the darkness._" repel...darkness... could it be? _That there is something I can do against the Dai Yoko"_Shinta thought

Shinta decided to learn the resengan

two hours 39 minutes and 49 seconds later

"ARGG!!!!!!" Naruto and Shinta growled in frustation... "This is too hard... there must be a trick to it... hey ero-senin..." Naruto and Shinta where asking for him.. .but he dissapeared...

twenty minutes later they found him doing a little "research"

Neadless to say Shinta and Naruto where very pissed aboout it...

Shinta punished Jiraya in the most horrible way He used Shadow to blind him undefinetely

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM BLIND!!!!!" Jiraiya screamed Naruto and Shinta snikered at the pervert's temporal dilema

After telling him if he doesn't teach them decently he wouldn't remove Shadow, yiraiya reluctanlty agreed and told them it needs concentration and power...

He made a demostration He made lacerations to the tree bark... very deep... Shinta and Naruto where impressed... but then Yiraija showed them what happened when you put power and control on it Needless to say the next tree was not as lucky as the first one Shinta decided to calm his mind... he begun swirling his chakra like a typhoon Both Naruto and he had some trouble for the next 2 days

They decided to head back to the inn...

The next day a beautifull woman appear in front and flirted with Jiraiya... Jiraiya like the pervert he is just told Shinta and Naruto to stay on the room and practice

Shinta felt an unfamiliar aura... it was evil... but it did not belong to Orochimaru...

a knock on the door was heard Naruto opened the door a man who looked like Sasuke (but way older) was there... he looked down at Naruto... This was the time all went right to hell

Naruto was startled by them... they tried to catch him...

Shinta woke up from all the ruckus "Quiet down! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP" Shinta yelled

"Shinta!!! Help!!" Naruto screamed...

Shinta shadow-ported Naruto at his side this startled the second guy who looked like a shark...and the second one "You can't be an Uchiha... are you?" Shinta asked the man

"Does it matter?" the man simply said Shinta charged at him The man that resembled Sasuke just grabed his hand and trew him unto the wall... Shinta was hurting all over... he was pinned by the wall "_Right... I forgot to put on my "Kekei-genkai"" _Shinta thought

His eyes changed again into azure and crimson... the azure having the three golden tome signs and the crimson like Naruto's eyes when he goes kiubii This caught the man's attention... Shinta begun attacking the man... The man sudendly felt that the kid was faster... and decided to be a bit more serious... He pinned Shinta to the wall... and slammed a punch into the gut Then... Sasuke appeared on the scene

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted as he charged to the man "I WILL KILL YOU ITACHI!!!!!!!" he was received by Itachi by a few blows...

"you are still weak you hold no interest to me" Itachi said Sasuke was blown into a wall...

"I lived my whole life for this day now you die!!!" Sasuke charged the chidori as he run to Itachi to kill him with the technique Itachi just stood there... and explotion was heard and smoke cleared... Itachi had redirected Sasuke's attack... and as soon as Sasuke tried to attack with his free hand Itachi broke his wrist

Jiraiya entered the scene with the woman that was flirting with him earlier "I Jiraiya will not be fooled by a womans femenine wiles!! for I am the awsome Jiraiya of the lengendary sanin" he said as the sark faced man was about to swing his sword... that was blocked by a froag wearing a samurai armor (obiously summoned by Jiraiya himself)

" 'bout time you got here you old fart... what took you so long? To break the genjutsu or to realise she was under one?" Shinta said with a lot of pain...I

tachi was really strong and if what he read about him was right he was only toying with Shinta Shinta decided to attack with his new using what Sakuya had given him

"TAIKIO!! SHYMPHONY NO KANADEO!!" Shinta yelled as he used his music baton A gust of wind blew over trowing Itachi unto the wall The shark guy was taken back... none had been able to land ablow to Itachi... and this kid just used some weird jutsu

Shinta charged his own version of chidori "Raiton!!! Futon no rasengan!!" his chidori glowed white instead of pale blue

"_interesting... he is using wind manipulation with lighting manipulation... but why is he using wind when wind is lighting's weaknesses"_

Shinta missed by mere inches from Itachi... Then Shinta smirked

Itachi felt the effects of the chidori on his body

"_But how... it did not conect!!!"_ Itachi and Jiraiya thoght

"I used the wind to carry the electricity unto you... the attack was a two part... the first was to make you think it was safe... the second was to actually hit you" Shinta said

Itachi grabbed Shinta by his neck... and shoved him unto the wall

"_Tsukoyomi"_

Shinta then found himself hangin from a woden cross... a thousand Itachi's appeared

"for the next 72 hours you will experience pain and torment" Itachi said in his cold unemotional voice

He stuck his sword to Shinta's sides over and over... Shinta felt the pain... he knew this was genjutsu but it felt so real... Shinta was trying to double in pain... in the real world his body was trying to cry in pain

He refused to let the bastard hear his screams of pain he stood over and over... until he finished with the technique

He felt over the floor... uncouncious...

Itachi turned to Naruto... Jiraiya then fought the two of them and managed to scare them away...

Shinta was moved unto Naruto's room... but really carefully... he was begening to be surounded by shadows that where swirling around him...

Jiraiya tried to move him but was rejected as the shadows attacked him... only Naruto could carry him back to the room he sleep for a whole day...

after he woke up he felt sick... and decided to go to the bathroom... he heard a shout of joy coming from the room next door (Naruto made it past the third hurdle of the rasengan training)

He decided to take a tour of the city and left a note to Jiraiya and Naruto

Then sudendly something caught Shinta's attention It was a fairly attractive woman... she had dark short hair and a little pig was following her... he decided to follow her

He followed them to a big Casino on town... in there an overly large breasted woman was playing dice... and losing badly too "_Holy crap... those are the bigest melons I seen in my life!!!! THEY CAN'T BE NATURAL!!! NO WAY!!!"_ Shinta's eyes whent wide after seing those breasts

He walked next to the lady... "excuse me... is she your friend?" Shinta asked to the lady with short dark hair She sweatdroped "Yes... she is also my mentor... she teaches me medical jutsu..." the woman said "I see... what is her name?" Shinta asked

Before she could answer her overly breated companion shouted about her loses "Let's go Shisune" said the overly chested one to her companion "Hai Tsunade-shishio" said Shizune

Shinta then stopped for a second after realising who the overly chest one was "Tsunade-dono!! Wait!!!"

As Shinta ran after her he acidentally tripped... he wobled and wobled until he fell over Tsunade on a very compromising position (he had his hands on her breasts)

the people over on the street where either furious or indignated about it

"craddle robber" and "Lucky bastard" where few of the things he heard...

Tsunade then pushed Shinta off her... Now... Tsunade was very angry (not as angry as if you where to catch her PMSing but...very close) she was going to obliberate the little shit out of Shinta "**Come over here you pervert!!!**" Tsunade said as she was about to hit him

Shinta dodged the punch... which landed on the floor... what hapened allmost made Shinta wet his pants She made a huuuuuuuuuuge crater on the floor... that could have been Shinta Shinta was not about to let himself killed over a stupid misunderstanding

He skillfully dodged Tsunade over and over (which in retrospective was only making her angrier)

Until Tsunade had him cornered Shinta had no choice but to shadow-port Tsunade was looking for him and punched right in the floor... The crater was now bigger than the first one Shinta was on the shadow-zone free from harm... he used the time to think... he drew blanks...the woman was obiously waaay stronger than him... so he decided to just take the blow... and go home... if he was lucky

He then shadow-ported behind Tsunade and tapped her shoulder lightly "What do you want I am busy" Tsunade said

"Uhmmm Tsunade-dono... I am right here" Shinta said with a serious face Tsunade took a step back"_This kid was able to sneack behind me without being detected?! Who the hell is he?"_ Shinta just sat on the floor...

"Go on... hit me... I know it was an accident but if you really want to do this... well go on and do it allready" Shinta said...

The blow never came

"Tsunade-shishio... this man... it was all an accident I saw it" Shisune said "Uhmmph you are lucky kid..." Tsunade said and pulled Shinta up Shinta then stood up and talked to Tsunade

"Tsunade-dono... I am here to talk to you... perhaps over some sake?" Shinta said

"You can't drink sake" Tsunade said

"No... that is true, but I can still pay for your drinks right?" Shinta said

"Who am I to pass a free drink?"Tsunade said as we headed towards a bar

Jiraiya came as by miracle... he greeted Tsunade(they where old teammates...and I stress the word old) after a few ( about 20) bottles of sake (and almost emptying my wallet) Jiraiya asked Tsunade to become the next hokage "I refuse" Tsunade said

Shizune contemplated her for a moment... Jiraiya looked as he was expecting that Naruto's reaction however where more... "energetic" (Or rather moronicly stupid)

"What! This old lady is to be the next Hokage!!?" Tsunade had a vein poping out of her forehead... she did not like it when she was called old (dosen't age with grace I guess)

"Why would i be hokage? Only a fool wants to be hokage..." Tsunade said... Naruto was really furious... "life isn't something you can gamble so easily... life can't be gained back..." Tsunade said... Naruto was tired of hearing her talk like that Naruto stood on the table

"DONT EVER DISRESPECT THE NAME OF THE HOKAGE LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ME!!! EVEN IF YOU ARE A WOMAN I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!!" Tsunade then justr raised her face "Oh really? You better not take those words back boya"

"I never take my words back That is my nindo" Naruto said

"Let'd get this outside" Tsunade said Naruto charged at her but she easily dodged all of his attacks... The fight was getting nowhere... it was onesided

"_Yeesh... you are acting awfully childlike Tsunade"_Jiraiya thought to himself

Naruto decided to go against her with his kunai... at doing that Tsunade poked his hand and it a reation he realeased the kunai... tasunade put her finger on the kunai ring and fling it up while he flicked Naruto on the forehead Naruto then used his unperfected rasengan... at seeing the technique Tsunade kicked the ground and made a crack to trip Naruto... his rasengan exploted on the ground...

"That was the rasengan just now... why are you making the kid think you are his teacher" Tsunade said as Naruto fell on the ground 10-20 feet away from his original posittion

Naruto dragged himself to Tsunade's feet... "This... I.. am not over ...yet... I will not let you go disrespecting the name of hokage" She stared at Naruto "is the name Hokage that important to you?"

"Yah...because my dream is to become hokage!" Naruto said

"Ok kid... if you can master the rasengan in a week I will give you this necklace and take place as the next Hokage" said Tsunade naruto then said...

"I will do it in three days"

"a man never takes back his word kid" Tsunade said After saying farewells Shizune stayed with Naruto and Shinta she offered to heal Naruto but Shinta said it was not sessesary "thank you tought... you are one of the few that sincerely wanted to help my little brother" Shizune left after Tsunade a few seconds...

"Naruto... tomorrow we are training in hell...literally"

End chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13 Naruto's hellish training

Tale of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 13 Naruto's hellish training begins 

Shinta woke up on the crack of dawn... the sun not even rose up... he woke Naruto up 

Naruto was pissed at Shinta... "IT'S 2 AM in the FREAKING MORNING!!!" 

"I know... I am going to train you so you can master the rasengan even faster... we need all the time we can get... and that is just what will do" Shinta said to Naruto 

Naruto gulped after seeing an evil smirk on Shinta 

Shinta made Naruto accompain him to a deserted part of the outskirts of the town... 

"Niedhill pass... Shinta invoques the portal of darkness open to me" Shinta 

A dark door appeared in front of Shinta and Naruto... the later being taken back by this 

"To go inside you normally have to die... but I found a way to circunvent that little part...this will allow us to go to a training groud that gives us 1 day per hour on the outside, so in 3 days we would have 2 months... of training" Shinta explained 

Naruto was impressed... the whole place seamed perfect for training... 

"This is the castle of an old friend... and the brother of your kiubii... we are allowed here because my conection with him..." 

Naruto went to explore the whole room but Shinta grabbed his shoulder 

"Don't go out on your own... this place is infinitely large... so if you go... you may never come back" Shinta said to Naruto 

Naruto gulped... 

Shinta begun teaching Naruto how to do "shadow training" 

"Naruto... have you noticed that you gain knowledge from the Kage bunshins?" Shinta asked 

"no... why you ask?" Naruto said 

"Well kage bunshins you can use them for scounting... because everything they learn is then transferred back to the real body" Shinta said 

"where are you going with this?" Naruto said 

"you can make 10000 kage bunshins... each doing the rasengan... if it takes you only say...4 years... you cut the time of learning by 10000... so it would take you very little to master any jutsu" Shinta said 

Naruto was phisqued about this

after making that many kage bunshins each of them was doing the final step of the rasengan training... fusing both concentration and power unto a sphear... maximize the power and speed of rotation... 

"day" 1 was a relative success... "day"2 was much better... on "day"3 however it was back to square 1... Naruto was not able to concentrate 

"Naruto...you need to concentrate more... more than that..." Shinta said to his little brother 

"I AM TRYING" 

"TRY HARDER DAMN IT" 

it was unsuccesfull 

Shinta decided to help him on that little hurdle 

"Naruto here... I need to do something on you" Shinta said 

Naruto walked over to his brother... "What is it?" 

"a trick to help your concentration" 

he prickled Naruto's hand with a needle with the blood he drew the insignia of Konoha village 

I want you to visualize this image in your mind... concentrate all your energies on it... maximize it and compress it..." Shinta said 

Naruto did as he was ordered... each clone was doing the same...

"day"4 was a total success... "day"5 was a milestone... Naruto was able to build up on the rasengan... he then developed the rasengan a step further... the odama rasengan 

"Naruto take the day off… we are going to the hotsprings" Shinta announced 

The hotsprings where a welcomed relief 

Shinta and Naruto both had been practicing their respective things 

Shinta his magic control over wind and a way to put nature manipulation on rasengan… 

Naruto a way to increase his own chakra pool 

Needless to say they both where torn and bruised…their clothing reduced to ragtags 

"we need clothes" Naruto said 

"yeah yeah…let's see what I can get from the wardrobe" Shinta said 

Shinta picked up a black outfit (remenishing from Sephiroth) 

Naruto found his own outfit in there…. 

Shinta poped a vein… 

His outfit (Shinta's) was very light…yet it felt sturdy…very weird "must be the demonic properties of this lether"

Naruto's outfit was made with "normal" mortal frabrics 

Both of them decided that the training was enough… they couldn't wait to beat Tsunade

(on the mortal realm) 

Jiraiya was on the grounds Naruto and Shinta disappeared… 

He was told by Shizune that they where swallowed by a door made of darkness 

"Where could they have gone?" Jiraiya pondered 

His answers came in an unexpected form 

The ground below him craked… dark flames erupted from it 

A door of darkness that looked like the gates from hell (see Dante's Inferno for reference) rose from the ground…and opened… 

A light so pure came from it… blinding Jiraiya… 

cough cough "to much ashes on that place…" Shinta said 

"damm… I can't move… any longer" Naruto said as they both fell into the ground… 

"yo!" said Shinta as he rose his hand to meet the sanin…. "Long time no see" he smirked as he fell unto the floor exhausted 

a few hours later Jiraiya was sitting on the bed … staring at Shinta 

"I am not into guys… you know" Shinta said 

"What did you two do?...you went missing for 2 days!!!" Jiraiya shouted 

"Awww… you care" Shinta said 

"What was that gate you two came from? I never seen something of the likes in all my travels" Jiraiya said 

"That… Jiraiya was no jutsu… it was something a dear friend thought me how to do… magic if you will" Shinta said 

"peft… there is no such thing as magic" Jiraiya said 

"Let's make a bet then… I will use no jutsu and no ninjutsu… just my magics… if I can hold you off for at least 20 minutes you will teach Naruto the flash step" Shinta said 

"And if I win?" Jiraiya asked 

"I will lead you to a place where beautiful ladies go stark naked" Shinta said "_Of course I am talking about my friends the succubuss…but I have to treath with them very lightly… they absorved you soul via sex… but Jiraiya is so old perhaps even they wouldn't do "that" to him_" Shinta thought to himself 

They both went to a desolate area… (A/N: yes again) both stood on their fighting pose 

Shinta took his music baton 

"Taikio! Shymphonyo kanadeo!!" 

The wind pushed Jiraiya upward 

"wind…be my weapon! Wind slash!!" 

If you where to see this fight as a video game… Shinta just pulled a 64 hit combo by keeping Jiraiya afloat with the wind wip (A/N exelent for people into S&M…not that shinta is into it) 

Jiraiya did a kage bunshin and pushed himself out of the way… 

He could not detect any chakra from the last attack 

"damn it boy… you are making me look bad" Jiraiya summoned one of his toads to battle 

"Damn it Jiraiya using summons on me? How cheap is that?!" 

Shinta said as he narrowly avoided the fire blast jutsu that Jiraija and the toad made 

Just 8 more minutes 

Jiraija charged at him 

"Rasengan!!" 

"_Shit!!! Shadow-port_" Shinta thought… 

he was swallowed by darkness

Jiraiya did not know how it happened… but Shinta had disappeared 

"Cantus Bellax!" Shinta shouted as he reappeared from the shadow-world from behind Jiraiya

He sidesteped the attack

"whom do you take me for boya? Don't take your elders lightly or you might be on a world of hurt"

Shinta was able to doge the surprise attack but got hit by the shockwave

"hehehe... looks like I am going to win old fart" Shinta said with a smirk

"Hehehe little brat... what did I tell you about understimating your oponents" a voice came from behind him

He only saw darkness...

"Ugh... Jiraiya damn it... you did not have to beat me up that hard" Shinta yelled after gaining conciousness

"yeah... but it was a second to late... damn it... I would have liked to do some research on that place you mentioned" Jiraiya said with lust in his face

"_of course you would"_ Shinta thought to himself

Jiraiya begun teaching Naruto the steps for the flash step... while Shinta copied them with his angel eye

The technique was amasing but it required the use of some special kunais that allowed the user to transport the user to where the kunai was... a maginficent technique... but Shinta decided to "pervert" the technique by modifing it...

He made so he wouldn't need the kunais but the shadows...

He ampled called... "shadow-step"

I was the seventh day... the day it comes to Tsunade to loose...

Naruto was phsyched... Jiraiya and Shinta followed Naruto

Shinta stooped... he looked shocked...

"Hey... Shinta-nisan... whats wrong?"

"O-Orochimaru... he is here... I sence him... my god... his aura had developed even more darkness... he can't be human" Shinta said as his eyes dilatated...

"you got to be kidding me..." Jiraiya said...

Sudendly Jiraiya keel over and started to shake...

"hey! Old fart!! whats wrong?!" Shinta asked worried

"Damn it... that Tsunade... he poisoned my drink... even at her fallen state she is the only person who could do such an odorless, tasteless drug"Jiraiya said

"You got drugged because you where too busy staring at her breats to notice anything" Shinta and Naruto said

"No way I noticed it" Jiraiya said

"Her breasts you mean... Naruto and I will go on forward... drink this... it will eliminate at least 40 of the toxins... is made from natural ingredients so it should be easy on the stomach" Shinta said as he threw a vial to Jiraiya

Shinta left to find Tsunade while Naruto helped the sanin drink the vial

Shinta found out something he did not wanted to belive... Tsunade was going to heal Orochimaru...

Then... a kunai shot forth... it was Kabuto

"You tried to kill Orochimaru-sama just now... that was full of malice..." Kabuto said... in a profecional manner

Shinta sighted in relief... whatever had transcurred he now knew... Tsunade was not in Orochimaru's side

He remained on the shadows... Tsunade was trying to hit Orochimaru... Orochimaru's lackey Kabuto cut his hand and showed in Tsunade's face... she had fear of blood... she felt into the ground shaking at the sight of it... "_poor woman... what must she had seen to be scared of blood"_ Shinta thought...

He used his dark flash to teleport right behind Kabuto

"I never did like you... now I know why" kabuto heard as a sickening blow to his neck was delibered by Shinta

Kabuto was sent flying to Orochimaru's side

he stood up... undamaged...

"guess I did not hit you HARD ENOUGHT TRAITOR!!!" Shinta yelled as he shadow-stepped a blow was sickening... he heard the ribs craking at the sheer preassure...

yet he stood up... and he was okay

"You... you are a medic nin aren't you?" Shinta said to Kabuto

"Uhmm... you are sharp Shinta-kun... I think you already knew whom I really was even on the chuunin exams" Kabuto said

"You gave yourself away... your aura is tainted with malice" Shinta said

"Aura?" Kabuto seamed confused...he had never eward of such a thing... Shizune, Tsunade and Orochimaru where among the confused group

"Even if you try to mask your chakra you can't conceal your aura... is part of the spirit... I trained my eyes... to see the different auras of peoples... it also is a good way to measure someones strengh" Shinta said as he walked towards Orochimaru

"Let demons roam the earth...bring solace and dispair...bathe the moon with blood shed... taint the brightest light... destroy hope and dreams... taint what is holy... envelop on darkness... that is what you have done Orochimaru...all to attain something that you will never gain... inmortality..." Shinta said as he walked to the sanin

Kabuto punched Shinta on the gut... he was send flying by Shizune and Tsunade's side...

"You two okay?" Shinta said as he tried to free himself from the rubble... that had him pinned down

"what about you?!" Shizune said

Shinta just gave her a thumbs up from the little hole that her could move his hand... " ' am good!" Shinta said in agony

"Taikyo!! shymphoyo kanadeo!!" Shinta shouted

The rubble was blown away by a gust of wind that came from inside the rubbles

"hehehehe... it will take a lot more than that to put me down... Kabuto-teme!" Shinta said

"How about I attack you with a little something of my own?!"

Before he could attack however... a sword came from the sky... and then another...

both landing near Shinta... one amanated a dark foul darkness... but it held no evil on it...the handle looked like wings of a bat... the other only shone brightly it was made from a white metal... the handle of this one was patterned as feathers

Instinctively Shinta grabbed both swords and sheated them... they dissapeared...

"_We are under your comand master"_ The swords spoke

"_Weild us... to forge the path"_

"_The path that you will take... and make it..."_

" _So you have no regrets in your life"_

"_Live a live with no regrets bozu... and never look back"_

"_and protect that which you love"_

"You two have names?" Shinta asked to his swords

He got no response

"You are now not only my tools for forging my path... but also my allies... I will name you Hikari no ken (the sword of light) Kuro no ken (sword of darkness)... wellcome... my friends" Shinta said as he carased the blades of his new weapons

"Are you done talking to yourself?" Kabuto said as he charged

"Kuro no ken!! Reflect!!!" shinta shouted

dark swirls formed and expelled Kabuto back to his master

"Kuro no ken... the sword of darkness... it shows the pain in my heart... HOWL AT MY ENEMIES AND STIKE FEAR!!!!!" Shinta roared

The sword created a dark energy ball at the tip of the edge

"TURN TO DARKNESS!!!!" Shinta yelled

Tsunade just watched at awe at the sight of the pale skyblue haired teen

Naruto arrived to see the battle...

Jiraiya watched the battle helpless... not being able to do anything

Naruto jumped into the fray to help his brother

Naruto was fighting Kabuto as Shinta was fighting the snake sanin

"Whats the matter snakey!! can't keep up on your faux body?" taunted Shinta

The snake Sanin was pissed

"Kuchiose no justsu!!" Orochimaru called for Mada... the giant hell snake

"You know what I want in exchange of me helping you right?" said the snake

"yes... 100 bodies worth... but you have to kill them" said Orochimaru

"_This is not my day"_ Shinta thought as a 10000 pounds snake slamed unto him

"Shinta-nisan!!!" yelled Naruto

(On Shinta's counciousness...)

"_Warrior of light and darkness... your time has not come... you are the one to bring light unto this world... arise.. and use the light in you"_

A light enveloped Shinta...

"Why ar you helping me?" asked Shinta

"_To correct my mistakes and sins_"

"God?"

He was back on the real world... his eyes flashed with a azure flash... then... the snake disappeared

"Mirrage World!!" Shinta yelled as he delivered an attack of light and darkness

The snake never even knew what hit it...

The snake was thrown away towards Orochimaru... Orochimaru opened his eyes and realesed his killer intended at his maximun

It did not phaze Shinta nor Naruto... Kabuto was having problems with Naruto... he decided to end it quick... Naruto struck a Rasengan at Kabuto chest and sended him flying towards the boulder

Naruto thought he had won...

How wrong hew was

Naruto clutched his chest... something was going on... Kabuto smirked as he stood up... Tsunade rushed at Naruto's side... his hearbeat was irregular

Kabuto stood up... the Rasengan made wounds where gone...

"Poor Naruto-kun... it looked like that was his ace... but it failed... he will die... I cut the chakra supply to his heart..." Kabuto the clutched his stomach

"_Impossible...even with my regenration... the hit was so big?"_

Tsunade tried to heal Naruto... but she could not

(Inside Naruto)

"**Is getting dark... why is the darkness swallowing me?"**

a drop of light fell on the kyubii...

(outside)

Tsunade was crying... then... sudendly...Naruto's hand reacehd toward the necklace Tsunade wagered

"I... won... didn't I?" naruto said as he held the necklace

"yes... yes you did" said Tsunade in a sweet voice

Shinta was still fighting Orochimaru... the bastard even thoguth he had his hands sealed was stronger than Shinta

"_Had to be a lengendary sanin... it could be a monster or a demon... but it had to be a FUCKING SANIN!!!"_Shinta thought

Orochimaru was impressed at this kids abillities... but what made him wander was the swords he now carried... where did they come from?... why are they so strange... and where is that brat obtaining all this power from

Orochimaru dodged the attack and made a snake bite Shinta on the neck...

the snake contained a poison that rendered Shinta paralysed

Orochimaru went over to kill Naruto... he was too big of a treath for him...

he pulled his sword from inside his stomach (A/N: Seriously...where does he keep that sword?!!)

He was going to stab Naruto...

Shinta couldnt even shadow-port... he was going to see his brother die...

Tsunade took the sword attack for Naruto... Orochimaru was taken back by this

"I thought you hated the name of Hokage... that it was shit...that only fools would choose that path" Orochimaru said to his former teammate

"yes... I tought like that... but this boy... he showed me... how wrong I was..." she stood up and faced Orochimaru

"and now... I will protect the village... to protect his dream"

Tsunade the made some seals... her body begun to recompose... all her injuries... gone

"Wow... such a powerfull skill... _but such healing must come with a cost..."_

"As long as I am in a battle I am imortal" Said Tsunade

"_Not true... thougth her body is whole... her cells now had aged more than a few years" _Shinta analysed

"Oh really? Then try this!!" Orochimaru send his tonged and snared Tsunade with it (A/N it looks like a tentacle rape scene if you ask me...witch would be cool considering that Tsunade is hot... okay I got sidetracked...carry on)

Shizune was able to get Shinta moving again.. Shinta winked at Shizune "Thanks Shizune-chan" Shinta said as he shadow-stepped

Shizune was blushing

Shinta stopped Orochimaru's attempt to kill Tsunade... he was furious

Dai Yoko took this opportunity to take over for a while

"**You hurted my vessel you pityfull snake...for that... you die"**

He swung the blade...

it missed

Orochimaru was a few feet away from him

"Perhaps another time" Orochimaru said as he transported himself away from the battle field with Kabuto at his side.

"**Damm... there goes my ticket"** Dai Yoko said using Shinta's voice

The darkness retreated and Shinta regained control

He fell on the floor due to exhaustion... his swrds where nowhere to be found

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and Shinta with pride... "_They are both wonderfull students...but it will be a cold day in hell before I tell them that to them_" Jiraiya thoguth to himself as he carried both Shinta and Naruto

They both sleep in the hospital bed of Konoha...

a few days passed... Tsunade accepted being the Hokage, Shinta and Shikamaru made it to chuunin level

"This is going to be troublesome" Shikamaru said

"Think of it this way... you are going to earn more money...and then you can retire early" Shinta said with a smile

"yeah... there is that to consider" said Shikamaru

End chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14 Shinta's many dates

Tales of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 14 Shinta's many dates

It was a very bright morning... everything seamed okay...

it was perfect day... too perfect

A knock was heard...

"yes... Shinta-kun is here... uhuh... yes? Hold on... I will go look for him" a maiden from the hyuuga house said to the visitor

"Shinta-kun... a girl is looking for you!!" said the young Hyuuga maiden

"I am coming in a second... I gotta dress up first" Shinta said

He went into his wardrobe... he picket up something cool looking and respectable...

he decided to go with an outfit remenesing of Kyo Kusanagi (king of fighters)

The one waiting for him would be none other than...

(Change of scene... Naruto's appartment)

Naruto was feeling somewhat bored... new missions came to a halt for a good 2 weeks... the pent up hyperactivity of his was not a good thing...

and someone just became a target for his pranks...

(back to Shinta and mystery person)

"It has been a long while Shinta-kun" said the girl smiling...

"Ano... who are you again?" Shinta said

"It's me... the girl you rescued during the chuunin examination?Remember?" the girl said again... with a pleading tone

"Chuunin...chuunin... a yes... the cute girl with the buns..." The girl in question begun to blush "how may I help you Tenten-san?"

"I wanted to ask if you could go out with me for the eveening" Tenten said

"Sure I got nothing to do... and it would help me unwind" Shinta said to Tenten

After they got out of the Hyuuga's state

"Tenten… you think you could do me a favor?" asked Shinta

"Sure what is it about?" Tenten said happily

"Can you grade this weapons I got recently?" is a pair of swords…and being that you are a weapon conosiour and all" Shinta said

"Of course… after we go out for dinner" Tenten said smiling

"_why am I getting a chill in the spine right now?"_ Shinta thought

Tenten and Shinta walked trought the market distric… every girl was staring at Tenten… all of them with stares that could penetrate the hull of an armored tank

"YOSH!!! SHINTA-KUN!!! COME OVER HERE TO PRACTICE AGAINST ME!!!" a voice was heard… nearly making Shinta deaft

"_Oh crap... not him"_ Tenten thought

"Oh!? Lee? How are you? Shinta greeted Lee

"Shinta-kun care for a light match against me?" Lee asked Shinta

"Sure… I need to test my new weapons on someone… and this match would be a perfect opportunity to get more aquantied with them" Shinta agreed

Lee and Shinta and Tenten went over to a practice area

"_so much for my date"_ Tenten thought

"Ready!!?" Shinta asked to Lee

"YOSH!!!"

"Come forth!!! Beautiful angel wings… Hikari no ken!" Shinra yelled

A sword made of white metal appeared in Shinta's hands… the handles where like feathers… adorning the sword

"Hello…good friend" Shinta said as he carased Hikari no ken

"_where did that sword come from? I never seen that kind of metal… or design in a sword…ever"_ Tenten thought

"KONOHA SEMPU!!!" Lee took the iniciative and attacked

Shinta blocked the attack as he was staring at the sky… as it was an involuntary reaction

He attacked with a downward sweep… just to meet with the hilt of the sword

Lee's attack where all but effective…

"are you going to start Lee?" Shinta asked

"But we are fighting already!" Lee stated

"Oh?... okay…." Shinta said

"Haru no tenshou!!" Shinta said as he swung his sword vertically

A gentle wind silently passed by Lee… he had no wounds or any discerning wounds…

"What's wrong? Shinta-kun… the attack did nothing on me" Lee said

"I should change weapons then" Shinta said

"ENVELOP THE WORLD… EAT THE LIGHT…. ROAR!!! YAMI NO KEN!!!" Shinta shouted as a dark liquid was forming on his hand

"Hello Yami no ken… is good to see you again" Shinta said to his sword

" _Where the hell does he store those two swords?! There is no scrolls to summon them from…and he wasn't holding on them…so where?"_ Tenten thought

"Everything returns to darkness…" Shinta whispered

Then he leaped into the air

"Kuro no Tensaiga!!" Shouted Shinta as he swung the sword

a dark swing was sween... it came to Lee...

He dodged it

but for the next 2 miles every tree behind him was cut with a dark fire slowly eating the rest of what was once the trees

Shinta shadow-ported behind Lee

"your speed is great... but with my shadow-port... I nullify that advantage" Shinta said to Lee... who still had not realised that Shinta moved

"Yu-ni Tsu-ba-sa Ten-shou Rendan!!" Shinta called as he attacked with the same move that he used on Gaara during the chuunin examination

He propelled Lee unto the air and made a 12 hit combo... then.. he quicked him downward "Lucifer's Banishment!"

Lee was trown with a ferocious force

"Wind... break his fall!" Shinta called upon the wind

The same wind that Shinta made using Hikari no ken saved Lee from going to the hospital

"Lee you okay?" said Shinta

"WOW!!! you are sooo strong!!!" Lee said

"I am still wanting more action come on... show me your true strenght!" Shinta said

"DARKNESS NIGHTMARE!" Shinta called out his new technique as he waved the sword

Lee was covered in darkness

"You will never succed by just working hard" a voice came from nowhere

"What can a person with only taijutsu do?"

"you are a failure" a image of Maigt Guy appearedd in front of Lee

Lee clutched unto the floor holding his ears

"IS A LIE!!!" LEE SHOUTED

"END CRYSTAL-SHADOW WORLD" Shinta said

The dark capsule that encapsulated Lee shatered like crystals

"Hikari no ken... come" he called for his sword

"Holy cleansing of the soul" Shinta called his new technique

Lee stood up... still a bit shaken by the after effect of the sword

"Shinta... what was that?" Lee asked

"That is the single most devastating technique... even more than Itachi's moonreader technique... it uses not pain... but your worse fears... and it plundges you into the pits of dispair" Shinta said...

Tenten watcehd the whole scenario... she really like this Shinta's powers

Let's go Lee will take you home... you need to rest up... that thinig could even kill someone with a weak mind" Shinta said

"But you wanna get stronger right? Then don't only get phisically strong... make your mind strong too...remember mind over matter"

Shinta said

After leaving Lee in his house... Tenten an Shinta went over the shopping distric to eat on a restaurant

"So...what do you fell like eating Tenten-chan?" Shinta asked

"_Oh my god... he used -chan after my name"_ Tenten blushed

Tenten was wearing a really revealing chinese style of dress (A/N the one that shows a LOT of leg people)

Every single male of the room now stared either at Tenten with lust or at Shinta with envy

"_The playboy must die!!"_

"Achoo" Shinta snissed

"Bless you Shinta-kun" Tenten said

"Tenten... that dress... you look beautifull on it... you really milk that dress all that is worth" Shinta said with a carefree smile

Tenten blushed... it was a first for her to find a very corteous boy that didn't see bellow her neck

"Something wrong Tenten-chan?" Shinta asked Tenten

Tenten blushed visibly

After an uneventfull lunch Shinta and Tenten parted ways...the later was daydreaming as she walked home

"OH! SHINTA-KUN" a female voice was heard from behind him

"Guess who am I?" said the sensual voice

"Uhmm... the aroma of flowers...sensual voice... long hair... Ino?" said Shinta

"Din ding You win Shinta-kun" said Ino

"How are you Ino-chan?" Shinta said

"I am great... but listen... can you come with to shop around the mall... there are some new stuff I wish to buy and I could use the cokmpany" Ino said

"Sure... I would love to go with you" Shinta said with a carefree smile

As they where walking Ino holded on to Shinta's arm.. making all the male population give him the "YOU ARE GONNA DIE FOR BEING SUCH A PLAYBOY AND TAKING THE GOOD LOOKING ONES FOR YOURSELF" stare

Needless to say Shinta was never aware of those stares

Shinta and Ino walked over to a clothign store... Ino saw a few outfits and dresses that she wanted to try

Shinta waited for her on the outside of the changing room

"no peeping okay" said Ino

"Sure thing" Shinta said with his smile

Ino finished changed into the first outfit... to say she looked hot would be an understatement

A lot of her leg showed under the new skirt that form fitted her every curve, acentuating her already natural beauty

"Whoa Ino..." is all that Shinta could muster to say

"How do I look?" Ino said while striking a pose

At that moment... all the males of the shoping mall had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom... for what reason? I will let that to your imagination

"Jezz Ino... you are way to provocative... if anyone sees us they would think we are going steady" Shinta said with his Kakashi-like U eyes+smile

"And is that bad?" Ino asked

"Uhmm I dunno... what about Sasuke-kun? Wouldn't he get jelous?" Shinta said

"Oh him... the hell with him... he is allways such a cold bastard" Ino said

"_Ouch... it might be true but jeesh... that was harsh"_Shinta thought

(somewhere)

"Achoo!" Sasuke sneesed

"Bless you" said Shikamaru

"Someone is talking about me" said Sasuke

(back to Ino and Shinta)

After trying some lengire... and modeling for Shinta (who was about to succumb to his carnal desires)

"Okay that is all for now" Ino stated

Shinta sighted in relief of the sexual tencion he had been put on...

"Well Ino... we are at your house... it was nice going out with you" Shinta said

"First you have to come in... I am guessing you want some cold water since is so hot outside" Ino said

"yeah... okay..." Shinta said reluctantly

Ino left to take a shower on the bathroom she had while Shinta was on the kitchen

"_No parents... noone looking...why do I fell like I am being setup?"_ Shinta thought

"Oh Shinta-kun can you come on up?" said Ino

"Coming" Shinta said

What he saw would make him regreat his answer

"yes? What do you need help with-WHAT THE HELL?!" Shinta had fallen back into the floor

Ino was wearing nothing but a little towel... and her breats where almost poping out (A/N:God bless milk and hormones)

"THE HECK?! SORRY I did not know you where not dressed..."Shinta said as he walked blindly looking for the exit

"But Shinta-kun I need some help... right here" she said as she patted her bed...

"I will have to take a rain check on that one" Shinta said as he shadow-ported away from her

"Hehehehe teasing Shinta-kun is so much fun" Ino said as Shinta left the house

Shinta's heart was racing... "Good that girl will be the end of me..." Shinta said as he tried to swalow back his heart..

"Shinta-kun!" a voice said from the horizon

"Sakura-chan?" Shinta said

"Do you have anything planned today?" Sakura asked

"No... why you ask?" Shinta said...allready knowing the answer

"I was wondering if we could go out" Sakura asked

"How about a movie?" Shinta said... there was a movie that he wanted to see... a romantic one

Shinta and Sakura went to the movies and bought two cupons (Shinta payed as a gentelman he is)

The movie started...

The movie was a real tear jerker... he felt his hand being moved by someone... Sakura lost interest on the movie and was looking at Shinta...

"_This can't be good_" Shinta thought

Sakura then came closer to him... her lips close to his...

"OI SHINTA!!!" someone called from the back

"Kiba? What the heck are you doing here?" Shinta and Sakura asked

"I lost a bet with Naruto... and he is making me watch this trash..." Kiba said

"Then sit with us... I will bring some pop-corn" Shinta said as he left for the pop-corn

"_What is it with all the girl lately?" _Shinta tought to himself

After he went back in and Kiba was still there they all enjoyed the movie (althought Kiba reluctantly had to accept it)

The movie ended and Kiba had a few tears on his face... the same as Sakura

Sakura fell asleep and Shinta had to carry her home... he decided to carry her in a bridal style since it would be less troublesome that way

After Shinta left Sakura at her room (The later having a blush on her face)

"Women... world's largest mistery" Shinta mused as he smiled

He then stole a kiss from Sakura as she sleep

"Sleep thight..." Shinta said with a smile as he shadow-stepped

Sakura touched her lips as she sleep... sucking her index finger...

Shinta was tired after this day... it seamed almost all the girls he had gone to a date with them (A/N: yeah... Shinta has no idea what dating is... he had never dated before)

Shinta walked to the Hyuuga's compound to take a shower but stopped in a little Kyosk... it was selling magazines... one of them was titled "Konoha's hottests boys"

"Interesting"he opened the magazine... various clippings from many shinobies where there... Sasuke...Shino... Kiba without his hoodie, and lastly Shinta

"_Umm aparently I am on the lead with Sasuke" _Shinta thought

He left the magazine down... and found a small zine... "Beauty of Konoha"

Shinta opened the magazine... he almost had a severe nosebleed

"OMG!!"

there where pictures of Kurenai on her lengirei (a very skilled shinobi must have taken them) Anko on nothing but her mesh outfit (really hot)...then he found the loli section... Sakura Haruno (on nothign but her undies) Ino (wrapping herself with the bandages)

Tenten(coming out of the shower) and even Hinata going to bed au natural(uhmm so thats how she sleeps) and even the cute waitress girl Ayame-chan (uhmm she must be at least a D cup)

He went to his home... he was too tired and too horny to do anythign else

He went to the bathroom and took a cold shower... he was really felling the after effects of so much hot chiks

I really need to rest now...

He dropped into his futon... and begun to sleep... very...very pleasnt dreams

(somewhere else)

"Hehehehehe this will show them not to underestimate me" a voice said

End chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15 Shinta's new friend

Tale of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 15 Shinta's new friend

It was morning... team 7 returned from a mission... it had taken them 3 days but they finally managed to complete the mission...

The mission? They had to escort an animal that was on the endengared species (an A class mission) and they had to deal with poochers all the way... and some ninjas as well... neadless to say they where all torn and battered

"My god... I am so tired" Sakura said...

Naruto and Shinta continued forward thanks to their almost infinite amount of stamina...but Sakura could not walk any more... nor could Sasuke... Kakashi was able to keep on walking thanks to his soldier pill... they reached Konoha... Naruto and Shinta carried Sakura and Sasuke to the medic ward respectibly

Shinta and Naruto fell asleep on the medic ward where Sakura and Sasuke where...

After a night's rest Shinta left the hospital and went in th eforest to clear his thoughts and calm his nerves

He felt that he needed someone to have around... he knew what he needed... a pet

he returned to the village and went and searched for a pet on the petstores... he even went to the Inuzuka's household looking for a dog for his own... but found them lacking on the things he was looking for a pet...they all looked like vicious and trained to kill

He decided to go back into the forest and take a nap on the trees... he like to do that since he felt like he was one with nature that way

Shinta was looking at the stars... it has grown to night time now

Shinta sighted... he was begening to think about heading home when he saw a large sperical object that was racing trought the sky... droping at an alarming rate

It fell into the forest... Shinta swiftly ran up to it... he found a huge creater and a cute cat like creature...

"Mew?" the creature cried as he fainted...

Shinta picked the litrle critter up and ran into the village

"Tsunade-donno come quick" Shinta shouted

Tsunade was awaken from her slumber (induced by overindulging of Sake) and walked down the hallway...

Shinta was worried about something and Tsunade wanted to know what is wrong... Shinta showed her the strange critter...

"Those wounds are made by some unkown origin...I can tell you that he will be allright..." Tsunade patted the little critter and ruffled Shinta's hair

Shinta stayed with the strange feline critter till dawn... he fell asleep with his hands on the critter stomach...

The critter woke up...he slwoly opened his eyes and saw blurry image of a person... he then begun to blink to bring the image into focus... the young man had his hand on his stomach... apparently he had been the one to bring him to safety...

The little critter the fell back to sleep... Shitna was still sleeping... he needed some rest as well

A few hours later he saw something floating around him... a light pink thing...

"mew! me mewmew mew!!" the critter was both happy and exited and was... floating...?

"_what are you?_" Shinta thought

they both exited the clinic... Shinta decided to go and buy some fruits and stuff...

the little critter hovered over his head and sat down in his hair... he was nested on his hair now

He bought some fruits... grapes, apples a few bananas and some oranges

He cut the apple and gave a slice to the critter

he sat down and started to eat the apple... he apparently like the apple because he saounded joyus

He went over to Ino's house to check up on her... he wanted to know what she was up to (probably not much since Shikamaru was now a chuunin)

Shinta entered the household of the Yamanaka familly... Inoichi (Ino's father) was at home ( a rare occurance since he allways goes out to drink with Shikaku Nara and Choza Akamichi (dad's of both Shikamaru and Chouji respectibly)

He greeted Inoichi with a good day and went over her daughter's room

"Who is that kid? I hevent seen him before" Inoichi said to his wife

"he has been here a long time now... he was a boy that was orphaned and found his way to this village... he was "adopted" into the Hyuuga household... but not actually adopt him mind you... they allowed him to live with them... for you see... he saved the life of their heiress... the young Hinata Hyuuga" said Ms. Yamanaka

"Oho? Then he must be really good shinobi that one" Inoichi said...

"I heard..rumors of him... very scary rumors"said the wife

"and that would be?" Inoichi asked

"He made Orochimaru retreat when he attacked them on the Forest of Death..." said the wife

"A brat that is only out of diapers made one of the legendary sanins retreat? Uhm... I wonder what kind of ofspring he would produce If our daughter married him...instead of that Uchiha brat" Inoichi said

"DARLING!!!" Ms. Yamanaka exclaimed

"Hehehehe I know... he is the sole survivor of his clan... but he is still just a brat..." Inoichi said to his wife

(Upstairs)

Knock Knock Knock

"Hey... Ino... are you decent?" Shinta asked as he knocked on her door

"Yeah come on in Shinta-kun" Ino said

"had any good missions lately?" Shinta asked as he came in

"Not really... we are having a slow month this time...and you?"

"I came back 2 days ago froma really boring mission... but the pay was good" Shinta said

"Mew!"

"whta is that?!" Ino asked

"this little guy?" Shinta asked as the little critter floated and samersaulted on midair

He went over Ino's desk and rumaged for something... he found a pencil and wrote something on a piece of paper

"I-am- a -Mew-but-I-have-no-name-name Mew-please?"

"Wow... he wrote that... he is really smart" Ino comented as he saw the paper (in a nice caligraphy)

"Mew?" Mew said quizzically

"I got a name for you... how about Robert?" Shinta said

Mew grabed a round sign with an X

"Karazu?" Ino suggested

Another round sign with an X

"I got it... Mayu... Mayu the Mew" Shinta said

Mew grabbed a round sign with a circle drawed on it as he waved it happily over his head

"Okay Ino... he likes his name... and he is kinda cute don't cha think?" Shinta said to Ino

"he is adorable!!" Ino shriked

She huged Mayu... he loved the attention

"can I keep it? Please?" Ino said

"Sorry but he is staying with me" Shinta said to her

Shinta left via window...

Shinta left Ino with her bedroom eyes stare... she was soo into Shinta

She cleaned up a bit and went down to take something to eat

"Hello daddy!" Ino said to her father

"Hey Ino... where is Shinta?"Said Inoichi

"Oh... he left... he had things to do... since he is a chuunin now" Ino said

"Chuunin? Eh? You should gun for him instead of that Uchiha kid you are so infactuaded with" Inoichi

"OTOUZAN!!" Ino yelled as she blushed

"Hehehe I am just joking... but you should be weary of my words" Inoichi said to his daughter... "Someone else might steal him from you"

Shinta went to his house... he decided to draw a portrait of Mayu on the forest

"Hold stil Mayu" Mew put a pose for Shinta... he loved the pose... it was too cute for words...

He finished his portrait and showed it to Mayu...

"what do you think?" Shinta saked Mayu

Mayu gave a thumbs up

He then decided to finish that manga he had been working on for a long time... there was only a tiny problem... he needed two lead females characters... but where ...where could he find his ispiration...?

A picture of Jiraiya poped into his mind... then... one angry Tsunade... okay scratch that

He kept walking until he bumbped into someone

"oops... sorry are you okay?" Shinta asked

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" he said as he extended his hand down to her

"How are you holding of" is nice to see you... Shinta accidentaly let his drawings fall down from his folder

"Oh what is this?" Sakura grabed a image and read it

"that is something I been working on... is a little comic and I am looking for someone to pose as one of my main female characters..."

Shinta said

"So you need a a model?"Sakura said

"Yeah" Shinta said

"Why don't I just model for you" Sakura said in a very seductive voice

"uhmm why not? Meet me over at 2:30 pm tommorow...I will have the outfits you must wear ready by then" Shinta said

He wandered off to his dorm on the Hyuuga state... 

"Now where can I find aother girl that fits into the idea of the nice girl... shy and coy and cute as a button" he wandered we was sitting on the outside of the Hyuuga house... admiring the garden

"Ano... Shinta-kun" a voice said from behind him

"Good evening Hinata-san... is something the matter?" Shinta asked to the Hyuuga heiress...

"Nothing... I will be going... by your leave" she bowed respectfully to his savior

"Hinata-sama... can you do me a favor?" Shinta asked

"What is it Shinta-donno?" Hinata asked

"one.. please just call me Shinta... or Shinta-kun... and two... I need someone to be my other model for a comic that I am drawin (after this he blushed a little) would you mind modeling for me?" Shinta asked while becoming as red as a beet

Hinata blushed... but she agreed to do it...

Shinta sleep well that night... well... not really... he was busy sewing on the new costumes and stuff...

(The next day)

Shinta fell asleep but Mayu woke him up... it so darn adorable!!!

Shinta and Mayu both went and washed their faces... and rinsed off after washing their teeth

Shinta was playing with Mayu and discovered some stuff about him... Mayu had Psychic powers and he was very adept at using them... Mayu was cute... nut as cute as he was he was very strong... strong enough to be rekoned against a Kyuubii

Shinta sparred with Mayu... he lunched a few dark energy balls towards Shinta... who used them to dodge them and reflect them with his ki and on times with his wind magic... after sparing (and maknig huge holes on the ground) they both took a quick shower on the osen... Mayu had a little towel on his head (A/N: I will have a pic of this later he looks so adorable!!!) with shinta and a glass of fruit punch... they both got out after a while and decided to get the outfits out...

Shinta took a few boys outfits and the girls outfits froma box he had on his room... and put some changing sign on the two walk in closets

"Shinta-kun! Where are you?" Sakura said

"Come to my room... the rest of the people are coming soon" Shinta said as he got his artist utensils and a photographic camara

Then two people more came on in

"Shinta-niichan! I brought Sasuke-teme as yoou asked for" Naruto said with a joyus voice

"How did I get into this mess?" Sasuke said

"How would you like to be persecuded the your fan club even on missions?" Shinta said from upstairs

"Yeah... thats how" Sasuke said to himself

"Ano... Shinta-dono... I am here too..." Hinata said

"Exelent... now Sakura and Hinata go try this outfits over there on that room I prepared... you two (pointing at Naruto and Sasuke) go over there... and change into these outfits" Shinta said

(On the dressing room)

"Wow... those outfit look so beautiful... did he buy these?" Sakura said

"Ano... I saw... Shinta-dono working on these for a week or so... he just finished these yesterday" Hinata said as she took her clothing off..

She put on a fuuku with a pink scarf... whereas Sakura was dressed on something more frilly... Sakura was wearing a chinese style clothing that acentuated her breats and legs and overal sexyness... whereas Hinata's outfit was more cute and pure...

Naruto and Sasuke where on something reeeealy different

"What is this?" Sasuke stared at the strange clothing

Naruto was wearing something remenesing from Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon with a long saber on his side...

Sasuke was wearing something that make him look more like a priest... he looked like the priest from Saiyuki reloaded... just more pissed off... and with black hair

After changing into their costumes... Mayu hovered over Hinata's shoulder

"Who is that little fella?" Naruto, Sakura and Hinata asked

"he is my new buddy Mayu... he is a Mew... or at least that is what he told me once" Shinta said

"Sakura and Hinata where eyeing Naruto... and Sakura started eyeing Sasuke after she was done gazing on Naruto

"okay now pose"... Shinta was taking photograpies of their poses

Mew was with Hinata all the time... the Hinata and Sakura changed into theirheroine outfits while Naruto and Sasuke changed into their school boy outfits

they all made cute poses (the girls) whereas they boys just laid back ate bento... walked normally and such

then it was the swim suit... of course Hinata was shy so she kinda refused to do so... that is until Naruto encouraged her

Sakura and Hinata modeled the swimsuits and got both of the boys attention

After Sakura and Hinata modeled it was time for the guys modeling.. Naruto was wearing an orange swimming shorts... and an norange and black jacket... wheras Sasuek was wearing a deep blue swimsuit with his family symbol on it...

after the modeling was finished... (about 3 hours) they all where leaving but I stopped the girl

"Here is my way of saying thanks" Shinta handed them the dresses he made... and for them he also threw a bridal gown and dress

"I think you would like to pretend to be married... after all is a girls dream right? And If you ever want to be married I can make you the most beautifull weding dress you could ever find" Shinta said

The girls left... Sakura was gigling as she rushed to her home... then she stopped... she decided to show her pretend wedding gown and dress to Tsunade

She went over to the Hokage tower... "Tsunade-shishio...take a look at this" Sakura said

She lifted the wedding gown and dress... Tsunade was impressed

"Sakura?" Tsunade was speachless

"Why didn't you tell me you are getting married?!" Tsunade said

This made sakura face-fault...

"is not like thaaat!" Sakura yelled

She explained what have trascurred and how she got a hold of the wedding gown and dress

"oh... so that what it was... I see... sorry about that" Tsunade said...

"but for a boy his age to have such craftmanship...truuly awe inspiring... what was his name again?" Tsunade asked

"he is the top chuunin... insteated after the Orochimaru insident... Shinta Urashima... brother to Naruto Uzumaki..." Sakura said

"his brother?" Tsunade said quizically

"Surrogate big brother actually" Sakura said to clear things up

"I see no wander they are so close... when I first meet them both" Tsunade said

"Well.. what are you waiting for? Try it our!" Tsunade said to Sakura

Sakura exited the room and chanfed into her wedding dress... it ws occidental gown an dress... with a faint pink hue on it that matched Sakura quite right... it looked very good on her

Sakura looked ravashing on her wedding dress...

(Meanwhile... on Hinata's room)

"Oh my!... what a beautifull wedding dress" Hinata said as she pulled the dress... it was of a faint lavander color... it loked very expensive... but that it was done with care and love a note fell from the dress...

"chase your dreams... and keep working hard... if you aim at nothing you will surely never miss... but if you shot for the moon... even if you miss you will reach the stars" it was written on the note

Hinata hugged the dress... and cried a few tears... "arigatou Shinta-kun..."

"Mew mew mew mew" Mayu talked to Shinta...

"you are hungry little buddy? here have an apple" Shinta handed a slice of apple to Mayu

Shinta sended his pictures to be developed... he need them to use on his sketches and stuff

"So... how did you like your day in Konoha village?"Shinta asked to his little friend

"Mew!" Mayu held a check mark sign 

"Godd night Mayu" Shinta said as he pat Mayu

"Mew yawn" Mayu said as he levitated down on the futon and curled up on Shinta's hair...

End chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16 Mission: Tea country!

Tale of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 16 Mission: Tea country

it was an ordinary day... Shinta and Mayu both woke up early and washed their faces

It was a normal day... until Shinta received a notice to aatent to the Hokage's tower...

"Shinta we received word from someone of the tea country that needs a body guard squad... you are to make a team with a jounin and co-lead the team" she said in her authoritarian voice

"Should I bring the heavy sake too?" Shinta said with a smirk

Tsunade grabbed her stapler and trew it at Shinta

"Mayu... use confusion" Shinta said to Mayu

"Mew!"

The stapler returned to the desk and landed on very gracefully

"cool ability uh? Well then I got the right team on my mind anyways... I hope we have the jounin selection tests soon... I would like to have my own team group" he said as he fleed from the Hokage's wrath

Naruto Uzumaki... Sasuke Uchiha... Haruno Sakura... that would be the team

"What is our mission today Shinta?" asked Kakashi

"We are to go to the tea country and be bodyguards and escorts to someone on the land of the waterfalls... our mission? Ensure his safety along the way of a compettition... we are off on at 16hrs... prepare with the esentials only... Naruto? That means you... no putting more than nessesary ramen on your paks or wildlife and shinobies will track us" Shinta said

Naruto pouted and complained (to deaft ears)

The time spend training for the mission was really good... Shinta studied the terrain and asked Mayu to make a psychic projection of the terrain to train... neadless to say they got it down pat...

"Mayu is great for this training..." Sakura exclaimed after petting Mayu

Sasuke was reluctan to accept it... so he just scoffed at Mew... but the Mayu just snuggled against him

"Get this thing off me!!!" Sasuke yelled as Mayu clinged to Sasuke for a bit of snugling

"Stop resisting and just pet him allready" Shinta and Sakura beamed and smiled

Mayu was floating on Sasuke's face and Sasuke had to reluctantly pet Mayu

"Okay we leave in 2 hours... get a bath and meet me here stat... now... sparce" Shinta ordered...

They all left to do their stuff...

(2 hours later)

"Well Mayu... teleport all of our teammembers here... they should be done" Shinta said

"Meeeeew!"

a multicolored ray of light appeared with Naruto half dressed (he had his pants on...) Sakura who was combing her hair... and Sasuke who was using gel to keep his hair in place (A/N: I wanna know that brand... looks pretty strong)

"Hello... I hope you are all ready?" Shinta said with a smirk

"Bastard" Sasuke said

"We will be going in five minutes let's go" Shinta said as he jumped with Mayu towards the edge of the village

The team followed...

They had to do a 2 day treck... the first day was uneventfull... we rested... we took a dip on a lake... Mayu snugled up to Sakura... Mayu nested on Naruto's hair... nothing out of the ordinary

Naruto liked the little fella... Mayu was really affectionate with Naruto

Sakura loved his fluffyness and it's fur color

They reached a restaurant on the next day

"Yatta!! I am starving!" Shinta and Naruto exclaimed

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Shinta and Naruto….

They sweatdropped… "_It's as if they where separated from birth"_ they thought

Shinta ordered some dangos and some kitsune udon (Sakura always wondered why he choose that all the time…)

Sasuke ordered something plain… and Sakura ordered something low on calories… Naruto ordered Miso ramen and we all ate….

There was a young man eating on the bar… he approached to us… no... he approached to Sakura

"What a cute girl… you should forget about being a ninja and marry me" said the young man

Naruto's hair railed up "_how dare this bastard come up and say that to Sakura-chan"_

Sakura blushed for a moment… but she said she was quite comfortable with this… she decided to stay on this lifestyle and that is what she was going to do…

He left after a while and the old man gave us two bills… "The young man said you would be happy to pay this bill" said the old man….

Sasuke put his ear on the ground to listen where he was going… he was fast…

Shinta payed the old man and they ran to catch up to the freeloader

"Mayu… intercept him and distract him as long as possible!" Shinta said to his little buddy

"Mew!" Mayu teleported

Team 7 where catching up to the freeloader… Shinta and Naruto where pissed (for the same reasons…)

"Come back here you bastard!" Naruto and Shinta shouted as they ran to catch to him

Shinta stopped

"Taikyo! Shimphonyo no kanadeo!" he said as he raised his music baton

The free loader crashed against an invisible wall of wind that Shinta created

"Come here you freeloader!" Shinta said as he chased after him

The freeloader just took something off his legs (weights) and ran off even faster than Lee….

"Bastard is gasp fast gasp" Shinta and Naruto said as they fell down

They returned to their mission and arrived to a big mansion… they where received by the head of the family

"Hoshiro-sama… we are the Shinobi from Konoha village... as per request we came to be the bodyguards for the one competing" said Shinta as he bowed slightly

Mayu imitated what Shinta did as did the rest of his team

"Idate-kun…come on here" said Hoshiro-sama

"Yes boss" said a familiar voice"

"YOU!!!!" exclaimed Naruto pointing at Idate (Idate did likewise)

"Ah! So you have meet before?"said Hoshiro-sama

"You could say something like that" Shinta said with a smile and a nervious laughter and a trobbing vein on his forehead

"Pfeft…. I don't know why you hired ninjas… they can't be trusted" Idate said

Naruto was about to ram him when Sasuke held him…

"Naruto… we don't attack our clients… is bad for business… I know how you fell but you have to swallow it… not many people like us because of our job description… but you just have to be the bigger man and let it go" Shinta said to Naruto

Naruto was realeased by Sasuke and left the building

"Mayu go and be alongside Naruto…make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Shinta said to his little friend

Mayu nodded and left after Naruto to keep him company

"So… can you tell us what are the parameters of our mission? And what might we expect?" Shinta asked their employer

"you must protect Idate-kun from harm during the great race" said the boss

"I have heard of this race… but what is it's importance?" Shinta and Sakura asked

"A long time ago this family and our rivals have fought each other for control of this city… whereas he was interested only on making money and exploiting the people I want to recreate this city to it's former glory" said Hoshiro-sama

Shinta asked for a map of the race layout and showed it to Mayu

"Mayu? Be a sweatheart and explore this terrain… memorize it and come back… but teleport at the first sight of enemies ok?" Shinta said to his little buddy

Mayu giggled as Shinta rubbed his belly… he teleported to the location given to him

"What is that strange creature?" asked Hosiro-sama

"Is a very complicated story that I prefer not to dwell in it… but it will not bring any harm to us or you by any means… but I would tell you he is quite affectionate… and loves apples" said Shinta as he left with Sakura and Sasuke

"Althought I myself I am partial to apples I could never resist a nice, good looking and juicy cherry" he said (A/N if you don't get it he is making a very nicely done innuendo…CherySakura)

Sakura did not get the innuendo nor did Sasuke…

They left for their rooms… Mayu appeared he was a bit dirty…

"So… you scouted ahead…found anything interesting?"Shinta asked Mayu

"Mew mew meew memememew" Mayu said to Shinta

"Uhm… I see… so the other rivals are planning on cheating… is that all?" Shinta said to Mayu

Mayu curled up on his friend's head and fell asleep…

The next day they all went up to the starting point… Mayu was resting on Sakura's head

The race was about to begin…

Shinta noticed something odd about the weather… and sniffed the air… salty… and it smelled a bit like ozone… a storm was brewing

Idate was supposed to run and get into one of the boats… he did not do it… instead he ran to the other way… into the woods

Naruto started to give chase to Idate and Saukura, Sasuke and Shinta trailed after the blond

"IDATE!!! Come back!! You have a race to finish!" Naruto shouted as he followed after Idate

Idate ran into the forest for an unkown reason… he keep on running while the other guy was sailing the way

Then he realized something… the forest was covered by a genjutsu

Sakura was the first to notice "Naruto! Idate! Stop!! Is a trap!"

Her shout was mufled by the genjutsu

Idate performed a hand sign "Kai!"

The genjutsu was unveiled… or so Idate thought

"Crap… a double genjutsu!" Shinta said

Idate ran and was falling off a cliff… Naruto rushed and came to rescue him… but his weapons fell from his pouch

"IDATE!!! HANG ON!!" Naruto shouted

The rest of the team rushed in and begun to pull Naruto and Idate

Sakura, Sasuke and Shinta pulled to get Naruto and Idate free

"Naruto… you are going on a diet when we finish this mission" Shinta said

"I still don't trust you guys" Idate said after he was rescued

"Wherever you like us or not does not concern me… we are professionals and we are doing or job… at least I said that concerning Sakura and Sasuke and myself… Naruto is someone who loves to get involved on his work… but you will come around… " Shinta said with a warm smile

Idate just turned around and keep running… he explained that he censed a storm coming this way and decided to take the ground trail to avoid any casualties or injuries

The quickly ran trought the forest and reached a small beach… where an old man was waiting for Idate… he gave him a fast boat and we set sail from there… the wind was in our favor and therefore we had an advantage

While we where preparing for sailing Mayu was playing on the beach with a small crab…

We set sail 3 minutes after we finished setting the sail and mast… we where off… Mayu was hovering around Idate and Sasuke (to great annoyance to both of them)

Then… Naruto talked to Sakura about this trip and how troublesome it was… Idate asked them what level they where to witch Naruto answered… "We passed the chuunin exam"

"pef… for you to be a chuunin… how low have the exams standards lowered" Idate scoffed…

"Wait… how did you know about the chuunin exams?" Sakura asked him

"The boss said his name was Morino Idate" Shinta said

"I remember where I heard that last name… from Morino Ibiki" Sasuke said

"You know my big brother?" Idate asked

"BIG BROTHER?!!" SAID THE WHOLE GROUP

"MEW?!" Mayu exclaimed

"He is alive?" Idate asked them

"Well yeah… otherwise he wouldn't be the examiner for the first exam you know?" Sakura said

"That test… was beyond evil… it was really nerve-breaking… but the tenth question… man… that one was the pits… I wanted to kill him so badly for making a question like that" said Shinta and Naruto

"_This Shinta guy might act professional but he acts like a kid just like the blond idiot _" Idate thought

Thena rain of arrows fell into the boat

"We are under attack... all of you get ready" Shinta shouted as all of the shinobies under him got into ready possitions

"Sasuke... can you see where they are?" Sakura asked

"they are about 40 miles from here"Sasuke said...

Sudendly a pair of waterclones appear on board...

"Those are the guys from the chuunin exams" stated Shinta

"Hehehehe... we couldn't kill you back there... but here... there is no one to save you" said one of the myst nins

They trew hooks unto the boat... they where trying to get in

"Sasuke keep those waterclones at bay" Shinta ordered as he protected the boat from the arrows an arrow was about to hit Idate but...

"Whatch out!!" Sakura yelled as she used her body to cover Idate

"Sakura-chan!" Shinta and Naruto yelled... Shinta moved to see her wounds... they where not critical...

"Mayu... protect Sakura and Idate!" Shinta said to his little buddy Mayu

"mew!"

Then the mist nins started to trow oil... as Sasuke was about to do a fire jutsu

"SASUKE STOP!!!" Shinta yelled...

Sasuke stopped... but the mist nins trew a barrage of fire arrows... the boat was burning down

"All of you... jump into the water" Shinta said

Shinta and the rest jumped into the ocean... and begun swimming

"We now have the advantage brother" said a myst nin

they jumped into the sea as Idate had drifted ashore...

The teammembers of Shinta sqadrons where swimming towards the shore but sudendly Naruto dived...

"Naruto is no time to play pranks" Shinta said

Sakura then submerged...

Sasuke and Shinta realized that it was no prank...

"Shit! Sakura! Naruto!!" Shinta dove... Mew encapsulated himself on a energy ball and went in the water as well

There was a horde of waterclones... they had Sakura and Naruto... Sasuke was fighting a few of them since he dove before Shinta

Naruto was being pulled into a depper part of the ocean and Sakura was passing out from lack of Oxigen... Shadow-porting was useless since he would still be in the water...

Naruto had an idea... he created kagebunshins

"Whaty an idiot... they are of no use.. since we know you are the original" said a myst nin

all of the Naruto kagebunshins started to swim downward and started to make a rasengan step... to pull as much chakra into the hand and let it spin

"_He is making a cyclone out of his own chakra!"_ Sasuke thought

All of the myst nins, Sasuke, Shinta and Sakura where blown away by the cyclone

Shinta had to user a good chung of chakra just to resist the cyclone and protect Sasuke... Naruto saw Sakura falling fromn the sky and landed on the water... he swam next to her and walked (or ran) on water till he reached shore... I had to carry Sasuke on my shoulder since we both where exhausted

"Sakura-chan is not breathing" Naruto said in horror

Shinta walked up to Naruto... and touched her neck... "She still got a pulse... you have to do CPR" Shinta said...

As Naruto was about to do the CPR... Sakura slowly opened her eyes...

first she thoguht she saw Shinta about to kiss her... but then as focus came in...

"NARUTO NO AJO!!!!" She pumelled Naruto unto the sand

"_bastard tryng to steal a kiss from me" _ Sakura walked indignated

"_Every dog has it's day... but I am sorry to say... but today is not yours little brother"_ Shinta thought as he snikered

Shinta and the rest reachede to where Idate was... a strange man with a umbrella was there... apparently he had been beating up on Idate... Shinta jumped in with Yami no ken and deflected the umbrella's path towards Idate

"ah... so you must be the leaf shinobi contract by Hoshiro-san" said the shinobi

Idate had a few punctures on his skin... he had been poisoned... by needles

"How horrible" Sakura said as she begun to tend to Idate's wounds

The myst nin begun to talk once more "You where to much for them uh? You might been all genins but I supposes the leaves are a bit stronger... but what can you do against me?"

Naruto and Sasuke cahrged at him... they missed... he disapeared from their vision range...

"Naruto above!" Sasuke exclaimed

from the sky the myst nin slashed downwards with his umbrella creating an air curret capable of flatening a boulder

Mayu protected the team with a "protect" move that he showed me a while ago on Konoha...

he then sheated his umbrella and trew neddles at us... it got into Shinta, Sasuke and Naruto... Mayu protected Sakura and Idate...

"What the...?" Shinta said as his body felt numb

"That is all? Is a good thing I did not waste chakra with you brats... that is my toxic rain venom... no matter how big a body is it would prove fatal in minutes" said the myst nin

An uproar and applause and cheers could be heard from far away...

"it seams like you rival made it to the Shikoriko Shrine... oh wel... I will leave you to your deaths..." with that he left...

Shinta was starting to have some spasms...and Naruto could move... Sasuke was mantaining his stoic image but you could see he was in pain

"Naruto... Shinta-kun...Sasuek-kun...take this" Sakura said as she pulled a cilindrical object

She opened and gave something to Idate and took something to herself as well...

"What is it?" Shinta asked

"I got it from Tsunade-sama" Sakura said

"Medicine? Or antitoxins? Bah who cares... I fell a tad better..." Naruto said

"We need to get him out of here... his body will get cold on the rain" Sakura said

We got into a small cave and Sasuke made fire... Shitna was still feeling a bit weak since his body was not used to venoms and toxins... but now he gained an inmunity from that particular poison

As Shinta asleep on the floor... Naruto and Idate had a confrontation... he let him know what is what... and made him realize that he is not alone... there is someone who care for him... and that even one should be enough

Sakura looked at Naruto then at Sasuke and lastly at Shinta... he was sleeping peacefully

After a short nap he woke up... and turned around... "Are? Where is Naruto?"

Naruto had gotten a head start and piggy back carried Idate all the way up to the shrine to get the medalion and continue the race...

"That idiot never waits for no one uh?" Shinta said as he ran with his other teammembers

Naruto ran up the huge staircase that connected the beach to the shrine... that was a murder...

But Shinta decided to be lazy and shadowported his teammembers unto the top just after Naruto gotten the medalion and ran off again towards the bridge

A scream was hear... it was Idate's...

Aoi was standing there with a weird looking sword... it was made of electricity

Naruto made it to the bridge and made a rasengan... but it was cut in half by the sword...

"The raijin ken can cut trought anyting... and that includes a ball of compressed chrakra" Aoi said

"Then how about a sword duel... your Raijin ken against Yami no ken" Shinta said from behind Naruto

"Aniki!" Naruto exclaimed

"Ikuzo!!!" Aoi said as he charged towards Shinta

Shinta invoqued his sword... the blade was made with atotally dark metal... if you stare at the metal you could fell as if your soul where being drawn into it... but Sasuek had other plans... "you two take a rest... I will defeat him" said Sasuke he charged a chidori and strike against it... but he was rejected and blown away...

"Uhmm...it seams as the rumors are true... of all the Uchihas... only the weakest survived..." said Aoi with a disdain and smirk

"Sakura!! Run!! he won't go easy on you... he'll kill you all" Idate said

"No.. I promised I would protect you" Sakura said

'So... we have a wander bynny and my most exelent student... oh well... i'll send you both to hell" he said...

Sasuke stood up "take those words back"

"What words?" said Aoi

"What you said about my clan!!!" Sasuke yelled as he chraged at him with another chidori... he made a crack in the sword... but he was electrocuted... and trown away unto the breaking bridge... Sakura rushed to rescue them but she fell with Sasuke...

"Mayu! Go save them please!" Shinta said as Mayu complied

Mayu rushed past Aoi who was a bit confused at the sight of the strange creature

"good.. now that they are out of the way..." Shinta said as he begun changing

"I can deal with you..." tails erupted from his back... 4 golden tails... with a spirit like ghost on each tail "properly without causing any damage to my friends" he let an inmense killing intend out... only second to that of Orochimaru...

Aoi was paralysed in fear... this kid... whoever it was... was dengerous...

Shinta passed his tonge around his fangs... his face looked a bit more clear and a bit more femenine... but he was still a guy... (in his kyuubii state Shinta bishonen status goes trought the roof) his sword changed shape to that of an zanbatou... (just like Cloud's)... it was emanating with power of darkness...

"Aoi... for the crimes against Konoha, my home... and the crimes of using a kid and tormenting him until he became a shell of his former self... you are found wanting for the other world... I will deliver the execution... depending on you it can be swift and painless or slow and painfull" Shinta said with his eyes... that where now red

"What are you?" Aoi said

"you can call me "The fallen saint of konoha" Shinta said

"hehehehehe... Die then Fallen Saint...!!!" Aoi said as he charged towards Shinta

Shinta dodged the first attack and Shadow ported... then... multiple shadow-holes appeared and many kicks and punches landed on Aoi simultaniously from all directions

Aoi recovered after the attack never have seen a technique of that magnitute...

then... his whole world was srouded into darkness...

"Where are you?!" Shouted Aoi

"I am everywhere... i am the darkness... and the darkness is me..." Shinta said...

"_I am getting good at this psycological warefare"_ Shinta tought

"Come on out and fight" Aoi said

"as you wish" shinta said

Aoi had barely a few seconds to mount his guard when Shinta came from behind and almost stabed him... he did made a mark hit his sword... a small scar on his stomach

"Damn bastard... show yourself" Aoi said as he used Raijin ken to iluminate as much as he could... it was no use... the darkness in here was that of a black hole... swalowing the light...

he couldn't see past his nose let alone his own hands... how could the so called "Fallen Saint" be able to zero on him?

A roar was hear on the darkness

"Roar and destroy the evil!!! Roar yami no ken!!"

a slash of silent darkness was direct at Aoi...

he used his Raijin ken to block...

big mistake...

The attack cut trought the sword... and cut Aoi in half...

"Break... Pantasmagoria!" Shinta said as he snapped his fingers...

the capsule of darkness broke as it was shattered mirrows... and Aoi was there... with blood on his mouth...a bit confused

"Rasengan!!!"Naruto chraged his attack and pumeled Aoi into the nearby cliff

"It is over..." Shinta and Naruto said

Mayu was on the other side...with Sasuke and Sakura... the first being uncouncious because of the electro shock

"Naruto... Shadow clone time" Shinta said to Naruto

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto called out his technique

one hundred Naruto's came into existance and made a human bridge... Shinta, Idate and Naruto walked over the clones and reached the other side...

"Idate... go on and finish that race" Shinta, Sakura and Naruto said

he noded ass he speed trought the forest

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke! We will come back for you... just stay put!!"

As we all raced to the finish line Idate... the other guys was almost on the finish line

"Idate!! Hurry up!!!"Shinta and Naruto both yelled as Idate speed more

The boss of the clan rose up and stood by the finish line "Come to me Idate!!"

Idate after seeing this he begun to tear... and ran faster... the other guy was trying hard to keep on ahead... it was useless...

Idate had won... he finished before that other person...

After the race was done Shinta and Naruto used the Kagebunshins to make a human latter and pick up Sakura and Sasuke... who was uncoincious at the time

Ibiki came to pick them up... and the group was on it's way to Konoha agin... Naruto and Shinta where saying their farewells to the village and the boss and Idate...

But someone was in other thoughts...

" _Uhmm...it seams as the rumors are true... of all the Uchihas... only the weakest survived"_ Those words where still on his head

" _I couldn't deafeat him... yet those guys..."_ He looked at Shinta and Naruto

with hatred and envy

End Chapter 16

DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!


	17. Chapter 17 wounds of betreyal

Tale of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 17…. Wounds of Betrayal

It was a normal morning for Shinta… we woke up from his slumber about 8 am… missions where cancelled that day so he had free time…

He went to visit Sasuke at the hospital and brought him something to eat (hospital food can sometimes taste god-awful)

Shinta felt something going on with his body… and decided to ask Sakuya to give him some insight of what is going on

He asked permition to the Hokage to leave the village for 2 days… he needed some time to do "personal" stuff…

He packed a bagpack full for 3 days rations and his manga work…

He left for the mountains on the deeps of the Fire Nation

(On Konoha)

Naruto and Sakura visited Sasuke after they went to see Shinta off to his trip… it was all well except…

"Naruto…fight me" Sasuke said

"But Sasuke… you just came out from the hospital you shouldn't" Sakura was cut off

"Don't interfere in this… so shut up" Sasuke said

"I don't know what up with you… but I am game" Naruto said

They went into the rooftop of the hospital and dropped into their fighting stance

"Oi put on you leaf head band…that way we are fighting as equals" Naruto said to Sasuke

"Who are you kidding… you won't put a scratch on my forehead anyways" said Sasuke

Naruto got pissed and they both started to brawl… Naruto using his Kage bunshins while Sasuke used his sharingan…

Sakura watched as Naruto and Sasuke both fought each other with all their strengh… Sasuke had the upper hand but then Naruo reversed by using kawamiri no jutsu…

Sasuke then decided to end the fight… he charged his chidori… and Naruto charged his rasengan…

Both charged at each other with their deadliest techniques…

Sakura could no take this anymore

She ran up to them "STOP!!! PLEASE!!"

She got in between the two colossal attacks… she was in the cross fire

She would die….

Naruto and Sasuke could not change direction in midair… they where going to kill their teammate (and crush to the first one) in a friendly fire

Kakashi appeared and grabed Sasuke and Naruto's hands… and shoved them into the water containers

Both containers erupted… Naruto and Sasuke where caught…their hands where stuck in the hole they made

Naruto's water tank had a small hole in it… and Sasuke's had a big hole… Sasuke smirked… he thought he was the most powerful…

"Look over here Sasuke… that technique I taught you is to be used on foes not friends" Kakashi lectured Sasuke… he was leaving but then…

He saw the back of the water tank… the one Naruto attacked had completely and utterly destroyed the back of the water tank… whereas Sasuke's had only a small indenture… barely

Sasuke was royally pissed off… "_how could a dobe be stronger than me?...HOW? HOW!!!?"_

Kakashi just shook his head… this was not going to be smooth sailing… due to Sasuke's superiority complex…

"I am guessing the one who taught the rasengan to Naruto is you? Eh Jiraiya?" Kakashi said as he read his book

"Oh… so you are enjoying my work?" Jiraiya said

"Yes… but that is not what I am talking about… for the time being… why did you teach Naruto such a dangerous technique?" Kakashi said to Jiraiya

"Oh… come on… I could say the same for Sasuke" Jiraiya said

Jiraiya and Kakashi then where shoved off the building by Naruto

"Stop talking about me like I was not here!" Naruto said to the two men… who where now kissing the paviment

(Painful)

(Somewhere deep on the Fire nation bondries forests)

"_Sakuya-chan… can you tell me what is going on with me?_"

"_**Shinta-kun… you are experimenting blood/spirit communion… your body is changing to that of our espiritual entities… in other words… you are becoming something akin to… well… our child"**_ Sakuya said with a smile

The news took a bit to register into Shinta's brain….

…

…

…

…………………

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!!!!?**"

"_**So now… you are a mystic being… class B+…. Or an A+ class on human terms…"**_ Shinta no Kyuubi said

" _You know… you people need to tell me this stuff in advance… I almost died of a heart attack on those news"_ Shinta said to Shinta no Kyuubii

"_**SO what should we call you now? Kit or little angel?"**_ Shina no Kyuubii said

"_I will go wit kit… little angel sounds girly"_ Shinta said

"_**We need to make the acceptance blood-reiki ritual or else your human form would desintegrate" **_Sakuya said with a sweet smile

"EEEEEHHHHH!?"

"_**So we need to go to a virgin waterfall in about 2 hrs"**_ Shina no kyuubi said

"Doton! Suiton!... Waterfall!!!" Shinta said as he clapped his hands and formed an enormeous waterfall

"_**You could also do that…**_" said Sakuya with a sweat drop

"_So… what now?" _Shinta asked

"_**Make our provitional bodies…that way we can take care of the rest"**_Shinta no Kyuubii said

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

2 bodies appeared… identical to Shinta in every way

"Spirit culfugariotem… in mea corpus espiritus o vulpine demonicus…espiritas angelical… mobiliaris in faux corpus inimicum"

The spirits from within Shinta where translated into the bunshins….

"Henge!"

The bunshins took the form of Sakuya and Shinta no Kyuubii's human form

"Yo!" Shinta no kyuubi said

He shoved Shinta into the waterfall…

"You got to sit under the waterfall and cleanse your thoughts…and let your mind go" Sakuya said in a sweet voice

Shinta sat down under the tremendous waterfall… cleaning his thoughts

"SPIRITS OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS… TAILS AND FEATHERS… BLOOD AND WATER… MIX TO FORM THE BEING THAT CARRIES OUR HOPES AND DREAMS… CHILD NOT GIVEN BIRTH TO… BUT LOVED JUST THE SAME… CHILD BLESSED BY THE DEAMON FOX AND THE ARCHANGEL LOVED THE MOST BY OUR LORD… MIX OUR LOVING HEARTS AND CARE AND BLESS OUR NEW CHILD…" Shinta no kyuubi and Sakuya said in unison...

Shinta was on the waterfall still... then... abruptly the water begun to light up into some sort of golden color

"The ritual begins... it will take roughtly 3 days..." sakuya said

(on to the village)

a mysterious quarted followed the young Uchiha...

"He is the one master wants?... he looks weak"

"I agree... but he is not to be subestimated... Master wants him for a reason... so there must be a special quality to this kid"

"Well... could it be his... I dunno... Sharingan you dolts!"

"Let's keep observing on him"

(Change of scenery)

Naruto was alone at his appartment he missed Shinta a lot... but there were things he had to work out... and took those days off for a reason

(Back to the Uchiha compound)

"Who are you?!" Sasuke yelled

"my my... he is a sharp one is he not?"

"get him" said the mysterious 4 armed shinobi

Sasuke was able to dodge most of the attacks... but then... he was forced to use his cursed seal... the four shinobies then pinned him down... and tied him up

Luck was with Sasuke because Kakashi happened to be around and saved him... but none the less... Sasuke was humiliated once more

"If you wish power come to Orochimaru-sama" said the nins after leaving

Sasuke was still tied to the tree... processing the information given to him

"_This does not bode well..."_ Kakashi thought to himself

Sasuke then went to his home... and packet some things...

Sakura saw him leaving... and decided to stop him

"Sasuke wait!!" Sakura yelled out for him

"You are going to go and search for Orochimaru aren't you?" she said... or asked

"Yes... I need power... and this village is not giving me anything..." Sasuke said

"Please don't go... I need you... please... let me at least go with you..."she said as she hugged Sasuke and cried

"If you leave I will scream" She said

"thank you" Sasuke said as he disappeared and knocked Sakura from behind

He carried Sakura to a bench and covered her up with some clothing... he then ran away... to meet with those mysterious ninjas

(the next day... Fire nation forest... 2 AM...)

"Sakuya-chan... you need to rest... is Shinta's turn now... this ritual is exhausting but it is a good thing you are Special class S deities... otherwise it would been suicide to do it between only two of you" Shinta (human) said

Shinta no kyuubii took the place of Sakuya... who was now resting... Shinta and Shinta looked eye to eye... they where as close as brothers...

The ritual continued... Shinta felt he had connected better to the nature around him... he now had an enhanced 6th sence... and could see even sprites and fearies...

"How long now? I sence something is not right at home..." Shinta said to Shinta no kyuubii

"Just a couple of hours more... since you are being babtized as a B+ class we can utilize some of your own power... and we speed the process in half"Shinta no Kyuubii said

just then...a lone creature came... it was Mayu... he looked really riled up and very sad

"Mayu?! Whats wrong?" Shinta no kyuubi asked

"mew mew mew meewmewmew mew!! mewemw ewmwemewmwemewmeeeew!!!" Mayu said

"I see... we need to speed up this process a notch then" Shinta no kyubii said

"_I can't believe this... Sasuke of all people"_ both Shinta's thought

"Well then... there is no use I will have to use all of my tails on this one" Shinta no kyuubii said

All of his nine tails appeared and stood up... each with a different colored flame on their tips

This will be done in a matter of minutes now... but I will be drained... and you will not be able to use the "Demon's eye" from me... Sakuya should be refreshed after this so you can still use the "angelic eyes"...and I am sure you will need them... but because "demons eyes" will not be available to you you can't shadow-port... so you need to hurry back at top speed" Shinta no kyubii

The water then changed to silver and the to gold once more... the process was only 5 minutes in finishing

(On Konoha village)

"Shikamaru... you must asamble a team in order to bring back Sasuke Uchiha back by any means nessesary" Tsunade said

Before leaving Naruto said to Sakura "I am bringing Sasuke back… is a promise of a lifetime"

Shikaru's "Sasuke retrival team" was made up of: Chouji, Kiba, Neji and Naruto... they set off to lok for him... it has been 2 hrs after he disappeared

The first person to be encountered by was one of the mysterious ninjas... he was a sound ninja... he was huge... and fat... do not forget the fat part... that fat ninja trapped them all in a ninjutsu... and it was draining their chakra... and fast

"What do we do now Shikimaru?" They where nervious... since their chakra was being eaten by the earth dome they where prissioners in

"I don't know... give me some time to think" Shikimaru said

Naruto tried to use his rasengan but it was no use... the wall eat the chakra and disippated the damaged... and then recontructed them themselves... it was using the energy of the attack

If they could not find a way out they would die... and Sasuke would be used as the new host body for Orochimaru

Kiba used his getsuga and then Shikamaru noticed something... it was regenerating... but slowly on some parts... whereas on other where very fast

"Oi... we give up!" Shikimaru shouted... this took everyone on shock... except Chouji

"Let us go... and we promise not to go after you" Shikamaru said

"What are you saying Shikimaru!!! we need to get Sasuke" Naruto yelled

Dissention was running amoung the group…

Then he asked Chouji to do the Baika no jutsu and roll over on the precise spot that he told him

They broke free…

But the opponent would not let them go so easily… Chouji then told them to leave this guy to him… and that they would meet up later

They ran to catch up with the rest of the team… Shikimaru said that Chouji will definetly meet them later….

A butterfly flew towards Shikimaru (A/N Chouji means butterfly) and past him… Chouji had used the Akamichi pills and no was on the verge of death… but he managed to defeat his opponent

(At The waterfall on the Fire nation forest)

"It is done" Shinta no kyuubii said

Shinta emerged from the fountain of gold water… fully awakened on his new status…

Shinta drew back the spirits from the Kage bunshins and dashed of with Mayu in order to retrieve Sasuke

"_Let us hope for the best"_ he thought as he dashed forth

He was at top speed… but as fate would provide somethings… are never meant to be….

(Location…. Valley of the End)

Sasuke had emerged from a container… and Naruto had persued after him… Sasuke told Naruto that he was doing this out of his own free will

"So what we where to you? Does our time together meant nothing?!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke

"I need power… to kill that man… get out of my way" Sasuke said to Naruto

"I made a promise to Sakura-chan to bring you back… and I will do so even if I have to break every single bone in your body!" Naruto said

"You should not make promises you won't be able to accomplish" Sasuke said

"Put on your leaft head-protector" Naruto ordered him

"Why should I? as I said… you won't be able to put a scratch on me" Sasuke said

"I NEVER SEEN MYSELF AS INFERIOR TO YOU SASUKE-TEME!!" Naruto shouted as he charged to Sasuke

The last enraged Sasuke… how dare he… the dropout kid… the lozer… think himself as equal

Naruto and Sasuke where fighting… Kage bunshins against sharingan… both of them then used rasengan and chidori respectebly… they both where equals in power…. Then… Sasuke used his level 1 curse seal… he wanted to utterly defeat Naruto…. Then as Sasuke dropped Naruto into the chasm…

Naruto then accessed into the youkai of the demon fox in him… and emerged from the chasm…

Naruto and Sasuke battled fiercely… Sasuke was being drawn back by Naruto's barrage of attacks and bunshins…

Sasuke's ego was being wounded… he craved for more power… and was being defeated by the dead last…

Sasuke's rage did something to his seal…

His seal expanded and his body changed…his hair turned white and his eyes turned utterly black… except for the sharingan that was visible… from the back of his body 2 wing like organs came to be….

Naruto then uped his power… he accsesed to 2 tails of the fox's power

"I will show you that I am more special than you!!!" Sasuke roared as he charged a chidori… but this chidori was black… pure and utterly black tainted by the seal on his neck

Naruto charged his rasengan… it's color was that of pure crimson….

Both attacks clashed… a bright white flash covered the area…

Shinta arrived 3 minutes later… Naruto had a hole on his chest and one on his back… but he was still alive… Sasuke had tried to kill him…

Sasuke was nowhere to be found… the only remains of Sasuke was his leaf head-protector

Shinta knelled and cried over Naruto… but he was not crying over the fact of Naruto's injuries… but the fact that he was betrayed… betrayed by the person he thought as a brother… and as a friend… he was sheding the tears Naruto would never show... he was crying for him

Shinta was able to mobilize Mayu to bring the medic nins and help the his teammates that where involved on this mission… after their safe return… Shikimaru cried… he vowed to be better so nothing like this would ever happen again…

But to Naruto and Shinta… they are both healing a wound that might never close…

a wound that no medicine has cure...a wound that not even time can heal

The wounds caused... by a betreyal

End chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18 snow country princess

CHAPTER 18

Chapter 18 The big mission to rescue the snow princess!

Shinta, Naruto and Sakura woke up... it has been 2 weeks since the defection of Sasuke and they found in their nightstands a ticket for a movie from Kakashi-sensei...how odd

"I wonder what it is for?" The three of them wondered at their respective houses

All three of them sat down on the middle row seats (best place to watch a flick) and watched the movie

Shinta and Naruto where taken by the movie drama (althougth Naruto was taken by the beauty of princess Fuun)

After the movie has eneded they went into the back exit... to relax and discuss about the movie

"Any ninja would be satisfied to serve under such a princess" Naruto said

"Oh well, I should have watched Michi-sama, the actor who played tsukuyaku, more carefully" Sakura said

Then when she saw Shinta lay back she quickly added the following

"Ah, but of course, you're number one, Shinta-kun"

"Sakura-chan has bad taste in men, as always" Naruto said

Sakura went into scary mode "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!"

Naruto shiverled up a little "no---Nothing really"

Then... Shinta heard hoffes stomping on the ground "Guys... jump away!" Shinta warned to his teammates

to late... the door burst open and some guards followed after what appeared to be princess Fuun... Naruto and Sakura where flat on the asses

Shinta dissapeared and followed after the guards... Naruto and Sakura did the same

Naruto got first and saw how the guards trowed a net over to capture her... Naruto quickly used his shurikens to make mincemeat off the net

He jumped from the roof and performed the Kage bunshin to attack the guards... after that he followed after the princess

Shinta used his shadow step and knocked out around 10 of the guards... meanwhile princess Fuun was still on her horse and was being hightailed by the guards

one of the guards used a oil flask to put the princess out of comition but as soon as they jump on her... princess Fuun changed and was none other than Sakura under a genjutsu

then the leader who was taken back by it was nocked out by Shinta who appeared out of nowhere

They tied them all out using the shadow ropes (ropes made from the shadows)

Kakashi appeared in front of them... "oi... what are you guys doing?"

"Just wasting time" Shinta said as he tied the guards a bit more thightly

Kakashi dissapeared and reapered cutting all the ropes off from their prisioners

"I am terrible sorry about this" Kakashi apologised to our captivees

"This are the people who payed for th emission guys" Kakashi said in a lazy tone

(On a riverbank a few minutes away)

Princess Fuun (the actress) rested as she let her steed drink some water... then Naruto popped out and started to chat with the "princess" he was complimenting her about her acting and som forth...

The actress was getting bored from her "fan" and decided to ditch Naruto... but he kept going and went on persue of her... then the princess decided to looses him by speeding up... but Naruto was fater and sat on the horse with the actress... who decided to get rid of Naruto by forcing him off the horse via speed

unfortunately some little kids got in the horse's way and the actress fell into the floor with Naruto in order to not trample the kids...

After the kids realized whom the lady was they all asked for autographs... the actress got angry and rudely refused... the parents just  
grumbled and said things like "she is suc a diva" or "the fame has gotten to her head" and "She should at least be a bit nicer to the kids"

(On the director's studio)

Sakura and Shinta and Kakashi where on the set...Sakura was watching the whole thing very entusiastically... Mew poped up on Kakashis head... Mew decided to use Kakashi's hair as his "nest"

The director then asked "What is this strange creature your instructor has?"

Shinta pointed at Mew "Him? He is a little friend of mine... his name is Mayu... and he is something called a Mew... what a Mew is I do not know... but he is a really sweatheart and really deadly too" Shinta said as he tickled Mayu in the chin

the co-director then said "This is the first time the movie "The unlucky Princess will be filmed overseas but Fujikaze Yukie (the actress that plays princess Fuu) plays the most critical role"

"As one would expect of Konoha ninjas... the bodyguards we hired as stuntmen, and even our master guards were easily beaten" said the director

"Thank you very much your compliments" kakashi said

Sakura was still giddy and looking around the studio

Sakura's gaze then fell into the picture board where various pictures where clipped and pinned on a board

her gaze stopped on a picture of a ice cliff "Wow... what beautiful cliffs"

then someone said "Those are the snow country's rainbow glaciers"

Sakura recogniced that voice "you're Kin-chan, the actor that played Brit!"

The actor next to him spoke next "This time, the last scene of the movie will be filmed there"

Sakura recogniced the other actor as well "An you're Hideo-san, the actor who played Shishimaru!"

Shinta then said to Kakashi "We sure are going far if we're going to the Snow country"

The co-director then said "This was the idea of her Manager, Sandayu's-san recommendation... It said that in spring the glaciers glow with the seven colors"

Kakashi interveened "But that is nothing more than a myth... in the real Snow country there is no such thing as spring"

Shinta asked "No spring?"

"Does that mean that is allways winter?" Sakura asked

"Yup... that is what in means in a nutshell" Kakashi said

"Kakashi-san was it? I heard that you have been to the Snow Country before"

Kakashi closed his (visible) eye "it was long ago"

Another voice then said "And it is said that the Snow country is also a poor nation" a person hands rested on Sakura's shoulder. She blushed and turned... recognising the voice

a handsome man was behind her and smiled (add the twinkle effect on his smile)

Sakura eye's transformed into hearts "it-it's the henchman, Michi-sama"

Sakura was in a world on her own (as girls do when they meet someone like Brat Pitt in person)

Michi-san continued his conversation " Didn't their economy collapse because the previous Feudal Lord got too involved with mechanical puppets? And that is how they went bankrup, or something like that?"

"hey, I hope they have a heater at least. I really don't like cold places" Hideo-san said

" So are you gonna run away like Jukie?" Kin-san said

"the co-director took that as a blow on his pride (since he was the responsible one for her) hey, give me a break!" he said in a wienner manner

"Is Yukie-san allways like that?" Sakura asked

"Well...yeah... she doesn't know the meaning of the words like "motivation" or "ambition", and she is really quite helpless, that Yukie-chan..."

The director then spoke " But she doesn't slack off when it comes to work... (all the people present stared at the director) I don't care about an actor's private life. As long as she gives a great performance when the camara is on I am not going to complain...She was born to be an actress"

"Come to think of it, she started to run away after she was told that we was going to the Snow Country"

(Somewhere else)

Yukie exited from an apparel store with a new outfit in order to blend in... but Naruto was hot on her trail... he was hiding on the shadows

Yukie-san then pulled her compact and decided to apply make up... but it was just a sneaky way to see if the kid was still on her track

She saw him hiding and decied to make a break for it... Naruto went after her and she tripped... she kept on runing and the...

"Ahh!!!" She fell on her but...

Naruto was in front of her... like a vampire... hanging from a meatal beam

He held out a book and a marker... he wanted an autograph

Fukie-san admited defeat and started to sign the autograph...

"hey nechan you smell nice"

as Naruto got close to her to get his autograph she used some gas from her earing

"AHH!!!... what was that?!" Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes from pain induced by the gas

"Pervert repelent" she said

Naruto was in pain and backed a bit to much and a woden beam gave and a lot of wood fell on Naruto's head buring him in

She then ripped the autograph she had made into little pieces in front of the unconcious Naruto and left him

"How stupid" she said as she left him buried on the debris

Yukie-san was on a bar on a sahdy part of town... she was drinking quite a lot it was only her, the bartender and a shady looking guy... who just stood up... and he looked drunk, he was approching to the actress and then Naruo burst from the door

"I finally found you princess Fuun!!" Naruto yelled at her

"I already told you, I'm not princess Fuun" said Fuyuki

"I know that!! how dare you break a boy's pure heart?! It doesn't matter how great of an actress you are, I will never forgive you!" Naruto shouted at her

"actress? Great?" She started to laught "how stupid"

"Being an actress is the worst job ever.It's a job for the worse people"

Naruto's face changed into one of surprize...

"you have to follow other people's scrips act and live in a world paked with lies...truly stupid"

"Hey miss... are you drunk?" Naruto asked with concern

Fuyukie got angry "You are annoying, hurry up and disappear!" she yelled at Naruto

Naruto stared at her

just then the door opened and Sandayu, Sakura, Shinta and Kakashi appeared running into the bar

"Fukie-sama" Sandayui yelled as he came rushing in to the bar with Sakura, Shinta and Kakashi

"The ship to the Snow Country is departing soon! We better hurry or else..." Sandayu said but was cut by Fukie-san

"is okay, I am not going on board" All of the people (Naruto, Sandayu and Sakura where shoked)

"Eh? Why?" Sakura asked

"What are you saying?!" Sandayu shouted

"it'll be allright. It happens all the time. Somehting goes wrong, the main character gets replaced, the director get's replaced..." she said as she dingled her sake cup

"Be quiet!" Sandayu yelled at her

"The part of Princess Fuun can only be played by you!

She just went back to drinking

"And if you don't come, you are not going to be able to work in this bussiness again" Sandayu said to Yukie

"It's allright... it doesn't matter" Yukie said

"Yukie-sama" Sandayu said with grief

"well I guess it can't be helped" Kakashi said

Yukie turned around

Kakashi then revealed his sharingan and put Yukie to sleep using his dojutsu (eye jutsu)

She then woke up

"are you awake Yukie-sama" Sansayu asked

"Sandayu can you bring me some water? My head fells like it's spinning... I think I might be hallucinating, but it fells like I'am swaying" Fukie-san said

"No, is not your imagination" said Sandayu in a neutral tone

She opened the door to the outside and saw the blue sky and the sea... she was on the boat "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!?"

The set was being made on the boat and she was on the make up department...

"I don't like that lady" Narutop said

"What are you saying, Naruto? Whatever happens we must protect her. This is an important mission" He had his little book come-come paradise open and was reading it shamelessly... Mayu was hoovering over his shoulder and looked at the pictures but shinta told him to come over to his head and rest for a while "_I don't need you going all closet pervert now don't I?"_Shinta thought to himself

"Mission?" Naruto asked

"that's right... an A class mission" Kakashi said

" A rank mission?"

"I don't think it will be too hard to protect a single actress... no matter how big her ego might be" Shinta said in a cool manner

"that is not true Shinta, because famous people allways get targeted and we don't know who the enemies are so don't let your guard down" Kakashi said

"Roger!" Shinta said

The lights lit up they were rolling the part where one of the princess Fuun companions died... as soon as the camara started rolling her face and facial exprettions changed... they showed so much emotion and sadness... Naruto and Sakura and Shinta where mesmerised by her acting...

She was very conving till...

"Okay...Cut..." Fukie-san said

"Sandayu... I need the eye drops"

"Yes yes yes..." he said as he hurries up with the eye drops

he put a few drops on her

"is it okay?" the director asked

"I am overflowing... start rolling fast"

"Action"

Sakura, Shinta and Naruto had funny exprecions on their faces...

(The next day)

"D-D-DIRECTOR!!! We are in trouble!"

a huge icemass was bloking their way

The whole cre came outside in their pijamas...

"this is..." the director begun to say

"When I woke up this morning, the route was blocked! What should we do?" the co-director asked

the director was shaking...

"Here we go! We can do it here!" the director said

"Eh?"the co-dictor was confused

"You fool! Can't you see this is the ideal location? How can we not afford to film in such a place? This is what you call it when the "god of movies" arrives! Everyone get ready to land!" The director said

Mayu was playing on the snow making... "snow angels" and having a snow fight with Naruto (Mayu had the advantage since he could use his psichic abilities and hit him from every direction)

"hey cut it out!!" Naruto said as he ran away from the line of fire

Shinta and Sakura laughted at Naruto's dilema... then... from the snow two little yellow guys came out... one had red ears and red cheeks with the "+" sing on them and a red tail that looked like a "+" as well... the other had a blue ears an blue cheeks with a "-" symbol on it... and a tail on the same shape... but blue

Mayu seamed to know those guys and started to play with them

"Kawaii!!" Sakura said as she picked one up

"they are adorable allright" Shinta said as he picked one up

"plue plue plue pluei!" the guy with the "+" symbols said

"Mayu? Care to interpret that?"

Mayu grabed a stick... "we are Plusle and Minum and we are brothers... we have nowhere to go and we are looking for a home"

"Plusle? Minum... I got a proposition for the two of ya... how about one of you stays with me... and the other stays with Sakura... that way you can see each other all the time and have two homes, in case something happens to one of us... there is someone else to take care of you...how does that suit you?

"Min min minium" said Minum

"Okaywe have a deal... just behave you two okay?" Shinta said

"plu plui" Plusle said

They started roling the movie... the where on the climax... the princess Fuun against the evil Lord

an explotion from behind the evil Lord occurred... Kakashi was in front of princess Fuun with his arm extended... Shinta trew an explosive note due 95 degres west at 10 yards

"everyone stand back" Kakashi and Shinta shouted

from the snow a man appeared "Welcome to the Snow country"

Kakashi was shocked "You are!..."

they turned around... a woman appeared at the top of an icecycle "i welcome you home princess Koyuki. Did you bring the hexagonal crystal?"

Kakashi eyes wideneth at the metion of that object and stared at Fuyuki

All of them Sandayu, Naruto Plusle, Minum, Mayu and Sakura satared at her in dibelief

From the debris caused by Shinta's exploding note a gargantuan person came to the surface

"You really got me there brat... I was careless around you when I expected Kakashi to sence me first" said the oraguntan guy

"Naruto, Shinta, Sakura! You guys protect Yukie-san. Everyone...return to the ship!" Kakashi said

"Fubuki,Mizore, get princess Koyuki" said the leader

Kakashi jumped up and meet with the leader of the shinobies that came

"It has been a long time eh Kakashi? You are not going to run away like last time?" said the leader

"Ryuga Nadare" Kakashi said

Both of them started to fight

"Kai!! Angel and demon's eyes" Shinta realeased his eyes and begun attacking the big guy at hand to hand combat...the big guy had somethinf odd on him... he could fell an aura... but not a natural one... and realized something.. his body was covered with chakra making it impossible to use weapons and or any jutsu... it wasa a chakra armor

Kakashi was fighting Ryuga and both of them where pretty equal

Naruto was exited and attacked at the big guy with his weapons

All of Naruto's weapons where deflected and destroyed by the invisible chakra forcefield surrounding the big oaf... he picked up something that looked like a nowboard and used it as a medium of transport and tried to ram Naruto

the female kunoichi then jumped on the air and tossed a jutsu at Shinta "Hyouton! Tsubame Fubuki!" (Ice element, swallow attack)

Shinta dodged the ice made swallows but they came back from behind him

"Heed the contract and serve me. Come! Flame of Purification, Fiery broadsword!" Shinta said as he pointed at the Icy swallows

A huge flame engulfed the icy swallows and evaporated them... the princess then stared at the engulfing flames

"Everyone get in the ship! Hurry" Sakura said to the actors

Yukie-san was entranced on something and could not move

"YOUR HIGHNESS!!!!"

Yukie-san turned "Sandayu... You..." she had realized (or remembered) something

"HYOURO NO JUTSU"(ice prisson technique) The female kunoichi said

pillars of ice came after Shinta he jumped and doged and used his fire magic (not jutsu) towards the female kunoichi... she made an ice wall barrier

Yukie-san fell unto her kness afte seeing the fire clash against the ice... perhaps it reminded her of something traumatic

Naruto turned to see the princess and was attacked by the big apelike ninja... Naruto dodged a few of his attacks but he slipped on the ice... he received a rokochet punhc... that guy's arm armor was also a weapon... and it had piston action punch

Kakashi saw the attack "Naruto!!!. Suiton Suityuudan no jutsu!" he said as he chraged in to save his student

A dragon made of water appeared bahind Kakashi as they both charged in...

The oaf was hit by the attack head on but he was uninjured

The director on the other hand urged his crew to keep rolling "Sacrifice your lives and keep shooting! Show pride in our work!"

Shinta sweatdroped at hearing this

Plusle and Minum where scared and stayed with the crew memebers... watching from affar... as Mayu made a safeguard to protect them from harm

"Sensei, there is something weird about that armor" said Naruto who was back to back with Kakashi

"That is the Snow Country's armor designed specially for ninja... it's a chakra armor"

"chakra armor?" Naruto said confused

"they are more powerfull than before" Kakashi said grimly

"You remembered?" said Ryuga "This armor increases my chakra and strengthnes my techniques, it creates a wall of chakra around the body and it even nullifies your chakra and reflects it back at you. It doesn't matter what type of ninjutsu or genjutsu you use, they won't work"

Ryuga then smiled evilly and made some handsigns "Hyouton, Hyaryuu Muuko!" (ice element piercing dragon fierce tiger)

Kakashi countered him "Suiton, Suityuudan!"

both water and ice dragon and wolf clashed but the ice wolf beat the water dragon and clashed on the ground to attack Naruto and Kakashi, who barely dodged them

The big ninja then charged at where the princess and Sakura where

from his metal arm ropes appeared and snagged the princess but Sakura cut the ropes off

This pissed the big ninja off "get out of the way Little girl!" he said as he was charging in to punch her...

from nowhere Naruto came and takled the big oaf

The ninja the charged at Naruto and tried to pulverise him with his metal arm

Naruto caught it with a single hand without much effort... he tried to strike with the other arm he had and Naruto caught the other arm

Then the big ninja felt something chilling his spine... something terrorising... it was the chakra expelled from Naruto "What is this  
chakra?!"

Naruto's eye's changed to crimson demonic eyes... Kyuubi's power where flowing trought him...

"_If Naruto is playing like that then I should even the playing field"_ Shinta thought as he pated with shoulder blades with his hands... he went into a self huging possition and then... from his back... two large pristine white wings came to be... mesmerising Sakura and the other foreign ninja's

Shinta flew overhead of the female Kunoichi and used a shadow step and tied her up as he used a fire spell to consume her in the flames... her armor revealed a pair of batlike wings (mechanical) and freed herself and use her ice prisson on Shinta again

Shinta got caught

or so the kunoichi thought... a explosive was set and the whole ice blew up

"Hurry up and get back to the boat!" Sakura shouted at the princess who was still unable to move for some reason

She was in shock...

"I don't ever want to go back to Snow Country EVER!!!' the princess shouted...

"Stop being so selfish and get out of here" Naruto shouted...

at that slip the big ninja used it and nocked him to the other side of the field... and used his rocket arm to make a grab for the princess... Sakura got in the way and was tossed aside

"Sakura-chan!!" Shinta and Naruto shouted

Then the princess feinted

Kakashi then ran up to secure the princess

"I told you that your opponent is me!" said Ryuga "Hyouton, Itsukaku hakuegei!" (Icew element, one horned whale)

A gigantic ice whale with a horn cut the land in between Kakashi and the princess... a powerfull thecnique

Kakashi landed on a ice rock "I see... taht's a powerfull jutsu, well then...let's get serious" Kakashi said as he unveiled his sharingan

"Naruto! Shinta! grab everyone and run!" Kakashi shouted at them

"Hyouton, Itsukaku hakuegei!" Kakashi used the same jutsu as ryuga used before by copying with the sharingan

"as usual you copyed.. you can't beat me with the same jutsu" Ryuga said

"Beat you? I am sorry but I am wont meet your expectations" Kakashi said

"Eh?" Ryuga was confused

both whales clashed and parted the ice island in two... Kakashi then retired using the chaos as a cover and returned to the boat

(A few hours later)

"Sandayu-san you knew about this right? Kakashi asked (told him)

"yes" answered Sandayu

"You must have known how she would react if she where to return here" Kakshi said

"this is the only way I could bring the princess back to this country" Sandayu said

Naruto laughted "old man Sandayu! Princess Fuun is someone from the movies, she isn't a real princess" Naruto said with a his smile

"She is a real princess allright" said Kakashi

Naruto and Sakura where shocked... Shinta wasn't since he saw how she carried herself since they had meet...

"Fujikaze Yukie is a fake name. She really is Kazahana Koyuki, the heiress to the Snow Country" Kakashi said

"EHH!?" Naruto and Sakura said in shock

"The last time I was with her she was soo young. It is not surprising that she does not remember me" Sandayu said

"sandayu-san, you're also from the snow country?" Sakura asked

"Yes, that's right. I used to serve at the side of this country's previous king, KazhanaSousetsu-sama...the Snow country was a small  
but peacefull country. Sousetsu-sama loved the princess very much and they lived a very peaceful life... but then...10 yearsa ago... that incident... Sousetsu-sama's younger brother Dotou, hired some ninja, revolted, and took over this country. He burned down the beautiful Kazahana castle and we thought we'd lost the princess."

"I couldn't win against them that time so I had to run away" Kakashi said "I had no choice but to run away"

"I found the princess when she was on stage. I was overjoyed...at how she... how she managed to survive..." Sandayu said as he choked down due to his crying and his tears

"It would have been better if I had died that day" Koyukie said from the door

"please don't say that" Sandayu said "to us the fact that you are still alive is our hope!"

"Even if I am still alive my heart is dead" Fuyuki said "ever since that incident my tears have dried up"

Sandayu cleaned his tears and continued his story "After the incident, I somehow managed to become Fujikaze Yukie's manager and I waited until I finally got the chance to bring the princess back to this country"

"Eh? So all this time, you where using us?" the co-director said

"No. Well.. I apologize for fooling all of you, but this is for the Snow Country" Sandayu said as he stood up and walked up to the princess

He kneeled on the floor with his head down "Princess Koyuki! You must overthrow Dotou and become our new Queen!" He bowed down... "I, Sandayu, will protect you with my life! So please fight with us!" he said in a pleading tone

"No.." said the princess in a cold manner

"wha?" Sandayu said...

"Don't mess with me" the princess said

"But the people of the Snow Country..."Sandayu begun saying

"Are none of my bussiness, I refuse" said the cold princess

"Your highness..." Sandayu was about to say

"give it up allready! Are you stupid? NO matter how hard you try, there is no way you can defeat Dotou!"

Naruto slamed his palm on the desk "Don't say the words "give up" that easily!" Naruto said at the princess... with anger on his face

"This old man is risking his life to make that dream come true... If you make fun of him, I will never forgive you" he said with a tone of finality and hatred

"Naruto-dono"Sandayu said

Naruto and the princess stared at each other with inmense hatred

"Because you don't give up, you'll be able to see a dream, because you are able to see a dream, the future will come...This is nice. What a perfect theme for the final chapter of The Unlucky Princess"the director said in a half mussing manner

"Director...don't tell me that you are going to continue filming..." The co-director said shoked

"I told you this movie is changing..." the director said

"No way!" the co-director said

"think about it, using a real princess and making it a movie. It's something that only happens once in a lifetime" the director said

"Oh I see. It's going to be a great success, and we can film the movie and earn big bucks. If we do this, it's going to be a real hit!" The co-director said animately

"Hey wait a second!" the princess was about to protest

"Unfortunately, there is only one option left, There isn't a place you can hide, now that Dotou has discovered you. To fight is the only way to live"Kakashi said

Naruto was animated again "Okay! This mission will continue! Princess Fuun will go on to the Snow Country and defeat the evil  
comander!"

"Don't foll around!" said the princess in an angry voice "reality is different from a movie...there is no such thing as a happy ending anywhere in this world!" said the princess

"If you put the effort, you will be able to pull through!" the director said/yelled at her

"For such a mission, we should return to the village and get more people" Kakashi said

"Is a waste of time... between all of us... is more than enough... I might even say it would be overkill" Shinta said

"You all..." Sandayu was overjoyed

After narowly scaping the Snow shinobi and discovering Yukie-san's true identity the film caravan keep on going... because now that they are targeted they are as much risk as the one next to them... that and the senile director ordered them to keep filming...since this was a once in a lifetime opportunity

The caravan passed trought and old abandoned train tracks... the tunnel was dark but the ice reflected the lights from the trailers... it was pretty... Shinta was looking at the stalagmites and the rock icy formations... while Sakura was cheking Shinta and Michi-sama out

After they (Naruto, the co-director and some other staff member) a shout was heard

"Koyuki-san is gone!!"

Kakashi stepped out... "Shinta! Sakura! Naruto! Spread out and look for Koyuki-san"

All of the splited out and searched for her

Koyuki-san was ruuning trought the snow covered forest... as she was running she tripped over and hurt herself... and lost counciousness...

a few minutes later after she openeded her eyes Naruto was stading in front of her

"Geez... how many times do you have to run away before you're satisfied?" He then stared at her with a half a frown "Everyone is waiting"

They starded to make their way trought the tunnel they passed while on the caravan... Naruto was carring her on pigy-back style

"Why is it always you who finds me?" The princess asked

"Because is my mission" Naruto said "even if you don't like it, I will chase you wherever you you go... I just know...by your smell"

"Go back" the princess said "I will just act in front of the camera... I am not going to do anything else"

Naruto scoffed

TOOT TOOT

Naruto turned from where the unfamiliar whistle was coming from

he then felt something and stared at the icy floor... the train tracks that where previously frozen where becoming unfrozen all of the sudden

(back at the caravan)

The train tracks become alll unfrozen and startled many of the cre member but Sandayu kneeled down to investigate the phenomenon

"It's chakra! There is a small amount of chakra flowing throught the rails, and is melting the ice" Sandayu said... his eyes widenedth in  
horro and realisation "They are coming"

His face showed then decission and shouted at the filming crew members "Everyone! Hurry up and run away! We'll be in trouble if we get caught!" Sandayu said as he ran up a small snowy hill...

(Back to Naruto and the princess)

a light was begening to iluminate the tunnel from behind both of them

"T-train" Koyukie said

"Train? What's a train?" Naruto asked in his ignorance

Sometimes... not knowing something can be sooo much better off...

The machine in question was speeding up faster and was catching up...and was now vissible to the hero and the princess... it was enermous and was made of metal and it was coming their way...and fast

"THAT THING!!!!?" Naruto yelled in horror

Naruto then held the princess in a tight grip with his hands and began to speed off

The princess lost all hope before it even begun "We'll be run over"

"We will not!" Naruto yelled

"It's impossible!!" the princess yelled

"I will not give up!" Naruto shouted

"Is definitely impossible" The princess said... angry at Naruto's stuborness

"SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!!" Naruto yelled at the princess

The train was clossing in on them... very close

"Even if you do this, it's pointlees...It's over!" The princess said... awaiting for her death

"I will not let it end!...I will never give up! If you say you are givingn up, I will try harder and never give up!" Naruto said as he used his anger and other emotions to combined with his adrenaline... he speed up and left the train a couple of yards behind... the princess was appaled at his willpower and he begun to the reach the end of the tunnel... everythign became white...

then Naruto jumped to the left to clear out from the train tracks... both of them landed on the snow... safely but tired (at least Naruto was tired)

The train the stopped... a voice came from the speakerphones "It has been a while Koyuki"

She lifted her gaze to see the person who was speakign to her... and meet with the man that killed her father and was terrorizing her kingdom... "Kazahana Dotou"

Dotou was standing with his imperial robes at the side of the shinobi they fought earlier Ryuuga "So, it has been 10 years? Now, let me see your face"

Naruto the roze up and standed in the view of Dotou...Naruto stared at him

sudendly Logs came from the hills and hitted the armored train... Sadayu was there dressed in armor... ready to fight

"Everyone! Our princess Koyukie is watching! Victory will be ours!" Sandayu said as to rally his small troops

"Kazahana Dotou! Do you know how long have we waited for this day? I am Asabasan Sandayu, representative of the 50th Brigade. Now...we will avange the death of Kazahana Sousetsu-sama from a decade ago and we will take it out on you!"

Dotou looked a tad annoyed... "There are people like that still?"

Ryuuga bowed down " My deepest apologies... I will take care of this now"

"No need... they need to experience something that is absolutely hopeless" Dotou said to his hired shinobi

The Snow country's toops led by sandayu charged in... but then the train opened up revealing small kunai launchers... in total there where about 1000 each able to shoot 100 kunais per second...

for a second the train was lost of sight as the kunais flew towards the small troop...

they all fell... and tainted the snow with their red blood...

Dotou begun to laught at them...

so many died... and could not acomplish anything... Naruto looked appaled and saddened... as did Koyuki did herself...

All of their bodies lay on the snow... with kunais in every inch of their bodies

but a lone figure roze from the death... it was Sandayu... he was wounded and still had the kunais stuc on him but he walked up to the train...

A single train car... shot the blast of 300 kunais at the lone figure of Sandayu

A shuriken made from living darkness cut them all and protcted Sandayu from the barrage of Kunais

Sandayu toppled back...exhausted from his lost of blood

Shinta jumped fast and trew a kunai with an explosive note attached to it to the train

From a snowwy mountain Sakura dropped a small bomb that caused an avalanch traying to derail the train but the train held firm and began to retreat... they where going trought the bridge that was close by but it exploded as soon as the train passed over it... Kakashi was there at the side of the mountain sticking by using chakra

only one car fell from the train... Shinta was about to follow them but Kakashi ordered him no to do so

They returned back to the place the massacre occurred...

"This is so cruel" said Sakura with a sadened voice

"This is the result of their persistance. If they hadn't gone up to Dotou, they wouldn't haqve ended like this"

Naruto was staring at her in anger while Sakura looked at her... as if she was desbeliving what she was hearing... Shinta used his  
darkness powers to levitate Sadayu's dying body... he had been trying to use his healing powers but they where being blocked... death had claimed this life and he was not to be interruped...his death had been written and death had claimed him... and because of the bitchy bureocratic precess... Death had him... and Shinta couldn't do anything to heal him... his arteries where cut to thinly and had lost too much blood... no matter what he was gonna die anyways

"Your Higness..."Sandayu called for the princess with his dieing breath "I am very sorry...to get you involved in this. I, everyone else... Because you where around we did not loose our hope. Ever since you where young and even now, you are still our princess. That's what I, Sandayuu, believe that you are... Please believe in yourself... You are our hope... You highness...don't cry" (he said with his voice... shutting down...)... he then...died

Shinta was cryin in his inside...as did Sakuya and Shinta no Kiuubii... the angel left his host body to carry the spirit of the old Sandayu at his place of eternal rest... on the halls of Vallhala...since he had fought so greatly for a great cause

Koyiki was still emotionless...after all she was hearing from Sandayuu... "You are really stupid, Sandayuu. I cannot cry because you have the eye drops"

She rose up... "You should be satisfied, Let's go home...If we stay in this country any longer, you won't be able to return safely"

"What are you going to go back to?" Naruto and Shinta asked at the same time

"Your home country is right here, isn't it? Naruto and Shinta said

"If you really want to go back, then defeat Dotou and go back to your home" Shinta and Naruto said both of them angry at her

"You two don't know anything" She simply said "There is no Spring in this country. It's a place where your tears freeze and your heart turns to stone"

"But you are able to change that, right?" Sakura said "at least... I think that is what Sandayuu-san believed in that" Sakura said

"stop talking nonsence!" she said as she headed to her trailer

"Hey, Wait!" Naruto and Shinta went after her

they grabbed her hand

She got out of their grips "Leave me alone!"

Naruto and Shinta stared angrily at her and then Shinta looked up on to the sky as well as Naruto

" a blimp?" Shinta said

then the orangutan like shinobi from the snow shot his mecha arm and grabbed the princess... the kunoichi then drooped some kunais with a freezing jutsu on them

Kaksahi went and saw that all the film crew was okay "Sakura! Where is Shinta and Naruto?"

Sakura saw the blimp "NO way, don't tell me..."

There where two kunais with a rope attached that was being used to hold on to the blimp... Shinta and Naruto where both playing stoaways on the bilmp... both of them could not get up because of the altitute and the fact that they needed to stay on the rope... they used the kage bunshini to pulll themselves up

both of them entered and overheard part of the conversation between Dotou and Koyuki

"...with the power i found an dusing the exagonal crystal I will be able to overcome the 5 great shinobies nations"

"we will never let that happen!"

Dotou and Koyukie turned to see the voice

Naruto and Shinta where standing back to back... the latter with a red rose on his hand

"You bastards... how did yoou get in here?"

"Don't underestimate a ninja"

Ropes appaeared from nowhere and snagged them both the big ape like shinobi knocked them both out with his mecha arm

Ryuuga then appeared "my deepest apologies... those kids were very troublesome" he said as a bunch of Shinta and Naruto's clones  
where trown over...

"Oh... so they can use the Tajuu Kage Bunshin" Dotou said

"I don't understand well, but these kids... it seams that they have an enormous amount of chakra...just in case anything happens should we use that device?"

"Yes...we have two interesting ginea pigs" Dotou said

Ryuuga opened a compartment and pulled a machine of sorts and pulled Naruto and Shinta up... and slammed the machines on our chests... and gave them a painfull amount of voltage

"What is wrong" the princess said

"It's a chakra control device... the ultimate technique for sucking out chakra and it creates an impenetrable wall around them. They wont be able to pull it off... or be able to destroy them. There is no way"

Both Naruto and Shinta fell to oblivion... and the Kage bunshins poffed out of existance

Ryuuga then said this to them before they fell uncouncious "You are not real ninjas, just little brats"

"damm..." Shinta then bit him on his foot before passing out... witch was received with a kick on his sides

After waking up they found themselves chained up to the roof and ground unable to use hand or feet... Shinta was relaxed while Naruto tried to use chakra... he was shocked by the machine

"well deserved" Koyuki said... on the cell in front of them

"You too" Naruto said

"I guess so" Koyuki said

"spring... "there is no spring" what does that mean?" Naruto asked

""when it is spring you will be abe to see" that is what my father said"

"But there is no spring in this country" Koyukie said "My father died, I ran away from this country, and I decided to stop believing... I  
keep on runing and runing, and telling lies, I even lie to myself...So i act like other people, I can only be an actress, there is nothing else for me"

"You said that... but you are still a princess..." said Shinta "That and you had someone who died defending you and freeing the  
coutnry you where born in in order to give you a second chance... soyou can live without the lies and deceptions... you had repayed him poorly Koyuki-hime"

Naruto continued to use his metal file to cut trought his bondages as Shinta was bulding up his concentration... he was building up chakra...but not realeasing it... that way the machine won't be able to suck it

his metal file then slipped and he could not reach it or use it

"see? At the end you only can give up" Koyuki-san said

"If you give up, I'm sure it'll quite a relief... no one will bother you, or even pay attention to you... it was alright, but it was still really painfull. I felt like there was no place for me in this world... but..."

Naruto then built his chakra and forced himself to tear his locks away the electric currents shocked his body but he continued on "Aghh!!!(in pain of the electric shock)...but I have good friends now... and a big brother who cares about me, and when I tried my best and I din't give up, good things happened! Raghh!! If you give up, your dreams, and everythign else, will end right here!" He said he he strugled against the machine and his bounds

His body was sprakling from the electroshock from the chakra control device...

"stop it" the princess said... but Naruto keep on going...

"Your dad, old man Sandayuu... I will prove...that they were not wrong!!"

"Naruto" the princess said...

He then broke his bonds...

Naruto laid on the floor... and the princess saw him... he started to chuckle...

"I'll save you now..." he aproched to the bars but a strong current from it shoked him

" so not even that will move you? You really are an ice princess... I wander what your old man would think of you?" Shinta said

"what do you care?" the princess said

" my little brother did good... but he forgot of the seal in here... I guess is my turn now..." Shinta said...

"ORAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

S/F Kyuuun!!!

an explotion was heard Shinta was banged up and had several cuts and wounds... he made his chakra built up to the maximun and beyond and realeased all at once... to break the chakra control device he had on

a living shadow appeared and started to coorode the locks... they broke and Shinta laid on the floor and pretrended to be uncouncious

A guard came in and saw Naruto and Shinta both uncouncious... he decided to open Naruto's jail... but Naruto quickle rose up and knocked the guard down...

Shinta then rose up..."took your time little bro"

"You meant to tell me you could have gotten out this whole time!?" Naruto said angryly at Shinta who was smiling in a very apolegic way...

"Well I had to take time to build up chakra and release it" Shinta said in an apologic manner

They took the ninja's keys and freed the princess they left and ran trought the halls and corridors until they found a snow ninja... Both of them started to attack the snow ninja who was only defending... "hey... Naruto, shinta stop!" both of them stopped... Shinta had a huge green orb on his hand that he was going to shove up that shinobi's gut when... "Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto and Shinta said as they stopped...

Kakashi took his disguise

"Hey, you switched the hexagonal crystal for a fake one, didn't you?" she said to Kakashi

"I am sorry" Lalashi said as she handed her her pendant back "I figured that those guys where after it"

Sakura was trowing explosives at the enemies came back "Hurry I can't hold them off much longer"

"Follow me" the princess said

The shinobies followed after her until they reached an ample room... it was a huge room... and it was dark. Shinta had a bad feeling of this

Th elights turned on... Dotou was on a throne and rose up... and chuckled evily

"Dotou" Kakashi said

"Well done... Koyuki" Dotou said

All of the shinobies stared at her

She then ran up the staircase leading to Dotou bastarded throne...

"Wait!..." Kakashi said as he was about to go but was stopped by the Snow shinobi triad

"Don't tell me..." Kakashi said dumbfounded

The princess gave Dotou the crystal

She then adressed the shinobies "Everyone seams to have forgotten, that I am an actress"

"It's true" Dotou said "Koyukie acted the whole scene"

Koyukie then closed her eyes a little... it appeared sadness and spoke in a low voice "yes, the whole thing is an act" she then unsheated a small dagger and stabbed Dotou "THAT IS WHY I SAID I AM AN ACTRESS"

"Damn You!" Dotou said as he grabbed her neck to choke her

"Princess!!" Naruto yelled

"I knew about this, Naruto...Whn I returned here was when I would die. That is why at least..." the princess said as she was being choked

"stop it! Princess!!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto... Shinta it was all thanks to you... until the very,very end... I kept runing away..." She said as she toppled over Dotou

"NO! What you are doing right now is the same as running away! You can't die!!"

She fell with Dotou from the high throne... Shinta and Naruto's eyes where struck with horror as they saw the princess fall... into death...

"PRINCESS!!!" Naruto shouted

from the back... nobody noticed... Shinta's body was changing...

Naruto ran past the snow country shinobi and tried to go fro the princess to see if she was alive... but was received by a blow from  
Dotou... he was alive

He laughted "I am not going to die from a toy-like katana" He said as he undid his robe...

he was wearing a shinobi armor... a perfected vercion

Koyuki the hacked and coughted... she was still alive

"Don't touch her with your dirty hands!" Naruto said as he charged towards him

Naruto was bitch slapped by Dotou

"Naruto!" Koyuki shouted

"It's useless... your chakra is completely sealed"

Dotou then was raised via cable to his aircraft with the princess...

Naruto trew another kunai with a rope and the princess caught it... all the shinobies started to leave... all but shinta who was self  
huging... or so it seams...

"Shinta get out of here NOW!" Kakashi said as they left

"ORA!!!!!!!!" was heard... the whole place stoped... time ceased to exist... then... he expelled a dark green chakra...

His hair got longer... and became white... his clothign changed to black leather (remenesing from Kadjac from FF VII AC) and his eyes where glowing green... with a slith on them

from his back a single dark wing sprutted from his back...

"Angel mode...avenger!" Shinta said in his new mode... he then levitated (not fly since he only has one wing) and followed Sakura

the kunoichi and the ape snow shinobie then stared to concentrate their attacks on Sakura... she was holding off fine.. but was soo  
out manuvered... she was gonna get killed...

a green flash the appeared and saw the heads of both snow shinobiess roll on the snow... A lone figure had a Muramasa of darkness on his hand... dripping the blood of the shinobies he had killed

"Are you okay? Sakura-chan?" Shinta said

"Shinta-kun? Is this another form?" Sakura asked

"Yes" said Shinta... he then left Sakura in order to catch with Naruto

Naruto was getting pulverised by Dotou...

"Hyuton, Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu!" Dotou said

a dragon made of black ice then appeared and was targetted to Naruto

Naruto got hit by the full blast and laid on the ice

Then he rose up... Princess... I you believe in me, I will definitely...not loose!" Red chakra begun to show.. craking the machine... Dotou grew worried "No way...Don't tell me his chakra is leaking out"

He grew angry and charged at Naruto "DIE!!!"

his punch sended Naruto at the bottom of the ice waters

The princess the fell at her knees... as her protector and a kid who risked everything was dead

A chirpng sound was heard... it was Shinta o his angel anvenger mode... he had done a chidori... but it was very different... it was black and green

"Yami Evangel no Chidori !!!" Shinta said as he charged up to Dotou

He struck home... but his blow was deminished by the armor

"usless..." Dotou said as he punched Shinta on the gut and send them flying

"NARUTO!!!" Shinta yelled

the water then turned red... from inside... Naruto and the ktisune had a conversation... "** You can't fo anythign without me eh? Gaki?"**

Naruto and a thousands of his clone appeared... he was using Kiuubii's youkai

"Kitsune... mode.. on!" Shinta saidas he leaked all of his own Kiuubi's youkai...

both of them had an scarlet aura around them... both where pissed... and there was only one single bad guy... what s two supper powered fox half demon/ container to do?

"ready Naruto?" Shinta said as he charged his youki in his hand... making a dark-red Rasengan

"Yeah aniki!" Naruto said as he cahrge his own...

They both Charged towards Dotou

"Hyuton, Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu!" Dotou yelled as he realease a double attack...

The attack anihaleted everything on it's path

"is over... FROM NOW ON EVERYTHIGN IS OVER!!!" Dotou yelled

"we told you, it's not over yet" Naruto and Shinta said, both glowign with the power of their own fox demons and charging their rasengans "If you say something is over..." Naruto said

"it means that justice will prevail and evil will loose" Shinta said with a smirk...finishing Naruto's sentense

"Is obious that this story will have a happy ending!" Naruto and Shinta said in unison

"Naruto! Shinta! I will believe in you! This Unlucky Princess has accepted you as the gratest ninja!

"that!" Narto said as he kneled forward to charge

"We already know!" Shinta said as he moved first

The sun then appeared and reflected from the ice pillars... Naruto's and Shinta's rasengans where glowing with the seven colors of the rainbow

Sakura and Kakashi appeared at the scene...

"the seven colored chakra, just like in the movie" Sakura said in awe

"You who had live on with greed and hatred... who murdered in the name of power and greed... I will not leat you you go to the other side where the souls rests... you will burn in damnation of hell" Shinta said as he charged in

Dotou the tried to smack Naruto and Shinta with one fell swoop but his hand was stopped by Shinta with a finger of his left hand

"Duo Angelicus Rasengan!!" Shinta and Naruto yelled in unison

The intensity of the two rasengans with the angel element on it wa to much for the feeble and human armor... Dotou's insides where torn apart from the inside...and his body was propeled unto one of the pillars... the machine then started to operate... a warm feeling invaded them all

The princess the saw as the whole country of Snow vanished and a wamer weather faired in... the grass appeared and everythign seamed like it was... spring...

The ultimate waepon as Doutou had thought was nothing more than a overly large heather thatn ran throught the whole country underground... and it melted all the snow... it was a beautiful ending for the princess and it's country

Sakura kneeled besides Shinta and Naruto as she helped them up so they could see an holographic like video his father left for the princess

"Believe in the future, if you do, Spring will come. Koyuki, what would you like to do when spring comes?" said a voice from nowhere... and an image of Koyuki as a child appeared

"I'll become a princess" Koyuki-chan said

"Uhmm, what kind of princess?" said the voice

"Uhmm, a kind one, a strong one, a princess who believes in justice!" said Koyuki-chan

A warm laughter was heard "that is going to be very hard work" said the voice

"I did say that before" Koyuki-san said

"But if you don't give up and keep believing in your dreams, one day for sure, you will become one." the voice said

an image of a man appeared and put the hexagonal crystal on Koyuki-chan he was her father "can you see...that beautifull princess is standing here?" said the man

Koyuki started to cry

"But i am not quite decided yet" said Koyuki-chan "there is one more thing that I want to become"

"what would that be?" said the man

"an actress" said koyuki-chan

Koyuki-san and his father started to laught and cry

Shinta and Naruto laughted as well "And this is one happy ending" Naruto said

"That won't soon be forgotten..." Shinta finished... "_ I wonder if we will appear on the film"_ Shinta thoguht before loosing conciousness

after a few weeks of intensive care Naruto and Shinta where able to get up and see the coronation celebration... sakura petals where in bloom as the princess was carried trought the parade in honor of the shinobies Naruto and Shinta

"After all the device that my father worked in was imcomplete" the princess said

"so it's going to be winter again?" Sakura asked

"no, not at all. We will use that device and study it, and if we refine it, then one day the Snow Country will be called the Spring Country" said Koyuki

"But you know, is going to be a waste. You're so popular, and now you are going to quit acting" Sakura said

"Who said I will stop acting?" Koyuki said

"EH?" Naruto and Sakura where surprised and taken back by the coment

"as the monarchy and the actress of the Snow Country, I will show I can do them both" She then lifted her hand for us to see the next movie she was going to be in (on the movie scrip: Icha Icha paradise Come come paradise)

"It's stupid to just give up, isn't it?" she said

Kakashi looked stupefact for once on his life pointing at the scrip "T-That's..." not believing what his ocular organ was showing him

"Well then..seee ya and thank you"

Kakashi's hand was still twitching...

Naruto was happy as Shinta pated him on his shoulder for his good work but then...

"Ahhh...!! I should have gotten her autograph"

"If you are talking about the autograph I got em" Shinta said as he digged unto his pokets

Naruto, Kakasi and Sakura just went "Ehhh?" the later beign angry

Shinta gave Naruto an envelope and he himself opened his own

Sakura smiled as she saw a picture in there and Naruto blushed

on the picture was Koyuki giving him a kiss to Naruto on the hospital (he was uncouncious) on the picture it said "to Uzumaki Naruto-sama Never give up on your dreams of Becoming Hokage (heart) Fujikaze Yukie (her actress name)

"I wish she had taken a better picture of me" Naruto said

Shinta had one almost identical to Naruto's but he was councious on his... it was Koyuki hugging him... he quickly hide his " _ This will go on the not to show Ino or Sakura filing"_ Shinta thought to himself

End of chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19 separation and reunion

Tale of Tails and Feathers

chapter 19:The parting, The separation... the training

"Shinta-san... you are expected in the Hokage office... your appointment will be at 1500hrs (in about 5 hours)" said the shinobi

Shinta then went to his usual spot... the garden on the Hyuuga's states... he found Hinata seating near the Koi pond

"Evening Hinata-chan" said Shinta with his big foxlike smile

"E-Evening Shinta-kun...h-how are you?"

"_Seams she still harbors a small crush on me...well.. at least I am not as dense as Naruto"_Shinta thought (A/N LIEES!!!)

"This is a wonderfull view isn't it Hinata-chan?" Shinta asked her as he gave a warm smile

"H-h-hai s-shinta-kun" Hinata said blushing a bit more

"You know you looked very cute on that dress that you modeled in...remember?" Shinta said with a slight sensual tone... making poor Hinata blush more and faint on his lap

Shinta carried Hinata to her room... and kissed her cheek "I won't be seeing you for a long time... so I will give you that as repayment for the bracelet you gave me...and as a farewell"

He headed to Hiashi's private study and asked for an audience... it was given to him almost inmediately, after all Shinta was realy treasured by the Hyuuga's...

"What is your need for an udience with me Shinta-san" said Hiashi

"I will be leaving the leaf for 3 whole years... for three years I will be gone... and only I will writte a few letter every few weeks... I am doing this as a training... and also to further my power... It took me and Naruto-tochan to beat someone like Dotou... so... I am going in the harshest training imagined by man... so I wished to tell you before I embarc to such a journey...but know this... I will be back... and also.. please... be more gentle to your daughter Hinata... it gives me great joy to see her smile... and I think it does to you too..." Shinta bowed down and left the room

After staring at the lilies and the many flowers in the garden Shinta took off to the Hokage's office

"Shinta Urashima...reporting mam" Shinta said as he stepped into her office

"what is the motive of your visit Shinta-kun?" Said Tsunade

"I need your permission, if you allow, to be able to leave the village for 3 whole years..." Shinta said in a dead serious tone... his eyes showing nothing than resolution

"You are going with Naruto as well?" Tsunade asked

"Naruto-kun knows nothing... and I would preffer if he doesnt know either..." Shinta said...

"I will approve... but only if you can bring back real results" Tsunade said

Shinta bowed "You will not be disapponted"...Shinta left using his shadow-port

He went into his home... he readied all what he was going to need, some clothes... a lot of money... and a compass and his copy of his teammebers photo.. he put on the bracelet given to him by Hinata and the earing given by Ino...

He then went into the south gate of the country... ironically...Naruto was going to the North gate with Jiraiya to do the exact same thing

"Look out world... Here I come" Naruto and Shinta thought in unison

Minum and Plusle and Mayu accompanied Shinta for his training...

Shinta went to the rock country where he was forced to show his pass

He was let in... but the shinobies keep a lookuot for him... as he was leaving the rock village a group of rock nins decided to attack and kill Shinta

Shinta only had to realease his killing intend to send those nins cowering for their lives

He went over the waterfall country where he was well received and the children where at awe at his stories... but they enjoyed playing with the strange critters that came with Shinta

after a few weeks Shinta decided to writte to Sakura, Ino and Hinata and Tsunade

"Dear/estimated Sakura/Ino/Hinata/Tsunade, I am writing to tell you about my training (yeah I forgot to tell you girls about it this part was not included on tsunade's letter) I am currently at the waterfall village and I am training in the waterfalls... they are really big... I am practicing my control over my chakra so I can utilise it better... in about 2 months I should be able to have 100 controll of all my chakra... I hope you all take care... I love you all and I hope that, for my sake, don't do anything stupid...by the way... you wont be able to send a reply so just keep what you wanted to tell me till I come back... I am also bringing some goodies back for all of you... take care Love/respectfully, Shinta"

The training Shinta underwent was... even by ninjas standarts...really...really demonic by nature... a 500m waterfall... and being able to strike the waterfall and make the flow go back in a strike?! Impossible!

Shinta was going at it day and night... concentrating that weird chakra of his... his white chakra...

"_Man.. this is allmost impossible...I just had to go that high uh?"_ Shinta thought

"_**you allways been chewing more than you can swallow" **_Said Shinta no Kiuubii

"_you are right... but then I would be able to improve if I only do what i can right?"_

"_**Yes sir!"**_ said Shinta no kiuubii

"In order to make that kind of feat.. complete concentration is needed...and the flow of chakra/youki/ki is to be shoved with more force than that of the watter falling... I think I know what to do"

The village kids then woke up after hearing a roaring sound and found Shinta punching upwards... the waterfall was going backbards now... all the kids saw this in awe... 2 months and he good this good?! What on earth is he?!

After gicing a thumbs up sing... he fell into the water... luck would have it that the leader of the village was clsoe by and save him from drowning...

(The next day)

"What ahppened.. I fell like I was on a drinking contest with Tsunade-donno" (A/N: HE doesn't drink... hes is using that phrase as a metaphor)

"Shinta... you... did you do that?" pointed the leader (who looked like he was on his late teens)

the waterfall was cut in hald and it was begening to come down...

"Uhmm... I guess I did dint I?" Shitna said scratching his head

He then got out of his bed... "Well... time to hit the road... I hope my little friends had caused no troubles?"

"No... in fact the village children where delighted by them..." said the leader

"Ok... I will now take my leave..." Shinta said... and with that said he shadow ported at the entrance of the Waterfall village (on the outside of a waterfall)

"Time to hit the dust again my little friends" Shinta said as he scratched Mayu's head and then Plusle and Minum's heads

they headed to the Land of Rice... were the Sound came from... Shinta ordered mayu and the others to stay behind... he would come later...because it would be unpleasant what he was about to do...

(flashback)

"Shinta... you are allsow given new orders as well during the 3 year period... you must destroy the Sound nins forts in there and kill any on sight..." Tsunade said to him

(end of flashback)

Shinta then stepped in the Land of Rice... Mayu being long behind

Countless Sound came after him... Orochimaru had made him a target after seeing his display of power... he is one like Naruto... being able to change people...

Shinta invoqued his sword "Roar!!! Yami no Ken and devower their souls!!"

He slashed and killed 20 sound nins...

The rest came charging witout any regards for their own lives...

Shinta shrinked his sword and started to ran and slash as many sound nins as he could... there where about 50 dead sound nins... and about a legion where coming to him...

he started to slash at them... his sword dancing beautifully trought the air.. slashing and leaving nothing but corpses... it was high noon... Shinta arrived around dawn... he was getting tired of killing the like that... he was getting nowhere

"THIS IS GETTING PRETTY OLD ALLREADY!!!! I AM ENDING THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL" shinta roared

He separaed his legs... his hands where together forming a triangle...

his aura then flared up... "I Invoque thee!!! sisters of destruction!!!"

a raoring sound travesed trought the land of rice... all the sound nins nearby had died from massive ear bleeding... the soundwaves had destroyed their brains...

Shita looked at himself... "Damm I got blood all over me..." he used his own youki and transformed his clothign... he now resembled Orphen "sorceour stabern Orphen"

"Uhmm time to head back then"

Shinta took his little friends and made his way around the village

"Next stop...Land of the buterflies!"

The capital of this land was filled with many libraries and musseums... Shinta took his time to read the whole Library (3 months) and took some tours around the musseum... he bought a special art depicting bugs... "Shino would love this" Shinta said as he payed the lady and asked her to deliver it To Konoha

Shinta then stayed and took classes with a famous artist... he begun to graps more artistics concepts in a few months...

He went to the library once more and studied geology and read the scrolls for more info about the country's terrain he found many interesting things... as he read the map of where he was going...

Shinta then took a boat that was going to the other side of the world... it would take 3 months to reach shore but he was ready to wait...

His thoughts where back home with his frineds and loved ones... he went in his cavin and started to meditate... his power was controlled but he needed to use the maximun of it and not wast any of it

Shinta's medittation allowed him to tap into his power really easy... but he required to much time... but he was working on a way to shorten the time spam between that

Shinta used that 3 months to work on calming his mind... it was a somewhat a success... after ariving to shore he was meet by many pretty girls... they wellcomed him and wanted to know his name... and if he had a girlfriend... the girls too a liking to the critters that came along with him

"They are soooo adorable! Said the girls

Shinta took Mayu and the Minus and plusle pair and hightail it from there

He decided to rest on the inn... it was run by a nice eldery familly

Shinta stayed here for a night... the next day things got rowdy

a band of bandits came over and wanted to take the town as their own

Shinta woke up... as he brushed his teeth (his critters did the same as he did) he dressed up and went outside "Hey... some people are trying to sleep you assholes" said a half asleep Shinta

The whole town went in a dead silence... everyone staring at Shinta...

The badints then drew guns... and shoot at him... shinta dodged the bullets... it was like he was dancing... Shinta then got into the thiefts face and send him flying... the rest of the gang jumped in... but shinta jumped high on the sky... he the came down as an eagle going after his prey... a drop kick on the bandid's face... he then did a handstand and begun to twist and hit everyone in the face... all 10 of them where on the ground...

They left the town runing with their tails behind...

Shinta then dusted himself... and faced the sun as the wind blew by... flapping his jacket... he then left the town before more chaos would oocur... to late... everyone in town raoared and brought him to the inn's pub they bought drinks (non-alcaholic ones) and food for him

after having the party he then said he was to leave... they all aske dhim one question... "What is your name?"

"My name?... if a name can be given... as I do have... I can't give it to you... but you all may call me... "Kitsune Tenshi" (fox angel) he said as he hit the road

He had gone on the road for weeks... and there was no town in sight... he was exhausted as where his companions

then from nowhere a man on a carriege came over...

"whoa boy... what are you doing in here? You need a ride?"

"Yea... thank you sir" Shinta said as he hopped on the carriage

The trip was long... it took a wek for them to reach a town... but they made it without any complications

the town was very beautifull... it was built to look like a western type of city

He jumped out of the carriege and dug into his poket

"There is no need to pay... for today... that ride was free" said the old man...

Shinta bowed and ran off to the city... he begun to go to the central Library... but it was out of limits... to people that where not... "alchemists"

"But... wasnt alchemy dead? I thought that they could never find a way to make a philosopher stone... and therefore all alchemic education was shut down" Shinta thought

"_**True... but that was back in your world... in here... it might not be so"**_ Sakuya said

"_True... I forgot about that... I guess... I am used to this place... that it became my home ne?"_ Shinta said to his two spirits residing in him

"Well... lets try and find a way to get to be...whatever alchemists do in here to get recognised by the state" Shinta said... he recurried alll the public libraries and studied alchemy... he developed a knack of doing it without using his hands (by using his youki and Tenshi no ki angel ki)

"_Uhmm Shinta-kun...can you give me more insight on this?"_ Shinta asked to his demon parter...

"_**The gate of truth? ah... we are old drinking buddies... he is the gate for the two spirit realms and the realm of knowledge... the two spirit real are separated from each other and the realm of knowleddge is another entire realm on its own... but when trying to access that info you have to pay a price... if it is not enough a backlash would occur and your body would pay the price..."**_ Shinta no Kiuubii said in a gloom and dark mood

"_**But I don't think it will happen if you use our energies as part of the payment..."**_ Shinta no kiuubii said in a happy way with a wide smile

After having used up one year (Total one year 6 months... he took the test... there was a man with a patch on... helooked like he was a leader of an army

"Comense testing... NOW!!"

All the alchemist created many things... but Shinta decided to create something beautifull... he used some of his elemental wood chakra and created a tree... he then transmutated the tree into a Sakura tree... and made it very beautifull... then he transformed a piece of coal into a diamond sword... he cut down the tree... and made a statue... the statue it showed all his precious persons... Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, his perverted teacher Kakashi and the voluptious Tsunade... all off the staring at the sunset

The exam was over... and the one selected was Shinta...

his demostration on making such wonderfull transmutations and swordmanship was really awe inspiring

He was given a silver watch... and unkonwingly was set into the worst years of his life...

He send a letter... adressed to Tsunade-donno

"Estimated Tsunade-donno... it appears I got myself into some trouble and wont be able to come back in the 3 years promise I made... unfortunately in order to obtain info I had to become part of the state alchemists... and I did... what I did not know is that it was also enrollment into the army they have... please don't send a rescue party or anything... and don't even tell the girls... they would kill me if they knew about this... please give me a bit of time...and DON"T YOU DARE PUT ME ON THE MISSING NIN LIST !!!!

thank you...

Shinta Urashima"

(A few years laters)

"Damn you Ed... you allways lead us to trouble!!" Shinta said as he was surrounded by chimeras

"Aww shudup... just deal with it" Ed said

"Brother stop being mean" said Al

The chimeras attacked... Shinta eyes flared in a golden light...

"Ougi! Raikensan!" Shinta yelled as he cut and an electric wave came from the black sword... yami no ken...

"Oi plusle, minum... Mayu.. you ok?" Shinta asked to his little friends

"Are they chimeras too?" Ed said as he opted a defensive stance

"Nah.. they are friends I found a long time ago" Shinta said

Shinta and the two brothers where in deep shit... the state where after them after discovering that the whole thing was run by a homoculus called Pride... they are being hunted for doing nothing... and it was irritating...

"We should go over and kill them all..." Shinta said in a scary voice

Ed and Al both gulped... This guy was suicidal

they reached the Fureres home... he was expecting someone else...

but Shinta was there... he then graved his sword and charged at Shinta

Shinta parried with a white sword... Hikari no ken

"Uhm? What an impressive looking sword... where did you get such a wonderfull sword?" The Furer asked as they fought and exchanged slashes and blows

Then... shitna summoned his pitch balck sowrd... but something changed on the sword... it was not black anymore... it had streaks of red on it... and a wing had grown on the handle... black wing

"Uhm? What happened to that sword? I tlooks like it has...changed wouldn't you say?" The furrer Pride said

"yeah... but so has my power" Shinta said as his eyes changed to his demon eyes...

Pride was taken back by the preassure on the air around the young man

"Pride... one of the deadly sins... you are hereby ordered to return... to the place from whence you had came... the rest of your companions have been dealt... except with the girly looking one... can't remembeber it's name... no matter... I know how to destroy you" Shinta said... as his red crimson eyes flared up... pulsing something unkown on Pride... fear

Shinta charged in and slashed Pride's head out... he then came close to the body and took a stance "Hade's statue in my right hand" His right hand glowed green and touched Pride's body...

The body shoock in intense pain... being disolved molecule by molecule... "even if you can regenerate... if you have nothing to reconstruct... then... you will dissapear"

Shinta then walked out of the ouse with many cut and slashes around his face... he was badly beat up but then he snapped his fingers...

"Burn in hell"

The house the roared in the engulfing black flames that came from nowhere

"I belive you where looking for this" Shinta said as he handed a crimson stone to Ed

"But this..." Ed was dumbfunded

"You should talk more to your dad you know..." Shinta said as he left with Mayu, Plusle and Minum on the horizon

"Thanks!! but you never told us you name!!"

"Just call me Kitsune Tenshi" Shinta said as he shadow-ported

"WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU KITSUNE TENSHI!!!"

(It took 3 months to ge back to The Land of Butterflies and a whole month To reach Konoha

After reaching... (still wearing his ganger like clotthing and having worn out his Leaf headprotector) Konoha he was stopped by a guard... "Halt... identification" said the guard Shinta walked pass him...

"Ignore me why don't you" the guard threw kunais at his direction but all of them missed

He called for back up but they where all where blwon away by a mighty swift kick from Shinta... the ANBU came over to see the commotion... the ANBU corps charged at Shinta... from the floor several spike came from underneath... without him moving a muscle

after successfully knocking out all of the ANBU and guards he walked in to his favorite place... Ichiraku's ramen stand...

"What will you be having tonight sir?" the cute waitress Ayame asked Shinta

"I will have a Kitsune Udon please" Shinta said without being recognised

"What an odd one.. we had only one client order this... but he has gone to train and hasnt come back..." Said Ayame...

"Here you go sir" Ayame tended to Shinta... He ate the whole thing... and payed for his food...

he walked out and saw that the Hokage monument had now Tsunade's mug...

He then walked around and spied a pretty girl... she looked like.. but it coulnd be... "H-Hinata-chan?" Shinta said at awe...

"Do I know you sir?" she asked rarther timidly

Shinta then kissed her... Hinata blushed...

Then...

"Step away from Lady Hinata" A voice said...

it was Neji and some of Hinata's teammebers

They all charged at him...

"rotation" Shinta mutteres... he send them all flying

"Impossible... only a Hyuuga can use that move" Neji and Kiiba said

"Surprised that someone alien to the house can use this technique? It needs some refinement... so I did a couple of them... perhaps I couls teach them to you" Shinta said in a half moking manner

"Die you conceided ass Tensaiiga!!" Shinta the kicked the attack and send him flying to another direction

"wow... you could have hurted me" Shinta said in a moking manner

"I WILL SHOW YOU HURT!!! TENSAIIGA!!" Roared Kiiba

"yeah... using the same move that got deflected will work oh so well a second time" Shitna said moking him

He used one hand and stopped Kiiba's rottaion speed ... Neji used that as an openeing...

"_Crap... tenketsu"_ Shinta thought

64 hits

"now all you chakra is sealed away" Nejii said

"Come quietly or else" Kiiba said.. he was verry pissed

"Oh no... whatever should I do? I can't use my chakra... what a predicament" Shinta said in a moking manner

Shinta disappeared... he used shadow step... "lucky for me... I have other manners of powers to use" Shinta said behind Neji

Taiketsu... 64 hits

Neji fell down unto Shinta's arms...

"Kiiba...send Neji to the hospital ward... he only passed out" Shinta said to Kiiba

"Who the hell are you to give me orders?!" Kiiba said

Shinta went into half demon mode "**Do iT Or DiE!!"**

"Right away sir" Kiiba said as he ran like hell

"Hinata... to think you turned this beautifull... you don't recognise me don't you... well nothing to do but send you home"

Shinta stealthfully accssed the home of the Hyuugas and let Hinata resting against one of the pillars

At the Hokage's office

"Lady tsunade someone is here to see you" said a shinobi

"tell him to come tommorow" Tsunade said

"You heard the boss... Gahh!"

He kicked the door open "sorry.. but I am long overdue by a year and a half... how are you Tsunade-dono?" Shinta said in a sweet angelical voice with a warm smile that could melt the ice from the antartica

"YOU ARE LATE!!!!" Tsunade punched Shinta out of her office...

"_I deserved that one" _ Shinta thought

to his dispair Shinta no Kiuubii and Sakuya agreed

"Wellcome back kid" Tsunade said...

"Is good to be home... uhmm sorry about the ruckus I caused... i think I Koed some of your ANBU corps... they wouldnt let me in so..." Shinta said in an apolegic manner

"sight... this means more paperwork" Tsunade said

"are the others here?" Shitna asked

"Naruto returned a year early than you... and we got good news... Orochimaru is now dead... Sasuke Uchiha has killed him" Tsunade said

"So... I gather he is not coming back yet uh?...there's still him...Itachi" Shinta said

"Is good you came back... the new team has formed... but to include you..." Tsunade said

"You for get... I have a few friends" Shinta said and with it Plusle, minum and Mayu teleported into the room (using Mayu's teleport skill)

"you know they can't be counte as Shinobis" Tsunade said

Shinta did an anime fall as did his little critters

"But we all know how well you interact with the others..."Tsunade said

He went over to a inn close by... and sleep like a child that night.. he was back home

The next day he went to the roof where they where supposed to meet... that day... Shinta came dressed in his punk dark clothing...

"Hey is that ass that assulted us yesterday! What are you doing here?! The nerve of this punk!" Kiba said

Glad to see you have not changed Kiba... it seams you don't recognise me... but Akamaru does... doesn't he?" Shinta said as he patted Akamaru (who now was big enough to be able to ride him)

"Who are you?" They all asked... then.. Naruto and Sakura came

"Nice to remake your acuentances... I am Shinta Urashima... and I am back" Shinta said with a tender smile

Sakura and Ino huged him in tears... and beat him up afterwards for making them worry

Hinata was still blushing after remembering the occurences of yesterday

Kakashi just smiled and told them to get ready.. they would be forming teams and dived and keep in contact by using his ninkendogs

They all separated... Hinata, Naruto and Shinta with someone named Tenzou went to another side... Sakura went with two ninkendogs...

Shinta trew some shurikens at the bushes...from there... a lone and hated figure came forth

"Hello naruto-kun" said Kabuto...

End chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20 so closeyet so far

Tale of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 20 So close to fell you... yet so far that I can't touch you

Sakura and the two ninkendogs where strolling trought one of the cities close by... the dogs had caught a scent of Sasuke... they followed... then a mysterious girl with half her hair well groomed and the other half wild passed them... as she waslked away the dogs lost the track of the scent...

( a few weeks ago)

Orochimaru was on his bed... he had been sick... after 3 years the body he had to take because the sound four had failed to bring Sasuke on time was rejecting him... Orochimaru was alone... Kabuto had left to find medicine for him... since the body was rejecting him... the time was up and Orochimaru was to take Sasuke's body

a stab... electric current...pain... Orochimaru even on his fallen state was quick to block the deadly technique...

"WHO IS THERE?!" Orochimaru asked... in a angry and apprehensive tone of voice... he was taken by surprise... the wall dropped... it was none other than Sasuke...

"kukuku... I don't remember teaching you nature manipulation" Orochimaru said to his pupil and soon to be container

"I decided to seek out for my brother... and kill him... you have nothing else to teach me" Sasuke said in a matter of fact tone

Kabuto who had come form gathering medicinal herbs for Orochimaru's medicine had come as they started to fight

Sanin vs child prodigi Sasuke Uchiha... the fight had dragged very long... and Orochimaru was loosing due to his time on the body was coming to an end...

Orochimaru then used his jutsu... Sasuke and Orochimaru where transported to a faux reality.. where the two of them where fighting with their wills... if Orochimaru was to win Sasuke would loose his body... but Sasuke managed to reverse the tables... and absorved Orochimaru's soul... and destroyed it...

Kabuto after seeing the fight... he asked "Are you Orochimaru or Sasuke?"

"Why don't you see?" answered... he opened his eyes... Sasuke's essence won over Orochimaru... he reversed the jutsu...

After that Sasuke begun freeing the prisoners and setting them free...

Sasuke called all the prisoners to the courtyard " Tell the world that I had killed Orochimaru... that Sasuke Uchiha will bring a new world Order..." after that he head in a special section of a labooratory

a person on a water tank... Sasuke opened the tank with his kusanagi...

the person was naked... and observed Sasuke for a moment... "So it's true uh? You killed Orochimaru?"

Sasuke was irresponsive... he got behind him and put his finger to Sasuke's temple... "Get one thing straight... Orochimaru had a lot of people after him... it was only a matter of time till someone killed him so expect no special treatment from me... and now.. in this possition I got the advantage" said the person... while he was going to penetrate Sasuke's skull with his finger

"Whoa... no change on his heart rhythm... you are the real deal"

"Suigetsu... I came here looking for you... and ask you to join me..."

"Join you uh? Who else are you looking for as well?" said Suigetsu

"Karin and someone named Juugo" said Sasuke

"Man... I don't get along well with Karin or Juugo... specially Karin" said Suigetsu

"I don't need you to get along... I just need you to work together" said Sasuke

"I don't know... but do you mind if I pick something on the way?" said Suigetsu

(time skip)

"Land of the waves uh? Ah yes... it was your former platoon who took my sensei Momichi Zabusa... one of the 7 legendary shinobi swordsmen... yes?"

Suigetsu said as he pulled Zabusa's sanbatou from the earth where it was used as a memorial... "I hope he doesn't mind" said Suigetsu as he straped the sword on his back

Karin had joined them (because she liked Sasuke) Karin abilitites where of great nessesity for Sasuke... he needed to know where his intended target (Juugo) was and where is "that person"... Karin's abilities allows her to pinpoint where a person is if she has enough information about said subject

As they walked to laboratory number 9 they find a person with a curse seal lv 1 activated... but Sasuke used the back of his kusanagi and knocked him out...

"You are such a leaf shinobi" joked Suigetsu

as they ventured into labooratory 9 Karin gave the wrong set of instructions to suigetsu... so she could stay with Sasuke alone... after finding out Karin's trick

he was very pissed... he made his way around the complex to find her and beat the bitch up

Juugo was fighting with Sasuke... he was really out of his mind... he attacked Sasuke... and was using a partial curse seal... changinf his arm (think of the robot in Big O)

Sasuek then used a partial cursed seal transformation himself... he then started to fight... but not seriosuly... he wanted to talk to Juugo and convince him to join them

Suigetsuu then appeared and blocked juugo's attack with the sword...

"Hey! Lats time you did not use that power against me... that stnks" Suigetsu said

Juugo and Suigetsu started to fight each other

Sasuke then asked them to stop but both of them where to into the fight toO listen "tHIS GUYS ONLY LISTENS TO VIOLENCE SORRY BUT I HAVE TO BEAT HIM UP GOOD IN ORDER TO GET HIM TO LISTEN" said Suigetsu

"How about I kill you both?" said Sasuke in hin nonchalant voice... as two summoning snakes appeared and twisted around both fighters... Sasuke was pouring killing intend out like there was no tomorrow... but his face remained calm...

Both Suigetsu and Juugo started to shake from fear...

"_What a enormious killing intent"_ Suigetsu said as he shaked in fear

Juugo then snaped back to reality... he saw his surroundings... and rentered into his prison

"LEAVE... LOCK THE DOOR! HURRY" Juugo said

"The uh?... double personalities?" Suigetsu said in a confused manner

"I already told you... that he sucumbs to his desire to kill... his body produces an enzyme and that enzyme is what the curse mark is made from... in reality he doesn't want to hurt anyone" Karin said to Suigetsu

"I COULD LOOSE IT AT ANY TIME! PLEASE LOCK ME UP!!" Juugo pleaded

"Orochimaru is dead...and this place is falling apart, you will go down with it if you stay here any longer" Sasuke said

"Good... that means I won't kill anyone else" Juugo said

"Relax...I'll act as your "prison" if you try to kill anyone I'll stop you

"What do you think you can do? The only person who could calm my impulses...was Kimimaro I'm not going anywhere without him!" Juugo said

"Kimimaro was that guy from the Kaguya clan, right?" Suigetsu asked

"Yeah... he and Juugo where Orochimaru's favorite subjects they stayed here as subjects for human experimentations from the day this place was built

Kimimaro was the only subject in the whole organization I could work without fear of resistance or violence and he was so strong... I heard he was the only one who could stop Juugo's rampages without getting hurt" Karin said

"But isn't he..." suigetsu was saying

"Juugo... Kimimaro is dead. He died fighting for my sake" Sasuke said

something went off on Juugo's mind

"He died... for you?? that means...you're...Uchiha...Sasuke..."Juugo said

"yes" Sasuke said

(flashback jutsu)

Juugo: Uchiha...Sasuke...you're still sick. Why are they letting you out? You can't affort to-

Kimimaro:Uchiha Sasuke will become Orochimaru-sama's new body in my instead. My purpose is now to bring him here

Juugo: is he that valuable, that you'd sacrifice yourself?

Kimimako: he and I are both fitting vessels for Orochimaru-sama. One could go as far as to say his existance will be my own rebirth. I must bring him here

even if it's cost me my life, you have my gratitude,Juugo thanks to your powers, my own have increased expotentionally. Goodbye Juugo. I'll se you later

Metal door closes

(End of flashback)

(at the door was the visage of Sasuke)

"_Now I get it Kimimaro"_ Juugo thought to himself

"gathering you three completes our platoon, and the first stage of my plan. It's time I explained my purpose to you all" Sasuke said to the ones he gathered

"I am going to kill Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki and I want you to help" Sasuke said

"I knew it" Suigetsu said

Sasuke turned to Karin "Karin you said you had bussines to attend to what will you do?"

"Well... now that I think about it, is nothing urgent..." Karin said

" Would you cut the bullshit and get honest for once? Something like, "I want to be at Sasuke's side, forever and ever" maybe?" Suigetsu said in a moking manner

"TH-THAT 'S NOT IT! WH-WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU SUGGEST SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! I JUST-" Karin said in a flustered manner

Suigetsu smiled evily "Bullseye. Look you're so flustered you can barely talk! Give it up. I know the truth a long time ago, you did the something to Sasuke..."

Karin then slaped Suigetsu... whose face turned to water

"Suigetsu stop messing with Karin. I told you to cooperate with her" Sasuke said

"my bad my bad. Sorry Karin" suigetsu said as his face reformed from water for the record I plan on sticking close to Sasuke. One of the seven swordsman Hoshigaki Kisame is with Uchiha Itachi. And I plan to take his sword, the Samehada, for myself"

You're just gathering swords? That's so... lame" Karin said

Suigetsu started to growl menacely at Karin

Sasuke interfered "Suigetsu"

"I know, I know" Suigetsu said

"Juugo you're free now, what are you gonna do?" Suigetsu asked Juugo

"Kimimaro said that Sasuke's existance was like his being reborn and Kimimaro sacrificed his life to protect him... I need to see for myself how strong of a shinobi he is" Juugo said

"then is settled" Sasuke said

"Ou group will be known as "Hebi"... "Hebi" has only one purpose...Uchiha... Itachi" Sasuke said

(Back to the present)

Kabuto was standing in front of Naruto, Hinata and Yamato

"Is it true that Sasuke killed Orochimaru?" Naruto asked Kabuto

"Is allways about Sasuke with you, isn't it? Yes... it's true. But forget that for a moment. I've got a little present for you" Kabuto said as he dug deep in his cloak

he brought out a book

"What?" Yamato asked

"it's all the the info our organization was able to gather on Akatsuki" Kabuto said

"Why'd you bring that?" Naruto asked

"like I said... it's for you" Kabuto said

"Are you trying to strike a bargain with the leaf,then?" Yamato asked Kabuto

"I wish...this isn't valuable enough to give me any leverage especially with the leaf" Kabuto said

"Then why? Akatsuki may have been after Orochimaru, but I doubt they care about you enough to persue you" Yamato

"Is simply a present I'm giving to Naruto-kun out of gratitude especially since Akatsuki is after him" Kabuto said

"Gratitude?" Naruto asked...confused

"I...when Orochimaru-sama died... I lost everything that defined me, again...I don't know who I am or where I am from. All I have is enemies. Ever since I was a kid, I've gone from village to village, country to country, acting as a spy. A concept of what "home" is still eludes me...( he tooses the book to Naruto's feet) at least that was how things where until I meet Orochimaru-sama... but now he is gone too... I have no idea who I really am... you should know what it's like, Naruto-kun. The pain of not having a true identity...Are you Uzumaki Naruo? Are you Kyuunii? Did you ever wonder "What I am?" "Who am I?" when others stared at you with cold, hatefull eyes? But you... You believed in your own power, and decided that you where Uzumaki Naruto after all, you stared at Kyuubii no kitsune right in the eyes, and grew powerfull enough to overcome it... and now, having made friends who accepted you you've finally learned who you are... But I never tried to surpass Orochimaru-sama... I simply clung to him... hiding behind his power (he takes his hood off... and his glasses) I understand how you fell, now... and I realized... (he turns his face... only his lower face (below the nose) is shown) I want to be like you... that's why, this time... (his face is shown... his left eye is like Orochimaru's) "** I DeCiDed To FiNd A nEw Me, OnE sTrOnGeR tHaN OrOcHiMaRu-SaMa AnD I sTaRtEd By InTeGrAtInG hIs SoUl InTo My BoDy"(**maniacal smile on Kabuto)

(normal speech)

"you gave me the hint I needed to figure out how to find a new identity for myself and for that you have my gratitude, Naruto-kun... Orochimaru-sama was a living symbol of reincarnation and now he lives on inside me, as the existance I must surpass" Kabuto said

"You... integrated him?" Naruto said

Kabuto pulled his sleeve of his cloak up and showed his scaly arm "Why the surprize? You see, I merly took part of Orochimaru-sama's remains after Sasuke killed him... and transplanted it into this body of mine, that's all. That said it's truly an amazing lifeforce! I may have integrated it, but it's now trying to take over my body" Kabuto said

"You are crazy" Yamato said

"_What's... that?_ Byakugan _It already taken over nearly one third of his body..."_

"But part of me is doing everything it can to resist being taken over! I can truly sense that part striving to surpass Orochimaru-sama" kabuto said

"heh... THEN KEEP STRIVING BY ALL MEANS!! AFTER WE SHUT YOU AWAY IN KONOHA'S PRISSON" Naruto shouted as he and Yamato charged at Kabuto

Kabuto escaped using his body flickker technique... but it left a bitter taste on their mouths

Meanwhile... Shinta and Sakura are catchign up on their lost time

"So Sakura... I seen you grown and you been filling out quite nicely" Shinta said with a fox like smirk

"Oh... is that so... tahnks for noticing Shinta-kun... but what have you been doing during your solo training?" Sakura sked anxiously

"Welll I've done a bit of this and a bit of that" Shinta said to tease Sakura a bit

"Moooh!...come on tell me" Sakura pleaded

"well... I been around the glove for the 3 years and a half I been there... and I taken a lot of stuff to learn... alsoiamnowtherulerof hellbecausemygrandpatheyoukaikitsunehasgivenmeachancetotrymyhandatitandIamreallypowerfull... How about you?"

"what did you say? What was that last part?" Sakura said

"Nothing" Shinta said as he smirked and landed a kiss on Sakura's cheek making the later blush "I missed you a lot... you brighten my day everytime I see you" Shinta said smiling with bedroom eyes

"_**Yo son... go easy on her or we will have a second Hinata on our hands"**_ Shinta no kitsune said to his now made son...

(Flashback)

Shinta no kitsune, Daiyoko kitsune,Sakuya no Tenshi and Shinta no Hanyo where taken from their containers/bodies (whatever the case would be)

"You are requested to go into the hall of Valhalla the Royal king of the Kitsune kingdom Daiyoko kitsune... his son Shinta no Kitsune... Jinshuriiki Shinta Urashima... and angel of the 12th archangel divition Seraphin class Sakuya are to go and arrange the power hole made by the absence of Daiyoko kitsune" The cherubin said

Durig the meeting we meet with some characters that left a permanent imprettion... The three time goddesses... Urd, goddess (with a body to match her title) of the past, Belldandy... goddess of the present, and Skuld the goddess of the future... the three of them became my friends... they helped me a lot on explaining the rules and thaught me some magic from the gods

(Belldandy), Urd taught me potions, poisons and other things (the act of seducting), and Skuld thought me science and technology... we had a blast together... and meet some other gods and goddesses...like Amateratsu and Raiden... and Raijin

They all thaught me many different styles of combat and magic... elemental magic...

Afterwards the reunion was taken place...

"I am Odin (Zeuz for the Nordic gods) and in this minute we have a big problem... there has been created a power vacumn on hell because Shinta no kitsune has declined to rule their sector of hell... because he wishes to marry Sakuya no tenshi...who his father does not aprove... but they made the ceremony to make Shinta Urashima... their Jinchuuriki a half demon... and inherit their hostees powers makling him a surrogate son... Is that so?" Odin said to Sakuya and both Shinta's

"Yes... and it was my idea... if any punishment should come... it should be to me... I am honored that both Shinta no kitsune and Sakuya no tenshi thinks of me as someone so precious... I wish them to return to their original bodies and be able to live their normal lives... without the fear of ever dying... since my job has a high level of death..." Shinta said to Odin

"he... you must be the first mortal turned hanyo that has actually spoke back at me...you got some ball... I like ya... I will do that... but in exchange... you must promise... that you will take the throne... and defeat Licifer and turn hell... into something a tad better with no power-hungry ruler" Odin said as he slapped Shinta's back... taking the air out of him

"but we got to do something about you... you are an angel... so I will do something unhear from before... I will make you a neo-archangel... sinc you have not achived goodhood yet... you will have 36 wings... but you will only start with 2 wings and once you proved yourself you will become a half demon/god deity..."Odin said

"Will I be able to stay with my friends?" Shinta asked

"I am afraid not" Odin said

"I am afraid, then, that I must decline... I have people I care and cherish... and I don't wish to leave them behind... but I accept all the other offers..." Shinta said with a serious face... determination showed everywhere in his face... very few gods or goddesses ever turned down anything... no... they never turned down anything for Odin... they just followed... Shinta was different... he was change in motion

"Very well... Shinta.. you are now inducted on the hall of angels and demons... and you have a spot reserved until the end of time in Valhalla" Odin said smiling at Shinta

"But Why? I never did anything heroic" Shinta said confused

"What you did in your own world... you did whatever you could to save the kids... and went against both warring factions... that is something not even the heroes of old would do..."Odin explained to Shinta

Shinta bowed and headed to Sakuya and Shinta... he looked at them and hugged them... "you are free from me now" Shinta said as he cried on Sakuya and Shinta no kyuubii's robes

"You will allways be our son... so come visit us with this" Sakuya dug into her robes and took a small stone with the rune of home and heaven inscribed on it

"With this you can visit me any time... my son" Sakuya smiled as gave his son a goodbye kiss

"knock those vixens dead son" Shinta no Kyuubi said to his son as he playfully messed with his hair

he was then tranported to the outskirts of Konoha

Shinta looked at the heavens and smiled as the sun shined on his face...

"I will make you proud mom...dad"

(end flashback)

"So you been practing a lot of new techniques?" Sakura asked as they walked around the town looking for their rouge friend

"You could say that... I been practicing new techniques...but enough about me... what has my little sakura flower been doing all this time?" Shinta said with warm eyes...

"I-I_ who am I?!Hinta?_ I been doing some training with Tsunade-shishiou"

Sakura said...

"Tsunade-baachan eh? That means you got potential of being a sannin as well... let's just hope you have a better controll over your temper than Tsunade-baachan" Shinta said smiling

Sakura blushed madly... Shinta has grown a lot... and he had changed as well... he was more of a flirt than previously... he liked to tease or did it uncounciously...but the fact is that he had grown a lot... just like Naruto... the difference was that Shinta wasn't a pervert and he trained alone... and had no influence from the pervert that Jiraiya was... his eyes held wisdom and purety

that had grown a lot since they had been separated

"I have to check on Ino as well... wanna see all of my friends and loved ones back on the village... I also kinda surprised Hinata as well" Shinta said as he smiled

"Sakura...there it goes... the scent of Sasuke...and explotions... and clay...

there is also another scent...no two... Sasuek appears to be fighting someone...

We need to hurry over there..." Shinta grabed a scroll from his back...

"kitsune Kuchiose no jutsu!" Shitna slamed his hand on the ground...

A medium sized youkai kitsune appeared and bowed down to Shinta

"Your will my Lord?" the youkai Kitsune said

"Take us to the 3 human scents" Shinta said

Sakura mounted on the fox (that had 3 tails) and the dogs where put on a special basket on the back... the kitsune then speed up

one thought came into their minds of Shinta and Sakura "_Sasuke... we are coming to bring you back...even by force if nessesary"_

END CCHAPTER 20


	21. Chapter 21 Love vs Hatred

Tale of Tails and Feathers  
Chapter 21 Shinta's Devotion and love Vs. Sasuke's Determination and Hatred

Deidara layed on the floor... he had used his clay to create what he called his "explosive art"

The results where that Sasuke killed Deidara... and Tobi fled taking his sempai body back to Akatsuki 

The three tailed kitsune accelerated and then bowed down to let his "passangers" down

"If I may take my leave my Lord?" The kitsune said bowing

"Take care of the family old friend" Shinta said as he stroke his friends fur as he vanished in flames

"Lord?" Sakura said in a confused manner

"Never mind that... look who we have up there" Shinta said pointing at the clearing 

"S-s-Sasuke...-kun" Sakura said

"Hey there teme" Shinta said looking at him defiantly

"So... what are you after now Shinta" Sasuke said

"I made a promise... with you... and I made a promise to Naruto and Sakura... the promise I did with you... years ago... near that lake... when I saw you sulk so many times... we made a promise to defeat that bastard together... and I promised Naruto and Sakura that I will bring you back...I really don't care what shape I take you back in... but I will take you back... so you can explain yourself" Shinta looked at him in the eyes

Sasuke pulled his Kusanagi... and attacked... Shinta blocked with his Hikari no ken... his sword was different as well... the blade looked like... feathers

Blade against blade demon and angelic eye against sharingan

"You can't defeat me" Sasuke said

"You are right... and I don't want to... I just need to submit you" Shinta said as he jumped back

"Kitsune fire style Inferno Blast" Shinta said as he breathed fire from the furnance of hell 

Sasuke tried to copy the jutsu but was trown back by some unkown force... his eyes started to hurt... "What just happened?"

"You can't copy my jutsus... you could never copy my taijutsu or ninjutsu... or kenjutsu... because of this" he said poiting his demon eye... 

"It cancels out your Sharingan... and nullifies your sharingan's ability to use my own jutsus" Shinta said... his blade at his side

"Chidori" Sasuke yelled as he charged to Shinta...

"yami Chidori no naraku (1)" Shinta said...

A light blue chidori collided against a black and red... Sasuke did not expect this...

Both chidories exploded... Sasuke received most of the bulk damage

"...what was that... that was no regular chidori... what was that?" Sasuke asked him...

"Chidori from hell... using the black thunders from hell I made this new breed of chidori... but I think I wont be using it anytime soon" Shinta said

"Is that so? How come?" Sasuke asked

"TERROR WAVE!!!!" Shinta yelled as his angel eye changed into a demon one 

The wave of killing intend that came from Shinta far surpassed that of Orochimaru... Sasuke felt into his knees... gasping for air... the whole wave was condensed... everyone felt the killing intent...

"I call it terror wave... for a reason... is my killing intent condesend and completely used to paralize any one with fear of death... even you must fell it... the cold blade of death's scithe on your neck... and the cold breathing down your neck... this is used to stop enemies and friends with this... that way I can pummel you... without anyone interfering" Shinta said

Sasuke shoock the Terror wave effects but was still shaky... his eyes where still with fear...

"You can't be Shinta I know... you can't be more powerfull than I... I am an Uchiha... I am an Avenger... I WILL..." he was cut short... a punch right in his face was sended and he was hurdled a few yards away

"I am an Uchiha.. I am this... I will do that... give it a rest emo boy" Shinta said

"I will take your power for my own" Sasuke said as he charged

Shinta put his hands forward and formed a triangle with his hands kangen no kuchiku!(2)" Sound waves teared trought the ground and hit Sasuke... launched his back a bout nine yards... Sasuke the disappeared... he had used a kawamiri

"looking for me?" Sasuke said as he used a drill kick on his back

Shinta was trown away severa yards... Sakura was still paralysed by the Terror wave 

The terror wave can't be controlled... is very powerfull... and can't be directed towards a single person... is an area effect attack... so all allies and enemies suffer the effect... 

Sasuke just looked at her with contempt... and went back to Shinta

"Nice kick.. but there was not much to your kick... I had worse over my 3 and a half year training" Shinta said smirking...

Sasuke then activated his cursed seal level 2 wings sprouted wings from his back... but they looked like apendages made from skin

"I prefer my own wings... Enzero Tsubasa(3)... on" Shinta said... from his back... a pair of shiny beautiful angel-like wings appeared... 

both of them took off and started to have a midair dogfight...

many attacks of fire and darkness with fire and air where colliding...

"Arashi hekireki(4)!!!" Shinta said...

A tornado with lighting came to be... Sasuke was improssoned... after the attack has ended Sasuke was only slightly wounded... he had used his sword to deflect and trsfer the attack to use as stored energy... 

a lightning-like blade shot past Shinta... gracing his cheek... the wound healed almost instantly 

"shape manipulation...uh?...maybe I ahould show you a few tricks I learned in my travels" Shinta said 

"Kaji kurayami no makai...(5)" Shinta said as he called out the name of said technique

"NO seals no chakra... what the hell are these techniques" Sasuke thought to himself 

"Magic" Shinta said as he pumeled Sasuke into a wall

Sasuke was being out-powered in the cursed seal lv 2... it was impossible...

he then summoned snakes... but the snakes retreaded... or so Shinta tought... 

the snakes where messengers... to Suigetsu and Yuugo

"Looks like your snakes ran away Sasuke" Shinta said...

"you'd think that wouldn't you?" Sasuke said in his composed manner

"Okay... if they dind't ran then... aww... fuck" Shinta said at the realisation

"Sakura-chan... run... tell Kakashi to come over here... I know we are to report back... but I am taking my chances with them... tell Kakashi if I screw up he can punish me anyway he sees fit" he said as he summoned a small 2 tailed kitsune 

"Your wish your highness?" the summoned kitsune said

"take her and the dogs to my teacher... he must have the same scent as those dogs... now go!! hurry" Shinta said

The kitsune loaded the girl and the dogs and ran away as fast as he could

"you send for reinforments have you not?" Shinta looked at Sasukes eyes 

Shinta and sasuke disappeared and clashes of swords where heard

A white bright sword against the cold kusanagi that Sasuke had

"give it up Sasuke... you can't defeat me" Shinta said

Sasuke attacked once more... usign his summons they all attacked at once... 

Shinta simply put his hands up "toko munashi"(6)

a dark void opened on the air... and swallowed up the snakes... "Manda won't be getting those back for a while" Shinta said

Sasuke charged once more... he was blocked... and used the oportunity to stab Shinta right trought his lungs... a chidori

Shinta was launched towards a big boulder... Sasuke had now unlocked the third and last level of the seal

Sasuke then atacked with more feriocity and strenght... his seal was acting more and more...  
his attacks where at par with Shinta's... both of them attacking each other

"You can't stop my ambittion" Sasuke said as he charged Chidori Nagashi

the attack hit home... Shinta was impaled by kusanagi... Sasuke noticed something odd... and he shock in fear twice in the same day 

"Damn... this outfit was hard to get... I worked my ass off to get this stylish outfit... I hope you got money to pay for it or I will be ripped one out of you" Shinta said with a casual tone

Sasuke's technique had no effect on him... "what are you?"

"Use the sharingan to find out..." Shinta said as he opened his eyes

Both where into the chasm of Shinta's mind... two open and empty castles where found "What are these?" Sasuke found himself saying this outloud

"This is where my parents where... well I say parents for a lack of a better word... we are not related by blood... but bonds of love and caring... I am just like Naruto... but the things I hosted where by no means evil... they where a Kyuubii no Kitsune and a tenshi who fell in love... they where forced to be sealed in me... but in my trip around the world… I also went to... "the other world"... I set them free and gained a father I never had... and a loving and caring mother... I gained a brother in Naruto and a friend in you... till you took off. Sakura... Ino... Naruto... and the rest of the Rookie 10... well nine since you defected... is not the same... we are all strong despite what Orochimaru had told you... and Naruto and I are the strongest of them all  
specially now that I am a Hanyo" Shinta said with a smirk

"You... are now a hanyo?" Sasuke said

"and a half angel as well" Shinta said looking at something in his mind and smiling at the memory

"so... you are no longer human" Sasuke said

"Oh... I am pretty human... I fell love... hatred... emotions... unlike you who only fixated on hatred" Shinta said

"but... I can become a full fledged demon at anytime I fell like... and still retain my humanity and mind" Shinta said

Sasuke was pushed away from Shinta's mind

Shinta stood there... his head hung down "is time to show you... what Shinta Kyuubi no kitsune can do" he said as his body peeled of.. revealing a gigantic white fox... with nine tails each tail had a read streakat the tips as well as his ears

Sasuke found himself staring at a demon of equal power as Naruto's Kyuubi... with one little but horrible detail... Shinta was out... Kyuubi was sealed… Shinta was a real threath

fortunately... or unfortunately depending on what side you where they where 3 on one side and 1 on the other...

"3 on one... don't you think you need at least 100 more?" Shinta said on a normal human voice

Juugo activated his cursed seal... Sasuke had to now worry about Juugo letting his seal control him... and Shinta

Shinta was trashing them about.. receiving a few annoying wounds... but they where quite good...

"What the hell is this?" Suigetsu asked

"You have not told them about your friends? I am wounded... I am the one that defeated Haku and Zabusa... and by the looks of it you defiled his grave that my team made for him... I do not like that" Shinta said as he charged in his full demon fox form

Shinta jumped into the air and changed into a small humanoid vertion... 

his hears and tails where in full display... his body was the same... his whisker marks where more detailed... and his eyes where blodshot crimsom

Shinta pulled yami no ken... vertion final... he has also renamed it... being that it was in it's final form "Kuragami maikai no ken(7)"

Suigetsu zanbatou and Shinta's blade collieded and sparks formed 

"Transform..."Shinta said to his sword 

his sword transformed into a zanbatou... a dark evil one... that had a sickening dark aura... it held... his sword was made of what seamed ot be living darkness

The sword attacked and deflected all manner of jutsus... it created a barrier of sorts around Shinta...

"Toko Kuragami(8)" Shinta said as he hit the ground with his sword 

Suigetsu was send into a sphere of living darkness...

"Well...that is one down" Shinta said... smirking

Juugo charged at him.. Shinta dodged each blow... until one got to Shinta

he was blown back several yards... Shinta was pumeled into a mountain... 

"That is gonna hurt in the morning..." Shinta said as he shoock off the effects of the blow on his temple

the two rouge shinobies rescued Suigetsu from the darkness prison... Suigetsu looked like he had been on hell

They all started to ran away... as Shinta was about to catch on... he was surprised about a barrier on his way... it was very well done... and took him tens of seconds to destroy... witch in turn activaded explosives around the area...

"You ingenious bastard" Shinta said as he stood up and his body was repairing the 50 of his body that was covered in third degrees burns... he deactivated his demon form... and lay on the grass... defeated... he was unable to take Sasuke back... but had wounded his ego deeply

Sasuke was carring Suigetsu and Juugo was back to his normal state

"W-who the hell was that guy?" Suigetsu asked "He ain't human... and coming from me it means something"

"An old aquantance of sorts... and an old teammate" Sasuke said

They ran way... but not far from Shinta... someone has been watching 

"so... the tales are true... this kid... is a serious threath to my kingdom..." the dark pressence said 

the dark pressence disappeared in dark flames 

Sakura reached with his teammates to the site Shinta was... his body was still regenerating the, now seamingly, second degrees burns

Sakura knelled after looking at Shinta's state

" I got careless... I am sorry... he slipped out of my fingers... I am so sorry" Shinta said as he cried...

"You disobeyed my direct orders... and now Sasuke knows we are after him" Kakashi looked at Shinta at his eyes...

"I know what he is looking for... and I know how to track him... no matter where he is... I have marked him with a tracking seal... I learned how to make a special kind of seals that only I can make... he won't be missing in my radar... the fight was to gauge his strengh he has grown quite a lot... but if it wasn't that I was holding back... I would have brought him back... but I believe I will save that for Naruto to do... he is after all Naruto's rival and... a brother figure to him as well" Shinta said looking at Kakashi's eyes

Kashi looked at his team... "Mission success... Sasuke's situation has been assesed and is proved that he is not under Orochimaru any more... he is now to be concidered a missing nin... and be dealt as one... he is to be captured and brought back to Konoha alive" 

"Kakashi... can I have a word with you?" Shinta called

Kakashi separated from the group as he went back to talk with Shinta

" We fucked up good didn't we? I mean in the past... I was not there when Saskue fled... and you didn't realised what Sasuke was planing... we screw up big time ne?" Shinta said

"That we did Shinta... that we did" Kakashi said

"Kakashi what will be of us... our team... morale seams to be low all over the village..." Shinta said

"now that you have to take care of... specially amoung the female population" Kakashi said

"You really are a pervert Kakashi-sensei" Shinta said

Kakashi just shrugged and took his book out... "New one?" Shinta asked

"yup... Naruto got it for me as a present" Kakashi said smiling under his mask

"Let's just hope he doesn't end like his master" Shinta said... he then caught up to Hinata after that... he looked at her... staring a bit at her eyes... she has changed in body but not in spirit... she was the lovely shy girl he knew... the sweet and lovely girl

"Hello Hinata-chan... it has been a long time since we seen each other" Shinta said with a foxy smile

"Wh-who are you?" Hinata stammered

Shinta put his arm around her neck... "is me...Shinta...can't you remember me?" 

"S...S-Shinta-kun... you have come back!" Hinata said after the realisation

"I hope my room is still there" Shinta said as he hugged Hinata... "is good to be back to all of you"

"Shinta-kun" Hinata said

Sakura was watching from afar... she felt a twing on her heart... could it be that Shinta was interested in Hinata?... or was it his brotherly affection towards her... she remembered that Shinta and Hinata where close... they lived under the same roof... but he allways very good to her and Hanabi... he even got Hanabi to be a bit more civil towards the rest of the village... he even got Hinata to stop being too shy... but Shinta never really had a girlfriend...

"You know Hinata-chan... of all the girls... you are the perfect wife to be... at least for me... you are pretty and really nice...you are really patient and are sweet... you are almost the perfect girl" Shinta said 

Hinata blushed madly and Saskura sighted... perhaps being a bit like Hinata was good to get close to Shinta 

"Is good to be oneself... changing to get someones attention is really a bad idea" Shinta said... Sakura did an anime-sweat...

"We are close to the village everyone" Naruto announced

"Hey Naruto-otousan... what up?" Shinta asked

"Kabuto... he integrated Orochimaru's soul in him" Naruto

"So... he my new target... Naruto... you need to concentrate on Sasuke... I will take care of Kabuto" Shinta said to Naruto...

"Take this... is a seal traker... this will track Sasuke no matter where he goes... short of going to hell or heaven... but it will track him... and it will also lead us to our commun enemy..." Shinta said 

"Itachi and the Akatsuki" Naruto finished for Shinta

Shinta pulled Naruto away... "You haven't told any of them about the fuzzball yet?" Shinta whispered to Naruto

"Only Sakura and Temari" Naruto said

"The hot sand chick? Uhmm... not bad... she might even date you for saving her borther" Shinta said as he nudged Naruto

"Is nothing like that" Naruto said in a serious voice

"You need to relax a bit more... where is the little loud mouth of a brother I use to have?" Shinta said

They reached the village... Shinta and Naruto where hungry and decided to stop by Uchiraku's ramen bar...

"Ohayoo Ayame-chan... old man Ichuraku" Naruto and Shinta saluted

Ayame blushed after seeing Naruto and Shinta... they looked like two bishonen guys... and she was in an echii novel...

Two extra large servings of miso and kitsune udon were served for Naruto and Shinta repectibly

"thanks a bunch Ayame-chan... ojii-san" Shinta said

After eating Shinta split up... and went into the Hokage's tower... he had to get this over... they all could tell Shinta has changed a lot... 

"Oi baa-chan are you there?"

"hello there Shinta… any news?" Tsunade asked him

"I need to talk privetly… I wish for Shizune to remain here thought… but what I say must stay classified under a S rank secret… is that ok to you Tsunade-baachan?" Shinta asked Tsunade

"Go on" Tsunade agreeded… she knew Shinta and this information was serious

"During my trip… I was called to a place that can be called Heaven… in there… I was to be presented to a hall of gods and goddesses… in there I found a vacuum of power on hell… My Kyuubi married the Tenshi I harbored as well… and I am now officially a hanyo… and future ruler of Niedhil… or hell… I been informed however that Orochimaru's dead… but his soul was integrated to Kabuto… so in a sence he is still alive. I need to Kill Orochimaru and also the Leader of Akatsuki… he is making the world unbalanced by ebstracting the bijuu… I also had brought home with me a few medicinal potions and antivenoms that might interest you…" Shinta said but was caught off

"What do you mean with hanyo?" Tsunade said as Shizune backed a bit

"I made a pact with the gods and goddesses in Valhalla… I am to defeat Lucifer... and bring order back into Niedhil… or hell… however you wish to call it… I have 5 modes…. Hanyo…. Yokai… tenshi… tenshi-hanyo and human… and I can change from each interchangeably at will" Shinta said

"So that means…" Tsunade was afraid of what was coming

"I am now nephew of Naruto's Kyuubii… and also a kami/youkai kitsune… so I am acting like one a lot… like the flirting and the pranks and the mating" Shinta said casually

"What was that last part?" Tsunade said

"nothingwhy?" Shinta said quickly

"uhmm… never mind… what is the rest?" Tsunade said

"Right… being that my uncle came here and ravaged Konoha in the past… I am trying to make amends and form an alliance with Konoha… my Kitsune followers under my orders are willing to help you out whenever trouble may come and it will be an alliance of humongous magnitude… demons and angels at your service… ready to support and help" Shinta said

"in exchange for what?" Tsunade asked… in politics there was always a golden rule… "You scratch my back I scratch yours"

"I need a lot of help in taking down Lucifer… and there are certain Shinobies that I need to recruit… in exchange of your help… I require this once in a life-time help… I promised that in my youkai honor" Shinta said

"I will need to discuss this with the council… you know?" Tsunade said to him

"Have I mentioned that there is a lot of sake and gambling in hell… when you become my ally you can play and drink as much as you want… and you would not have to worry much about that... think of it as… vacation… and you can stay as long as 3 years without having to worry about Konoha… since it will be but a few minutes out there" Shinta said… knowing this woman's weaknesses…. "there is also unlimited access to Valhalla's spa…" Shinta said… in a singsong voice

"I still have to think about it" Tsunade said… but Shinta knew the deal was going to go smoothly 

Shinta was about to step out… and turned to Tsunade "They are coming… Akatsuki I mean…and apparently they are after me….because they think I am a jinchuuriki as well…." 

"I see… so what will you do?" Tsunade asked him

"Uhmmm this and that… I still have to try a few of my new techniques… and abilities I adquired during my absence to the Leaf" Shinta said as he disappeared in black flames 

"Things will get interesting from now on" Tsunade said to her assistant Shizune

Back on Hyuuga compound

"My room is exactly the same as I left it…. T bring back a lot of memories…." Shinta said…. 

"Shinta-kun… can I come in?" a little Hinata said waiting for my reply

"Is something the matter?" Shinta replied

"I am scared of the dark…. Can I sleep with you?" Hinata said timidly

"Sure… come on in…" Shinta said a bit nerviously

Hinata latched on Shinta that night…. And he couldn't slep in fear of doing something stupid… but he then relaxed himself… and kissed Hinata's forehead… "sweet dreams Hinata-chan"

July 16... (still on flash back mode)

"_uhmmm... so.. it's that day uh? Probably noone remebered... since I am not that special... I kinda expect not to have a party... since it was allways like that where I came... being alone really sucks..._" Shinta thought to himself... it was his birthday...but he was fairly sure noone knew... since he had never bothered to tell anyone... he went into his room... and as he opened his door

"SURPRISE!!!!" Neji,Hinata,Sakura,Ino,Sasuke (being dragged by Ino and Sakura) Naruto (who was brought stealthy since he was not welcomed by Hiashi) Shikamaru ("Troublesome party") Chouji, Kiba and Shino where all there... they all brought presents and made a small party for Shinta... they saw the tears dropping as he hugged his companions and friends (Sasuke prying himself off from him)

Drinks (non alcoholic) and food where served by the maids and they all the guests all had (to Sasuke's and Neji's dismay) to wear party hats... it was a verry emotional time for Shinta... it was then when he received the bracelet Hinata had gotten him for his birthday... and an earing with a stone that was as red as a ruby that was brought by Ino... he has till date those two gifts... Naruto got him a book about plants (Shinta loved to read... and he loved plants... so why not get him a book about plants?) Sasuke brought him a set of kunias and a pair of Fuuma Shurikens (Shinta put them in storage to be of use sometime after graduating Shinobi academy) Shino got him an ant farm, Shinta was, to Shinos surprise, delighted by it... Shikamaru bought a Shougi and Go strategy Books (Shinta and Shikamaru where even match... they where both smart) Sakura got him a pair of fingerless gloves (black.. to combine with the outfits he wears) Chouji got him a cooking recepy book (Shinta loved to time to time go into the kitchen and cook delicious things for himself and to share) Neji got him a pair of chuunin level jutsu scrolls... Shinta was really touched by what his friends did... he never felt so happy in his life... later that day... Shinta no kitsune and Sakuya no Tenshou gave him a few items to improve his control over chakra and a new ability... shadow puppetering... the ability to control any and all shadows... like an advanced vertion of the Naara clan shadow bind but with multiple purposes

(End Flashback)

He made his futon... and trew himself on it... it had Hinata's scent.. obiously Hinata had used his room when she was belittled by her father... or wanted to seek sanctuary... her scent... was like lillies... so ever delicate... fragant and pure

He had time of the world... but now he was also on a side mission... he needed to fill the kitsune summoning contract... unfortunately... because of Naruto's Kyuubi... kitsunes where hunted down and 3 (now 4) are left... so now he was send to find suitable females and...

(outside)

"Screw that... I am going home" said a person out there

"but you have to help with this..." said a female...

they both left still arguing about God knows what

(flash back)

Kitsune Dai Yoko was a formidable presence... he had asked Shinta (hanyo/yokai/tenshi)

"As you know... whe are limited in manpower...therefore... you are now responsible to find many appropiate females and mate with them so that we can fill the kitsune summoning scroll... it is imperative that you do so... since my son's heirs would probably take longer to grow into their full forms... so it is up to you now..."

To say Shinta nearly died of a bloodloos would be an understatement... thankfully in hell... no one can die... permanently that is

Shitna after having ressurected from his 4th consecutive bloodloos... excused himself as he went back to the mortal world...

"How the hell I am supposed to do that Ojajii?!" Shinta yelled as he fumed trought the grasslands... killing some Rouge demons as he went trought

(End flashback)

"_Now I am in a pickle... most of these girl would want a permament relationship... unless..."_ Shinta had a thougth...

"Shikamaru... what are the marriage laws in the fire country?" Shinta asked Shikamaru after a 10 minute treck at his house... that was in the ofrest where all the deers and does where

"uhmm they are pretty open...I mean... you can marry anyone as long as it's a girl..." Shikamaru said in his lazy voice...

"What about poligamy?" Shinta asked him

"What are you interested on the subject all of the sudden?" Shikamaru asked the key question

"_Okay Shinta... this is where you kitsune blood comes in handy..._ Well a friend of mine can't decide on what girl to marry... and has asked me that question... being that I have not read those laws... and you clearly had... I came on a limb so I am writing him the letter back... thanks for the info" Shinta said in his best "it is a fake smile but you don't know" smile to fool Shikamaru... he decided it was to troublesome to dwel on it much more and desmissed Shinta

"_Let the dating and romance Begin_" Shinta said

End Chapter 21

Translations

1 darkness chidori of hell

2 music of destruction

3 Angel Wings

4 Strom Thunder

5 Black fire from Hell

6 endless void

7 Black Hell sword

8 endless darkness


	22. Chapter 22 dating games

Tale of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 22 Dating Games... potions and elixirs oh my

Shinta left his home early he needed to gather the ingridients for the potion his mentor Urd told him would help him greatly in this quest

"_Okay ... I need to go to the market to get the easy part of the ingridients..." _Shinta said

(Flashback)

"_This potion is very potent and requires a bit of your natural aphrodisiac your body produces... since you are a kitsune... you need a lot of ingridients in order to make this potion/elixer work_

_now take notes... you need limes and lemons skins... cinnamon... sakura flowers...then...you need a single lock of hair from your inteded target...or targets as the case may be" Urd told Shinta_

"_So... what does this potion/elixir actually do?" Shinta asked_

"_Oh.. you seen it in action..." Urd said _

"_What do you mean?" Shinta asked..._

"_This potion makes you have erotic dreams... and ir makes everything very convincing… _

_everything fells real..." urd said while carasing Shinta's pecs_

_  
"I KNEW THAT SOMETHING WAS OFF... THERE IS NO WAY I COULD HAVE SOME MANY H DREAMS ABOUT YOU" Shinta yelled at Urd who just smiled and passed her nail on Shinta's chest_

"_Uhmm I didn't think you dreamt about me" Urd said teasing Shinta_

(End flashback)

Shinta was red... so much that people where nervious that he was about to pass out from fever...

"_Okay... first off... I need to plan this carefully... since I am the heir for hell I can actually play the prince card... and I have the looks to play it out... and I have my familly scroll done by Skuld... who has done an exelent work of inserting the data of our reign..."_ Shinta thought

"Oh well... I have to writte those scrolls... it would be really awkward to do this in person... and I really want to make a good impression" Shinta said

Shinta went to Tsubasa Park... he sat down looking at the lake and wrotte to the girls in the best calligraphy possyble

"_Dear Ino-chan,_

_I had come back to the village... and I bring exiting news..._

_I discovered my roots... it turns out that I decend from royalty...unfortunately... I also discovered that I am the last of my clan... and I am looking for my future significant other... in hope to find her... I am hosting a party/contest to find that lucky girl..._

_I hope you come... who knows... it might be you_

_With his sincere love and affection_

_Shinta K.T. Urashima heir of the Daiyoko Kitsune prefecture"_

The letter where written in similar fashion and where adressed to Temari of the sand, Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga and Ayame-chan

In order to deliver them he had to use a little help from his little friends

From his backpack he picked up 4 round objects... these objects where called poket balls... or pokeball for short... invention by Skuld

used to transport his little critter whom Skuld named Poket monsters or Pokemon for short

"Come on out... Plusle, Minum. Mayu" Shinta said as he threw the pokeballs

His 3 friends came from the pokeballs... all of them happy that their master and friend called them for help

"I need you to deliver these scrolls to Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ayame-chan... now scatter and meet me at home after you are done" Shinta gave the mission to his pokemons

Plusle, Minum, and Mayu got scrolls to deliver to the girls...

"_Uhmm...Temari's scroll would take weeks to deliver... and I need her message to get there by dawn... so is time to bring forth..."_Shinta thought

"Come on the Spotlight!!! Swellow!!!" Shinta called his new addition to his team of pokemon a huge bird of Blue and red plumage...

"Swellow!!!" the bird came to be from a ray of light

"Hey there Swellow... can you send a message to a friend for me please?" Shinta said patting the big blue bird on his head

"Swe! Swellow!!"

"Thanks a lot... here... I better tie this scroll and the leaft village heandband to you... you are really not a native of this area... or reality... so if you have this... they can tell you are from their allied nations... that way you will not be harmed... now off you go!!" Shinta said as he waved Swellow off

Shinta decided to gather the ingridients neded... the hard ones

"_a lock of hair from Sakura, first"_ Shinta thought as he did his yokai ninpo

" Chameleon blend... rainbow follage" Shinta said as he activated the ninjutsu... his body became like liquid and filtrated the light rays... he then masked his scent with a potion made beforehand...

"_Okay...if I remember correctly her house should be a few blocks down this road" _Shinta thought as he moved fast around the roofs

Shinta jumped the roofs... he reached his destination... the window was, to his surprise, open.

He entered by opening the window carefully and closing it on his way in... without a single sound...

To his shock and horror a voice came from the first floor...

"Mom I am taking a shower..." Sakura said as she headed upstairs

She opened her door... Shinta was frozen in fear... as he pushed himself close to the wall...

Sakura took her shirt and skirt... and then begun to unbound her soft and well toned breasts... with pink nipples being so ever soft...

She then took her panties... and you could see her private areas... really pink... and meaty... she then took a clean set of clothes and went into her shower... Shinta followed her... she entered into her bathroom and grabbed a bucket... she begun to clean herself as she filled the tub with hot water...

Shinta was using the last bit of self-restrain to hold on his carnal desires and his nose bleed...

He went trought Sakura's hairbrush and took a few strands of her hair...

he left the bathroom... and exited via window... after he left he put a blood restoring pill... and did not swallow it till a few minutes later... when the nosebleed came to be...

He cleaned the blood coming from his nose and went home... he needed some rest after the near death experince

(The next day)

Shinta went to the Hyuuga mailscroll box... it was full... of scrolls for Shinta

Ino send a reply...

"_Dear Shinta-kun,_

_I am shoked and surprised about you being a prince, but I had an inkling that you might have been related to royalty... I will be more than glad to come to your party... I am looking forward to see your growth_

_P.S... I sended a small pakage with this attached_

_Love,_

_Ino Yamanaka, the flower girl_

Shinta found a smaller scroll and found it to summon something

He pricked his thumb with a kunai...

"Kuchiose no jutsu"

a pink pantie shot unto his face...

"Dah?... WTF?!" Shinta was taken by surprise...

Shinta's ultra sensitive nose picked up Ino's pheromones from her panties... this only made matter worse... for him

after taking a nap... he decided to head over to Anko... and ask her for some help... and get a lock of her hair...but to do that he had to completely and utterly get her wasted... he drank a potion that multipled his alcohol tolerance tenfold...

He took one with him... cause he heard of Anko's drinking habits

He followed the address he's gotten from the Jounin that dated Anko... and was send to the mental ward... after a few erhmm incidents

He took a deep breath as he knocked the doors of hell... not literally but...

Knock Knock Knock Knock

Crash bang...

"Ouch...wait...who could it be at this time of the day?" Anko said cursing... as she fell from wherever she was

"Yeah? Who is it?" Anko said... as she opened the door

Anko was wearing nothing but a fishnet shirt... and a pair of french cut silk panties...

"Ano... Anko-senei... your attire..." Shinta said nerviously... since he was threating on shaky grounds

"maaah... Shinta-kun... you like what you see?" She said with seducting eyes...

"Yeah you are very beautifull Anko-sensei... but I was looking to ask you for a drink?" Shinta said Anko

"Oh aren't you being awfully straight forward" Anko said as he pulled Shinta close to her chest

Shinta waited for Anko to...freshen up... he was certain she was going to wear her usual outfit... the one with the trench coat...

a half hour later Anko walked down wearing a tied up top with some croped shorts and sneakers... making her look really sexy

"Anko... I think the room temperature just went up a whole lot in here..." Shinta said after looking at her

"uhmm cheesy line... but you make it work... how cute" Anko said smiling

Shinta took Anko to a bar close by where they specialised on making dangos and very strong beer... they went in...

"Ah if it isn't Anko-san... and who is your friend? Your little brother?" said the barkeep with a smile as he patted Shinta's hair

"Actually I am her date" Shinta said with his fox smirk

The bar turned around... and was stared with hatred... he was being targetted by all the males on the room

Shinta ordered a few rounds of drinks. Anko was really a nice person to hang around and was really fun... when she wasn't after your blood that is...

"Can I ask you a question Anko-sensei?" Shinta said to Anko

"Just call me Anko-san or just plain Anko... we are on a date... so no need to be formal" Anko said smiling

"I need... information... on your cursed seal... I came across a tome from my original homeland... and it states... that the seal can be undone... by using a special jutsu that can only be done since I posses the kekeigenkai able to destroy the seal... but I can only destroy the weak seals for the time being..." Shinta said

"You...Kekegenkai... you can destroy... this cursed seal?" Anko said disbelieving his words...

"info please?" Shinta said

"yeah... my cursed seal... my seal is the Snake... as you can see is a weak one... but is still as painfull" Anko said

"Uhmm... Let's get hammered first and will see what we can do about your seal... I did not spend 3 and a half years for nothing ya know?" Shinta said winking at Anko

"Now you are talking my lenguage" Anko said as she picked a new bottle of Sake

After dowing 3 dozens of sake they left (Shinta being the least drunk of the pair) the head out to Anko's house

"Thanks for the great hic time" Anko said as she pressed her chest agaist his arm

"Okay... I need to clear my head and read the sealing book..." he drunk half of his potion... and gave half to Anko

After having dispelled a bit of the drunken stupor off from himself and Anko

"Okay... so this says that in order to break the seal... the enzyme that this seal is made from must be destroyed... in order to do that a sample of the patient must be taken from where the seal is... _Damn... is too close to an important arteries... damn that guy..._ let's see uhmm I could use my power in order to prevent her from dying... Okay Anko... I am gonna need you to lay on your bed" Shinta said to Anko

"Oh... you are really straightforward... most guys wait for the third date to ask me for this... but I think I will make an exception" Anko said in a seductive manner

"Okaaaay...I will need to cut a bit of your neck... but it is deep... so I need you to drink this" He said handing her a revive potion

He cut her deeply and the blood flooded the vial he held in...the blood rushed in... he gave Anko a blood clothing pill

the wound closed... and Shinta ued his tenshi energy to heal the wound as to not leave any marks on her...

He tested the blood... and found foreign enzymes... and analyzed them...

"_It was a copy of a natural enzyme produced by people...this enzyme is caused by a degeneration of the medula omblongata... that caused the person to experience power-rush and violent tendensis..._" Shinta said as he read about the enzyme

"Kinjutsu... Evil sealing removing... angels touch...destruction of insanity!!" Shinta said as his finger touched the seal

The seal was spreading… then retracting... then it changed from black... to white... and then... the seal appeared to be trying to be rip itself from Anko's skin

Anko was in major pain as she stood up in pain...

Shinta hugged from behind... Shinta gently pushed her against his chest... to confort her... "I know the pain is unberable... but now... when the seal is gone... you will be freed from the taint it gave you" Shinta whispered on Anko's ears

Anko then stopped and gasped... the seal haddripped itself from her skin...

"The seal is gone Anko-sensei... you are not to blame yourself or fear yourself...now... you are tainted no more..." Shinta said as he hugged Anko

Anko blushed… most guys wanted her for sex... but this guy was genuinly concerned about her...

Anko fell asleep on Shinta's arms that afternoon... As Shinta fell asleep too... since that unsealing technique took almost all of his chakra...

He woke up finding Anko on top of him... himself in a rather intimate embrace... he used his shadow to shadow slip from Anko without waking her up

He put Anko on her bed... and tucked her in... and took a lock of her hair...

"Never say I never did a favor for you Anko... I had a great time... I hope we can go out again sometime soon" Shinta whispered at Anko who blushed in her sleep

"Okay... I got Sakura's and Anko's... I got Tenten's a while ago in a friendly spar... I also got Ayame-chan's since one fell into my ramen... witch I took without anyone noticing... Ino would gladly give me a lock of her hair... so I need to go to Shizune-neechan first" Shinta said

without any doubts he headed to the only place Shizune-neechan would be... The Hokage tower

The ANBU closed Shinta's path... "Halt identification" the ANBU said

"Shinta Urashima, Chuunin... I am looking for Shizune-neechan... is she around here?" Shinta asked

"Allow me to scort you to her quarters" the ANBU said

"You guys need to take a vacation" Shinta said to the ANBU

"So true" The ANBU replied

The ANBU took Shinta to Shizune's room... the fourth floor on the west wing...

"I will take my leave... take care" the ANBU body flicker to the first floor

knock knock knock knock

"Aiii!? Who's there?" a voice came from the inside

"Shizune-neechan? It's me Shinta" Shinta said

"Shinta-kun? Uhmmm wait... I need to make myself decent" Shizune said

crash crash... bonk

"come in please" Shizune said

"Shizune-neechan... is good to see ya... it has been a long time" Shinta said as he hugged Shizune

"Aii... Shinta you really have grown a lot" Shizune said surprised at his growth and looks

"Ne... Nechan, can I ask you a personal question?" Shinta said as he fidgeted his fingers

"uh?... I guess?" Shizune was confused...

"How come you are single? _Innocent question_" Shinta asked her

"Aiii... ano...Shinta-kun... that kind of question..." Shizune was flustered

"I was wondering... since you are really gorgeous... yet I never seen you going out with anyone... it kind of made me wonder" Shinta said with his big inocent angel eyes

"you... You think I am gorgeous?" Shizune said not believing what Shinta just said

"Jiraiya might been my sensei... but we have diferrent taste in women... and I am definetly not been pervertified by him"

"Pervertified? Is that even a real word?" Shizune said chukling

"No... I guess I coined a new word, ne?" Shinta laughted

Shizune smiled and laghted...

"You look cute when you smile" Shinta said to her

Shizune got flustered

"Cute... you think so?" Shizune said

"You have to be blind not to notice you... even Naruto thinks you are cute" he said with a shrug...

"Naruto-kun... thinks" Shizune said getting redder...

"Easy now... I came here to ask you a different question" Shinta said as he pulled his hand on his back

"Nani?" Shizune wanted to know

"wanna go out with me?" Shinta said smiling with a foxy smile

"Aiiii!!!" Shizune said

"I will come back for you at 18hrs... be ready" with it... Shinta used his shadow-port to teleport to his room

"A...A date... I am going… going on a real date" Shizune was trowing a little fit of joy

(On the room next to Shizune)

"Oh... so Shinta has asked my apprentice out... I gonna make sure he behaves or else he will have no manhood to speak" Tsunade muttered on the dark

(On the Hyuuga compound)

Shinta picked an outfit that was made in Niedhill (hell)... it was hot... no pun intended.

The outfit was a large black cloak with a lot of belt like material around his chest covering a lot of his chest...he was wearing pants that hugged the countour of his toned legs...

the time was now 17hrs... Shinta washed his face... and combed his hair... (like it matters anyways...)

He walked over to the Hokage Monument... where he was to meet with Shizune... he then remembered he had nothing to woo her...

He used his kitsune nature and made 6 red roses and 6 white roses grow on his palm... because of his demon affinity to earth...it was fairly easy for him to use nature to his advantage (think Kurama from Yuyuhakusho)

He then leaned against a phone pole...waiting for Shizune... she was wearing an outfit similar to her normal cloathing... but it revealed a lot more leg...

"Shinta-kun... you came here early" Shizune said surprised...

"I thought you might like these... is not much but..." Shinta said blushing a bit as he gave Shizune the roses... she blushed... not many guys hitted on her... and a guy younger than her was corting her in a very romantic manner

"I know I am a bit young... but can you give me a chance...?" Shinta said

"of course... it's my first time as well" Shizune said smiling

Shinta took Shizune to the forest for a romantic picknick... when he felt someone trailing after them...

"_Uhmmm someone is following us?" _Shinta thought as he picked up the masked chakra... it then disappeared... "_Whoever it was ... it must be good"_

"Enjoying yourself Shizune-neechan?" Shinta said as he pulled the wine out of the picknik basket

"Here you go Shizune..." he said as he pured a bit of wine into her glass

"Thank you Shinta-kun" Shizune said as her glass was filled

"_Looks like he is quite the gentelman this one"_ Tsunade thought

"So Shizune anything you want to get out of your chest?" Shinta said

"Uhmm... thanks... for this wonderfull date, I am very happy...thank you..." Shizune then crunched and kissed Shinta in the lips as she winked at him... Shinta took that opportunity to enjoy the kiss and take a hair sample...

"I enjoyed this time together... it was nice to get to know you a little better... care to come to the party I arranged? I think the invitation should be in your mailscroll box... I hope to see you there" Shinta said as he walked Shizune to the Hokage Tower

"Thank you for this night... I will never forget this" Shizune said smiling...

She went in as Shinta waved goodbye from outside... Tsunade then appeared behind Shinta...

"yo... Tsunade... enjoyed the stalking?" Shinta said without looking back

"You knew?" Tsunade said arching her eyebrow...

"not that it was you...but I had an inkling" Shinta said still looking at the tower... "You should know I would never do anything irreputable or something that would stain your apprentices honor or any females for that matter" Shinta said smiling

"You better not" Tsunade said menesenly and jonkingly

"Oh... is it because I am a fox demon? Don't worry... I am not like like the legends portrait us" Shinta said smirking

"What are you up to now?... I never seen you very interested in girl till now" Tsunade said looking at me suspiciously

"Oh… Shizune might tell you either today or tommorow… I want it to be a surprise to you" Shinta said… as he shadow-ported

"Jeessh… this kid can be more problematic than Naruto" Tsunade said as she slapped her forehead

"That leaves me to Ino… according to info… her dad had left today for a A rank mission… but… how do I deal with a girl who just sended her panties to me" Shinta asked himself...

He reached his destination… it was a little past 8 "Yamanaka Flower Shop… flowers for all occasions"

"Good evening Yamanaka-san… is Ino-chan home?" Shinta asked Ino's mother

"Yes… she is upstairs…" Yamanaka-san said to him

"How is Inoichi-san these days? He hasn't been going drinking with his friends too much I hope" Shinta said to Yamanaka-san

"You know him… sight oh well… at least he still is alive… if nothing else I consider that good fortune" Ino's mother said

"Well I am off to see Ino-chan, please do take care" Shinta said as he dashed to Ino's room

"Such a fine young kid this one" Ino's mom said as he watched him walk to Ino's room

Knock knock

"Who is it? Mom… you don't have to knock you know?" Ino said from the other side

"Uhmm… Ino-chan… is me Shinta" Shinta said

"Shinta-kun? You are back!!" Ino came as she open her door in a burst

Shinta was happy to see a dear old friend again… he missed all those glomps and hugs he got from her

She stared at him for a good 2 and half minutes

"Shinta-kun? Is that really you?" Ino said… not recognizing me

"I had to grow in those 3 and a half years you know?" Shinta said… hugging her

"I missed you" Shinta said

"I missed you too Shinta-kun" Ino said hugging him

"Ino…" Shinta said

"yes?"

"The panties where a bit to much"

"I know" She said giggling

"Thought I wouldn't say no to your bras" Shinta said smirking

"I don't wear bras… I bound mine" Ino said smirking

"Soo… Ino-chan has been holding out on us uh?" Shinta said with an evil grin

"Ano… Shinta-kun…just what?" Ino begun to say

"Tickle jutsu" Shinta said as he tickled Ino

"Mooh… Shinta… no… I…gasp I am ticklish... No… not there hihihihehehahahahahahhaha… no… I can't breath" Ino said

A few minutes later

"Shinta-kun… you big meany" Ino said poting

"hehehehe… about time someone put you in your place" Shinta said as he drew close to Ino

"Can I take a lock of your hair… to take it with me for good luck in an mission I might go?" Shinta said… realeasing a bit of his natural pheromones

Ino blushed… she was begening to fell… warm… and a bit moist…

"S-sure thing Shinta-kun" She tried to sound seductive… but the seductress was being seduced….

She took a pair of scisors and cut a tad of her hair… and put it on her handkerchief…

"Thank you Ino-chan… I will put it on the compartment of the earing you gave me years ago" Shinta said

"You still have that old thing?" Ino said in a mix of curiosity and disbelief

"Of course… it was one of the firsts gifts I ever had…and it looks fashionable as well" Shinta said closing in on Ino

"Shinta-kun… wha" She was cut by the pressing of Shinta's lip… his kiss was very passionate as he was sucking a bit on her tonge… making her body respond in a natural way… her panties got soaked… in a wave of lust that filled her… as Shinta begun to caress her well toned legs…

as sudden as it begun he stoped

"I have to save some of that for the party now don't I?" Shinta said to Ino… who was flustered and angry

"If you where doing that why didn't you just went all the way?!" Ino hissed at Shinta

"And what would be the fun on that Ino-chan? I like to see you flustered… you look so cute" Shinta said smiling

"Out of my room!! Out! Out!" She said as she threw her pillows at Shinta

"See ya next week" Shinta said as he used his new technique… wind teleportation

"ohh… why did he stop… now I am all hot and bothered too… and my panties are soaked…" Ino said in whimper

Shinta found his new friend Swellow perched gently on a Sakura tree… waiting for his master and friend…. Mayu was on the tree-branch snoozing and Plusle and Minum where both asleep on the tree's trunk…

"You delivered the scroll Swellow?" Shinta asked him

"Swe!"

"Good… now take a rest… you deserve it" he said as he recalled Swellow to his container as he did to the rest…

A wind picked up and a few Sakura petals fell…

He picked them up… and left home…

Inside his room he set up his little… lab of sorts in order to create the potion/elixir

The panties Ino send where hidden away in a secret compartment in his cabinet… he took out his mini lab eqipiment and begun to make the potion…

He needed the water to boil in 300F…. for about two minutes…. Then he neded to peel the lemons and limes and throw the skins in the water… add a pint of his own blood (the water then boiled higher because of the demon energy in the blood) he then added the cinnamon sticks… he then swirled the mixture till it took a brownish red color…. He then added the sakura petals and an extract of lime and lemon…. The potion then turned pinkish

"Okay… now I need to lower the flame and get the final hair strand" Shinta said….

"Hinata-chan… are you there?" he said

no answer

"_She must had read my mailscroll…"_ Shinta thought

"Shinta-san… Hiashi-sama has requested audince with you and are to meet him at his room" a person from the branch of the Hyuuga family said to him

"Oi… no need to be formal with me… just call me Shinta, ne?" he said as he left… with a sunken feeling in his gut…

" _could it be that he is offended about me looking for a perpective wife on her daughter… would he try to kill me with jyuken?...damn I am too nervious… calm down and use that fox abilities to get yourself out of this" _Shinta thought as he neared Hiashi's door

"If I may? Hiashi-dono" Shinta asked before entering

"Come on in Shinta… there is much to discuss" Hiashi said

He entered the room… he looked very formal but still with a gentle smile… to hide the fact that he might be killed by the same person he is now talking at any time

"Is this true, that you had found your roots?" Hiashi said

"_Oh… Gods… thanks… it was not for "that"_…. Yes, I have found who my parents really are… but unfortunately they are no longer in the world of the living _(because one is in hell and the other is in heaven… but they must be on their honeymoon about now)_ Being that I am the last I am now looking for a significant other to restore my clan and kingdom" Shinta said

"As long as you wish you may stay in my home… you had done great things and I would be an insult to deny a room to you… I just wanted to know if such things had a candle to the truth… pray tell… what is your clan's name?" Hiashi asked

"My clan name is not as renown as yours since it is from another continent… across the vast sea… the name of my clan is Kitsune Tenshi (Fox angel)" Shinta said as he handed Hiashi his Familly tree scroll

"I see… so you are the first to have this kekegenkai of yours in your family noble liniage?" asked Hiashi

"yes sir… I hope there is no…misunderstandings… and we can continue as we where before this news" Shinta said

"Of course… this pice of news changes nothing between this house and you" Hiashi said

"thought I would like you to pick Hinata as your bride" Hiashi said making Shinta flinch… he had read his mailscroll

"Ano… I got no idea what you are talking about?" Shinta said sweating bullets

"just go and rest Shinta…" Hiashi said…

He left the room… feeling wobbly from the stress…

"That was bloody close" Shinta thought to himself

He entered into Hinata's room… it was empty… Hinata was away on a mission… but he went in her room anyways… hetook a strand of her hair from the brush and speed away from it…

He called out a friend "Swellow… come on out!"

"Swellow!!"

"You got any of Temari's hair with you?"

"Swe swellow swell"

"give it to me please?" Shinta said as he extended his hand o get the sample

He reached to his lab in his room and dropped the hair strands… Shizune's, Sakura's, Ino's,Tenten's, sniker Kiba's sister (I live to piss that boy out) Ayame's and Temari's and last but not least, Hinata's

The potion made a loud bang… that made Shinta fall flat on his ass

"_I will never get used to this"_ Shinta thought as he muttered

Neji opened his door… "Shinta-sama is everything allright? I heard a loud explotion and…"

"Neji… don't use honorifics with me… I am not from the main house… and nothing is wrong… is just the backlash of this experiment… and it was a success… now if you'll excuse me… I need to faint" Shinta said as he fell back into the floor… his whole body covered in soot

Neji slaped his forehead…this guy was causing him migranes… he could never figure him out…

He left the room… "Too troublesome to dwell on details…" Shinta heard Neji as he walked away

A few minutes later he heard a shriek and a small "thud" sound

Hinata came back and found Shinta's mailscroll

"_I need to do this more often"_ Shinta thought to himself as he fell asleep

(The next day)

Shinta woke up… he had fell asleep on the floor… and was in his demon from (a full fox)… he droped his youki and transformed into his human shape…

"Uhmm… I really need to finish this potion… come on out Plusle and Minum

"Min min!"

"plei plai!"

"I need you two to use spark on that vial… but don't go overboard kay?" Shinta said yawning

Both Plusle and Minum's electric attack made the potion glow into a bright pink... then turned purple and then turned pale pink

"Okay enough" Shinta said as the two pokemons stopped their attacks

"That would be all thanks guys" he recalled his pokemons

"ehehehehehahahahahwahazhahahaha… eh… did I just laughted like an evil overlord?... damn… must be that demon blood in me… oh well… the potion is done!!" Shitna said… "I better spray it on Hinata's room… and then on Sakura and Tenten and Ino… and on Temari when she comes…" Shinta said

Shinta wandered he streets of Konoha… with his new "perfume" at hand… he found out the his first target… Shizune

"Shizune-neechan! Ohayo!! Shinta waved to get her attention as he rushed to her

"hey Shizune-nechan… I need your opinion on this perfume… can you tell me if you like it?" Shinta asked Shizune who was willing to

Puff puff

"it smells delightful Shinta-kun" Shinta noted down a few notes

"Thank you Shizune-neechan" see you later Shinta said as he speed off…

Shinta, Naruto and Sakura where asked to come to training area 7… to see if they could still work well together… and as to test Shinta's combat abilitites

"Naruto you better not hold back or you are gonna get hurt" Shinta said with a smirk

"The same goes to you" Naruto said

"Go!" Kakashi said

Shinta sat down… all the others had dispersed… it was a three on one… highly unfair… to them that is

Kakashi appeared from below the ground Shinta just shifted his sitting position… Sakura then punched him as hard as she could… then a exploding sound… Kage bunsing clone explotion combined with kawamiri

A few feet behind both "I thought you where aiming for me?" Shinta said in a mocking manner

"Rasengan!!"

"_Damn I forgot about urchin boy… and that will hurt me a lot… unless…"_ Shinta grabed a shadow… and made a hole… the shadow shadowported Naruto's arm… and his back… He received his own rasengan

"Duah!!!" Naruto was launched about 3 miles…

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan wanting to copy the jutsu for himself

He has blown away by an unseen force and his sharingan eye started to hurt

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei but these jutsus are mine… I can't let you copy them… I hoope you understand… but is nothing personal… besides my demon eye prevents the coping of jutsu… or have you forgotten?" Shinta said

"_Then the only choice we got is taijutsu and ninjutsu"_ The three thougth at the same time

Shinta then smiled as he disappeared from their sight

"Inukami Ryuuo… Heavenly fist!" Shinta said as he struck Kakashi and send him flying…

or so he thought… "_Kawamiri"_

Shinta then spun only to received by a spinning kick from Kakashi

"_damn... he's gotten better"_ Shinta thought

He was then welcomed by a powerful punch from Sakura… but Shinta spun and Sakura missed her mark… Shinta grabbed her arm and tossed her to Kakashi… the results of those two colliding where very disturbing

"Kakashi-sensei… just watch where you put that hand of yours!!" Sakura yelled when Kakashi accidentally thouched he ass

"jeesh Sakura… I am not about to pull an Orochimaru on you" Said our jounin eacher Kakashi

"That was sooo wrong in so many ways" Shinta said as he sweat dropped… He then put a hand to stop an incoming punch… "Wouldn't you agree Sakura-chan?"

"_He stopped Sakura's punch with one hand and without looking at all… he certainly has grown…"_ Kakashi said as he hid himself on the trees

"Yamiton: Dark Evangel mode on!" Shinta howlered as living darkness creep up his body…

Sakura backed away in fear… last time… in the Chuunin exams… he became a blood thirsty beast…

"comeplete… now I got a bit more protection from you now… ne? Sakura-chan?" Said Shinta smiling

Shinta clapped his hands… into the floor… and a huge hand made of solified earth emprisoned her… "See ya later luv" Shinta said mokingly

"Shinta-theme get me out of here!!" Sakura yelled… as Shinta snikered….

"I know you enjoyed the show Naruto-otouto" Shinta said as he looked up the tree

Naruto jumped down the three… "guess there is no way I could beat a hanyo you right?" Naruto said in defeat…

"Not true… why don't you just become a hanyo yourself?" Shinta said

Shinta attaked Naruto with his own Taijutsu style

"This is my own taijutsu style… Demon's fist, angel's palm… try to beat lay a hit on me… if you do... I will try and see what can I do for you in order to reach my level"

Shinta's taijutsu was like tai-chi… flowing movements… but then he quickly switched to offensive and wasted no movements or energy and counter attacked with viciousness

Shinta then jumpe unto the sky and remained floating in there… wells made of dark flames where at the sides of his foot

"Fox fire realease Arashi kitsune katon!!" Shinta hollered as a storm of red fire surrounded Naruto and hit him from all sides…

Naruto layed on the floor… uncouncious… then... it disappear on a trail of smoke

"kage bunshinis will not help you in here… you know how I can move… but you still can't over power me… not unless you learn to wield old fussball's power in you" Shinta said smirking

Naruto then realeased one kyuubii no shippo (tail) and attacked Shinta

Shinta dodged the attacks as if they where thrown in slow motion

Naruto then asulted Shinta with a clone army but he gracefully dispatched them one by one

"You don't need to fear Kyuubii in you embrase the power and make it yours... keep your cool... become the power... and make it explode... it's yours... not his... remember that" Shinta said as Naruto delivered a flurry of blows that Shinta dodged as he was dancing thorught them

"You have to sumbmit the power to your will... push it till it bends to your will... then... then you can join me and take out Akatsuki and return Sasuke with me" Shinta said

Naruto then realeased the second tail... his atacks where more powerfull... Naruto looked more beastlike...

"Control your rage!! What is your nindo... your mission?!" Shinta yelled as he deflected Naruto's barrage of kage bunshin shuriken

Naruto punched and created a crater on the floor...

Shinta was surprised... he was 2 tailed but was showing the power of a 3 tailed

"Bend it to your will... don't allow Kyuu-baka to take controll... absorb it... assimilate it" Shitna said as he delivered a water dragon missle

Naruto dodges it... his reflexes where hightened... his eyes where crimson... with the slits... half the time was using brute strengh... but then switched into his usual fighting stance

Naruto and Shinta exchanged blows... Shinta jumped back...

"Tenshiton: Tenshi form realease!!!" Shinta yelled

His outfit exploded... th darkness was shoved away and it changed into a new outfit (think Cloud from Final fantasy Advent Children)

and two dark wings

"this is my angel form... notice that normally angels have white wings... and white outfits... I choose to change that... since I am a rouge person... as a ninja I need stealth... so the reason of my wings"

Shinta said as Naruto paused his barrage...

"Defend yourself Naruto... show me your growth...show me you are worthy of the title Hokage...and worthy of being my borhter and future right hand on my kingdom!!" Shinta attacked... both of them took the fight in mid air

Shinta dodged the hits and threw a barrage of his own...

Shinta grabbed Naruto by the collar and spun him around

"Shadow force 5!!! Shadow rendan!!"

Shinta shadowported and tossed Naruto to the ground... then as he bounced back from the shock... he shadow ported Naruto into the air and Shinta started hit hit him with punches and kicks... then he enveloped him on shadows... twisted him around and trhew him in mid air... he then pulled the shadows and hit Naruto unto the ground...

Naruto jumped from a crated that was formed by the crash... and nicked Shinta's cheek... a third tail came to be...

Naruto was loosing his mind to Kyuubii in some periods of time... it seamed that Naruto was fighting Kiuubi in his mind for dominance...

"Show me what you can do... Defeat the stupid fox and claim his strenght..." Shinta said as he charged at Naruto with a kunai

Naruto growled and roared... Shinta was trown back by the youki Naruto seddendly expelled

Naruto then begun to grow his forth tail... Kyuubii then begun forging his way towards Naruto's mind... Naruto's body was enveloped by Kyuubii's youkai

"Naruto... don't let the fox win... or I will be forced to hurt you" Shinta said as he dodged the youkai made arm...

the four tails then came to him like spears

"Light realease... Holy ground!!!" Shinta shouted his angel technique

the ground glowed white... and the youkai evaporated from the area...

"RAORR!!!" Naruto Roared...

"Naruto get back in controll... you are fighting like a beast!!" Shinta said as he struck a punch on Naruto youkai filled body

Each punch caused Naruto a great deal of pain... being that his youkai was being purified by each hit

Naruto came back in controll...

Shinta put his hands on the ground

"Leaf dance... Haru sempu!!!" Shinta twisted his body while twirling

his body produced so much speed that it cut the trees... and made craks to the ground

Naruto lay there...barely hanging... human form... with four youkai tails...

Both Nauruto and Shinta panting of exhaustion...

"hehhehehe... you did it... now you controll four tails... it took almost all my strenght to try to send the message trought that thick skull of you" Shinta said as he panted...

Sakura and Kakashi appeared as Shinta fell on Kakashi's feet while Naruto fell un Sakura...

They put them both near a tree stump to rest...

"groan... anyone got the plate of that truck?" Shinta said 2 hours later

"Hey Shinta-niisan... that was a great workout" Naruto panted really worn out

"hey Sakura... can you pant bring my backpack here please... I need to show you something" Shinta said

Sakura brought his backpack...

he then rumaged in his backpack and pulled the perfume...

"can you tell me if you like this scent?" he say as he puffed a bit of "perfume" on her

"this scent... is sooo sweet... did you made it?" Sakura said

"Yeah... I made it at home, glad you like it... I have to go and take a quick shower now" Shinta said as he walked away

He quickly cleaned himself at his house... He took a nice quick shower... "_Ah... okay... I got Sakura and Shizune... now I need to get Ino,Tenten and Hinata... since I am here I might as well spray this on Hinata-chan right now" _Shinta thought as he dried himself with a towel... he exited the room with a towel tied around his waist

He changed to his outfit, the one that he used to take Shizune out for a date

knock knock knock

"Hinata-chan... are you there?" Shinta said

"Ano... S-Sh-Shinta-K...k..kun...wh-wh-what id it?" Hinata said very nerviously

"I need you help with a perfume I made... can I get your honest opinion?" Shinta said as he waited fro Hinata to open her door...

the door slid open... and Shinta entered in... Hinata was surprised by the outfit Shinta was wearing.. it looked really foreing... it seamed as he had belts as a shirt... covering a lot of his body... forming an armor... around... but looking dark and sexy

"look I made this at home... it almost blew the whole thing on my face... Neji could be a witness... I was covered in soot... here" he passed the elixir/potion to Hinata

she squessed the trigger and sprayed it on herself... it smelled of lilacs...fresh lilacs

"Ano... Shinta-kk..Kun... is.. v-very nice..." Hinata

"I am glad you like it"Shinta said smiling

"Hinata?" Shinta said

"Y-y-yes?" Hinata asked nerviously

"What will you do if I kiss you?" Shinta said... giving her a lust filled look

"i-i I..." Hinata

Shinta pressed his finger close to her lips

"time to be quiet... just let yourself go" Shinta said as he realeased a aprhodisiac on the air... by using his hair where he stored his body-produced aphrodisiac

Hinata turned a bit red... and let her hands down... Shinta sat .. looked close at her eyes... and carared her face... his hands where warm, Hinata shivered a bit... never being touched like this by a man before, she was shivering out of pleasure... Shinta then kissed her... going slowly... waiting for Hinata to accept it her head went abit forward

Shinta carased her legs... and her thights... he then went for the kill

He kissed her passionately... having wanted to do this a long time...

Hinata arched a bit.. never having felt a kiss... never minding the magnitute of it... Hinata viewed Shinta as a big brother figure... kinda of like Neji... they all grew together... and watched Naruto and Shinta secredtly from the dark... and here she was... living her own fantasy...

Shinta did something that the little princess never experienced... he was sucking her tonge... while kissing her... she was feeling warm... in many places specially down there

Shinta then took her and sat her on his legs... he embraced her... and continued kissing her

"I love and care for you soo much... I still remember... to this day... the promise I made to you that day... that fateful day we meet" Shinta said as he stopped kissing Hinata... and carasing her face with his long claw... really delicately...

(flash back)

"_Hinata-san... why was that man after you... I mean what is so special about you that made you a target?" shinta asked in his ignorance... not knowing about the Hyuuga blood line or kekegenkai_

"_The Hyuuga familly has a special trait... our eyes... they are called byakugan... they allow us to see 360 degrees and allow us to the all the chakra coils... that allow us to use our jyuuken... the technique that seal your chakra..." Hinata said_

_she then shivered..._

"_I was targeted because I am the weakest of our familly... they went after me... tactically... since I would pose less of a threath... I am so weak" Hinata said and begun to cry_

_Shinta then embraced her... and allowed her to cry on his chest_

"_I-I was afraid no one would come... that i...I.." Hinata was saying between sobs_

"_Don't say anything more" Shinta said.. as he stroke her head_

_She tugged Shinta's shirt..._

"_I promise you this... no matter what... I will help you become strong... so you won't need me anymore... but until that day... I will protect you with my all" Shinta said... patting her head_

"_S-Shinta-kun...you... you are so strong... why?... why bother with ne?" Hinata said_

"_You are like a sister to me... I lost someone once... I couldn't do a damned thing... but now... with my strenght... I wish to never do that mistake ever again... never to loose the people I love and care" Shinta said_

(End flashback)

"You remember that... after soo long" Hinata said... holding her tears...

"yes... I remember it like it was yesterday... I even remember that we had darjelin tea and onigiri that day..." Shinta said... in a small voice... like a whisper to her ear

"I hope you come to my little party... since by your reactions at the evening led me to belief you now know who... and what I am" Shinta said and he gently got Hinata of from him

"Yes... I-I-I will attend as well" Hinata said

"I am very glad... that you will come" Shinta said... leaving her room

"_Okay... I got almost all of them... tomorrow I need to get Tenten, Ino and Temari"_ Shinta said

"None of theses girl will sleep well tonight" Shinta said with a smirk

End chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23 Wet lovers dream

TALE OF TAILS AND FEATHER

CHAPTER 23: Wet lovers dream…that is the potion's name

Shinta had finished puffing his new potion/elixir on the most desirable girl in all of Konoha…

"The hardest to let me puff this was on Temari… she seamed a bit peeved… I think she thought that I was suggesting something about her odor… I still got the bumbps from those attacks she did… and it din't help that Kanguro was laughting" Shinta said as he spread herbal ointment on his head

(flashback)

"Oayooo Temari-san… is great to see the dessert flower after so long" Shinta said at the gates… being he the one to scort her and her brothers, a mission handed to him by Tsunade-baachan

"Yeah… stop with the flirting with my sister already…"Kanguro said looking at Shinta

Gaara was there… but he seamed a bit more… balanced… his mind no longer haunted by Shukaku, he could now have a long deserved sleep

"Ah… Gaara… no… Kazeekage-sama… is good to see you…" Shinta said extending his hand to greet the Kazeekage

"Why are you greeting me like this?" Gaara asked Shinta

"Well… is not like you had any control on what happened years ago right? The past is that… let's be friends okay Kazeegake-sama?" Shinta said smiling

"Friends…"Gaara felt warm inside…

"Ah… before I forget… Temari-san would you like to try on this perfume I developed? I am looking for reviews on the scent… and I could use your opinion" Shinta said

Kanguo then stiffened… Temari took a lot of things the wrong way…

"What do you mea?" She said rather darkly

"Well… I made this perfume and wanted to see if you would like to try it on?" Shinta said

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I SMELL BAD!! YOU BRAT COME HERE!!!" Temari howlered as she took her fan to beat Shinta

Shinta ran as fast as he could… but… as his granfather told him several time "hell knows no fury of that of a woman scorned"

To Shinta's luck… or bad luck… the adage was to be proved true

He was con a dead end allay… with Temari closing in

"Ano… T-Temari… calm…calm down, this is all a mis...mis…misunderstanding" Shitna said very nerviously

Smack pop crash

"OMG!! What the… no… NOT THAT!!! NO" Shinta yelled

Smack smack crack

"was that my?... OMG my femur!!!"

Smack smack crash

"MY ARM!!! THE PAIN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH… NO… THAT FAN DOES NOT GO THERE AHHH!!!!"

Ten minutes of PAWNZING later

Shinta was a mess… his whole body was covered in bandages… even with his hanyo blood those injuries where really severe… he was wearing crutches and his face had swelled up from the beating he had received

Kanguro snikered… but could not help but fell sorry for the genin

"Look Temari-san… I din't mean to disrespect you or imply anything… I mean… you look and smell just as nice… but I wanted to know your opinion on the perfume I develop" Shinta said wincing at the pain of his demon blood repairing the extansive damage Temari had bestowed upon him

"sorry about that Shinta… however I am intrigued by your mailscroll that I received… what can you tell us about your homeland" Temari asked Shinta

"My homeland is very vast… unfortunaltely is in the middle of a war and the land has been ravaged by plage and destruction… but it was a nice place to go (if you weren't damned… all the damned people go to the "bad" hell") it was like a tropical island… large as the sea itself… very powerfull… that was until one tried to go against everything and tried to take the throne… my family has died out… being me the last decendant (in the mortal plane… there is still grandpa, father, and mother in hell) in this realm of the living…so… now I am looking for a significant someone(s), ad I wanted to see you too I guess... after all you had me entraced the first time we meet…even if they where under unfavorable cirmustances" Shinta said smiling

He was referring when Kaguro was going to smack that kid and found two kunais… one in his neck…and the other one in his groin… Kaguro then shivered remembering both the urchin boy and the white haired kid move… he was relief that they where allies now

"I noticed you changed from the dress you whore the first time we meet… is a shame… you really looked quite good on it… thought this dress really shows how much you grown" Shinta said smiling…

He should not had said that

"Hentai!!"

"NO OUCH WAIT…NO NOT AGAIN…"

Shinta had to go to the hospital for severe wounds and lacerations…

(Hospital bed… same day…3hrs later)

"I Think I need to think my choosing of words more careful around that girl" Shinta said in a lot of pain as Sakura and Tsunade treaded him

"You heal as fast if not faster than Naruto Shinta-kun" Sakura said

"You wanna know something… barely get wounded like this when I am on the field... yet I get thrown half way to death in a C rank mission… I dunno if I wanna cry or think as some crazy thing is going on with the Kamis" Shinta said as Tsunade and Sakura snikered

"Is not funny… anyways I hope you got the scroll I sended you Sakura-chan" Shinta said

Sakura lost her concentration for a second

"AHH!! IT BURNS!!!"

"Ah?! Shinta-kun I am so sorry" Sakura said… having lost control of her chakra…

"Serves you right brat… you should know better than to mess with a medic nin concentration when she is healing you" Tsunade said to Shinta

"Oh bite me" Shinta said

2hrs of intense rehab by Tsunade and Sakura later

"Man… is good to be back… now I need to find Temari… keep my guard up… and puff her this perfume on her" Shinta said

Shikamaru was talking to Temari… he was being Shinta's replacement till he got out (he told him to hold the fort for a few hours… thought Shikamaru said he had to be kidding)

Shikamaru's jaw dropped to the floor… he had received more injuries than Naruto's fight at the Valley of the end (Even if Shinta's wounds where only one sided fight) he was up in 4 hrs… this kid… Shikamaru thought "_This goes in the way to troublesome to even think about cathegory"_

"Thanks for holding down the fort Shikamaru… I will take my post now if you don't mind" Shinta said… while Temari huffed, she preffered Shikamaru's company than this idiot…

"Suit yourself… I will be going to watch clouds if you don't mind" Shikamaru said as he lazily walked away

'He hasen't changed since we became Chuunin… he will always be the lovable lazy bastard that one" Shinta said while snikering

"Eh? they let a bozu like you be a chuunin?" Temari said

"Eh… they let the lazy bastard be one… I am like Shikamaru… I am at par with him at shougi and go… but unlike him I am a very active person…that and the fact that I was a jinchuri" Shinta said casully

Temari froze… "_Jinchuriki?"_ she thought

"How did you think I was able to survive Gaara's Sand spear impaled at me? If it wasen't for that demon and angel duo I would been a goner that day" Shinta said casually

"_A demon… and an Angel"_ Temari thought horrfied

"you seem taking this a bit better than I thought… but I think you also noticed Gaara acting a bit weird around me right?" Shinta said the Temari

"Want a drink?" Shinta led the blond girl to a tea shop

(after an order of green tea later)

"So you had in you not one… but two spirits of equal or more destructive power than Kyuubi?" Temari said sipping her green tea

"Uhu… but the demon one was really a nice guy… for a demon… he and the angel where sealed for their own protection" Shinta told Temari

"For their protection? What do you mean?" Temari asked Shinta

"My fox demon wanted to marry the angel… the demons father refused… and tried to kill the angel… heaven saw this as an act of war and fought each other for many eons…

until god decided to seal them both in a body of an infant… that would be their castle…since none of the spirits could harm the living… my body was used for that purpose… and after learning this… I befriended both… they became like the father and mother I never had… and they made me strong… until I had to let them go… the war had ended… and they wanted to go home… I however was baptized and reborn… this body is just a fake… well not reall but is not my true form… I am now the prince… the prince of Niedhill or Hell… adoptive son of the fox demon and angel… I am now a hanyo" Shinta said to Temari…

"That would explain a lot… specially Gaara's reaction" Temari said

"Yeah… it does…but how-" she was cut off

"Gaara was a jinchuriki… each jinchuriki attracts another and they can tell… by their eyes… the pain and lonliness tat they express…" Shinta stopped himself… too many bad memories

"Also I would like to apologise on my behalf… I said some things that caused you to think I was being an smart-ass… I just wanted your opinion on this perfume… nothing more… I think you are gorgeous… and you smell very nice as well… I just wanted to see if you like this particular scent from my perfume" Shinta said

"Ano… I should be the one apologizing… there are too many perverts in the Sand… and well… kinda made me edgy" Temari said blushing a bit

"UHm… at least they had the desency to have good taste thought" Shinta smiled

This caused Temari to blush a bit

"okay…let me see that perfume you talked and got you hurt so much" Temari gave in

Shinta pulled the perfume and puffed it 3 times…

"the scent… it smells of my favorite flowers… how did?" She was cut

"The perfume smells different from person to person… it smells the fragance you most like… so it enhances beauty a lot… unless it smelled like ramen… witch it would be in Naruto's case" Shinta said laughing at the last part… joined by Temari

A good 20 blocks away from there, in a small studio appartment Naruto sneezed

"I am glad you like it… but moving on another theme of conversation… how is our brother doing… as the kazekage I mean" Shinta asked her

"Well…most of the village look at him as a hero now… but the adults still distrust him" Temari said

"Pitiful humans… fearing that witch they do not understand… they create a weapon… and when the time is fit… try to dispose of it… I would be less than surprised if Gaara decided to kill those old fools… But I respect Gaara for controlling himself… and is a miracle he still retained his power over the sand… I thought Shukaku was the one who wielded that" Shinta said surprised

"yea… I thought the same" Temari said

"Shukaku and Gaara where close… so much that you could not tell where Gaara started or ended…but…I think… Shukaku was not the one protecting Gaara… but rather something else… I felt a second presence… something warm in his heart… something akin to his mother" Shinta said… lowering his head a bit

"But enough of that… let's talk about you Temari-san… what is your rank? You must be at least a chuunin right?" Shinta said smiling

"Jounin actually" Temari said… blushing

"Nande? A jounin you say? Ah… yes… you are really strong and smart… too bad Shikamaru outwitted you in that fight… you could had become a jounin there…then again… the fight broke out…" Shinta said

"can I treat you to something this evening? Perhaps a dinner at that new place that serves specialties from around the world?" Shinta said… tentatively putting this prespective date as a bait to Temari

"Fine…I'll go… but you better behave" Temari growled at Shinta

"_She won't we thinking like that when she goes to sleep after our date_" Shinta tought

(Flashback end)

Shinta had everything planned… after tonight… al the girls he had puffed with his potion/elixir that he dubbed "Wet lovers dream" (Idea given to him by Urd and Peorth… the two most sexy goddesses in Valhalla and the two of them frecuently tried to get in his pants…)

"_The potion will react to the full moon that is schedualed this morning"_ Shinta thought as he pulled his lunar calendar…

Uhumm… so I need to contact the two goddess vixens… I just hope they don't make a big deal out of this

(In the forest of death… time 15hrs…)

Shinta put a container full of water and in it he put a stone with the symbol of Urd and Peorth

The water rose and became as clear as an lcd high def screen

In it was Urd and Peorth on their respective homes

"Yo" Shinta greeted the two goddess

"Shinta-kun, handsome how are you? You need my help down there?" Urd said in a seductive tone

"_I can never tell if she is saying something like that on purpose or not"_ Shinta said

"Nah… I just needed to talk to you girls" Shinta said

"What is it?" They both asked

"My surrogate brother… Naruto… what will happen to him if he dies… would he go to hell because of Kyuubii? Or will he be accepted in Valhalla?" Shinta said… worried for his brother's afterlife

"Naruto… Uzumaki… Uzu..Ah… yes… uh,,, this is quite complicated… apparently the Kyuubii had his soul interwined with your brother… so they would probably go to limbo" Urd said, Shinta was crestfallen

Peorth spoke next "Shinta mon cher, you have nothing to worry about… your petit frère mignon (cute little brother in French)… if he becomes a moitié-démon (half-demon) and lives the same life he had he would go to Valhalla with no problem" Peorth said it her French accent

"I see..thanks… I needed to know that" Shinta said

"good bye mon cher" Peorth said

"Good luck kiddo" Urd said as she cut the conversation

"Wait... Urd... Peorth... I need your help on something else as well" Shinta said

"What iz it?" Peorth asked

"I got a sample of a cursed seal... the one made by that snake freak Orochimaru... I need you guys in Vallhalla analize this and make an antidote... and make it worth 100 times stronger than the seal... I broke this one... but with the cost of most of my chakra... I need a large supply and you guys are the best there is...also... I know you won't like this... ask help from.. your mother" Shinta said in the most delicate matter to Urd

Urd and her mother where not... shall we say the best of friends... given that Urd's mother was a full demoness...and one of the hottests in heaven or hell... that is where Urd got her looks... unfortunately her mother wanted Urd to be a demoness... something witch Urd did not comply...

Urd's mother had tried to hook me up with her daughter... and while I tried my best to resist potions and spells where used to make me and marry Urd... as god... or goddesses in this case might have it Skuld and Belldandy accompanied by Peorth busted me out of my little conundrum... that is why I allways carry antidotes for love elixirs and an on sight spell nulificator made by Skuld

They say demons give into their most carnal desires...but I digress...as a hanyo I live like a normal human being... except that I have amuch heightened killing intent and healing capabilities (it should be around twice as Naruto's)

While wondering the world for three years he had come to be accepted by many masters... some where odd (alchemist teacher Edward Elric... AKA Full metal alchemist) others where young looking like his kenjutsu teacher Kenshin Himura... or his magic teacher... Nagi Springfield (on who he was disaponted to see that he only knew 5 spells... the rest came from a little cheatbook)... his taijutsu master Sagara Sanosuke whom teached him the Futae Nokiwami... and Shinta took it to a next step by using his shadow manipulation and control... his flirting teacher Urd seld proclaimed goddess of love and Peorth (who just wanted to get into his pants the moment his guard was down... and therefore asked Skuld Urd's younger sister to make a machine to protect him during his slumber)

He picked up a new set of clothing that would match Temari personality... he picked a white shirt... and some white pants... his headband was tied around his neck and his brown shoes

he then too a bit of water and combed his hair... the way it was before he came to this world..."_this would make a great imprettion on Temari_" Shinta thought

He got unto the Hokage monument a good 15 minutes before Temari

He had on his hand yellow flowers with red ones... but they where flowers never seen in this realm... they where special flowers from Valhalla... they never withered and cahnged their scent acording to the mood of the person

Temari appeared wearing a tradional kimono... but it showed her body's curves very perfectly

"Whoa... Temari...you look like a princess" Shinta said dumbfounded...

Temari glared at him and blushed

"For the perfect flower of the desert... a boquet of the most beautifull flowers I could find to match your beauty" Shinta made the flowers appear as of thin air (magic trick he learned in his world...)

"Those are gorgeous... but they won't survive the trip home" Temari said

"Not a problem... they feed out of chakra when there is no water available... and they do so in minuscle particles so it really dossent affect anyone" Shinta said

Temari sniffed it... it smelled heavenly...like an orgasm in her olfactory glands...

They went to a popular pub where there where karaoke contests and a lot of people

Temari enjoyed the drinks (non-alcholics or else Gaara would try to kill me)

There was a spot open on the karaoke machine... Shinta told Temari to try out...

She was reluctant at first but after much barraging from Shinta she gave in and selected a song

Daikirai datta sobakasu wo chotto

Hitonadeshite tame iki wo hitotsu

Hebi ikkyuu no koi wa migoto ni

Kakuzatou to isshoni toketa

Mae yori mo motto yaseta mune ni chotto

"Chiku" tto sasaru toge ga itai

Hoshiuranai mo ate ni naranai wa

Motto touku made isshoni yuketara nee

Ureshikute sore dakede

Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo

Sore dake ja onaka ga suku wa

Honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni

Doushite kashira? Ano hito no egao mo omoi dasenai no

Kowashite naoshite wakatteru noni

Sore ga atashi no seikaku dakara

Modokashii kimochi de ayafuya no mama de

Soredemo ii koi wo shitekita

Omoikiri aketa hidari mimi no piasu ni wa nee

Waraenai episoudo

Sobakasu no kazu wo kazoetemiru

Yogoretanui gurumi daite

Mune wo sasu toge wa kienai kedo

Kaeru-chan mo usagi-chan mo

Waratte kureru no

Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo

Sore dake ja onaka ga suku no

Honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni Doushite kashira?

Ano hito no namida mo omoi dasenai no?

Omoidasenai no Doushitenano?

After she finished singing the whole place was filled with aplauses and cheers

Temari blushed as she went down to her seat... Shinta took the stage... he picked the song that was aking to what he was feeling most of the time

Tactics...(Runion kenshin ending):

Gira tto shita kimi no me ni

Doki tto shita hirusagari

Shakki tto shita ore no karada marude tamesareteru you ni

Tsun tto shita kimi to kuuki ni zoku tto shita koigokoro wa

Zara tto shita suna wo kami sareru ga mama yoru ni naru

Sorosoro jiman no kuchibiru de wain wo nomasete kurenai ka

Mangetsu no yoru ni musubareta otoko to onna wa eien sa

Hageshiku Lady Ah Give me your love

Ayashiku Lady I need your love

Tama ni miseru samishige na me ga

Uso ka hontou ka wakaranai

Sunao ni Lady Ah Give me your love

Kanjite mite Lady I need your love

Kimi no shigusa ni furimawasarete

Muchuu no ai wa ore no naka de odoru

Sara tto shita kami wo toki tsuya tto shita hada wo yose

Kotoba-asobi wo suru you ni kimi wa ore wo moteasobu

Kakehiki wa tsuyoi kimi no naka

Ayamachi wa yowai ore no naka

Suki na dake tanoshimeba ii saOtoko to onna wa eien sa

Hageshiku Lady Ah Give me your love

Ayashiku Lady I need your love

Tama ni miseru yasashii egao ga

Uso ka hontou ka wakaranai

Sunao ni Lady Ah Give me your love

Kanjite mite Lady I need your love

Kimi no shigusa de ore wo koroshite

Sono isshun ga nani yori shiawase sa

Yami no naka odoru dakishimete odoru

Nando demo odoru eien ni odoru

Eien ni odoru eien ni odoru...

Tears where forming on the faces of the female audience... they demanded more "This is for my date right now... Temari of the sand" Shinta said as he put on a new music... While Temari blushed he put on the music...

Heart of the sword

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo

Yoake no mama de, koesou de

Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo

Konya mo mata, sure chigai

Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo

Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari

Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa

Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru

Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo

Yoake no mama de, koesou de

Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo

Yume mo mata, sure chigai

Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi

Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?

Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu

Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete

Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni

Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo

Modottekichau, aijou ni

Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo

Konya mo, soutou nemurenai

Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo

Modottekichau, ai dakara

Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo

Semeru hou ga, suji chigai

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo

Yoake no mama de koeteyuku

Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa

Sure chigatte kamawanai

Shinta stoped siging... the girls all had little hearts on their eyes... even Temari seamed spaced out... he went to his seat and ordered a darjelin tea...after drinking their beverages and leaving the place Shinta took her to a little spot on top of the hokage monument

He then stoped there and took a deep breath... "isn't this a beautifull sight?"Shinta asked Temari... She blushed as she agreed to him... this guy... he really knows how to treat a girl properly

" How would you like an aerial view of this place?" Shinta said with a fox-like smirk

He grabed Temari by the waist... "What are you?..."

Shinta jumped off the Hokage monument pulling Temari with him

"Are you trying to kill us both?!!!" Temari said as they begun to drop... The drop never came... they where suspended in the air... Temari had buried her face on Shinta's shirt...

"Ano...Temari-san... you can look now" Shinta said toTemari

She saw two dark wings pretudring from Shinta's back

He looked like a Shinigami... but... Temari then looked bellow her... Konohagure in all his splendor at night... in midair...

Shinta flew Temari to the Hotel her brothers where staying... he was received by Gaara

"I hope you didn't do anythign inapropiate to my sister or else I will be forced to do the same thing I did to you a few years ago without any remorse" Gaara said in his tetric voice

"Maah... Kazekage-sama... I am very polite... I don't do inapropiate thing unless I am asked... now by your leave Kazekage-sama..." he kissed Temari's hand...

"I bid you all good night and pleasant dreams" Shinta said as he left the room... Gaara had put sand in his feet to crush him for kissing his sister's hand... yet Shinta had disappeared without a trace...

Shinta was sweatting bullets... that was a high risky move that he had done... and in front of Gaara no less "_Oh well... things will get more fun for the girls at night_" Shinta thought to himself he snikered as he left for home...

(Time: 20hrs same day)

Shinta changed into his night clothing... he was very tired... from todays "work"... he dug into his sheats and then...

"Time to set the potion off... now" He swished his hair to realease his demonic aphrodisiac... it activated the potion/elixir effect of all the girls that where sleeping... it would last about 3 days... anytime they where sleeping and or daydreaming...they would have really erotic dreams "_The three days of lust fever begins" _Shinta snikered as he went to sleep

(Haruno's residence)

Sakura was fast sleep... unfortunately for her... her regular dreams where invaded by something a bit more... H

(Dream scape)

Sakura dream herself nude... in a desolated beach... she was naked...and alone... she felt cold... then... she found herself being embraced by Shinta... who was wearing a swimsuit

Sakura then felt Shinta's arm moving up to her breast... touching her nipples and fondling with her breasts...

Sakura was moaning in pleasure... and then she stopped herself... she wasn't like this... but then the wave of pleasure took over her as she relinquished herself to her carnal desires

Shinta stopped and begun sucking on her nipples..

. Sakura then moaned a bit loudly... Shinta the started to caress her legs... making her moan more... she then was put on the sand she extended her arms and allowed him to put himself on Sakura.

Shinta begun to play with Sakura's sex... by liking her...

(outside dreamscape)

Sakura was getting hot... she had taken her nightgown and panties and had begun to masturbate... she was feeling soo good that she did not want to stop... her bedsheet was getting soaked

(Dreamscape)

Sakura was on a major extasy... Shinta was actualy fuking her... he wanted to be gentle... and carased her face and blew a bit on her ear... this was making her lubricate naturally

"Shinta-kun... please... do it... give it to me... please" Sakura said as if she was begging

She did not had to beg for long a few hours later she finally climaxed... cuming all about the sand (real world) Sakura had just climaxed... dripping her cum on her bedshets... She smield as she snugled on her bed with her pillow

(Yamanaka residense)

(dreamscape)

Ino was habing a dream about she and Shinta going on a date... when her dream was changed...

She found herself walking with Shinta to the park, both of them fully dressed They found a way in the park where it looked like an ancient jungle... then she found herself being embrased by Shinta

Shinta begun to pell her cloathing... taking her shirt... and begun to unbound Ino's breasts... "Shinta-kun.. what?" Ino said blushing

Shinta started to grope her...massaging her breasts Ino begun to fell warm... and a bit wet on the south of her body...

"Sh...Shinta-kun... motto motto!" Ino said in a whisper like tone he begun to unbound her thights and unveloped her pussy it felt warm and moist... she was in heat...

Shinta pleasured her... he begung to eat her... and then he untied her hair... that had grown since the last time they saw each other...

Shinta was eating her up... looking at her eyes

"Shinta-k..kun don't look at me like that" ino said in between moans Shinta keep eating her.. Ino twitched in pleasure She begun to pant... her wildest fantasy was coming (no pun intended) alive

Shinta the laid on the floor... and ino begun to do what she wanted to do for soo loong... She rided him... and she was enjoying every single thrust of it

(Hyuuga compound... Hinata's room)

(dreamscape)

Hinata was dreaming of both Shinta and Naruto...she had a hard time deciding whom she loved more... then her dream was eaten by a light... she found herself wearing a celestial skyblue transparent gown... her panties gone...Hinata found herself floating in mid air...

A pair of sweet azure and ruby eyes appeared, then a face and a body formed...

Shinta appeared... looking at her He kissed her... and Hinata found herself wrapping her arms around Shinta Shinta moved his hands into the nightgown and bugun to fondle with Hinata's unbounded chest...

Hinata the gasped and oaned in extasy of pleasure... one of the people she loved... was loving her back...

Hinata then found to her surprise that Shinta had poised her and opened her legs

"Take me" is all that Hianta said...

"Oh... yeah... please... be gentle..Shitna-kun" Hinata said panting... waiting for Shinta

Shinta did not disappoint... Hinata gasped as she felt the member intruding in her sex

Hinata breathed..waiting for the last part... Shinta leaned close to hear and kissed her pasionatelly... as he inserted himself to her...

Hinata the moaned and begun to cry of joy...

(a few hours later)

After much sex... Hinata finally fell... no longer floating covered in cum... she fell asleep... Shinta kissed her and her dream ended...

(real world)

Hinata woke up with a jerking motion... her bedsheats where completely soaked

She blushed madly over the dream she just had... and how would she face Shinta with that on her thoughts

But then... she thought that it really did happen... and used her Byakugan to spy on Shinta He was asleep... Hinata could see that his chakra was low (as usual when someone sleeps) and was tossing a bit on his sleep...

Hinata then took her bedsheets to the laundry... and changed from her laced underwear... she then took a cold shower to take her mind of the dream... She was drooling for a good 20 seconds till she catched on...

The effect of the potion was felt on the girls of Konohagure

and the Sand girl Temari

All of them having a simliar dream with the same person... all dreams that had something in commun...

Shinta... and the very mention or pressence of the person made the girls horny all over again

(The next day)

Shinta woke from his slumber... he had a good night sleep all in all withotu aving to worry about Urd or Peorth having broken in his room or having passed by Skuld's mecha barrier

he streched as he got out of his futon... he was in his boxers and a shirt he now used to sleep... the shirt was white and in red kanji it said "I am a kitsune kiss me"

He loved that shirt and wore it to sleep... and was thinking on making on in black to use it as his daily clothing

He walked into the kitchens and pulled a jug of milk... a small 27onz bottle of milk that he drunk in a single gulp and finished by cleaning his little milk mustage... after closing the refrigerator he found himself staring at Hinata

"Ohayoo Hinata-chan" Shinta said with his fox-like smile

Thud

"_yup... the potion/elixir worked"_ Shinta said as he carried Hinata to the chair and tossed a bit of water on her

"Hinata-chan... are you okay? You passed out... perhaps you need to check the doctor?" Shinta said feigting ignorance of the occurense

"no... I am o-o-okay S-S-S-S-Shinta-kun" hinata stutteres... becomg reder...

"Okay I will go to Tsunade-baachan for any new missions...okay?" Take care" Shinta said as he banished in s swirl of darkness

Hinta put her hand on her heart... and blushed

(Tsunade's office)

the shadows in the room begun to concentrate in a single point... and begun to swirl

Tsunade had been on a drinking binge again... so she ignored the shadows acting weirdly... then... from the vortex of shadows Shinta came to be

Shinta inhailed a bit of air before doing something Naruto-ish "WAKE UP TSUNADE-BAACHAN!!!" Shinta yelled at the top of his lungs

Tsunade fell from her chair unto the floor...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING GAKI!!!" Tsunade yelled at Shinta and punched him

He dodged it... he had begun to love to see Tsunade's enfuriated face... especially in the morning after a hangover

She begun to chase him around the room to beat the little shit in pieces... Shinta decided to add gas to the fire "You are getting sloppy at your old age" Shinta said laughting at Tsunade...

Wak!

A book hit him straight in between the eyes...

Tsunade jumped on top of him and beat him mercilessly

"AHH!!! noO!!! MERCY!!! PLEASE I GIVE !!!" Shinta yelled in pain

(blackout and a few minutes later)

Shinta was, once again, covered in badages and holding a crouth

Tsunade had a vein poping on her forehead and Shinta was there... smiling like an idiot... "Sorry... must be my fox blood in me..." he said apolegitically

"Never mind that... I need to ask you some questions regarding Shizune" Tsunade said looking at him with icy cold eyes...

Shinta put on his(rarely seen) serious face "Is something wrong with Shizune-neechan?"

"That is what I want to ask you... she had been acting weird since that little date you two had... I checked her out to see if you had done anything to her... but so far the results are negative" Tsunade said in her medical tone of voice

"_of course... I used demon plane herbs for that... they do not exist in this plane and they meld with the body chemical structure... so there is nothing to worry"_ Shinta thought

"Perhaps is because she felt liked by a man? I mean... I never seen Shizune without you at your side... she is allways together and I never seen her leave your side once... except when she was shadowing Naruto to make sure he was okay back whe we first started to look for you" Shinta said

Tsunade had to admit that Shinta was right... but something made no scense... why was Shizune having a wet dream of him of all people... he is a chuunin and even thought he is a very good looking guy (Tsunade had to admit that if she was 40 years younger she would be all over him) he was still a kid...

"One other question... how come I was not invited to your party?" Tsunade asked Shinta

"Is a party to find my prespective mate... no offence but you kinda past "use before expiration date"..." Shinta said

He should have learned to keep his fox blood down

"Hello again Sakura-chan" Shinta said in his usual hospital bed

Sakura tripped and dropped some water on Shinta's face...

"I was felling dry..thanks for that" Shinta said in his most suave of voices... he was getting good at this

Sakura turned red... and Shinta detected she was realeased an awfull lot of pheromones... witch could only mean one thing...okay three things

1)she was in heat

2)She was horny

3)and the potion/elixir worked

Shinta smiled, this was goin acording to plan... not only would his kingdom become stronger... but he would help konohagure by giving infants with powers beyond human comprehestion

and he was going to get a harem... of the most beautifull girls in Konohagure

End Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24 the prince's identity

Tale of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 24: Fight for your life! The young prince true power

It was the second day from the potion activation... all the girls he had infected with the potion/elixir had had their symptoms shown

Many of them where blushing and rushing at his sight... blushing...and leaving a few wet spots in the ground

Kiba and Akamaru and Shinta where going crazy with the scents

Kiba did not know what that scent meant until he got the meaning of the scent from Akamaru

Akamaru was humping the girls legs... witch I found amusing... Kiba was fighting between his animalistic instincs and the fear of getting neutered by one of the girls

he found it odd however that the scent the girls had... only appeared when it was near Shinta...

He was going to find out... why all the girls reacted like that with Shinta

(Time 8hrs... Aburame Clan household)

"Shino! Wake up man! I need your help in something" Kiba said to his(supposedly) sleeping friend

"I am wide awake... what do you need?" Shino

"There is something tha ti need to fin dout" Kiba said

"What is it?" Shino said

"There is something wrong with the girls... and Shitna has something to do with it... can you send your bugs to spy on him?" Kiba said

"I think you have a personal vendetta with Shinta, Kiba" Shino said

"No... all the girls are acting weird... even Hinata" Kiba told his team mate

"This does sound weird... Shinta was really popular... but what might it caused to make the grils act that way? This requires investigation" Shino said... he sended his destruction bugs to spy on Shinta

Shinta was on the Hyuuga compund training area... he was developing the Jyuuken to fit his abilities...

he was using his shadows to send chakra to the dummies inner coils... in that way he could be a long range jyuuken fighter... the first in all Hyuuga clan history

Neji was sparring with him now... he wanted to test his jyuken against Neji's

both contenders where giving 100... only way to fight jyuken was with... well jyuken

Both contestants where shooting spikes of chakras to deflect the others jyuken... both where almost even... except that the Hyuuga prodigy had more experience...

Shinta was trown back by Neji's rotation... his chakra completely cut off...

"Hehehe... it was a very close match ne? Neji-kun?" Shinta said panting... as his youki gave him a jump start on his system inner coil

"Hehehe... you seam tired as well sit down and drink something... like some herbal tea" Shinta said as he dropped himself on the ground

Neji too his bottle and drank his exprettion was unreadable

"You not being a Hyuuga... are this good... I wonder how much you are if you have not held back" Neji said

"What are you?" Shinta was taken back

"These eyes are not for show... you where holding back quite a lot" Neji said as he was sipping his drink

"Yeah... I have to hold back or else I could seriously hurt people... I can't control my chakra when I go all 100... so" Shinta said

"I understand... to much power... you rather limit yourself with your friends... is understandable... however I have some matters to discuss with you" neji said in a serious tone

"What is it about?" Shinta said a bit nerviously

"Is about Hinata-sama... she has been acting... odd... or more so than she does... can you give me any insight... being that you are very close to her... she sees you as a brother that she can depend on..." Neji said

"Uhmm she has been acting weird... but I have not seen anything out of the usual" Shinta said...

Neji analyzed him with his eyes... he found nothing wrong with them...

"I see... she has been very... secretive... and the main house is conserned for her health" Neji said

"Can you tell me in what kind of way she is acting…weirder than usual?" Shinta asked Neji

"She has been dozing off more than usual… and she has been going to the restroom quite a lot…" Neji said in a monotonous manner…

"I told you stop talking in keigo with me… I am not from the main house" Shinta said irritated

Neji was taken back "You… you don't know?" Nejo said in a surprised tone

"Know of what?" Shinta said in an unsure tone

"Perhaps it's because it happened a little before you left… but the main house… has adopted you as one of the clan… with the same standing as one of the main house" Neji said

"That makes no sence….!!! You should be adopted into the main house… I mean… my abilities of my eyes are way beyond that of the sharingan and byuakugan, no offence, but I have no Hyuuga blood… I fell honored… but I belive that honor should go to you Neji-kun" Shinta said

"I fell honored you fell that way… now by my leave" With that Neji left

"_I think that potion/elixir is having a stronger effect on Hinata…being that she keep things to herself…perhaps I used to much on her… or couold it be that she is hiding her own lust? Either way the potion is making a success of my mission"_ Shinta smiled cryptically

Unkown to Shinta however a many destruction bugs where following him

He went to Uchiraku's ramen bar… and found Ayame

"Morning Ayame! I will have the usual please!" Shinta said…

Ayame turned around and found Shinta… as soon as she layed eyes on him… she remembered "That dream" she had last night… it was…awkward to meet someone who you just had a wet dream with

"Ahh… Sh-Shin-Shinta-kun good morning… I will come with –y-your order now" Ayame said rushing

Ayame's knees where shaking… she felt light headed and… a bit wet on the south of her body… it appears the experience she had last night where still fresh in her mind

"_If e could do all those things we did on my dream I woul never let that guy go"_ thought Ayame "_Wait...what am I thinking… he is 6 years younger than me!! I am a pervert whaa!!"_

She came with the order of kitsune udon that Shinta was so fond of… the favor was exquisite… only demon foxes could make a better kitsune udon….

He gulped down his morning nurishment and took off to the death forest… he felt inclined to do so… in order to train and control his "darkness mode"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That boy is going to become a troublesome pest in my plans…" A dark voice that chilled the air around the fiery caves said

"ah.. yes…. The young prince… shall we send "him" to deal with him?" a second voice asked the first

"uhmmm yes… I would like to see him when he fights "him"…the person he most fears" said the first voice… laughting evily

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinta picked up something… the forest sounded… empty… something was wrong…

Something… evil… something archane… but at the same time something…something familiar

He was shocked to what he found

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shino you got any new from you bugs?" Kiba said

Shino jerked in fright… "Gather the other teams… it seams there is someone after Shinta's life… we must hurry…" Shino said as he grabbed his jacket… turning to his emotionless self… he hurried to find the Naruto and the rest

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the matter? It looks like you had just seen a ghost? What is it… are you surprised to see me…yourself?" said a Shinta no yami

"you… you can't be… I deafeated you… you can't be" Shinta said

"Oh?...I can't be alive? I just as alive as you are… as long as you live… so do I!!! he said as he lunged at Shinta as an savage animal would

Shinta no yami eyes where black… the same as Sasuke's when he was under his cursed seal level 2… his eyes where gold… like Orochimaru…but held only lust for blood… Shinta's blood

Shinta called for his "black hell" sword and "angel light" to fight his darkness counterpart

"I want you to meet **my** swords as well… come on out… "Phantom void"… "Hope crusher"" the counter part called his swords… both holding such malicious aura…

"So… **He** gave them to you uh?... he really wants me off the map if he pulled you out of "there"… no matter… I will kill you and this time… IT WILL BE PERMANENT!!!"

Shinta's eyes grew in to slits… he was going to use only his demon eyes in this fight…

Swords collided… making morning sounds as they clashed each other… pure malice and power against hope and light

Both tainted… one embracing the darkness… the other working with it… while walking in light

The clashing of swords stopped… Shinta had the sword resting on his back

His dark self… now materialized… stopped as well…

"Being that it would be confusing to have your name and appearance… how it is I give myself a name…? Kurogane Urashima… yeah… that has a nice ring to it" he said

"You stopped to think a name for yourself? You must be not only my dark part… but my stupid part as well" Shinta said

This ticked of Kurogane and lunged at him with increased anger

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shock wave was felt trout Konoha… 2 powers where colliding… two frightful powers that made kyuubii's attack look pale in comparation…

The Godaime gasped… the sake bottle she had on her desk had shaken and fallen… and her sake cup was split in two

"A bad omen… but of what? Could it be from that shokwave?" Tsunade pondered… she asked a few ANBU to investigate

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto fell from his beading… he cursed as he woke up…and shake off the bump he had gotten

Then a knock on the door

"Naruto!!! Hurry up and get dressed… Shinta needs our help… he is being attacked!" Kiba yelled

Naruto quickly dressed up and geared up… he was going to help his brother

Shino had send his bugs to deliver messages to the rest of their teammates (to disgust of Sakura and Ino)

They all where coming to help Shinta

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinta had just blocked a massive strike from Kurogane… his swords he had had melded into one… to form Soulslayer… a bit zanbatou sword with an eye in the middle… it boosted his chakra to insane levels and was now smashing Shinta into the ground

Shinta had blocked Kurogane's airial strike… but in the process a crack about 6 feet deep 13 feet wide was wade….

"Looks like you are going to be "six feet under" eh?" Kurogane said in a psychotic laughter

"Like hell I will" Shinta said repelling him

"Exactly" Kurogane charged at Shinta

Shinta repelled with his magic shots at Kurogane

"_Light… that engulfes the darkness… that give us hope… Strike the enemy… Angel Blast!!"_ Shinta said the incantation

"_Protect me lord of the death… for a barrier for your sevant…. Go forth HADES FIREWALL!!" _a wall of purple demonic fire stopped the attack… but shattered as well

Both of them where powerful contenders… but Kurogane decided to pull off all the stops…

"Darkness seal… Unseal!!!"

Kurogane's body changed into a more demonic looking one… it looked like Shinta's hanyo form… but completely in black

"Now we up this game a notch shall we!!!?" Kurogane said as he dashed with his sword

"_Shit Shit shitshitshitsthishitshitshit_" Shinta tought in desperation as Kurogane's strikes where now around 40 or so more destructive

Shinta then pulled his youki out… forcing it into his body…

He was changing

His two fox ears appeared… his ear where white… with a tip of the at the top

He had 3 foxtails swishing around… all three of them white as snow…

The attack was relentless… the nature that was abundant was being destroyed as the two opposing forces fighting each other… one for the sake of killing the other and proving his existence…and the other to just live to see his friends and loved ones

Darkness meet light

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and the rest of it's team arrived to see the terrifying display those two beings had…

Naruto charged… to aid his brother

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Odama Rasengan!!" a shout was heard

The technique struck Kurogane in the chest sending him about 2 miles away

"Naruto?" Shinta said… still with his hanyo form…

"Shinta? Is that you man?" Kiba said... looking at Shinta's form

"Shinta…-kun?" Ino said… not recognizing him…

"Shinta…what" Sakura and Lee said

He senced the bloodlust from Kurogane approaching

"FLEE!!! RUN!! NOW!!!" Shinta roared

Kurogane smashed Shinta with a punch… being roughtly about 10 stronger than Tsunade when serious

Shinta was buried 12 feet into the mountain…

Naruto charged and the bastard

"Ah yes…" Kurogane said as he dodged Naruto's punches and kicks as he was dancing gracefully… "You must be the jinchu-" Kurogane was cut off

"Futae no kiwami… this should hurt you like a bitch… I lost around 120 bones when I was hit by this" Shinta said recalling the unpleasant experience of those broken bones

"Uph… it appear that our game is over little fox… but master will get what he wants… kehehehehehehe" Kurogane left the scence…being swallowed by the earth itself

Shino looked impassible as ever… "I believe an explanation is in order Shinta" Shino said

"You might sit down… this will take a while" Shinta said…

"I told you I was a prince didn't I?" Shinta said

"Don't tell me you are not?" Ino said… still suffering from the potion/elixir effects

"No… I am a prince… but my kingdom… is well… very well known…" Shinta said a bit nervious

"What do you mean" They all asked

"hell" Shinta said

"Uh?" They did not understand what he meant

"I am to be the new ruler of Hell… and to do so I must defeat the tyrannical ruler Satan… that is(part) of my mission" Shinta said

"So… you are a demon?" They all said… minus Naruto

"No… just one third… one third is demon… from my "dad"… the other is human since I was born human… the other one… is angelic" Shinta said

"I came from another different but parallel universe… my world was filled with wars… they used little kids as soldiers… they used drugs and any matter of mind control to use them to slughter the enemy… the terrorist used them for ramson… and when they didn't get what they wanted…" he put his hand with the index finger at his head…

The shinobies where appaled by how ruthless both where…

I found myself torn with sadness and decided to aid the kids… I did so very much since I loved kids… and I could not stand to watch them suffer like this… but then… someone told about me and I was put in jail by the MP… to be executed for sabotage… it was then when a bright flash of light engulfed me and tossed me into a nearby brook close to Konoha… I was pretty damaged and about 2 thirds of my body was in pain… then I walked by as I smelled food… went into a ramen shop… I meet Naruto there… after eating a dish I passed out due to fatigue and Naruto was kind enough to help me and allowed me to sleep in his couch till next day… That night I had 2 very strange visitors… in my body… they where 2 creatures of power that would make Shukaku look like a fly in comparition… their names where… Shinta kitsune no kyuubii… older brother to the one that attacked Konoha a few years before my coming here… and Sakuya no tenshi… an archangel of the 12 order… both sealed in me for their own protection" Shinta said… he was interrupted by Hinata

"if they are so powerful… why where they sealed for their own protection?" Hinata asked… she still was under the elixir/potion effects blushing and covering herself

"Both of them did something forbidden… they decided to love each other…. This was something unheard… something tainted with something pure… Shinta's father would not allow and was willing to kill his son and future wife to prevent this…" Shinta said… tears formed in the eyes on the female spectators

"They where sealed by god since both heaven and hell wanted them both dead, they became my surrogate parents… I learned a lot of jutsus and magic from them… and where the cause of my… "erhem" transformations… like when we fought Zabusa… well after a few years… they decided to make me their official son… and I was reborn… now I am one third demon… human and angel… able to walk on the three planes of existence without suffering… and I got powered up… but that did not came without some cons… the current ruler of hell is very…well… evil and as the original and sole grandson of the real king of hell Daiyoko Taiyokai kiuubii no kitsune… I am to defeat him… and take the throne for my own… and rule hell with a strong leadership to make it a peaceful land where the evil doers will be punished… and where the overflowing good sols could relax on ass well" Shinta said

The other shinobies looked at him in a weird manner

"Hell is just the name of the place… the bad souls go to the pits of there never to be seen or heard from… that is where they go into niedhill… or "true" hell… my real compases vast amounts of terrain and grasslands… and a lot of countries… we are really nice people down there… not all demons are bloodthirty… I mean… look at my dad… he might be the Kyuubii's older brother but he has a calm and cool collected Nature… he is kinda like Chouji…nuff said" Shinta said retacting his tails and ears

"Now that the cat is out of the bag… well… I want you to keep this a secret… not many adults like the "first" Kiuubii… so no doubt they will try and kill me…as an "premtive" strike" Shinta said

"Your secret is safe with us" Shino said monotously

"Yeah" the rest agreed

"Thanks… I hope this changes nothing between us" Shinta said

"That just means more motivation to kick you ass" Kiba said

"same old Kiba… good to know you are as faithfull friend to me as Akamaru is to you… you might have a lot of bad things from dogs… like you smell… but you at least picked a good traits from the dogs as well" Shinta said making the rest laught

"Oi! I bathe at least 3 times a week!" kiba said in his defence

"I bathe 3 times a day… and can you tell the difference?' Shinta stood besides Kiba

It was like comparing gold to leadstone…

Neadless to say Kiba left fuming to train in the woods with Akamaru

"Ano…Shinta-kun… who was that person… he seamed to know a lot about you" Sakura asked… getting more horny each passing second

"him… his name is Kurogane… and he should know a lot about me… being that he is essentially me" Shinta said… confusing a lot of people

"There was a time… that I lost someone close and dear to me…" Shinta said… Hinata remembered… she talked to him about that… the day after he had saved her… about the person he viewed as a sister

"Now… he is the personification of my hate…self loathing… anger and rage… all of my darkness… and power…" Shinta said

"Please don't preassure me with more questions… I hope I have explained myself to you all" Shinta said… shadow-porting to his bedroom

"Naruto… you knew?" Sakura said… feeling less sexual tension after Shinta left

"Yeah… he also knows… about me… since we first meet" Naruto told Sakura

Sakura gave him a hug… a first for Naruto

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto said confussed

"Don't worry… your secret is safe… until you wish to tell them as Shinta did, Okay?" She said winking at him as she turned around and left…

Naruto looked at the sky… "_brother… you had become so strong… I want to be as strong as you big brother… so we can help when the time comes_"

From Heaven and Hell Shinta kitsune no Kyuubi and Sakuya watched young Naruto… both feeling good about this kid… perhaps is time that his brother trained him after all

Chapter End


	25. Chapter 25 the prince of light explains

Tale of Tails and Feathers

Author notes: thanks for you readership I had become a good writer (with the ocational misspelling… since I had to turn off spellcheck cause it drives me nuts when I am writting japanese names… I hope you had enjoyed my fanfictions as much as I enjoyed writing them… there will be a couple of more chapter till it finish

Public and readers: "But you say you where going to make 300+chapter what is the deal?"

Author: I meant the end for the TT&F part… the second part will be about Shinta's new kingdom and the perious fights and training he will have to undertake and introduction of Akatsuki to Shinta… also the Villians will make the spotlight and the writing will be more fluid

I hope this has cleared many things up please continue reading and send your reviews…. Also this fanfiction was made into a webcomic so fell free to visit at  ARE DONATION IMAGES… PEASE DONATE $5 DOLARS TO OBTAIN THOSE AWSOME PICTURES!

Chapter 25 The prince of light explains

ANBU reached the sight of the epic battle of the two opposing forces… surprised to find a radius of 20 miles of forest destroyed… he found Shinta the chuunin of the year tired and exhausted being held up by Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki

"Shinta Hyuuga Urashima… you are requested ASAP with Uzumaki Naruto unto Tsunade-sama's office or as she kindly put it "prepare to suffer worse than Jiraiya when I caught him peeping at me"that is all " The ANBU disappeared… Naruto and Shinta walked… the later carring the first

"I will see you all later…I guess" Shinta said as he disappeared in the wind with Naruto

"When did he learn that technique" Lee asked Neji…

"Do you really want to know?"

"Probably not"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Shinta appaeared in a gust of wind in the Godaime's office… Shinta bleeding had stoped… but he was tired from chakra depletion… he was working on youki for a while in order to jumpstart his chakra

Tsunade gave a look at Shinta… he looked like he just went trought hell and back… no scrach that… he is the future prince of hell… he looked like he went into a fight with 10 Jiraiyas and Tsunades put together

"Shinta… you look like shit" Tsunade gave Shinta an evaluating look… moking his state for fun

"It appears I am not liked by Satan very much… in order to send me to kill me" Shinta said

This got Tsunade's attention… "how could you go to kill yourself?"

"Long time ago I had a fight with my inner dark persona… it was created by the dark powers of my grandparent when he disliked me and the "unholy" couple as he like to put it

I had to seal him and send him into hell to not bother me or become a danger to anyone else anymore… the last time I seen him was after the chuunin exams… before Naruto fought Gaara of the Sand… he is the personification of corruption in life… his only desire is to be the only one… and to destroy me to prove his existence and dominance… to see who of us is the one hat deserves the right to exist" Shinta explained to his overly breasted leader

"I see… so… this allience you talked before…what are the benefits?" Tsunade asked

"Talking about benefits… I got this from the Apotecary in hell… is a elixir that rejuvenates the person a lot… it works like the obious genjutsu you have over your body… but this is the real deal… is used on demons at a young age to stop them from aging and therefore take their limiting caps their bodies have off… it won't have that effect but it should shave away the "exesive years" you put on" Shinta ssaid chucking… and coughting in pain… he took a azure like liquid filled vial of his coat… and put it on Tsunade's desk

"Why you little…" never the less Tsunade drank from the vial… and felt a tingling sensation… she analyzed her body via chakra

amazingly her body was rejuvenated… her "real" body (that looked like a mummy) was getting more muscular and toned… the potion or whatever it was was working wonder… in turned her to her prime age of 25… this potion just shaved away 25 years off from her… she droped the genjutsu with no change except that her face looked younger and silkier

"This potion made you 25…I would dare to calculate there is only a little drawback…that I could not explain because you drank the whole thing without waiting" Shinta said

Tsunade stopped and looked at Shinta very darkly "What… are the effects?" She said… if she was going to die she was taking Shinta with her

"Ovulation"

Naruto and Tsunade where confused

"Now that you are phisically young again you body will go like it was when you where 25… that means" Shitna said

"Oh no" Tsunade knew what was coming

"Menospause and PMS… well at least you still got Jiraiya to take your anger out on… I really hope he doesn't find out that I gave you this or else he would Rasengan me back to my kingdom…" Shinta said as he left the office with Naruto's help… he was feeling like crap…and looked like it too

"Whats up with the Hyuuga surname given to you by that ANBU?" Naruto asked

"it appears Hiashi has taken a liking to me… and adopted me as a member of the main branch" Shinta said

….

….

…

"WHAT!!!??" Naruto howlered and droping Shinta's body on the ground.. only to bleed from a few scars that just had healed

"Dumb-ass.. watch my body I am still healing… I have never fought with someone equal of my own power like that" Shinta said as he hit Naruto on the head

After reaching Naruto's apparment they both went in and took a breather…

"I want you to meet our family Naruto" Shinta said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"We are going to heaven for a while… but first I need a shower and my official garbs" Shinta said as he entered Narutos bathroom

"You need to clean up your room you know… what will you do when you score a nice girl and want to… you know?" Shinta said smiling

"SHUT UP PERVERT!"

Shinta took his clothing carefully his body full of scars that where sisling at the curative powers of his youki

He applied a green viscose substance on other bigger wounds that where taking a longer time to heal… it speed the process a lot more… thanks heavens for Urd's potions classes (even if she did try to get in my pants at any moment)

The potion made a lot of the scars disappears except one... the only scar that was black… it was made by Kurogane's zanbatou sword… the Souldedge

"_That sword… I remember that the hero Seighfried tried to procure that sword to resurrect his father… but the sword's evil tainted him…I wonder whom he got that from… legend has it that it was destroyed..."_ Shinta thought as he took a long hot shower… he put those thoughts out of mind… the hot shower came first

After fully having his 30 minutes in heaven bliss of a hot shower… he changed into his delegation outfit… it was filled with belt like materials… all black… black form fitting pants with a lot of belts… a choker with a roman cross and a ruby stone… a golden gauntlet with a strange symbol the angels breath… his mother's clan symbol…

"Naruto… I know this will sound weird but… we are going to heaven" Shinta said…

"Place your hand in the stone" Shinta said to Naruto

The stone glowed bright and engulfed them two in bright light

"Wellcome to Valhalla the heaven of warriors… please state your business" said as seductive voice Shinta recognized very well

"Urd?" Shinta said… afraid of the answer

"Shinta-kun!? Waii!! You are back darling!" yup… it was Urd allright

"Enough with the smothering affection… I brought m little brother with me" Shinta said getting Urd's big breasts off his face

"Eh? he is the Naruto-kun you talked about? Not bad… could use a little work on the clothing and hair department"

"HEY!!" Naruto said…offended by Urd's coments

"Calm down sweety…and maybe you and I can make music together?" Urd said suggestively

Naruto passed due to severe bloodloss

"Damn it Urd… I need him alive to perform the ceremony" Shinta said in between snikers

Naruto was dragged by Shinta allong the streets of Vallhala until he reached his mother's home

"Mom!? Are you home?"... the door opened

"Shinta-kun!! you are back!!" a girlish voice came from inside

A pink haired woman came and hugged him

"Sakuya no kaza! Is good to be home" He said as he was showered in affection by a young girl... Naruto was dumbfunded...

"SHE IS YOUR MOM!!!? BUT.. BUT... SHE LOOKS HOT!!" Naruto blurted out load

"Why thank you" said Sakuya smiling sweetly

"But keep your hands off her" said a voice behind Naruto

A tall golden haired man... that looked barely out of his teens stood behind Naruto

"Ah... Shinta-tousan... how are you?" Shinta said as he hugged his dad

"Heya kit... how are you treating those vixens down there? I hope you are bing a gentelman" Shinta-tousan said

"Of course... you know me" shinta smiled as his father patted him on the head

"And you must be Naruto... you have my brother sealed in yuour stomach am I right?" Shinta said to Naruto... smiling very kindly

"My son here said he took you in as his brother in tails... that means you are now officialyy our sons... but we must do something about your... furry situation?" Shinta put in a bit helpfully

They all went to see Odyn... if he had his small breaks that is...

Thankfully (A/N: Author powers god) he was free, Shinta and Sakuya both entered his office... they asked him if he could help them with this dilema

"I see... such a child to be put on this painful ordeal... I think we should do this... and I think he is also deserving of a home here in Valhalla... not many would remain pure like him even after all those events in his life... he is a fine human and a finer warrior indeed" Odyn said smiling to Naruto...

"Your body will be subjected to inmense pain... but afterwards you shall be reborn... as a powerfull entity as the one sealed in you if not more... so you might be able to aid your brother and village" Odyn said to him

Naruto braced himself for the pain... Odyn shoot lightning at him and Naruto screamed... his body being torn into atomic particles cell by cell...

The pain of flesh being ripped from your body will still fully concious

Naruto swore that he would kick Shinta's ass for talking him into this

Naruto passed out

Naruto found himself in a crossroads... different roads... all led to different places... a small girl with wings waited for him to come

"Mr... what are you looking to find in life?" the little winged girl asked Naruto

"Acceptance... and the title of Hokage... to be strong enough to protect my cherished people" Naruto said

"There are many paths to your dream... this is a visual representation of all the paths that you may choose... let me explain each path to you...and choose wisely... you may never go back" the girl said

"That's okay I never go back" Naruto said

"As you will" the girl pulled Naruto to the start of the roads

"The road on you right is filled with tests... is dark as darkness itself... in it you will find dispair and fear... but as they say there is a light at the end of the tunnel... the road on your left is filled with unsavory situations... pain and heartbreak are to follow... but if your will is strong you shall prevail... the road in the middle contains nothing but darkness... you are to wander in it while hate and anger is trheon at you... a combination of the 2 other roads... failure is certain in that road.." the girl was saying as Naruto took the middle road

"Wait! Onichan!" to late... Naruto took the road less traveled... the little girl put her hands on her chest and looked at the blond teen

"God speed... and good luck"

Naruto walked blindly in the path... all was covered in darkness

A light appeared in front of him... like a firefly... then it landed in front of him... and divided in 2... two men with long white hair appeared in a blinding white flash

one man had dog ears... and was wearing a red outfit... and had a huge sword...

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki correct" said the other figure... it had a prince-like look on his face... but it showed no emotions... his eyes where remenecing of Orochimaru's

"Whe are here to be your retrainers for a while... but resrt assured... you will fell all the pain it comes with it" said the the tallest of the two

"Stop messing with him Seshomaru... my name is Inuyasha kid, we where send here by request of Shinta to train you so you can be at his level faster... so as Seshomaru said... this is going to be hell" Inuyasha said

both Hanyo and youkai brothers attacked Naruto

"Dodge this!! WIND SCAR!!!"Inuyasha called his attack

Naruto eyes widened at the strenght of the attack... with no Kyuubii to help him he could not create youki...

The attack was barely dodged by Naruto... but he received a lot of damage

Seshomaru snared Naruto with his youkai wip and trew him into the darkness

"Windscar!!"

Naruto was screwed... he had little if no power to stop those insane attacks

He was afraid... afraid to die... images of his friends... Sakura... Tsunade and Jiraiya... Kakashi... his promise to brign **him** back

he stood up... his body felt energised... he grabbed the attack with a single hand... and was pushed back...

"RAAHH!!!!" with his strenght he broke the windscar...

"goood... but not good enough..." Seshomaru said as he appeared with this sword the Tensaiga...

Naruto passed out...

He then found himself staring at the demonic duo

He jumped back and the fray started all over

"Don't fear your youki... let it out like a maelstorm... be true to your name" Seshomaru said

Naruto realeased intense youki and cahrged to Seshomaru...

"He remins me of you in your younger days Inuyasha" Seshomaru said as he parried Naruto's claws

Naruto the spund around like a screw... and charged at Seshomaru... the first trike moved the blade upwards and the second scratched him on the chest

He had wounded Seshomaru

"Oh! He got you!" Inuyasha said

"yes... he is gotten better in such a short amount of time" Seshomaru

Naruto was falring with his youkai... wild and untamed... like wild-fire

"There you have it... now you can use your own youki" Seshomaru said as his body healed from the clawing that Naruto gave him

Inuyasha and Seshomaru gave Naruto a gentle push forward and dissapeared

Naruto was engulfed by the darkness... and walked on it once more

Naruto wandered ove what seamed for ages...

"Naruto-kun... you are finally here" a voice came from the darkness...

"Who is there?!" Naruto yelled at darkness

"You can't sence me? You are still weak... are you sure you can be by my side as my right hand in my domains"Said the voice

"Shinta-nisan?!" Naruto said

Naruto was send back by a blow... he was send away by what seamed a couple of miles

"Stand up and sence where I am... neither seight nor smell nor hearing will help you here" Shinta said

Shinta sumoned his swords... but their flash was hidden by the intense darkness

Naruto then felt the slashes of Shintas swords... then...

"Taikyo! Shymphony no kanadeo!!"

"Oh shit!!!" Naruto said as he brace himself for the impact

Naruto was blown skywards about 25 feet... then a flash of light

"Deus Trukos!" a flash of light that pierced the darkness hit Naruto

Naruto's body was filled with electricla current... his body fell limp into the ground

"Naruto stand up... you need to scence me... seek my youki and chakra" Shinta said as he went into the darkness

Naruto closed his eyes... concentrating... searching with his spirit...

He found a small speck of light in the darkness... he charged at it...

he inbeded a kunai on something... and saw Shinta...

"Shinta!? Oh my god... I am sorry" Naruto said as he saw shinta... explode...

"You din't really think it was the real me did you? Nevertheless you pas little bro... con on ahead" Shinta said to his brother

"Damn you!!! you made me worry over nothing!!" Naruto yelled, but Shinta was long gone

Naruto walked again in the darkness...

he ws nearing the end of the road... until he found something he could never believe...

"Sakura-...chan?" she was here?

"Naruto... will you keep that promise?... will you bring Sasuke back?"

Sakura then multiplied... all of the Sakura's where naked around Naruto...

"Yeahh... Sakura-chan I din't mean to..."

The Sakura's then grabed him by the arm... putting it close to their chests

"Stay with me... don't leave me"

"Keep your promise..."

"Why did you leave us..."

"bring him back"

Naruto was confused... he was torn apart by the scenery...

he saw a light diming at the horison

Naruto then grabbed his kunais and slashed the Sakura's one by one...

"Naruto!! don't leave us...!" The Sakura's yelled for Naruto...

"Sorry... but there are things that I must to do... I hope you are like this when I get back down" Naruto said as he ran towards the light...

A hand reached out for him...

"Looks like you finished your training" Shinta said as he smirked...

A punch was trown into his face

"Why did you do that for!!?" Shinta yelled rubinbg his black eye

"That was for scaring me back there" Naruto said

"But now you should be around my same level of power... but we still need to train... powerwise whe are stronger than 2 kages... but we still got only our jounin level control over the power..." Shinta said... but we shall work on that back on earth... we should head back... 3 weeks has passed on earth... and our friends must be worried..." Shinta said...

Naruto and Shinta changed cloathing... Naruto wearing his traditional orange and black... while Shinta was wearing his outfit again... he kissed his mother and father good bye... and pushed Naruto towards them

"Naruto-kun... you are one of the familly now... we sidh you good luck in your endeveours..." Sakuya-san lowered and kissed Naruto on the cheek... and Shinta-kyuubii ruffled his hair

"Stay strong and live up to your uncles expectations" Shinta-kyuubii said

Naruto and Shinta the where engulfed by red flames

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto and Shinta-kun have been taking a long time..." Sakura said to Ino

"Uhmm... you are right without Naruto and Shinta is very dull even making fun of Shikamaru is getting old" Ino said

"I wonder if they are okay..." Hinata said looking at the deep blue sky

then... sudendly a bal of fire came from the sky... in direction of the forest...

Kiba hear the wishtling of the fireball coming down with his sensitive ears...

Hinata, Ino and Sakura followed the trajectory of the fireball...

the fireball the split in two... one went west and the other went east

"You two follow the one on the east... I will go into the west" Sakura said

They split up... Sakura went into the east and was joined by Kiba soon afterwards

"Sakura?! You are going there too?" Kiba said to Sakura

"yeah... hurry up Kiba!" Sakura said as she hurried to the flaming fireball

The flaming ball then smashed into the ground creating a crater and sending air waves that knocked Kiba and Sakura off their feet...

The rock then cracked... and a figure emerged

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Hinata standed on their feet seeing the rock craking...ready to fihgt wathever came from the rock...

"cought cought I told Naruto to not fool around with the chakra that much but nooo... he just had to fool around... uh? Ino-chan? Hinata-chan? I am back!" Shinta said... cleaning the soot of his cloathing

Ino and Hinata hugged Shinta...

"Is good to see you all again..." Shinta said as he hugged his precious people

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn... Shinta was right... now I gotta apologize to him dattebayo" Naruto cursed as he nursed his bumps

"Naruto!?" Kiba and Sakura yelled in unison

"Oh? Sakura-chan! Kiba! I am back!" Naruto said as he was hugged by Sakura...

"Don't ever leave us like that okay!? I was worried sick about you" Sakura said

Naruto patted her head

"I made a promise... and until I fullfill it... I will never leave any of you" Naruto said...

"You changed... somehow... you look more... bishonen..." Sakura said

"You also smell somewhat different... have you been sleeping with foxes lately?" Kiba said

Naruto twinged a bit "Yeah... something like that"

They walked around to find Shinta... he waslked all covered in small burns

"Na...ru...to!!!" Shinta said menesanly

"Aww... shit!" Naruo winced as Shinta jumped on him

( a couple of minutes and beatings later)

Naruto was being held by Akamaru on his back... being dragged to Tsunade's office

"Tsunade we got something for you to work on" Sakura said

She carefully put Naruto's body on her desk

"he came back in that state?" Tsunade said arching her eyebrown looking at Sakura

"What!? I din't do it this time" Sakura said

"Actually it was me" said a voice from behind Tsunade

"YOU!!" Tsunade turned around to punch Shinta

"Hop!" Shinta jumped and landed over Tsunade's fist and jumped back to where Sakura was standing

"Oh? Your training went well then... is really rare to see someone on your level" Tsunade said

"Well... can you heal the bonehead or not?" Shinta said

"Yeah yeah... he will be fine within the hour... Shizune! Take Shinta to the briefing room... and take Naruto after he wakes up... we have interesting news for both of them" Tsunade said

"_Things are looking up to us now eh? Naruto?" _Shinta thought as he left...


	26. Chapter26 bad adquanteses and old friend

Tale of Tails And Feathers

Chapter 26:Of bad acquaintances and old Friends

"So…. Where is this where the jinchuriki was spotted correct?" said a voice that held a dark tone

"Ahh… that is correct…. Itachi-san" said a blue faced shark looking person with a huge sword…

"That is correct Kizame… also I received another report… it appears that there is a second kyuubii jinchuriki… he had befriended Naruto-kun and is a surrogate brother to him" Itachi Uchiha said

"This might be more fun than previously anticipated… who is this new jinchuriki?" Kizame asked

"I belive we meet him before… when Jiraiya foiled our capture efforts to get Naruto-kun" Itachi said

"That little brat? Yeah… he had some spunk but did not notice any youki from him…. He did a number on you thought" Kizame said smiling… it was creepy… he looked like Jaws the shark

Shinta then felt a sudden chill and sneezed…

"You okay? Shikamaru asked Shinta… both of them staring the clouds from atop the hokage monument

"Someone is talking about me" Shinta said

"You are one of the most popular men in the village… of course they will talk about you… is kinda of a drag isn't it?" Shikamaru said

"Yeah… what a drag" Shinta said imitating Shikamaru's voice perfectly

"I could sue you for that… I copywritted that" Shikamaru said playfully laughting

"but it would be too troublesome" they said in unison… they laughted as Chouji was eating his bag of chips…

"Shikamaru! Shinta! The Hokage has asked us to report immediately to her office… something big is going on and asked me to find you and Naruto… it seams is something concerning both of you" Chouji said

Shinta twisted his legs and jumped back on his feet… giving a hand to Shikamaru to help him up ("Too troublesome to do those things…")

Shinta and Shikamaru used the Body flicker technique to go to the office faster and easier

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokage Godaime (Tsunade)'s office

"Good… you are all present… we had been informed that they had spotted 2 akatsuki members that Naruto and Shinta had the _pleasure_ of encountering them 3 years ago" Tsunade said

"You mean the psycothic going blind guy and jaws wanna be?" Shinta said

The room did a general anime sweat…. But he was right… but he kinda killed the mood…

Naruto was laughting at how Shinta describe their would-be Killers

"I learned that Itachi's sharingan drains his ocular abilities… so he is going blind little by little each time he uses it" Kakashi said from behind them all

All of the rookie nine (minus Sasuke plus team 10) cringed…(Kakashi was really good at stealth… but nowhere near Shinta's level)

"It seams you had an upgrade when I was gone… your sharingan seams to be holding something back…. Could it be that you awakened the Magekyo Sharingan?" Shinta asked

"Very persectipe Shinta-kun… yes… I had an "upgrade" as you said… but it s quite different from Itachi's sharingan…"

"You two must go into hiding" said the Goddaime…

"buzz!! Wrong answer… try again shall we?" Shinta said as he made a bussing sound

"Here is my plan… Naruto and I create bunshins… we deliver heavy blows… we lure them and kill them… and if luckily we interrogate them and I will expediate their souls to hades" Shinta said summoning a weird looking weapon

"When I visited heaven I found a place for the Shinigamis (Death gods)… they had a little problem with one of them going rouge and upsetting the balance by expediting more people or animals than they should… I was ordered to hunt him down… and absorbed his powers abilities knowledge and obtained a zanpatou… or a soul clever… this lets me cut the soul out of a person and expediate them to heaven, hell or purgatory" Shinta explained of his huge sword that looked like an oversized kitchen cleaver

"Are you nuts? Those guy took already the sanchibii and you two are not even…" Tsunade said a bit histerical

"is okay… we are a lot more stronger than before…and this is our fight… mine and Naruto's alone… we have to find them and send them to my kingdom…where I will see it that they have a… _comfortable_ stay" Shinta said with a evil glare…

Tsunade found it wise to not stand in his way… he is a fox… and since Naruto was a brother he was defending his pack

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both… the quiet psychotic and the shark-man stopped in their tracks… two teens where in there way… one was sporting an orange jacket with orange pants…the jacket had black strips on the middle

That teen was Naruto…

The other was sporting an outfit made from belts… all of them black… his pants where formfitting and hand two belts one going up and the other going down… he had the leaf's head protector tied around his eyes his hair dangling on the wind

"Uchiha Itachi I presume?" Shinta said

"You must be Shinta-kun…right... we meet before have we not?"Itachi said in his uber polite (and dark) manner

"yeah…we tangled before… but make no mistakes… I will capture you and bring you over to Sasuke…. So he may kill you and be able to return and get over his revenge" Shinta and Naruto said in unison

"He… the two little kits think they can take us" Kizame said

Naruto lounged towards Itachi and hit him in the stomach

It puffed out of existence "Kage bunshin" Naruto was falling he put his hands in the floor and started to spin… Itachi was hit by his kick

Then everything turned red

"Tsukoyomi?" Shinta asked

"yes… but it reallyt is not of your concern right now…" Kizame said as he swung down his sword

"That sowrd… it drains chakra right?" Shinta said as he dodged another swing from the sword

"how about we let our swords sing?" Shinta said

"Summon! Buster Blade!" a long zanbatou appeared

"This was given to me by a good friend who trained me… we defeated together with the help of some friends someone who was potentially more powerful than Kyuubii and worst of all… he was smart and in control… after he defated him he gave me this sword… and I will use it to make fish-sticks out of you!!" Shinta charged with his sword

Metal against metal Kizame was having a bit of a hard time… why wasn't this punk kid tired… his sword should had drained his youki and chakra already

"What the heck is keeping you up boy?" Kizame said as he parried Shinta's blow

"Giving up? I wanted to do a fille-o-fish out of you!" Shinta said as he attacked Kizame

"I see jokes run in the family eh?" Kizame said as he delivered another blow

"Enough of games Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!!"

Shinta was trown into the water… then Kisame continued his next attack "Suiton: Goshokuzame" sharks appeared five of them… Shinta swam and dodged the first 3 but got bitten by the last 2 

He was bleeding… those guys where no pushovers… but…

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" Shinta reappeared under Kisame and delivered a sickening punch

Then Shinta jumped into the sky spinning around white a light flowing his twisting motion

"Veniant Spīritūs Āeriālēs Fulgurientēs! Cum Fulgurātiōne Flet Tempestās Austrīna! Jovis Tempestās Fulguriēns!"

(Let the Air and Lightning Spirits Come! Let the Southern Storm Blow with Lightning! Jupiter's Thunderstorm)

The thunder raged over the water looking for their target

"_The hell?this isn't a jutsu...what the hell is it? Is he able to control heaven and earth?"_ Kisame thought as he was hit by a hurracane with lighting combined

Kisame was blown away and hurt by the thunder malestorm created by Shinta

Naruto and Itachi where in their own brawl inside Naruto's mind...

Itachi had locked Naruto on the Tsukoyomi... both of them in Naruto's mind

"For the next 35 hours you will fell intense suffering" Itachi said as he put Naruto on the cross and prepare to stab him...

"I don't think so" Naruto said as he dissipated as he was water vapor...

Naruto reapeared behind Itachi, to his surpirse

"Moh... you seam surprised... I have developed a way to counter your eyes... thanks to my brother" Naruto said to Itachi

"So... Naruto-kun has learned new moves... interesting... I wonder if it's you or the kyuubii" Itachi said

"There is no Kyuubii in me no more Itachi" Naruto said as he charged in with his kunai

Itachi then was launched from Naaruto's mindscape

"What do you mean?" Itachi said

"Shinta found a way to destroy kyuubi without hurting the host... now... I am only me!!" Naruto said moking Itachi

"You lie... there is no way that anyone could destroy the kyuubii wihtout killing the host" Itachi

"My brother is no ordinary shinobi... and he is also a prince from a foreign land...with so many kinjutsus and other sorts of powerfull techniques and has a powerful kekeigenkai that overpowers the sharingan... it has two stages... but I can only use the first stage... and that is all I need to defeat you" Naruto said activating a handseal

"Demon's Eyes... OPEN!!"

Naruto's eyes changed... they became green... with a black slits

"They are not red" Itachi realized as Naruto charged in...

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto calle din the clones

All the clones charged and attacked Itachi... who dispatched the clones with relative ease

Naruto then charged in and comenced to attack with taijutsu

"You have grown... but now I am afraid we will have to kill you since you no longer posses what we look for... a pity...you could have done great in Akatsuki" Itachi said

"You attacked my friend Gaara... left him dead... and you expect me to join you?! You must be more mental that I originaly thought" Naruto said as he attaked with his kunai

Itachi bloked the kunai but it cut trow his own

Itachi jumkped back

"Wind manipulation eh? You have grown a lot more than expected... I heard you even created you own jutsu... let me see it" Itachi said as he attacked with his Grand fireball jutsu

Naruto dodged it and used a spell that Shinta taught him to increase his speed

"Maxima Accelerātiō!" said as he moved

His speed rivaled if not surpassed Lee's without his wieghts and the gates fully open

Naruto pumelled Itachi to the side of the rock... Kisame was trown in a similar fashion buit with a bit more "Spyce"

"Omne Flammāns Flammā Purgātūs, Domine Extinctiōnis et Signum Regenerātiōnis, in Meā Manū Ēns Inimīcum Edat! Flāgrantia Rubicāns!" Shinta yelled as he pointed towards the enemies (translation:Everything Burning with the Flame of Purification, Lord of Destruction and Sign of Rebirth, Residing in My Hand! Let It Eat the Enemy! Red Blaze! )

Itachi and Kisame jumped out of the way as they saw the rock melt under the extream temperatures of Shinta's fire

"Odama Rasengan!!" Naruto jumped at the two that had their guards down

Kisame was hit by his technique... he was b lown away... and Itachi whent after him...

"It appears that pulling out is the wise choice for the time being" Itachi said to Kisame

"ya think!?" Kisame said groaning of pain

Naruto and Shinta let the two get away... they will tanlge once more in the near future

"See your growth Naruto? I am happy you trained there... now you are worthy of being my right hand on the kingdom... and worthy of the hokage name... nobody could deny you this" Shinta said as he ruffled Naruto's hair

"Moh... Shinta-nisan... stop that I am not a kid remember?" Naruto said as he pulled Shinta's hand off his hair

"Yeah... but we all need affection... that is what you looked for when you where young right?" Shinta said

"Hehehehe... you are right" Naruto said

"And after I finish my work here... I will take the girls and marry them all... and then you can marry them since there is such a thing as open marriage from where I am from" Shinta said

"What is that?" Naruto asked him as they walked

He pulled Naruto's ears close to him and whispered something to him

Naruto then became as red as a beet

"Ni-san!you are such a pervert!" Naruto said

"Nah... I am just looking after my pack... and Konoha is filled with beautiful and strong women after all" Shinta said winking his eye to Naruto who was fuming… but contemplated the idea

"_Sakura-chan… as my wife… Uhmm_" Naruto pondered

"I wonder… Naruto… could it be we could actually become happy… we may live forever… but they can't…. what will you do when their time comes?" Shinta asked Naruto

"We can go to both realms… so is no problem… besides they will always be in our hearts" Naruto said as he put his hand in his heart

They headed back into the village… a few wounds and a lot of bloodloss… but otherwise mangled and maimed… but still alive

Shinta's outfit was in shreds thanks to Kisame's water jutsu attack and Naruo had a fair fair of lacerations and cuts from kunais and 3rd degree burns in his hands from rejecting the grand fireball

"Shinta-kun, Naruto-kun! Hinata ran up to meet them and stopped

Naruto was covered in soot… half of his pants where gone (left leg) and showed his underware (that was burned in a few places), Shinta on the other hand hand a dark spot in his black outfit made from belts (his own blood that was drawn by the shark jutsu)

"Ehmm Hinata-chan? Daishobio?" She said as Hinata passed out

Sakura, Kiba and the rest came out to help Naruto and Shinta in and clean their wounds

"We scared them off... It seams that we still got a long ways to go... 2 of them and we left them half dead... not bad for a novice at my trade ne?" Shinta said laughitng... causing the gash in his side to spurt more blood

"Uhmm... is that gonna be lethal?" Shinta asked nerviously laughting

(at Konoha's hospital)

"Besides the countless cuts and the various amounts of blood that you had lost... is a miracle that you are still kicking Shinta-kun" Shizune said after patching him up

"Mah, Shizune-chan... my _special_ _condittion _allows me to be more durable than normal humans" Shinta said winking at the medic nin

"If you are done flirting with my assistant you can take your ass off the bed... we need it for the **real** injured persons" Tsunade said with a smirk across her face

"Ah Tsunade... why don't you just go out and seduce some attractive men... after all I made you young again did I not? No need to be jelous of your apprentice" Shinta said with a smirk

Crack bam Snap

"I think I will need to stay some more" Shinta said laughitng as blood came from his head covering a bit of his eyes

Shinta was realeased a tad later that night... and found two women waiting for him

"whom might you be?" Shinta asked them

The younger looking answered "Ano... my name is lilith and this is my sister... Morigan Aesenland (A/N:did I get the name right?)

"oh... so you must be the succubi in charge of the eastern regions of Hell... it is a pleasure to meet you... you are more gorgeous than described by my grandfather..." Shinta said as he kissed her hand

"And you are quite a gentelman for a fox demon... you kin would have tried to mate with me... not that I would mind... I **am **a succubi after all" Morigan said pushing her hair away from her eyes

"You are not aware of my... **situation**?" Shinta asked her

"Oh you mean your multiple forms? I don't care much... you look as handsome in each one" she said rather seductively

"May I inquire the reasons you had come to this realm?" Shinta asked her

"We had come here to talk about the advanced of... "him" again and the terms on witch our allince should be held" Morigan said with her little sister trailing behind her

"Please follow me...there is much to discuss" Shinta said

They followed Shinta to one of his appartment that he had rented and payed for in case he ever needed a place for privacy...

They sat on comfty on beanbag chairs and a bunshin no kage brought them some drinks... a special blody maey of the succubi's and darjelin tea for Shinta

"Start talking Morigan... I am listening... something bad has happened if you want the help of my people" Shinta said looking calculatitative at Morrigan and her sister Lilith... whom reminded him of Hinata when she was a kid

"They killed my father... "he" orchestrated an attack and send someone to assasinate him via poision" Morrigan said in a dark tone...

"He died!?" Shinta said surprised... of the the incubi and sucubi he was the strongest... matching Satan power to power any day

"What... poison...was used?" Shinta fearing the answer

"Holy water... with the pulverised hair of angels... the ultimate poison for us darkdewellers..." Morrigan said with anger on her voice

Shinta then walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder

"You are the new queen... and you don't wish to have that kind of burden on you... and you are mad that your father was killed... and don't know what to do...am I right?" Shinta said

Morrigan feltdisconforted... she was a demoness of the highest level... yet this hanyo could make her fell... special... granted she had found many men that made her fell "special" but... this was different... it touched her soul... real caring and love in it's purest form... and concern for her well being... something she had never experinced

after drinking the bloody mary and the darjelin tea they went down to busyness

"You wish to not be queen... then I see only two solutions..." Shinta declared as he held 2 fingers up

"One... you can give me your kingdom and stay assured that it will be in my grandfather's capable paws... or two... you can send your sister as the new queen... but if I am correct... your "sister" is the incarnation of your power halved is it not? That will be a very dangerous manuver... so I can see only one option will come to this..." Shinta said

"Take it" Morigan said

"Why so agreeable? I thought you will tell me to wait and that I will think about this deal" Shinta said a bit surprized... arching his eyebrows...

"I really like my independence... and being a queen will take all of it away... besides I am not fit to be one... I would have no clue on what to do to be honest... but..." She said sitting tentativily on Shinta rubbing her leg agaist his member

"I know you will do a great job handling things" she said seductively as a whisper

Shinta smirked "There is one rule that I want you to follow when you stay in this village and in Sanagure" Shinta said to her

"What would it be?" She said passing he rlong slender finger on Shinta's face

"You can't... "feast" on any of these people's souls... the is, however one person that shoul dyou find him... devor his soul imediately..."Shinta said

he pulled out a file from his clothing and gave it to Morrigan

"is this the target? He looks kinda cute" Morrigan said liking her chops

"I am glad you like him... it makes this much more easier" Shinta said shruging

"Whatever did he do?" Morrigan asked

"Look at the file and find out... you are welcome to stay here as long as you want, whenever you want... you are a allways welcome..." He said taking a spare key and giving it to Morrigan

Morrigan smiled and took the key...

"well... first things first... we need to introduce you to the hokage..." Shinta said... sighting... this might become troublesome...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(road to the hokage tower 8pm)

Shinta had never felt so much killing intent since he left hell... apparently all the males where jelous that Shinta was with one hot babe that Morrigan was (if they only knew she would suck their sould dry after doing the deed)

the guards where more than willing to let them pass... oggling at the contours of Morrigan's body

"Tsunade-baachan! I got an important guest to see you!" Shinta said waiking Tsunade up

"Shinta... this better be important" Tsunade said as she thretened to beat the little shit out of Shinta... again

" oh... you better belive it is" said a female voice

"Shinta... who is she?" Tsunade asked him

"Tsunade-hokage... meet Morrigan Aesenland... queen of the Sucubi sector of Hell... and a long friend of mine" Shinta introduced the sexy and drop dead gorgeous succubi

Tsunade...was a bit shocked... she had heard the legends of the succubi.. being herself cathegorized as one by many people because of her looks

"She has given me her land and kingdom to add to my own... that means more terrain and more people on my side to fight "him" and utterly destroy him...she is also in the same quest... and therefore had become close allies... and even closer because of our friendship...Tsunade-sama I would like from you to allow her and her sister to live here as citizens so they have a place outside hell to stay... I made all the living arrangements... all we need is your approval and the citizenship forms..." Shinta said

Tsunade simply looked at her for a while

"is she... safe to keep around the male population?" Tsunade said

"Yeah... and if you want to you can sic her to Jiraiya... then he will truly fear women" Shinta said

"Jiraiya? Uhmm I want to try him sometime" Morrigan said

This made Tsunade and Shinta cringe... they could never conceive someone having... sex... with the biggest pervert in Konoha...nay the world

"I love his book... I wonder if the author does it as good as he writtes of it" Morrigan said while drolling at the sensations she would feel...

" Just don't suck his soul okay?"Shinta said... worried for once of Jiraiya

Tsunade had just finished the paperwork nessesary fo rher to become a citizen

"here you go... Morrigan Aesenland age:25 sex: female

and other paperwork that I singed fot you to have an identity... welcome to Konoha I hope you behave and suck no souls in you stay here or any of our allied countries"

"Don't worry... I won't unless they are evil or have bad intentions..." Morrigan said with a sensual smile

"You **must** meet Anko... you two would get along famously" Shinta said smirking

"Maybe so...perhaps I should meet her" Morrigan said

"Well ladies... I have to go sleep and train with Naruto, Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan" Shinta said arraging his hair...

"Oh? May I come and see them? I allways wondered how those girl you will take look like" Morrigan said

"_She just had to say that..."_ Shinta sighted

"Can you explain this... Shinta?" Tsunade said

"Yes... I am taking the strongest and most beautifull kunoichi and marring them... and add them to my pack... and bear my children'' Shinta said

"You have no shame... you must be worse than Jiraiya!" Tsunade said enraged

"No... at least I want ot marry them... I wanna do it out of love... wherever they chose me or not... I hope I can marry them all... for my heart is entwined with them" Shinta said

"Are you sure? You just don't want to screw them and then leave them?" Tsunade leaned forward... showing her inmense breasts

Shinta smiled and answered her... "I bene in hell... the place all sins are alive... and temptation is ramppant... I am still pure and had save myself for the girls in here... so yeah... I will never leave them... even Morrigan herself couldn't tempt me... and you know my character since we first meet... you should know me better... I might be a demon... but I am also an angel... and a human first and foremost..." Shinta said to Tsunade

"Very well Shinta... take good care of yourself and Naruto" She gave him a kiss on the forehead

"Thanks... I appreciate your concern... you allways been good to me and Naruto... you have my thanks and a special place in my kingdom if you wish to visit the casinos" Shinta said

"I like the sound of that" Tsunade laughted

Shinta left walking to his room on the Hyuuga manttion...

He took a shower and as he walked to his room he found Hanabi on the hall...

Shinta was only wearing a towel on his waist... and Hanabi was staring at his chest... all the well formed muscles and abs...

Shinta decided not to mess with her... okay... he decided to mess with her a little "Maybe when you are older I will let you see more" Shinta said with his fox smile

Hinabi turned red and blood dripped from her nose... then, she passed out

Shinta carried her into her room and went into his... he changed into his boxers and a nightshirt... he decided to sleep well.. it was 11pm... and the night was silent and calm

"_I have to tell Naruto about Morrigan... as my left hand man he has to know all what is happening as well... also... the party will be done in 3 more days... all the things had been set... and granps had given me the thumbs up... I hope this plan is a success"_ Shinta prayed

End Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27 Of succubi

Tale of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 27: of Demones and Godesses

Morrigan and Lilith where having a little "fun-fun"(1) session at their home… as Shinta knocked in the door

Morrigan got up with just a silk nightgown and her laced panties… it was Shinta at the door

"Morrigan… you really need to cover up more… you might unwillingly kill any perverts if you open the door like that" Shinta said with a dark shade of red in his face

"Get ready… today training regime is to avaluate Konoha's assets… mainly Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi who are respectively my brother, a possible significant other and my perverted teacher" Shinta said as he went into the kitchen and open some fried tofu (A/N kitsunes love that… and so do I)

Morrigan put on her battle outfit (skimpy as hell… from Marvel vs Capcom game) and woke Lilih up as well…

She decided to travel via bats and summoned a large horde to carry her and her sister and Shinta to the training grounds…

(Training grounds)

Kakashi was not happy… he had come early, he hated being early and being seen as responsible… responsible persons where predictable… and in a ninja world being predictable is the same as signing your death warrant

Also he was not happy that Shinta was late… and made the trio wait for him… he the analized the situation… perhaps he should not had done this to his students… he srugged this off… and then the sky went dark

---Sakura POV---

"I saw the sun bath in darkness and the air grow cold… from seemingly nowhere a cloud of darkness descended and brought upon 3 persons… one of them whom I recognized… the other two where women… both being dressed in a scandaly outfit… Shinta then put in his hand to help them out of the cloud…but the "cloud" then broke away and thousands of small bats flew away… clearing the sky once more…"

----Naruto POV----

"_Those chicks are HOT!!!!"_

----normal POV----

Morrigan looked like the feme fatale she is… with her "sister" close by

"Uhmmm you must be Sakura-chan… Shinta had spoken highly of your medical jutsu and knowledge… for the way he was speaking of you it seams like you are one of the ones he would like to mate with the most" Morrigan said

This little coment made Sakura almost die of bloodloss at the imaginery scene that played on her mind… remembering her own dreams (caused by the potion/elixir)

Morrigan teasingly passed her finger on the young girl face

"I see much potential on you… perhaps even more than you could even imagine… specially doing…" she whispered on her ear causing her to be as white as a ghost… and spill some blood from her nose

"Morrigan… would you please refrain of embarrrasing and causing her death by said embarresment to the possible candidte as my mate please?" Shinta said as he slapped his forehead at the succubi antics

"Mah… sorry Shinta-kun" she said as she snared the hanyo around with her arms… rather seductively

"Give it up Morrigan… if those years in hell you could never tempt me… what makes you think you will in here in 10 minutes?" Shinta said "Besides… I see you as a friend… you should already know that" Shinta said patting the succubi's shoulder who was slumping at her failed attempts

"Come over here" Shinta said pulling Lilith close to him… since they meet Shinta and Lilith where very close and Shinta grew to be very overprotective of her… he was not "infactuated" with her… or that he was a lolicon… no… is because she seamed… well… fragile… she reminded him of a certain pearled eyed princess…

"Her name is Lilith… younger sister of Morrigan… both of them are like me…Royalty… they are the new Queen of the succubi/vampire sector…" Shinta said

Kakashi had his world screwed… Succubi? Isn't that those demones that sucked the man's soul via sex act? He was leaned on "learning" if that is true and running away from the site… but Shinta gave him a look of reassurance… those two would not do anything to them…. Other than teasing

"Morigan here will help us see what are the things you are lacking and what needs to be worked upon...since Akatsuki men are as powerful as a C+ demon or a equivalent of sanin in this world…the Akatsuki you defeated so far where of that or a bit lesser… therefore now that they know your strengths they will no doubt train and increase their own in order to capture Naruto and or me… if they haven't given up on their folly" Shinta said

Sakura nodded understanding what he was talking about… she knew of Naruto's kyuubii and how it was sealed in him during the Gaara retrival incident…

But Naruto had yet to tell the others of what happened on those 3 weeks they left

"We will be paired up in this order… Sakura you and Morrigan will spar on this section of the forest…and Morrigan… don't use the soul ereaser on her… it would be to much paperwork to get her soul back" Shinta said to Morrigan who was smiling sily

"Okay… Sakura and Morrigan… begin!" Shinta said and jumped back

Morrigan dodged all of Sakura insanely powered punches… she moved like Shinta but with more grace… it was as she was floating…

She then fired something at her… it was a ball of energy that looked like the head of an enormious bat

Sakura punched the earth and made a big clump of dirt stood up and used to take the blunt damage…

The "shield" held and exploded covering the terrain with dust and hindering the vision of the contestants

"Naruto… this is a perfect chance to develop your chakra and ki senses… close your eyes and sense their auras… and look at the battle that way" Shinta said to Naruto

Naruto closed his eyes as he made trought the chaos that his mind was… he shutted down everything he did not need and concentrated… he saw two specs of light… one pink and the other dark green… he concentrated until the lights where given human form… he could see all the movements…

Sakura was getting her ass handed to her….

Morrigan jumped into the air after tossing Sakura and used a technique similar to the Kage bunshin and twisted herself and the clone to do a drilling kick to her and then drop her into the floor…

"That's got to hurt" winced Naruto

"She **has** been trained by the best in Niedhild after all… I want to see how well Sakura-chan can do against her" Shinta said… "And if we are lucky perhaps they will tear their clothes off" Shinta smirked at the blood that was rushing to Naruto's face

"Knowing Morrigan it might happen… ah… I should brought my camara" Shinta said… laughting at Naruto's nosebleed

Kakashi was staring at the fight… he saw that Sakura had no chance of winning… so why is she dragging the fight for so long? Kakashi saw a smirk on Shinta's face

"See? Her problem is in her chakra itself… by constantly fighting with her, Sakura is learning her own weaknesses… chakra wise and physically she is very weak… albeit her control is extraordinary…even greater than so many demons I had faced down there and elsewhere…but since she has little chakra to use… she can't use powerful jutsus… she is just helping her to gain a larger chakra capacity via this mock fight…that way Sakura…who has a big ego behind her…could not bear to loose to Morrigan, whom she sees as more competition for my affection" Shinta said as he smiled

"You really live up to your reputation eh kitsune?" Kakashi said smiling under his mask

"Sakura will try and expand her chakra network since she knows how… and she will keep trying until she reaches her limit… then she will rest and try again until her chakra network could take and produce enough charkra…. It will still be but a shadow to most of "us" but she will do better than before against these Akatsuki-temes" Shinta said as she saw Morrigan being launched towards a boulder

"This is turning into an interesting fight" Kakashi said as he saw Morrigan breasts pop out of her outfit…Morrigan later put them back in… to Kakashi's dissapointment

"Eyes on the fight not on the goods Kakashi-kun" Morrigan said as Kakshi was brought from lala-land… "_Definitely worse than Anko_" Kakashi thought

Morrigan the used something aking to Shinta's shadow melding… she used the shadows to create spike on the floor by ising the shadows themselves… Sakura managed to get close enough to land a hit on her… than launched her to a nearby river

Shinta's eyes wideneth… "_Crap… being a denizen of hell if she touches water she will be in serious trouble… since evil sinks in water"_ Shinta shadow ported to the lake just in time to catch Morrigan who was recuperating from the blow…she was still a bit dizzy and unable to move

"That is cutting close" Shinta said as he carried Morrigan onto dry land

After Morrigan and Saskura made up (and Morrigan wanted to make out with her…) it was the fight Kakashi, Morrigan and Sakura where waiting

"Listen Naruto… pull no punches because I will not… the only difference is… I will not be using my "regular" swords… other than that is anything goes" Shinta said as he let his youki envelop his body

Shinta's body then changed… it grew a few feet more and became more…demonic… or feral… his eyes turned red with a dark slit on them… this was Shinta's demon form

Naruto surrounded himself with youki and changed but not as drastically as Shinta… his eyes turned ruby and slits appeared on them

"Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto said as he charged

Shinta dodged the first 2 dozens bunshins

He went into the heart of the bunshin army and startred form there... he drew a pair of long kunais and started to slughter the bunshins...

He moved with grace as he jumped and transported himself form shadow to shadow dodging the hits and clearing the army... Naruto then spurted a tail made of red chakra

All the bunshins did the same and attacked Shinta... he dodged the attacks but was snared by a tail... he was twisted and then tossed with brutallity against a boulder

"Urg!" Shinta winced in pain as he got out of the boulder

he quickly tossed himself away from the barrage of tails coming at him like spears

he tumbled to get away from them and he got further away

He then made a seal

"Release! Pure Demon's blood... ultimate darkness kitsune!" Shinta roared

Shinta's body was enveloped in a liquid pitch-black ooze twsiting around like ribbons... Shinta's eyes changed and they became pure crimson... not even a hint of a pupils... his body now was wearing an armor that can only be described as demonic... in his hands a gauntlet with a fox's fangs where placed... his hair had now streaks of red aeound... his ears now looked more like a kitsune's with red streaks around

He exploded and charged to Naruto who nearly was hit by the attack... however the shockwaves sended Naruto flying to where Sakura was...

He sttod up... and begun charging... Shinta then called upon a muramasa sword... the same sword he had gotten from the self proclaimed "one winged angel" he cut the remaining force of bunshins Naruto had conjured... about 300 or so

It was a 1-on-1 battle now... Naruto then realeased a second tail... his claws became more prominent and his whisker-like markes became more accentuated... his K9s had gotten more elongated and his hair looked more feral... Sakura was drooling the the look on the visage of Naruto

"I know... he is good enough to eat... in more ways than one" Said Morrigan, snapping Sakura back to reality

"I wans't..." Sakura said

"Is okay... in a world as vast as this... with a lifespan so limited... is okay to give in... fell what this world has to offer... be it fun or knowledge... or pleasure" Morigan said carasing her legs

Sakura begun to get angry at her... "_She might be a princess but she acts like a slut!!!"_

Naruto now used 2 chakra tails and attacked Shinta rather visiously... but unlike back then... he had complete control... he was using this power at his own terms...

Naruto then charged with his most deadly techniques

"Futon! Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted as Shinta's eyes became as wide as saucers

Naruto connected the technique on Shinta who was send flying about 4 miles away...

Shinta emerged with deep cuts in his body... gashing a lot of blood... Morrigan watched entranced as he saw the warrior drenched in his own blood... Kakashi was about to intervene when Naruto stopped him

"He is allright... if he is still moving is because he has still a lot more holding back... I wonder how many tails I could release before I get beaten" Naruto mused

Shinta then shouted "Angel... release!... "Wings of the fallen one!" Shinta cried out

From his back... two raven-like wings sprouted making himn look like the shinigami

His eyes had changed as well... now instead of fully red a wide black hole was in the middle of his eyes...

"apparently I will have to go all out with you... winner pays for the other's ramen?" Shinta said as he took a zanpakutō from his back

"Scream murder!!... **maebure sendo** !!!" Shinta realeased his zanpakutō

"damn! Using that is unfair!!" Naruto said as he dodged the strike of the sword

"Everything is fair in love and ramen to a kitsune Naruto-kun! kuroi getsuga!"

A half moon shaped strike of darkness with red outlines came russhing to Naruto... he used his tails and to block or lessen the power but the strike changed directions... it went up

It hit him in the back... launching him directly to Shinta

"Futae no kiwame time Naruto-kun!" Shinta said smiling as the blond came flying really fast

"WHY KAMI-sama WHY!!!?" Naruto wailed as the futae no kiwami hit him on the face (futae no kiwame is a special punching technique also called 2 layer punch... capable of breaking a boulder to dust... for more info look up Sagara Sanosuke on Wikipedia)

Naruto was launched to a nearby boulder... 2 miles from the spot that he was launched from

Naruto was out of comittion...

"Well you pay fot tonights ramen Naruto-kun" Shinta said smirking

"you merciless bastard" Naruto said as he tried to pull himself up

"Curaga" Shinta said as he placed his hand on his forehead

Naruto was cured of his pain and (many) broken bones

Naruto then streched his arms "Man, that was brutal you know that?"

"I know... but at least you improved a lot on you youki control" Shinta said as he put his zanpakutō into his hammer-space

They went to Ichiraku ramen shop and They all sat down with Morrigan and Lilith

"What will you be having Morrigan? Lilith?" Shinta asked to his two old friends

"We will have miso with lots of eggs please" Morrigan and Lilith said... the later saying it shily

Naruto and Shinta impressed the two succubis by eating 18 bowls in a row each...

"You two must be the biggest scientific and demonic mysteries... the ramen eating black holes of all Niedhilll and earth" Morrigan said at the appetite of the two kitsune

"They asid those who eat a lot also Fu---" She was cut off by Shinta

"please don't... just don't finish that sentence" Shinta said

Shinta payed Morrigan and Lilith and Sakura's meal... and let Naruto pay for his own and Shinta's

"_Damn... Gama-chan will be flattened today..._" Naruto thought

After paying the debts... he went to his home... he needed to talk to his new "mother"

he went to his appartment and put a bowl of water and a candle in the middle of the bowl... he then put a rune stone given to him by Sakuya...

"_Contact mother...contact mother" _Naruto thought

an image appeared on the bowl of water... "Naruto-kun? How are you? Is soo good to see you Naru-kun... are things going okay over there?" said Sakuya

To Naruto he felt unconfortable... nobody was that nice to him... yet this angel... she came and took him in as one of her own... she loved her for that... being kindhearted and giving him a chance...

"mom... I need to know... why is Shinta stronger than me? Is it because he trains more... or is it his "condition"? Naruto asked Sayuka

Sakuya struck a thinking pose... "no... his power level hsould be aroughtly a bit more than yours... however... there is something that drives him... a dream that is, to his opinion, even more important than being Hokage" Sakuya said

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"He wishes to rid the world of evil... to eliminate it so only good comes and people can live in peace all over the world... is that reason that drives him to push himself to the limits of his own powers...his drive is also fuled by what his own world was... war striken and backstabbing... children dying and being killed... or used for experiments or as cannon fodder... his world was horrible... there where kids he could save... and kids that died while he was unable to do nothing... he wishes to save this world... and then... if the gods want... save his own...that is what drives him..." Sakuya said to him

"So... this is his drive... what motivates him" Naruto said

"Thank you... mom..." Naruto said

"Mah Naru-chan... don't be so shy with your mom... by the way... dad wanted to give you something but he is off on Aesenland's territory to pay his respects" Sakuya said

"his respects?" Naruto asked...

"Did you not know? Her father has ben assasinated..." Sakuya said in a sad tone

"Who killed him? And how?" Naruto asked

"It was... "him" the fallen light... the one fallen from grace" Sakuya said

"You mean?..." Naruto was worried

"Lucifer..." Sakuya said putting a dark semblance

"That bastard... the one that is after my brother, isn't he? Naruto said

"Yes... that is why you and your brother must be together... only together your powers become stronger" Sakuya said

"Together... we are more...powerful... your power derives from the bond you two have... you two are powerful... but together... you are a force to be rekoned with" Sakuya said... extending her ethereal arms to hug her son

"Take care of yourselves... my sons" Sakuya said with a tear on her eyes

"Thanks mom" Naruto said with a hidden tear in his eyes

The communication was then cut off… Naruto went to sleep that day with a grin in his face… he had found a family

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinta was with Ino on her parent's flower-shop… He had been helping her with transplants and potting… even if Shinta was calm and collected he could not help himself being fond of the loud blond girl… they had a good friendship with her, as well as Sakura… even if she was an Anko prodigy…

He loved being in the flora… this house had given him so many fond (and very "H") memories (Ino on her undergarments, Ino trying to seduce him be going out of the bath in a towel and "accidentally" dropping it)

"We had fun times back then uh?" Shinta said with a sight… remembering his carefree life 4 years ago… when Sasuke was still a shinobi to this village

"Yeah… now we have to worry about Orochimaru…and Akatsuki" Ino said

"Wrong… Orochimaru is dead" Shinta said

"Shinta-kun… please tell you are not kidding" Ino said

"Sasuke killed him… he is no longer in his grasps…" Shinta said

"However… he will not return… at least not yet… not until he has killed "him"" Shinta said to a confused Ino

"The man that killed his entire clan… Itachi Uchiha"

Ino walked to Shinta… she wanted to ask him about the revelation he had given them earlier…

"You want to know about my kingdom? I guess there is no harm in that… where should I start?"

"My kingdom is in Hell… or in a part in Hell… it looks basically like a tropical island in the mainland… but inside there are more secrets… we have a vast green grass and flowers everywhere…not a place one would imagine in hell right? It is so because not all demons are hell-bent on killing (excuse the pun) or making depressing things, demons are also known for their love (some of them) and their kindness… also there are demon deities that protect humans… my kingdom is one of the many "good demons" strongholds in hell…" Shinta told Ino

"In my kingdom there are many medicinal herbs far stronger than any one found in this realm… and flowers only your imagination could dream of… but all those strongholds are falling because there is an evil demon that wishes to corrupt all order… his name is Lucifer… the fallen one or the fallen light as some call him in heaven… being that my mother is in fact… an angel" Shinta told Ino

"because of it… my body is far stranger than that of any ordinary demon or angel… being able to switch n between hanyo… half demon/angel or half demon/angel and human… or human… or pure angel… it gave me complete control over my darkness… and I became the prince of the kingdom in hell" Shinta explained to Ino

"You know… your hell sounds like paradise" Ino said giggling at the joke

"It is actually" Shinta said at the now confussed Ino

"When earth was first created the gods put in charge adam and eve or what we also call the first man and woman…they disobeyed god by trying to reach ultimate knowledge by eating the forbidden fruit… and they where trown out of the paradise… and then… so they would not return… he send it to the pits of Niedhill to be cared by my people to this very day" Shinta said

He put the last flower on the desk and sighted… "Well that is all of them… I am glad that I was of use to you Ino-chan… tell your mom hi from my part" Shinta said as he kissed Ino on her cheek as he left the store

"Good bye my sweet love" Ino said as he saw Shinta leave the store

Shinta went over to the forest of death once more… he was going to pull out the big guns… and there was only a person with big guns enough to help him in this little situation

"Conect me to…gulp Hild-sama please" Shinta said…

Bzzztzzz….

"Who is it?" came a seductive voice from the river Shinta was using to communicate

"Ohayoo Hild-sama" Shinta said with a smile that was hiding his fear of the vixen like demoness in front of him

Is not as Shinta feared her… no she was a nice person to be with is just… well… she is a nymphomaniac… she wants to be banged harder than an African drum… stuffed with more cream than a hostess cake… she is worst than all the succubi in hell… and she isn't one at that… and she does whatever she fells like… and I happen to be high in his list of priority targets, when she isn't a sex fiend she is really nice to have around… unless you piss her off…

"mah! Shinta-kun such along time no see… what is it that you require from me this time? Is it a favor... or perhaps something else?" 

"Hild-sama, let's skip the pleasantries… I need your help… something concerning the files of a few select demons I will be needing on my team…also I will talk to odin about some "arrangments" from his side

"Very well… but what do I get in return… you know this is a two way road… give and receive" Hild said

"How about more territory in the eastern lands? Would that suffice for you?" Shinta said

Hild puffed deceptioned of Shinta "I was hopping for something more… intimate… but I guess that will do" she said… "Whom do you need?" She asked

"I will need the following hanyos and youkai…: Inuyasha, Seshomaru, Mara would do nicely as well… Koga would do nicely as well… and also… bring Hikari with them" Shinta said

"Very well they will be with you by tomorrow noon" She said as someone broke into her office

"Hild-sama you have more paperwork to do" the demon said to her

"W-well I am off" Shinta said as he knew what was coming

"I am on a business call you &&(&&$!!! How dare you bring more paperwork on me you !$#(!!!"

He closed the conection to hell and started one to heaven

"Yo! Odin… are you there?" Shinta said

"Ah… Shinta-kun… is a pleasure to see you once more" Odin said to Shinta

"Like wise I assure you Odin-sama" Shinta bowed to the image of Odin

"No need for formalities… what is it that you require from us?" Odin said smiling at him

"I need you to send me a group of the following residents in Valhala and 2 of your daughters… preferably Skuld and Belldandy I will need their abilities on this quest" Shinta said

"And the others?" Odin asked

"I will need the red haired samurai… my kenjutsu teacher Himura Shinta… or as he was known to his wife as Himura Kenshin… also I will need his friend Sagara Sanosuke" I will also need you to contact a few friends of mine… like Edward Elric and his little brother… and Nagi Springfield and Krylancelo who is working with the surname of Orphen" Shinta said

"Why them?" Odin asked

"they are like me… when a friend or loved one is in need they will come no matter what… and help defend them at all costs" Shinta explained

"They will take a while to contact them but I will send my best agents" Odin said

"Thank you" Shinta said as he bowed

"I expect great thinks from you Taiyokai of the east" Odin said smiling as he left

Shinta pulled himself together and walked out of the forest…

"_this war is between all of us… in order to prevent the ragnarok from occurring… we must unite even with the most unlikely of allies..."_ Shinta thought as he walked to his room

"_Should I tell Naruto about the visitors he is about the recive?... nah… I want to see the look of surprise..."_

"Mayu? Please stay with Naruto this night… keep him company and make a psychic recording of the events when a girl appears from the mirror and from the bath tub… but if he attacks them refrain him with "disable" alright Mayu?"

Mayu giggled since he knew what his friend and tamer was planning and went along with it

"I better buy more properties…I need them in order to house all of my guests… I wonder if I can use the hokage's name and pay for them myself? No matter… Tommorow there will come… all of them

End Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28 heavely visitors

Tale of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 28: The heavenly visitors (and some demons too)

"Is been a while since I been to the mortal realm" said a hanyo to his older brother

"It has been a good while… but my domains are being taken well care of said the oldest brother

"Halt who goes there" said the guard of the gates to Konohagure

"We are here looking for our friend and apprentices… their name's are Shinta and the other is a yellow sea urchin…. Naruto I think…." Said the younger brother

"I will take you to them… but first you must see the hokage… is just procedure but I hope you can bear with me on this" said the guard as he took both hanyo and yokai brothers to the hokage

At the same time… our little hero Naruto was about to have an experience of his own…

(Naruto's apparment 8:00 am)

Naruto had a rought week… he had been sparing with Morrigan and Lilith at the same time… neither giving him a break…. He had pushed himself to his limits… but those two… they where horrible…. They where inhumane… worse than slave drivers

He was taking a warm shower to aliviate his sore muscles…. He was hurting all over… even in places he did not know they existed

After his bath he wet in an changed into his robe… he was too tired to change

Then… a bright light came from a mirrow in his room… from it a beautiful young woman came to be and Naruto's eyes meet hers

"Ara? Oh my… you must be Shinta-kun's little brother… allow me to introduce myself… my name is Belldandy… here is my card" (in japan is a costume to give your business card as an introduction… Belldandy is a goddess… so her card explains her job)

"Uh? Name: Belldandy goddess of the present Class:1 License:Unlimited, I must be dreaming" Naruto concluded

Just then from his bathtub

"Yaiii!!! Hot hot hot hot!!!" A young girl's voice was heard

Naruto ran into the bathroom and blushed a bit… in there was a gorgeous girl of his own age… how had she had gotten in… he did not know…nor care

"Ugh… who on the nine rings of Niedhil uses such hot water?" the little girl said

Naruto only got the only intelligent question his mind was giving him "Umm… Who are you and why are you in my bathtub?"

She jumped out of there and floated a few inches off the ground

"My name is Skuld, Goddess of the future license:limited class:3, Nice to meet you"

"Mew!" Mayu floated around Skuld and Beldandy being scratched behind his ears by them

"Ehmmm… why are you two doing here?" Naruto asked… he was still dumbfounded by what is going on

"Ah that's right… Shinta-kun told us to come… is for a mission we need to undertake…"

"_They must be here to find and bring back Sasuke" _Naruto thought

"Yes… but that is a secondary objective" Belldandy said

"UH? But I din't say anything… oh… right… you are goddesses… mind-reading" Naruto said concluding… "Wait… what do you mean secondary objective?"

"We need to kill the rouge demon lord… the one that has caused so many pains and the root of all human misery… we are going after Luzbel… also known as Satan" Beldandy said

"Him uh?... can you tell me more about him? Who and how he was before all this?" Naruto asked the two goddesses

"Here is a picture before he went rouge 3 eons ago" Belldandy showed Naruto a picture of a handsome man with jet-black hair on the right and white-snow on the left

His eyes where Emerald with a faint azure color

His face was cold and unemotional… he was surrounded by a lot of girls a "fangirls" was heard from Naruto

"So this is him… I guess he will be our priority from now on ne?" Naruto said with a depressed tone… his friend, once more, will have to wait

He was pulled-by Belldandy into her…. Belldandy hugged Naruto and comforted him

"To lost someone as close as a brother to the unknown… we will help you find your friend… after all there is one thing in comun… that dreadfull Akatsuki organization" Said Belldandy as she patted Naruto's hair

From a Cd on the floor a blond woman came to be… she was wearing something a kin to a punk metal band

"Hiya!!! Is Mara!!" the small girl cried in fright hiding behind her big sister

"Relax… I am here under Hild's order to help you all out… so there will be no fighting between us… so is a truce… at least till this little quest is over" Mara said

(Back at the Hokage's office)

"So you mean to tell me you are the backup Shinta requested for?" Tsunade said after seeing both hanyo and youkai

"Yes… but in about a few hours more people, not only demons will come but humans and a few goddesses… friends of Shinta…" Said the hanyo

"An your names?" Tsunade asked

The youkai introduced himself "I am Seshomaru… and he is my younger brother… Inuyasha" said Seshomaru

( At 2 miles from the gates)

"Master! You have yet to teach me some new spells… please master" said a young blond boy with blue eyes

"Magic…listen you have to calm down… I will teach you on our way to Konohagure… I have to repay a favor and see how my other student is doing" said the person in question

A blond girl with green eyes then spoke " You know… you never did tell us his name… or how he looked like"

"Hold on Cleo… I think I have a picture of him in here" the man said pulling an old picture

in it where Shinta with the man both of them donning their similar but color-opposite outfits… while Orphen donned black… Shinta donned white

"OH? Orphen is this your first apprentice?" Cleo asked

"Yeah… he was a good student… and a very powerful fighter on hand to hand… his strengh without enhancements are equal to mine with the enhancements" Orphen said

Magic just whistled… "He must be as strong as you"

"You are wrong… he is by far stronger than me… or any other from the Tower of Fangs" Orphen said

from the woods two young male figures one with red hair and petit the other tall and lean

"Hey… We are looking for Konohagure do you know where is at?" said the tall lean man

"Yeah… we are heading that way… wanna come with?" Orphen said

"Sure thing... my name is Sagara Sanosuke…and this here is Kenshin"

"Pleased to meet you" said the girly looking man

They reached towards the gate when suddenly a man with reddish-brown hair came… he looked like he was in his early 20s… and jumped… he was wearing a cloak…

"Hey… any of you know where Konohagure is located?" said the man

"We should reach there within the next 10 minutes… you are looking for Shinta as well are you not?" Kenshin asked him

"Yeah… the name is Nagi… Nagi Springfield also known as the thousand master" He said with an over inflated ego

They reached Konohagure where the guard was ready to let them in…. he was informed of the guests that will be arriving

They quickly found Shinta who was sitting on a telephone post close to the gates

"Welcome to my home away from home my friends and mentors" Shinta said with his natural fox grin

"Is that him?" Cleo said poiting at Shinta

"You must be Cleo… Orphen has told me about you a lot… Kenshin, Orphen, Sanosuke… thanks for coming at such short notice… Nagi… you too… how is your kid?"

"Last I saw him he was attacked by demons…. He is okay now… for the time being" Nagi said…

"He targeted your family because of our ties… I am sorry Nagi… but think of this… once we defeat "Him" we can all live peaceful lives" Shinta said extending his arms to great azure sky

"When do we start?" Sanosuke said… he loved a good fight… and he was known to be the Fight merchant…. Someone who was hired to fight… and he was once a part of an elite team called Sekihoutai and was the new master of the Futae nokiwami… that was passed to Shinta who had earned it on his own diligence and perseverance

"As soon as we see the Hokage" Shinta said… and they all followed him

a few minutes later….

"Damn! Those are the biggest knokers I seen in my life" Sanosuke said as he meet the Hokage… only to be punched by Tsunade… and her monstrous strenght

But unlike most of "normal" people… Sanosuke was still standing… "Ouch… that hurt" Sanosuke said as he picked himself up… the blow made him a bit dizzy… but his head was really strong… so he would be okay…

"You should think before you talk… I am sorry Hokage-dono… excuse my friend's lack of comun sence" Kenshin said to the Hokage with his smile

Shinta then steped in with Naruto and his friend from hell Dante… son of his re-trainer back in hell… the Hellish Knight Sparda…

"Yo… how is it going guys?" Dante stepped in the office with a bottle of tomato juice…

A sword about roughtly the same size of Zabusa's was in his back and two guns at his sides… Ebony and Ivory

Unknown to most… Dante is a half demon… and, ironically, a demon hunter…

Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru where in the office… Shinta was happy since that meant less trouble looking for them

"Well… I am glad you are all here… this team will be the alpha team… we need too have a lot of manpower but it will not work unless we have a very good mind that can direct us… for that reason Shikamaru you will help with the alpha team consisting of Naruto, Sakura, Nagi and Kenshin. I myself shall lead team Omega made by Orphen, Kenshin, Dante and Sanosuke… Also… to be sure we are on top form…my group… having no healers will take 2 more additional persons… please come on in… Belldandy, Skuld-chan"

The office doors opened to reveal a woman of ethereal beauty… Belldandy the oldest sister with her flowing brown hair and deep blue eyes… her eyes held so much warmth and love… her litte sister with jet-black hair… and gentle brown eyes… her eyes where filled with wisdom and intelligence far beyond someone her age….

"Please meet Belldandy… she will be in charge of healing team Omega… and Skuld… she will be making devices for us to use such as long range encrypted wireless communication… and she will be in charge of demolition in case any structure is found… also she will be the chief mechanic for another friend that I am expecting to come about a day or so… Well introductions for my friends in here… The blond one over there is my little brother Naruto Uzumaki… and the cute pink haired girl is a childhood friend, teammate and significant other Sakura Haruno… and the one with the lazy face ("Che… troublesome") is Nara Shikamaru… all around genious… and all around lazy bum(Shinta snikered at the last part)

"Because of the nature of this mission… it is considered a SS class mission… meaning that this mission does not exist… this conversation never happened and it will be most deadly and hazardous… and the Council will never know of this… other wise they might choose to send the "ROOT" after me and Naruto… just like they tried to use Sai to kill Sasuke… as Naruto and Sakura had told me" Shinta said…. Discusted at the ignorant council… trying to eliminate that witch they fear and don't understand…

Sanosuke craked his neck "Yeah yeah… but I am hungry… and I am need of some boose… if the introductions are over I will take my leave now…" Sanosuke marched off…

"I should follow him… he has a bad sence of direction… by your leave" Kenshin said as he followed after Sanosuke

Nagi then put his hand on Shinta's shoulder "I hope you are prepared for this… you are a strong person… but even you might have trouble… take the time and relax… when the time comes… give it your all… you are one of the few people that have a seamly infinite mount of Magic storage…"

He walked and disappeared… like he was never there…

Orphen walked by and gave him a pat on the shoulder…

Dante was eyeing him… he then told him… "We need to talk"

Shinta excused himself and went with Dante to a pizza place…

(Pizza parlor)

"You actually went for that?! Are you fucking crazy!? Do you know how many humans die in that ritual alone?... you really are either really stupid… or luky… or brave… of mybe a mixture of all of them or of some" Dante said as he was eating his pizza

"Dante… I respect you… and I had thought about it… but the ritual was made perfect… it was not done by demons… it was done by gods… and demons… it was a ritual to become a mix of a kyuubii, angel and human and the in betweens…" Shinta said

"You do realize that If you go rouge… I will personally hunt you down" Dante sad with a piercing look

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Shinta said with an evil stare in his eyes…

….

…

…

"hahahahahahahehehahahahhaha" Both of them laughted… Dante was shedding tears as well as Shinta

"But seriously thought…what is heaven like?" Dante asked

"Is like hell, only… you know… no fires and desolate places… it has beautiful buildings and streets… many gardens" Shinta told him

After their 6th box of pizza they went their separate ways… Shinta gave him the address of the new place he would be staying… it was a small house… it seamed unimpressive but as Dante went in he had found all his belongings inside… his demons arms Force edge….Alastor…Ifrit… the Sword of Sparda… Cerberus… Agni&Rundra…Nevan… Beowulf Gauntles" All of them

The house looked bigger on the inside then on the outside… it had a special place to practice…

Kenshin and Sanosuke where at the Dango shop… metting with a psychotic hottie

Sanosuke was eating Dangos and drowning on booze… when Anko (A/N: a cookie for those who guessed right) stepped in an sat in between the two and ordered Dangos…

What happened in here is all the fault of Sanosuke… and somehow… (as always) Kenshin got dragged into a fight he did not even meant to be in

Sanosuke was really out of it… because of the booze… his hand touched Anko… and she hated perverts (even if she dresses in an inticing manner… I think is a trap for the perverts… to flush them out and deal with them

"Hey watch the hand you pervert!" Anko told him

"Au Wut if I dunt?" he said in his slurred voice after drinking so much

Anko was pissed… and took her kunais and attacked Sanosuke… who just sidestepped her… and took the kunai off from her "you luuks reey cut when u r agry" Sanosuke said and laughted

She realesed killing intent and charged at Sanosuke… she then used her Sen'eijashu on him…

They where all cut even before they left her hands

She turned to see a young looking girly man with his sakabatou… it was impossible for someone with a sword like that to had killed the snakes and with such blinding speed

"Ah so you are with the pervert as well? Then I will take you on myself" Anko said as she charged

"Oro?" Kenshin said as he dodged her as it was an accident

Anko slashed at him and he stumbled and dodged her by accident again

She then decided to get serious

Kenshin the drew his sword and blocked all the incoming kunais… and then fell on the floor

She then jumped into mid air "die pervert!!" as she came down with a kunai… Kenshin rolled unto the right and avoided her attack

"Please calm down… I really did not do anything to get mad about" Kenshin tried to calm her down

it was not till Hibiki came in that someone was able to calm Anko down

"Ano… thank for the save sir degosaru" kenshin said

"Just keep away from her… she is a bit... unbalanced" Ibiki said

"I show you unbalanced you little!!" Anko said as she struggled to get out of Ibiki's hands

Kenshin and Sanosuke left the place… having to carry the big lug…. He was not confortable with this… he sighted at the thought of how his wife and son where doing back at home

He reached his destination… it was a house moderately old… but with a certain lure to it… inside it was a traditional Japanese setting… there was a kitchen… it looked like a recreation of the Kamiya dojo he had lived for ages

"It fells like home Eh Sano?" Kenshin said to his buddy who pretended to be drunk

"Yeah… kinda takes us back uh?"

they sat down and went to rest

(Somewhere in town with Shikamaru)

"_this is troublesome… why am I the one who has to deal with troublesome tasks… ah… no matter what I do… I will always be saddled with more work… I wish I could retire already"_ (guess who?)

"Ara… Nara-kun, is something troubling you?" Asked Belldandy

"Ano… I wanted to know… for the record… you two are goddesses correct?" Shikamaru asked

"Hai" was the energetic and sweet response from Belldandy

"Same here" said the younger sister

"So… you can use magic… whereas you (poiting at Skuld) can't… and make and use technology to compensate… correct?" Shikamaru asked… as he was to be the girls escort

"Yes… that is correct… I made the computing analisis of all the computer that ran heaven and earth… and give them maintinence" said Skuld

The girl perked Shikamaru's interest… "wanna play Shougi?" Shikamaru asked her

"sure…" Skuld said as Belldandy followed them into the Nara residence

(Nara residence)

Shikaku Nara was on the porch watching the louds idly going by when he saw his son with two unknown women… he looked at them and saw them as perfect candidates for being wives… one was gorgeous and sweetness and warmth could be senced from her… she was a docile person… the second… who was about Shikamaru's age had a bright spark in her eyes… intelligence could be found in her eyes… but he stopped thinking… he wanted to relax… being that his wife was not home…

"Who are your two lovely companions Shikamaru?" asked his dad

"If you must know dad… they are special guests and I am their escort and guard… and I am to play a game of shougi with the youngest one" said Shikamaru in a bored tone

"I will prepare some tea then… Nara-san could you tell me where the kitchen is?" Asked Belldandy in a sweet voice

"is over there" Shikaku said

Skuld and Shikamaru started playing… both of them where into the game… a few minutes Belldandy came with tea for all witch they drank… he felt very good around Belldandy for a reason or another

After a few hours of game time… Shikamaru was at a loss… the girl had managed to pull a tie in the game… she was good… but to tie to him…

"I could had won… but I was distracted by something else" Skuld said as she got herself up

"anyways… it was a good game… troublesome… but entertaining… not many kids my age can take me on… much less tie with me" Shikamaru said

They all relaxed as they saw the clouds floating idly by

Naruto had been tagged along with Mara… and Naruto the suggested something that made Mara perk up

"wanna play a prank?" Naruot asked

"I am game" Said Mara as her eyes gleamed with a mischivious spark

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danta was sitting on a tree stump as he watched Orphen and Nagi take on Shinta on a everything goes fight

"I release you!! Sword of light!" Orphen cried the spell as Shinta dodged it and ran towards Orphen

"Kitsune rendan!" Shinta said as his clawlike hands made into a fist… he punched Orphen with an uppercut and in mid air he went from a series of punches and kicks… the last part of the combo was a butterfly kick that sended him to the ground and a elbow to the back

Nagi then made the ground contraption technique and appeared behind Shinta… he delivered a powerful electric filled punch… that paralysed Shinta for a while

Nagi charged in and attacked Shinta rather ruthlessly

After a few minutes of punishment Shinta was freed from the paralyzing effects and decided to pay him back

Nagi and Shinta danced on midair with a their complete demonstrations of their skills and powers…

Nagi fired a stream of fire at Shinta who just used a protective spell

"Conver me! Halo armor!" Shinta said as the fire engulfed the magic shield

He then used void contraction on midair and appeared behind Nagi… he then sended his own magically enhanced punch at him… with the wind element that binded him

pay back's a bitch aint it?

Shinta jumped and casted his own spell

"GO FORTH!!! SISTERS OF DESTRUCTION!!!"

Shinta's spell hit Nagi dead on… but he used the dust cloud as cover and fired at him several thunder element magic arrows

Shinta was hit by at least 3 of them… then…

"Veniant Spīritūs Āeriālēs Fulgurientēs! Cum Fulgurātiōne Flet Tempestās Austrīna! Jovis Tempestās Fulguriēns!"

A tornado surrounded by thunder was directed to Shinta… he was unable to move… and had to resort to a kinjutsu he had learned

"Kuchiyouse: Sanju Rashomon" Shinta said hitting the ground with his left hand

3 kyoto gates sprung from the ground and stood in front of their summoner

"Open!" Shinta ordered the gates

The gates openes and the attack vanished…. The attack was swallowed and sended to another dimmetion

It was Shinta's turn now… "I unsheat you sword of the fallen one!!"

A redish transparent blade shot from his fingers…. As it was made by a ethereal substance

Shinta darted towards Nagi who was inside the dust cloud… he then went in and attacked him with the ethereal weapon that where in his fingers

Nagi dodged the assult and Shinta continued to strike while he used a small magic-imbedded combat knife to defend to the attack form the ethereal weapon

Shinta pumped more magic into the ethereal weapon and grew to the size of a zanbatou

He came down crashing on Nagi… and then

pat

Nagi felt a hand on his back… the Shinta infront of him was a kage bunshin…

"Rain upon the enemy… droplets of thunder!"

Nagi passed out from the electrocution of the spell

Shinta then passed out due to mana depletion

After being passed out for a few hours… Orphen, Nagi and Shinta where in to hospital… apparently Magic and Cleo wondered close to them when they all passed out

Shinta woke up to see Nagi and Orphen…. Both sitting on the bed

"I think I have surpassed you two" Shinta said

Belldandy and Skuld where sitting next to Shinta… holding his hand… Skuld was asleep… her head resting on Shinta's chest

He gently patted Skuld's hair as he saw Belldandy's eyes…

"Is good to be back in the world of the walking… but I need my sleep… I am too tired from today… and tommorow is the celebration… I hope you people come along as well…" Shinta said before closing his eyes and drifting to his dreams

Nagi left the room with Orphen… and Belldandy left and let Skuld stay in the room…

Belldandy left the room… worried about Shinta… something that Skuld told her unsettled her

----------------Flashback Jutsu-----------------------

Skuld had one of her visions… being that she is the goddess of the future and the events that will come…

"The prince of darkness will meet the prince of light… a battle so fierce…it will go upon the tenth's day dawn.  
The two princes shall battle till one stands… a battle of dreams in the realm of men… The prince of light shall prevail… but at the cost of his blood… it shall be no more"

Skuld woke up from her trance… she was stared by Shikamaru and Belldandy…

"Whats wrong? Something on my face?" she asked

"what you just said… a few minutes ago" Shikamaru was saying but was cut of by Belldandy…

"Skuld dear you need to rest for a while… please take a nap in there" Belldandy told Skuld… she went in and took her nap to wash away the temporal confusion that invaded her after the vision

"Belldandy-san… I believe an explanation is in order?" Shikamaru said

"my younger sister is the goddess of the future… and as such history changing events will be seen to her like a movie… but she does not realize it… it makes her weak… and must rest… after that she must eat a lot of ice cream" Belldandy said

"Ice…cream?" Shikamaru said 

"yes… that is how my sister recharges her power while on earth… mine is by sleeping and my older sister is drinking alchohol" Belldandy explained

"Allright… after she wakes up we will head up to the icecream parlor…" Shikamaru said

"I am sorry but I won't be able to accompany you…. I been recalled for a while and need to tend to business up in heaven… one word of caution… she eats just as much as ice-cream as Naruto eats ramen" Belldandy said as she jumped into a mirrow and was swallowed by it

"This is going to be very hard to explain…" Shikamaru said as Skuld woke up and was hungry

Shikamaru never knew his walled could be emptied by a girls hunger…

"_At least this girl is not obsessed over her appearance…_" Shikamaru thought

-------------End Flashback jutsu-----------------

"I hope Shinta can fulfill the prophecy or at least change it… so that he doesn't need to die" Belldandy said as she walked out of the room…

Shinta mana recuperation was really surprising… but it was lower than his healing factor…but outstanding nonetheless

Shinta woke up a few hours later… he was hungry and decided to eat tome ramen… when he noticed Skuld on his chest… she looked so peaceful and serene… just like the goddess she was… he gave her a kiss in the cheek to wake her up

"Ne… Skuld-chan… wake up" he said in a whisper… Skuld opened her eyes

"Uh? Shinta-kun? You are awake!" Skuld said as she snuggled at Shinta's chest

"Had fun with Shikamaru today Skuld?" Shinta said

"Uhu! He bought me ice-cream!" Skuld said on her happy voice

"I am glad then…by the way… how is K1?" Shitna asked

"Keiichi? (K1 kei+ichi) he is gonna graduate soon… and he wants to marry my sister" said Skuld

"You had a crush on him… I still remember… and you tried so hard to deny it as to attack him with your Skuld-bombs… but is good that you stopped… your sister has ever been happier… even if it would only last K1's life time… is sad… when you love a mortal… because they… have a finite lifespan…" Shinta said… with a sad tone

"Skuld… would you like to be one of my wives?" Shinta asked the goddess

Skuld blushed… and from the closet two women came to be…

"I knew I would pull you out if I said this… Urd…. Peorth" Shinta said to the pair of scandaly dressed women

Skuld was still on a shock… and did not register the rest of the events that occurred…

"Care to explain what you two are doing here…" Shinta asked

Chapter end


	29. Chapter 29 party and party crashers

Tale of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 29 Parties and Pactio cards

Gaara of the sand had changed… not a lot mind you… but he has changed… he was no longer a psychotic person hellbended on proving his existence by killing… he also had Shukaku (forcibly) removed to him (and killed him in the process… but was restored by Chiyo) Naruto and Shinta are the two only persons that were considered as "friends" by him… and an invitation to a party that he was hosting… he was unsure on what to do… being that he had never been invited to a socical party as that because of Shukaku in his body… even as a Kazekage… there are things that made you nervious… and one of them is a party

He decided to go… he also could use this excuse for a vacation… and since everyone feared Gaara… they would never say no…

The council agreed ( in fear…) to let Gaara attend to this social event… it would strenghteng their relationship with the Leaf village and it was a good thing that Gaara learned how to socialise better

God would know Gaara needed to stop being so… well… menesenly against other lifeforms

Gaara had left the village and appointed Baki as the kage during his absence of 3 days

(Mizuhield… first ring of hell…)

Sakuya and a bunch of kitsunes and other angels where decorating the castle for the party… it was the 16 celebration of Shinta's birthday

"no no no…. the refreshments go in the place close to the wall… and yes… the guest rooms have to be clean and perfectly fluffy… yes… the pastries goes close to the drinks…" Sakuya said as she ordered the kitsunes around while herself hurried around putting some decorations with thet rest of the angels

(Konahagure village)

Gaara had left and arrived in about 2 days… he was welcomed by Naruto and Shinta… both of them happy to see a fellow jinchuriki

They went showed the kazekage his room on a fancy hotel where Temari and Kanguro where waiting for him

After the arrangements where done, Naruto and Shinta oppened the Rashumon gates…. And stepped in into hell

The spirits of the damned welcomed them with a hearty hello… just because they where in hell it did not mean that the damned souls did not had fun… they where send here to learn of their mistakes so they can go into heaven…

Damned is a word used for spirits that are to be "grounded"… and hell was designed for that purpose

Shinta's soon to be kingdom lay before him Naruto and Shinta entered the gates to the kingdom of Edem…

The kitsunes where playing left and right while the parents and peasants worked to decorate the streets of the kingdom for the new heir's party

Naruto saw all the decorations and was amased at the handiwork of the kitsunes… they all waved at the brotherly duo as they passed by and was congratulated for his birthday

They looked around and many stands where opened up… like it was a carnival

They went and meet mother once more who was affectionate to both of her children

She told them the party is set and to bring the guests

They both kissed their mother and left via the rashumon gates

"One question plages my mind Shinta" Naruto said to Shinta

"What is it?" Shinta asked

"How are we going to get them to pass trought the gates… I mean… they will look creepy to the rest of the ninja" Naruto said to his brother

"Oh… I have that covered… we will not be using the Rashumon gates… we will be using The entrance that Cerberus is guarding" Shinta said

"But isn't Cerberus?..." Naruto was voicing his fears

"Nah… he is a good dog… we had a lot of fun on my way training on hell… we are good friends and he will be in his chibified vertion of himself" Shinta said smiling

They stepped out of a cleaning supply closet that was the link to hell by using the rashomon gates… they steeped out and begun gatering the guests

Naruto went after (A/N:guees?) Sakura, Sai (new team-member…and sociably clueless) Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and of course Gaara and his siblings

Shinta went after Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru,Shino,Kiba (and Akamaru),Ino, Lee, Neji, Anko, Kurenai, and Konohamaru corps (Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi) and Inari and his family from the land of waves

Inari and his family where delighted to see Shinta once more… and even so surpriced at the invitation… they accepted and went with them to his celebration….

Shinta opened the Hellbound gate where a chibi Cerberus was waiting for him

"YIP YIP YIP" yipped chibi Cerberus as he jumped into his masters arms

"Cerberus calm down boy! Have you protected the gates as well as you have done years ago?" Shinta asked Cerberus

Cerberus nodded and jumped out of his masters hands

"listen… I got guests… you hears… guests… that means they can go out freely if they choose to okay?" Shinta said to Cerberus

Cerberus understood and sat on the ground in the gates

They saw many kitsunes running around carrying many objects and decorations… Shinta lead them to the guest room…were they should wait for the rest of the guests

He disappeared on a gulf of darkness that swallowed him whole

Naruto had gathered all of the guests to the Hokage monument where Shinta waited with his other guests…

Shinta addressed the guests

"My friends… today you will have the pleasure of seeing my kingdom… I beg of you to enjoy yourself and have a fun time… in order to reach my kingdom we need to use a special jutsu… Naruto, if you will?" Shinta said

Naruto and Shinta begun doing foreign hand signs

Angel-dragon-fox-raccon-cat-turtle-tiger

Sumon: Naraku's Gate (Naraku means hell)

A beautiful gothic gate appeared from the ground… and it opened…

On the other side there was a place that could be best described as paradise… it looked like a meadow and beautiful flowers… unbestknown to them they where in fact in a place long forgotten… Eden

"This is beautiful" Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari and Hinata said in unison

"Yes… this kingdom is mine… and I am happy you all approve… this place is set up as a carnival… Tsunade… if you wish my kitsune friends will escort you to the pachingo games if you wish" Shinta said as two golden kitsunes came by

"Karuge? Orihime? Please escort Tsunade-hime to the pachingo game that we had installed please" he asked to the two kitsunes

"The prince honor us as thinking us as equal… yes milord… we will see that Tsunade-hime goes to the pachingo area"

The foxes trotted close to Tsunade as they left for the pachingo

The rest where shown a few places to have fun and play games… the whole thing was like a carnival

Sakura was eating a caramel apple that a kitsune vendor had sold them and Hinata was eating dangos…

Anko and Jiraiya were out drinking on the drinking sector

The place was a freaking Disneyland on hell…

Naruto and Shinta where playing on the arcades… they had a fun time on driving a VR vehicles… and racing cars on the machine… Shinta explained to Naruto that in his world they used those vehicles to travel and even compete

Shikamaru was fascinated by the amount of games, food and entertainment, he liked the themed games that he saw... for example the jungle ride took them to the heart of a tropical forest with the animals roaming around and free

Ino,Shikamaru and Choji enjoyed the ride and saw the many different animals in their wild habitat

Sakura and Temari went into a Karaoke bar with Shinta and Kiba

All of them singing at the top of their lungs some music the first to sing was Shinta

Sonde motte kiss

Hey, wait just a little longer

Inside the car...

Just a little longer, I don't want anything

Being in love is strange

The inside of town is, Baby

The lover's paradise

It's crazy and dangerous

But love me love me do

I want to scream

Until then, give me an abrupt kiss

I want to confirm it.

Your real heart get on get on love

Until then give me a gentle kiss

I want you to realize it

Your feelings are on my on my mind

Oh my Little Girl

Hey, wait just a little longer

It's fine if we get back late

Just a while longer

Ah just 5 minutes, I want to remain in the dream

No one is lonely in the city at night, Baby

It's crazy and hard, but please call me

It's because I love you

Until then give me a long kiss

I want to confirm it

The real you get on get on love

Until then give me a fierce kiss

I want you to notice it

These feelings won't change Oh my oh my my

Oh my Little Girl

Kiba disided to do a metal song

Blood brothers (by papa roach)

Watch your back because the next man is comin'

And you don't know if the next man is dumbin'

Survival of the fittest what it is

I got yo back, you got my back, and that's the biz

Blood is rushing through my veins, I got the power

Channel the energy, and with my strength I will devour

Sickening thoughts are running through my head

That's when I realize I'm glad im not dead

Corruption and abuse, the salesman of our blood

For the public's craving, existence in the dark

It's in our nature to destroy ourselves

It's in our nature to kill ourselves

It's in our nature to kill each other

It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill

It was a dream and then it hit me, reality struck

And now my life is all shifty and it all moves fast

Close to the buck 50, and we all stand strong

In respect to the family in the times of our insanity

And in the words of profanity, I describe our dysfunctional family

Blood brothers keep it real to the end, deeper than the thoughts that you think?

Not a trend!

Corruption and abuse, the salesman of our blood

For the public's craving, existence in the dark

It's in our nature to destroy ourselves

It's in our nature to kill ourselves

It's in our nature to kill each other

It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill

Again and again ...

Corruption and abuse, the salesman of our blood

For the public's craving, existence in the dark

It's in our nature to destroy ourselves

It's in our nature to kill ourselves

It's in our nature to kill each other

It's in our nature to KILL, KILL, KILL!!!!

It's in our nature to destroy ourselves

It's in our nature to kill ourselves

It's in our nature to kill each other

It's in our nature to kill .

Sakura and Temari then decided to go an have fun on the rides while Gaara decided to try and take his long overdue nap… he was led by a sand-colored kitsune to the nap room that was made for maximun comfort… Gaara craked a small smile and landed on the bed… it was soft and warm as Gaara drifted off to his dreams

Kanguro was entertaining the kits with his own puppet show… he had never had the chance to use his jutsu to entertain… this was a first

They where all having fun and where light hearted

Of course Tenten was banned from certain games such as the popping ballons on one shot games or stuff like that… witch enfuriated her… but let it go after Shinta got her some caramel dipped apples covered in nuts

Shinta and his friends all enjoyed the waterpark games Gaara showed up with his face less demarcated thanks to the sleep in the nap room… even if it was only for a few hours

Tsunade came back from the pachingo games very distressed with Shizune following her alongside Tonton

Anko and Jiraiya where pretty much out of it… both of them had gotten into a drinking contest and so far they downed 2 kegs each

All of the gennin/jounin/chuunin had a good time…

Kakashi being Kakashi was reading a book till he found out a mini theather… and guess what was on the "Now Showing"?

"M-m-masaka!" Kakashi said as his book dropped in the floor

Icha Icha paradise… The movie

Kakashi's eyes turned watery and praised the gods and demons for the opportunity that he was about to receive… he skipped happily into the teather and was never been seen till the end… it was a double feature… and he passed out from excessive blood loss… good thing they where in hell… there no one can die…

Naruto and Shinta and Tenten then entered into a demon realm championship…

Shinta entered with a new sword… one that was given to him by an old man he helped alongside his travels… it was a sword shaped like a gun… ergo aptly named Gunblade… Revolver

Naruto picket his red sword Aka kitsune

There where many demons in the tornament from the comun Christian vertion of demons… to the one's only seen in Japanese folklore

Shinta was in Block A… Tenten in block B and Naruto was in Block C

Shinta had to face off with a huge demon… category Special class B or SB for short… he was huge and was carring what looked like a gigantic club…not wanting to waste youki or chi nor chakra Shinta began by using fundamental swordmanship… in other words step in and kick ass

Shinta pushed his own body to his limits as he charged the large demon… his eyes predicting the moves he would make made it easy to dodge and counter his moves… but this guy was thought

Shinta moved like an acrobat and managed to wound the demon… then from nowhere the demon made shockwaves by using his club… it threw Shinta out of balance

Shinta pierced the ground with Revolver and used it to stop his momentum and trust himself into the demon's path

Shinta did a roundhouse kick and sended the demon flying to the other side of the arena

The demon then charged at Shinta who dodged him and recalled his weapon he then cut the demons head off and the demon vanished… he was to be sended to the infirmary where he would resusitate once more… since no one can die in hell Shinta put the sword on his back as he let his red scarf gently ruffle in the wind as he walked out

The next match was Tenten being beaten to a pulp by a kitsune demoness…

Naruto on the other hand had to fight a lycan… it was moving really fast but thanks to Naruto's training… he sensed his path by using chakra reading…

He then extended his arm and hit the lycan… who then started to get serious…

Naruto flared his youki and used to speed himself to the lycan's speed… blows and cuts and claws where exchanged by the two of them… both of them regenerating as fast

Naruto pulled his sword out and used the sheat to stop the lycan's attack and then cut his head off… lobbing it

Naruto and Shinta won while Tenten who put up a good fight saw the impressive power of the demonkind

After deafeating his opponents the last "boss" for Naruto was a demon of inmense power… Fenrir the wolf demon boss

Naruto fought him but to no vail… his fur was so thick the sword could not pierce it… Then Fenrir howled and pushed Naruto to the wall… Fenrir Jumped over and pushed Naruto to the floor… his body was pinned by Fenrir…

Naruto surival instics took on and unleashed his youki in immense proportions…

He pushed Fenrir off from him and cut him on the underside… on Fenrirs belly

After gutting him… Naruto fell down… completely exhausted

Shinta was not doing so well… he was now facing a thought challenger… it was none other than Count von Dracula… in all his magesty… just one question rose up… why is he here… if he was not on the list…

"Satan-sama has ordered me to come and eliminate you… please roll over and DIEE!!!" He said as he charged at Shinta

A purple dome appeared encapsulating the arena… all the people on the outside where sealed from Shinta

Shinta and Dracula exchanged blows…but Dracula had the upper hand…he started the battle fresh while Shinta had worn down from the multiple fights

"_Revolver was not going to do anything to this guy… I need my other weapons_" Shinta thought

From nowhere his evolved sword… Naraku no yami

The darkness against darkness two powerful warriors pitted on each other… Dracula made skeletons rise and used them to wear Shinta down

Shinta used his sword and tore down the swarm of undead

Dracula stepped back as he drunk blood from a bottle of wine

From the outside Dante had pulled Rebillion and started to smack the barrier with Nagi close at hand Shotting anti-barrier magic spells… Orphen was just tossing every spell known to him in an attempt to destroy the barrier

The barrier stood strong… this barrier was impossible to tear down… until the caster was either unconcious or dead

Shinta attacked the undead swarm and made his way to Dracula…

Dracula then swatted Shinta into the barrier… Shinta had weakened a lot… he was tired…

Then…without being called for Haku no Tenshi… his angel sword appeared… and refreshed him… Dracula was taken back… the barrier was designed to keep humans and holy entities away… how did this sword get in here…this plan was to rid him from that cursed weapon…

The Haku no Tenshi pulsed holy energy into Shinta and refreshed him… it was as he had just been woken up….

Shinta then flared ouki and turned into his humanoid demon form

He charged at Dracula with Naraku no yami at his left hand… and pierced it's heart

Naraku no yami then did something really odd… it started to suck Dracula's "dark power"… the sword then pulsed the count's power to Shinta…and found himself…with an odd ability… the power of "Dominance"

Shinta then fell into his knees as the power of "Dominance" settled in his body… he started to convulse and trow up vomit… then he walked to the body of Dracula and incenerated it with a black and purple flame

His body was reduced to nothing but ashes… that attack he had used is the only thing that can kill a demon in hell

After that the barrier dissipated Shinta used Revolver as his crutches as he walked into the arena… after the fight he smiled at the people who saw his state… he was battered and badly bruised… he chuckled as he said "I hope you enjoyed the combat arena… I think we went over the top but nonetheless please enjoy yourselves… I will be joining Gaara for a while… by your leave" he left for the nap room to rest his injuries

Gaara was woken by Shinta who lay on a bed next to Gaara's who was taken back by Shinta's wounds

"Enemy infiltrated a combat tournament and turned ugly?" Gaara asked

"Yup… an enemy infiltrated the combat tournament and it turned ugly" Shinta said

"You need your rest… I will guard the door" Gaara said as he made a sand bunshin outside to guard the door

Gaara's bunshin stood guard as both boys fell sleep… Shinta's cuts where healed… after that he stood up and woke Gaara up and decended to the parks… he used a special megaphone and called all his friends and kitsune demons back to the castle for the birthday cake

Naruto and Shinta stood on the opposite side while Shinta addressed his friends… thank you all for coming today… I hope that you all had your fun today and where not shocked by the overentusiastic vampire… well… uh… where is Kakashi-sensei?... what? Bloodloss? How much?!... 2 gallons… he is being refilled you say… okay… please bring him in afterwards… as I was saying I hope with this the bonds of my kingdom and our villages… Konoha… and Suna… I hope you will come again soon… and see the wonders of my kingdom more fully… and now… without further adue… the cake!" Shinta said as 2 kitsunes unveiled a gigantic cake

On top of the cake where a few figurines… was a kyuubii no kitsune… a Shukaku and Konoha and Sunagure… as well as Shinta's kingdom

After blowing the candles and receiving gifts from friends, mentors and others the cake was cut and everyone started eating even the kitsunes ate at the table

They all had fun and where light hearted… Jiraiya and Tsunade where seeing their students as they see them grow…

"I think Shinta's coming to konoha was a good thing for us… Look at them all… I had never seen so much love between each other… he promoted a universal teamwork on each other and has made our forces strong… he even made Naruto stronger as well… I think we should sign the allience with him" Jiraija said to Tsunade

Tsunade looked at her sake cup and then looked at the smiling faces of the chuunins and genins and the civilians from the land of waves… he saw the kitsunes then making a Conga line and enjoying themselves… Gaara smiled and some of the demoneses and succubi where all over him

Gaara used his sand and made a small caccon to hide himself from the fangirls…

Temari and Hinata where looking for kimonos only found in hell that has the finest of silks… and they never broke or age…

Shinta and Naruto discussed about the vampire attack and how they could have gotten in

Unless they where in the list it is impossible… I wrote it with my own blood… they begun thinking until a voice from a window behind them talked…

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kurogane said mockingly

Shinta and Naruto turned around only to find the window empty and then… a cold breeze behind them

"Kurogane" Shinta and Naruto said in unison…

"Ah… you two remember me… I am very pleased" he said

"how did you…"Shinta said

"get in?... ah… we are the same person… we are the two sides of a coin… the so called "failsafe procedure" of yours worked against you… maybe next time we will get you… but for the time being.. congratulations are in order… and happy birthday" he said after disappearing with a maniatical laughter

"Well at least he gave you a "happy birthday" card" Naruto said

"I will obliberate him… and not leave a single memory of him to return to" Shinta said as he burned the card on an azure flames

"Let's hand out the party favors" Naruto said

Shinta had personalized each gift bag with stuff the people are going to receive it like to do or wanted to have…

Also an idea fromed in Shinta's brain… he had gotten the idea from his sensei Nagi…

Nagi is world renown mage and is also known as the thousand master… the one that knows over a thousand spells… but in realty is because he flirted too much and made several pactio cards…

Pactio cards are special cards created by magic… the pactio is a "contract" between mage an partner(s) and is a two way street… in order to recive the pactio the ministra (the person who is receiving the pactio) must fight for the minister (the mage)… in turn the mage will give the ministra magical power to enhance her/his battle powers and fight alongside him… also the perks of it is that you can summon the pactio recipients and communicate telepathically

After bringing the goodie bags each one received something different… Sakura recived various scented soaps and body products (lotions and girly stuff) and other's received other… weird things (Kanguro received a puppet scroll containing demon puppets) at the end of it all Shinta stopped all of them…

"before we leave… I would like to have all the girls form a single line over here and the guys a single line over here"

He drawed on the ground with a chalk… Nagi then saw the pattern and whistled… "So you are really going to make a pactio with these guys?"

"That is the plan… I am taking a page out of your book sensei" Shinta said

After finishing drawing he addressed his companions… "Frineds… I am in dire need of assistance… these are dark times for all of us… we must remain together and forge stronger ties of friendship with our friends now present… I will now procede to do a favor towards all of you… the first one in the man line prick your thumb and let a little blood run down from it…"

He did this… and Shinta did the same with his…

"Pactio!" Shinta called out… as a card came into being… it was a card with the image in Neji in it…

"Thanks Neji" Shinta gave a copy of the master card and did the same for all the guys… but not with Gaara… since his sand would not allow him to be harmed in any way

Then he addressed the girls "With you the way of making pactio is different… so… it involves… eh… well ask Nagi for the short vertion

The girls turned red and started to get giddy and giggle

I made a second magic circle… and a the first one to step in was Sakura

Then they kissed witch made Naruto jelous and was about to jump on Shinta when Nagi grab him by the collar

"Don't worry is just a pactio… this way they will both become stronger by sharing abilities and power… I know you like pinky but he is not doing this out of love… well that is not totally true… but still… is made so that all the shinobies could be recalled and summoned at Shinta's side if something where to happen"

Another girl steped in… it was the last one as well… it was Hinata

Shinta looked at her eyes and kissed her as well… she then felt the same way… warm from the light that the circle was emanating… she received her pactio card and explained to them about the cards and functions

"in order to summon the special weapons that this cards have you calle upon them by saying "adet" and recall them by saying "abet"… the weapons and abilities are different between all of you since is made to match your own skills and personalities" Shinta said as the group tried to summon their weapons and or items…

Neji got a notebook… it said Deathnote… and read the instructions…

"uhmm with it you can "seal" someone fate… it goes well with your way of thinking eh Neji?" Shinta said

Sakura's item was a medicine box that had every antidote to any poison that has ever existed in heaven and earth and hell as well

Ino's was a seeds… each of the contained a different flower and or plant… and she could manipulate them to form a whip with them…. Not unlike Shinta's rose whip

Naruto received a realm time HUD that told him the different strategies and jutsus the enemy uses

Shikamaru recived a special shougi board that had pieces named after the shinobies he knew… it was so he can allocate them and control the pieces to his liking… a hands on approach on strategy

And so on and so on…

Shinta created a gate that let directly to the surface by using magic and alchemy… and allowed all of the guests outside…they reached Konoha and they all say their good byes and farewells… it was a good end… but the battle with the vampire fresh in all of their minds… they knew they had to train to the limits of their body to keep up all of this

Chapter end


	30. Chapter 30 ultimate sword techniques

Tales of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 30 Ultimate Sword technique and new memebers

Shinta had been worried about Kurogane's sudden appearance… and made a mass pactio with the girls and the guys (using different methods)

Each person had a different ability and a magic costume change that serves as armor.

Naruto tried the telepathic abilities of the card and sended a message to Sakura and Shinta and then to Chouji and told them to meet at the Ichirauku ramen bar

They all received the message and meet there… Shinta had asked Chouji to bring his family pills to make some experimentation…

He opened his chemistry set that contained many items from the otherworld

Chouji reluctantly gave him the 3 colored pills he had used in an almost kamikaze attack against one of the sound four

Shinta analized it and came to the conclution that the pill's recipy was incomplete and needed some more ingridients to

reduce the risk of fatality

The thing was that the product was incomplete… it needed several coatings of floral products not found on this realm…

He made an order of the medicinal plants and some tree barks over to the devinet (devil internet)'

The process was very redious and ardous work but thanks to Tsunade and Shizune, with the collaboration of Shino and his bugs the pill was perfected

This process took many ardous weeks and thanks to the Naara family they got many antlers from the deers they keep

The plants needed where essence of Mandarakes… and death-tree roots and versilium extract

The combination of these plants in the pill made it so that the stomach does not suffer from the stress the incomplete pill gives

After completing the pill and giving a crate full of ingredients to the Akamichi clan

After successfully completed that he was now working on the Hyuuga's branch seal… without the knowledge of the main house that is…

He had studied the seal for sometime and it seamed familiar… it was the human analog of a demon control seal he had heard from his grandfather… this seal is used as a control of sorts… if the person disobeys it can be subjected to unimaginable pains… and also with the seal… the sealed person could be killed in a instant by literally blowing the brain with the pain… and in the case of the Hyuuga's seal the byakugan should a branch house should die in combat

He had been analyzing Neji's seal… but unfortunate for Neji… Shinta's sealing knowledge was mediocre at best…

He decided to postpone all his investigation of the seal till he had gained decent amount of sealing knowledge

Shinta and Naruto practiced combat on the forest…

Well…practice is not really that correct… they attacked each other till one of them was an inch to the grave… (mostly Naruto but in several occations so did Shinta)

Naruto speed has been steadily improving and his control over his youki has become as good as his chakra control

Sakura's chakra capacity has increased tenfold… so is now at par with Sasuke's on a cursed seal level 1

Neji and Hinta were tutored by Shinta to learn a new jyuuken technique… the "Juuken dengan" (juuken bullet)

"Since Juuken is a hand to hand combat style the major disadvantage it posses it range… if the enemy is to far away from your blows it won't work so… I created this technique by using the rasengan steps and combining them with Neji's "rotation" technique is quite easy for you two since you two have the byakugan and can see chakra… ergo molding it and firing it should be a snap for you two"

Shinta then begun teaching them the Juuken dangan for a few weeks… the rasengan steps are easy for them since they can see and control chakra much better

After being a complete slave driver (and a few tears of pain and exhaustion from Neji and a few timid complains by Hinata) Shinta decided that it was time for a test

Training grounds number 5

Naruto's point of view

It was a sunny day, the day was clear and I just had my 20th bowl of my favorite ramen….

sight

SO what the hell am I doing now on a tree stump!?

End Naruto's POV

"Okay Neji Naruto has accepted being our test dummy so I want you to use all the principles I showed you and close his chakra points from range"

Naruto muffles protests where unheard as Neji used the new technique

Neji's aim was good… but left a lot to be desired… Shinta told him to talk to Tenten about that… she has perfect aim and accuracy…

It was Hinta's turn… since she was stuborn on not hurting Naruto I asked her to do it on a kage bunshin

Hinata's aim was way better than Neji's… but the attack laked power… it had good but not enough to be devastating… it was perfect… with the juuken dengan she could keep her distance and "seal" the chakra pathway without causing casualties

Naruto then pounced on Shinta for using him as a dummy of sorts but let him off when he said he was paying for the ramen

After enjoying the ramen Shinta went back to the mansion and collapsed on the bed… his reserves where depleted by making all that massive pactio cards… that and he needed to talk the Kenshin… and ask him for the secret technique of his school of swordmanship… the ultimate attack that was and still is feared by all… Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki

"No"

"What do you mean NO?! I need to learn that technique… there are lives at stake here Kenshin" Shinta said

"I sworn that I would be the last one to know that technique… as a mater of fact… I broke my bow of never teaching the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu by teaching it to you" Kenshin said

"But Kenshin… I need that technique… is the only technique that has the power to kill "him"" Shinta said

Kenshin then realeased a heavy doze of killing intent phasing a lot of civilians and many ninjas

"I am you friend… but this technique is where I draw the line" Kenshin said with his old hitokiri voice

Shinta dropped on his knees after the killing intent realeased by Kenshin and stood up… shaking slightly but regaining composure

"I need that technique… If you will not teach it to me… then I will have to beat you to submittion till you do Kenshin" Shinta said snarling…

Sanosuke understood where Shinta was coming from and the need of "that" technique… but he could understand Kenshin's motive to not reveal that technique

Kenshin and Shinta stepped put… Sakura, Ino, Nagi, Orphen,Cleo,Majic and Dante where out when they saw both swordsman ready to fight… both released killing intent capable of making Konoha cringe at the sheer power

It all happened in the blink of an eye…

Shinta summoned his Yami no Naraku and Haku no Tenshi and attacked kenshint who blocked with the sheat of his sword… and attacked with the blade…

Shinta then used some acrobatics and jumped aside and over Kenshin

He then attacked from the rear with both swords coming down "Twin Dragon Claws!!"

The swords emmited a yellow aura as they came down slaming into Kenshin but he was ready for it

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū Kuzu-ryūsen"

All where in awe as Kenshin struck all 9 guarding places at once… rejecting the attack and creating a devastating effect on Shinta… Shinta rolled over the floor and stood up… his demonic youki was healing him but slower than usual… or perhaps it was the extend of the demage

Shinta charged again with his own attacks increasing his speed by concentrating youki on his feet

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Shinta used the Kage Bunshin to outnumber Kenshin… one costly mistake

(Author explaining)

Kenshin's sword style or kenjutsu is the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu… it encompasses speed and speed drawing of the sword to take down multiple opponents effectibly while reducing the attacks given at you

"Gale of Darkness!" Shinta screamed as his clones and himself begun to form a small black tornado made of the black swords

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū Ryūmeisen"

A sonic boom was heard an every window, mirows, glasses, and crystal was broken Shinta covered his sensitive ears and the ninkens begun to howl from the supersonic sound Kenshin made with his sword… kenshin then begun dispatching the bunshins one by one in an orchestrated onslaught

Shinta was brought on his knees… even his healing power could not keep up to the damage he has taken

As Kenshin walked away a hand stopped him… Shinta's hand was grabing his Hamada and pulling it

"I… need it… to protect…loved ones…I…not done…. Yet" Shinta said as he pushed himself up

Shinta has never been this damaged before… his youki was regenerating and was able to be contious but the extent of demage was to much for even a "normal" demon or jinchirriku to even walk or move

He walked up to Kenshin and dropped on the floor… uncontious

"Shinta-kun hang on…" the girls said as they rushed to help him

Dante just looked at Kenshin and his saddened exprecion on his face, Orphen and Nagi noticed it to but Sanosuke was the one to voice his thoughts

"You went to far with him Kenshin" Sanosuke said

"Yes… that I have… but it is for his own good… all who posses "that" technique are marked by many men… in order to kill him and obtain the technique" Kenshin said in a grim manner

"That kid is already marked… and that technique of your can save him… you seen how well he fights against you… you are the only person who could actually defeat a god with your swordplay… but he stood and look at your palms" Sanosuke said to Kenshin

Kenshin palms where cut and a trail of blood ran from it

"When did this happen?" wondered the rounin samurai

falshback

"Twin dragon claws!!"

the yellow hue pierced Kenshin's defence for but a moment and made a small claw-like cut in his palm

end Flashback

"I think is time the secret technique is passed down to a new generation…" Sanosuke said

"I think that you are right… but he still have long way to go…" Kenshin said as he went back to his small home

------somewhere In a Hospital wing---------

"I heal you scars of the sun" A male voice boomed as a white light covered Shinta's wounds as they disappeared… but unfortunately the pain was another story

"Orphen? Tsunade…what is going on?" Shinta asked in a groggy voice as he felt that his stomach was blown with a C4

Shinta tuned on a close bucket and trew up

They where all on his bedside and then he tried to walk… he fell like his legs where made of jell-o

Shinta then used his swords to walk to the door when Tsunade grabbed him and tied him back into the bed

"Oi! Tsunade-bachan… I need to go once more… I need to defeat him…" Shinta said as he struggled to get free

"You are going nowhere… you stay here till you have recovered decently… you are a mess… you have to heal"

"Revitalisatione mea corpus magicus aqua" Shinta said as he touched the bottled water and pour it over himself

Shinta's body returned to top shape… but the mark of the sakabatou(reverse edged sword) Kenshin used was still imprintent on his back… it would take a few days for it to go away…

He moved himself and walked… his legs where steady but woobly…

"Shinta you need to rest or you will fall" Tsunade said to help him stand and take him to bed again

"I will stand or fall on my own… I need that sword technique… or else this will be nothing compared to what Kurogane might do to all" Shinta said as he wobbled out of the hospital

His demon eyes shutted down and where replaces by his angel eyes… Kenshin batoujutsu can only be countered by angelic power of his eyes

Shinta came back to Kenshin's door… and Kenshin appeared once more ready to fight for the secret technique… Kenshin's eyes changed to cold dark ones… they penetrated the soul of mortal and immortal alike

Shinta's eyes where like azure…pure and unbending… he needed the technique…

"You wish to know this technique right Shinta-kun?" Kenshin asked

"I will do anything in my power to protect my friends… even defeat you Kenshin" Shinta said

"Very well… then come… put all you stregth that you can muster" Kenshin said as he charged

Shinta evaded the attack and summoned Haku no Tenshi

Feathers appeared from the sword being drawn and Shinta attaked "Kitsune Ryu… Amarisen!"

Kenshin and Shinta exchanged blows each attack as fast and deadly as the last… each time the swords hit the air preassure destroyed the grounds and cutted the trees

The swords friction against each other was giving off light akin to thunder

Sparks flew on each hit as they both raced to catch up

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūsōsen" Kenshin cried his technique out

a flurry of a 10000 slashes connected to Shinta and blew him away… it only took a scant second for all those attacks

Shinta stood up… his Haku no tenshi pulsed in his hand…

He charged

Shinta's revised Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūsōsen" Shinta cried out

Shina did the same thing but with his Kage bunshins…making it a total of 10000 times 8

Kenshin gaped at the ingenious use of thinking Shinta used…

"_Of course he is still to immature to be able to use the "good speed" of the hiten mitsurugi ryu… so he balances his inability by implementing his own revitions of a technique to suit him_" Kenshin thought

Sanosuke wistled at the move Shinta just made… it had dealt a great deal of damage to Kenshin… something only Einshi was able to do with his "frenzied nerves" technique

Shinta and Kenshin both masterfully using their techniques to drive the other down… they jumped from roof to roof avoiding parrying and attacking simultaneously

Time stopped as Kenshin looked at Shinta… walking the same path as the ronin did… his fire was burning and nothing would stop him to achieve his goals… to protect his loved ones…

Shinta unleashed a new devastating attack

"Kami Ryu: Valkriye slash!" Shinta cried out a devine swordplay technique

a rope made of feathers appeared on the sword and Shinta hurled the sword and Kenshin… who avoided it… Shinta smirked as he pulled the rope and the sword changed direction towards Kenshin's back

Kenshin sidestepped the attack but was cut slightly

Shinta twirled his sword… he now had the advantage…

Shinta used another devine technique "Kami Ryu: Valkrie feather storm"

Once more Shinta hurled his sword… but this time it multiplied by 100… he had 100 swords to control via the feathery rope and skillfully he used the sword so they would hit Kenshin

Kenshin skillfully dodged the majority of the attacks thought he was cut several times…

Shinta was pleased at the results but the cuts he had inflicted on Kenshin where mere paper-cuts compared to Kenshins attacks….

Shinta decided to use the most powerfully devine sword technique he had "Kami Ryu: Ragnarok Start!!"

Shinta disappeared only to reappear in scant seconds under Kenshin's guard Shinta's body was emanating a golden glow… his sword has changed aspect as well… the blade of the sword had…wings?

Shinta hit the hilt of Kenshin's sword to trow him out of balance

"Ragnarok… initiate… Meteor Strike"

Shinta hit the floor and many large fragments of rocks where blown upward hitting Kenshin and trowing him on the air Ragnarok phase 2 Loki's son Fenrir… Strike of the Demon god wolf!"

A dark wolf was seen on the background made by the youki Shinta was releasing and pushed Kenshin into the ground. Sanosuke winced at the power of the attack even he felt that

Shinta was getting desperate… this move was powerfull but it required a **lot **of chakra and youki and stamina to use… and it was still on an experimental phase… it was in a Beta vertion… not the whole thing

Shinta then landed and began to charge… he had changed his eyes to his "demon eyes" on both sides… he charged to deliver the final blow "Ragnarok final phase Extention!"

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū Ōgi - Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki" kenshin cried the ultimate attack of his school

Shinta demon's eyes began to swirl like the sharingan and saw the stance the power the form… each one being burned into his brain… he had what he needed… but he still needed to defeat Kenshin

His attack was cut off by Kenshins and a vaccum was created and paralysed any movemnts from Shinta… he was trapped… Kenshin turned around and spun and hit Shinta with his sakabatou canceling a echnique that had devine origin… Shinta was sent out and propeleld on the ground

Kenshin walked up to Shinta and offered his hand to help him stand up

"You had suuccsesfully countered the Kazu Ryusen… with a (albeit modifie) Kazu Ryuzen… ergo… Shinta-kun you can now wield the ultimate technique of my school"

Shinta collapsed of exhaustion… with a smile on his face… there was gonna be a party to celebrate Shinta's triumph…

Shinta POV

"He is coming to" a voice said…

I open my eyes slightly… everything was blurry… I saw something pink… I guess that is Sakura…

A large blond spot… wither Ino or Naruto… a pinapple?... wait… that is Shikamaru… or perhaps someone brought a pineapple for me…

I rubbed my eyes… and the images become more focused… my arms felt like a ton… I was bandaged but I felt light…someone must have removed my weighted clothes… I hear voices on the hall

"his clothes weight about 200lbs I mean he had that much of a wight on him?"

"Shh… be quiet… this is a hospital… and he needs to rest"

"I am okay" I said

End of Shinta's POV

"Shinta-kun you are awake!" Sakura and Ino hugged Shinta

"I was not going to die…not any time soon" Shinta said

Kenshin was on the windowsill he looked like a baby sleeping like that… Sanosuke was asleep on the chair

"Kenshin I know you are awake…" Shinta said

Kenshin opened his eyes… they looked full of hope and friendship… so different than the eyes he used when fighting Shinta

"So…I believe you demon eyes has copied my kenjutsu?" Kenshin said with a smile

"yeah it… wait…. How did you know?" Shinta asked

"it was all a plan form your parents… you needed to unleash the sharingan like abilities of your demon eye… it only comes when the user has the drive and will to accomplish and defeat something" Kenshin explained

"So this was all a setup uh… damned be me… well… at least now I can stand a chance… and I need to perfect my ragnarok technique… is still experimental" Shinta said

Then Skuld, Urd, and Peorth came trought the doors all of them concerned of Shinta Belldandy came over and smiled at Shinta for his accomplishment… true… he has not been able to defeat Kenshin… but there where no human or demon who could defeat this man… not even the gods themselves…

"Belldandy… skuld, Urd… Peorth… since you are all here… can you please sing those songs… the ones that I enjoyed hearing you all four sing? The song of the Megamis please?"

"hai Shinta-kun" Belldandy smiled and her 2 sisters and her friend started to sing

The song itself was revitalizing Shinta more than any spell… it healead all the wounds… the convalecient patients where recuperating vigor and energy from the song itself… Belldandy and the other goddesses voices where magical… many of the Shinobies on the hospital felt a wave of warmness going trought their bodies as they heard the song from the goddesses… Shinta's eyes where begening to water… the song was soo beautiful… Naruto and Kenshin enjoyed to song as well… when they finished all the hospital cheered for the megami's…

Shinta changed his clothing via shadows and walked of the hospital bed "thanks girls… I wanted to hear that song" he said kissing each goddess on the cheek except Belldandy… he kissed her on her hand

"Our last team member should be coming short… he should be here right about…" his sentence was Interrupted by a high booming voice

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC SPECTER SMALL ENOUGH TO STEP ON!?" the voice said

"Now…" Shinta finished as he smaked his forehead

"hey you can't just barge in here like that"

"What the arg my Spine!!"

"Shinta where are you!?" the booming voice was heard

The door to the room opened and it showed his newest team-member… Edward Elric… also known as the Full metal alchemist

End chapter


	31. Chapter 31 alchemic reactions

Chapter 31

Alchemic reactions

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN INSGINIFICANT MICROBE THAT YOU COULD STEP ON!!!?"

"That would be our last team member for this operation…" Shinta said

"Ed! Calm down!" a feminine voice yelled

"Masaka… it can't be" Shitna said

The doors open… a blond haired girl with blue eyes appears from it

"Shinta you are OK!" the blond threw herself over Shinta

"Winry?! What the… Is good to see ya! How did you come over here?" Shinta said flaberghasted

"Eh… I had to "convince" Ed and Al to let me go with them" Winry said

"Uhmm… you over adjusted Ed's automail and or hit him with that monkey wrench of yours… am I right?"

Winry only smiled sheepishly…. Shinta hit it dead on

"Hey Shinta" a voice came from the door… a young man... a little short for his age… came out

"Ed… good to see you… did Al come along with you? Has Roy been sassing you again eh… fullmetal alchemist?

"Jeesh… why are you saying that like is a title worth having? You know as well as anyone else… it's a heavy name…" Edward says

"You carry a heavy burden… the name fits… don't you agree?" Shinta said the Ed… smiling warmly

"Hey Al… come on here big guy!" Shinta said as he called out for Al

A big armor came into the room… he was feeling a little selfconcious

"Shinta-san" The armor came and hugged Shinta… who spurt a little of blood

"AL! YOU ARE GONNA KILL HIM!" Ed yelled

"Ah! Sorry Shinta!" Al said as he released Shinta

"Well… now that we are all here…I need Ed and Al write down their skills and abilities… that way Shikamaru can come up with the pairings for this mission for now... please do as you will…oh… and Ed? Don't go crazy on the shinobies in here if they say anything about your… eh… shortcoming?" Shinta said it as politely as possible

Ed just shrugged it off… " I make no promises" he said as he walked out

"Somehow… I have a bad feeling of this" Shinta said as a chill went up his spine

Edward was walking in Konoha and stopped to eat lunch on Ichiraku's ramen bar…

He ordered some of what Shinta recommended to him… Kitsune Udon

"Must be a kitsune thing…" Edward wandered as he ate the soup

After paying the tabs he went into Ichinare St. into Kage inn…

"Yawm… I need to rest… after all…that trip was about 10 hrs long and needed some rest

After a night of well deserved rest (Winry was bunking with Sakura) he decided to explore more about Konoha

He walked the streets where lot of girls where whispering and blushing wherever he went… he found a few blacksmith stores and a flower shop "_why couldn't Winry be a bit more girly?"_

"Wellcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop? Can I help you?" Ino said to Edward

"Uh… nah… I am just browsing around… I need some plants for an alchemic potion I am making thought" Ed said

"Alchemy? What is that?" Ino asked

"Alchemy is a ability some people have where I come from… we can repair and make anything if the right materials are at hand… we can change lead to gold and we can heal… but it all comes at a prize… in order to obtain something of equal value must be lost… so I need gold to make lead into gold… though that is considered taboo"

Edward explained Ino

"Wow… that sounds cool" Ino said

"Well… I will be needing some Mergoyal flowers and crimson Lotus…also some sort of earthgrassen…." Edward asked her

Ino went into the back… and looked for the before-mentioned items that the guy needed…

After coming back Ino started a small talk with Ed

"So… what brings you to Konoha?" Ino asked

"I got a friend here… he asked for my help… we been good friends and we teach each other new stuff… he taught me more Taijutsu and increased my strength" Ed said

"Who is he?" Ino asked

"Shinta… you know him?" Ed said with a crouisant on his mouth… he bought it from a pastry shop

"Shinta-kun? YES! I KNOW HIM! We been friends like forever!" Ino said blushing a bit at the last part

"You must be Ino then the flower girl and pretty kunoichi he had been talking a about" Ed said

Ino's eyes lit up "Reaaly? What did he say about me?" She asked Ed...Who backed a bit away from her

"yeah… he talked about you a lot… he showed me the earring you gave him for his birthday… we had a fight over it because it looked like the philosopher stone…" Edward said laughting

"Philosopher stone? What is that?" Ino asked

Ed was metally beratting himself… he had said a little too much… but he felt he had to explain at least to her about that

"Philosopher stone… the miracle of alchemy… it can bring the dead back to life… it can bypass the laws of equivalent exchange… it is something my brother and I have been searching for but… there is a hefty prize… one that I would never pay" Edward said

Ino looked at the now gloomy face and gave him the flowers he requested

"Thanks Ino-san… have a nice day" Ed said with a smile

On Konoha's female bathing springs

"Hehehehehehe… this will be great research for my next novel" A man said as he was taking pictures of the women…

Unfortunately for him however…

"Wind… do my bidding and capture my enemy… sagitta magica series ventus!" A voice shouted as the arrows of wind bind the pervert…

"What justu is this" the pevert said as he tried to free himself"

"Ah… is only you… I should know that my sensei was on his antiques once again" the voice said

"Sensei… not ero-senin… Shinta is that you?" Jiraiya… the self-proclaimed super pervert greeted his pupil

After seeing him covered in bandages he smirked "you ran away from the hospital didn't you?" Jiraiya smirked as Shinta blushed at it

"I had no clothes... so I had to make one out of shadows… is quite better actually… and I can change the form at any time" Shinta said as he revealed his clothing that looked like it was made from belts

"Well… at least you fashion cense is better than Naruto's but… how on earth did you got into that shape?" Jiraiya asked

"Well… I was trying to learn a kenjutsu ougi move from a very ancient but powerful kenjutsu school… and the only one who could teach it to me was a friend of mine… since in order to attain this you must kill the instructor with that technique… well… let's just said we both beat the crap out of each other so badly we ended in the hospital for weeks…. Since I am not… 100 human no more… I heal faster but he was treated and now is healing with another sensei and friend I made during my voyages" Shinta said

"For you to be this damaged… he must be insanly powerful" Jiraia said

"An he looks no older than 24…even if he is 40" Shinta said snikering

Jiraiya was shoked of the news…. Shinta heard a conmotion on the women bathing area… something about "spotting someone peeping" and pervert"

"Sorry sensei… gotta run... don't want to get involved in this" Shinta said as he jumped away from the tree and shadow-ported"

"There is the pervert! GET HIM!"

The women yelled

Jiraiya tried to move… but the arrows of wind still binded him to the tree branch… unable to move….

"hey ladies… now… let's all calm down" Jiraiya said in a pleading tone

He was send close to death… just like when he tried to peep on Tsunade-hime

Shinta took his bandages off as he strolled on the street… his leftover wounds where throwing off a bit of steam as they closed…

"Is a good thing I have this body now… otherwise the succession technique ritual would had killed me" me said as he cracked his arm… a bone was shove back into place

He walked until he bumped with Ed… who was a bit scared…

"Shinta you gotta hide me man… they are after me" Edward said deseperately…

"Ed... hold on what's going on" Shinta asked

"FANGIRLS!!!" Ed shouted as a rampage of fangirls tore trouout the city…

He grabbed Ed by the collar and rushed from there as if the Shinigami where on their heels

After using a lot of alchemy, genjutsu and ninjutsu they finally got away from the girls

"W-what the hell is wrong with those girls?" Edward asked…

" Put that on a book... that is what you call fangirl metality" Shinta said gulping down some bottled water… he handed then the bottle to Ed

"Shall we go to see the 3 norns?" Shinta asked Ed

After walking all the way back into the hotel the norns where staying they where expecting them…

Ed…on the other hand… was not expecting to find the little mecha loving girl

The girl smelled oil and discovered Ed's automail and was absorbed by the design and ingenuity of it and the artisanship of the automail… after a little prodding from Skuld (and a few alterations made by the goddess herself)

After Belldandy and Urd saw the young man… they realized what had happened to him…

Belldandy was the first to speak "You have seen the gate haven't you?"

To say Ed was taken back by what the pretty looking sister said was an understatement "Hey… how do you know about that?"

"We can see the dark things that you hid in your heart and mind… so… whom did you try to bring back?" Urd said

"It…it was… my mother" Ed said

Belldandy hugged Ed… "Poor child to have suffered so much… truly you have been trough many things I can see… that many wrongs have been done to people you cared so much"

"As interesting as this is…we have even bigger problems that lay ahead..." Shinta said

"Indeed… the order of business is the planning of investigating our opponent… now… not many sources are readily available for us to get info… so we need someone who has connections and has an ear on the ground…but whom?"

Somwhere in Konoha

Kiba was having a nice stroll with Akamaru (Who was now about a lion's size) after a walk on the park they found Jiraiya's mauled body… Kiba cursed his luck and put Jiraiya's uncontious body (that had a lecherous grin in it) to the hospital… Kiba prayed that they used euthanasia in here

back to Shinta and company

So… we had found our spy… but he is gonna need someone who can convince him... someone attractive (Shinta passed his eyes over Skuld) Beautiful (He now looked at Belldandy) and wild and feisty (His eyes lay on Urd)

"So you play your role well Urd… and I will get you the best darned Sake you could possible imagine" Shinta said to her with a smile

"Hold it right there buster… what makes you think I will do something of that sort?!" Urd said

Shinta then pulled Konoha's most premiun sake… "Yoko kyubii sake"

"You are an evil conniving bastard Shinta" Urd said

"So we have a deal?" Shinta said smiling

"Yeah yeah… " Urd said

Good then… meet him over the red light distric… is you kinda place anyways fro fun and sake… just seduce him…

But beat the crap out of him if he tries to get… "too much honey from the honey comb?"

Ed and the goddesses stared at Shinta as thought as it was another person altogether

"ARRRGG! Jiraiya's begening to corrupt me as well!!!" Shinta said he wailed of having said that perverted sentence

Urd laughed with Ed

"IS NOT FUNNY!!" Shinta said

Upon loosing his temper… his shadows dropped… and he felt a cold breeze…

…..

Urd was the first to speak…

"look kid… not that I don't mind the free show… but…" Urd said

"uh?"

"Shinta no Baka!!" Skuld shouted as she grabbed her mini bombs….

"Suld… matte…. Chotto matte!!! GYAAH!" Was all…

Shinta was attacked with a barrage of bombs

"Shadows cover an protect me from the impending threat!" Shinta said… as the shadows formed a barrier

"And here this beautiful maiden thought of you as a respectable man…. You lied to me" Skuld said as she trew a new barrage of mini bombs

"Skuld! My cloths where thorn from my combat with Kenshin… I had no clothing available so I used my shadows as clothing!!!!" Shinta said as he called his shadows as it formed a sort of robe around him

Skuld was still flustered but contained herself… she just stormed out of the room

"Well… if you don't mind… al of you play nice… I got to go home and put "real" clothing" Shinta said as he was swallowed by his shadow…

After shadow-porting to the Hyuuga states, he was greeted by Hiashi… whom asked him about his voyages and his experiences… Shinta like Hiashi a little… but didn't like how he was with his daughters at times

"So… these travelers… they where you teachers and friends…yes?" Hiashi asked Shinta

"Yes… I learned a lot from them… from taijutsu… to alchemy" Shinta said

"Can you explain what alchemy is?" Hiashi asked Shinta

"it would be much better to show you Hiashi-dono" Shinta said

Shinta clapped his hands and transmuted the tatami floor into a small sculpture of 3 goddesses

"I can also make weapons using the minerals of the ground… if enought ingredients are available… I can make whatever I need" Shinta said as a matter of fact…

(Elsewhere in Konoha)

Naruto and Lee where having a… "light" sparring

"KONOHA SEMPU!!!" Lee shouted

Naruto dodged the attack by a hair stand

"Tajuu! Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he created a horde of clones

"Get ready Lee… this is the culmination of my hard work on a unique taijutsu technique…" all the clones said in unison

"YOSH! I WANT TO SEE NARUTO-KUNS EFFORT AS WELL!" Lee shouted

"Kitsune rendan…START!" Naruto shouted

2 clones grabbed Lee from his shoulders and shoved him and pushed him and pulled him into the ground to a tree…

Then from the ground four more bunshins appeared and one launched a powerful upwards kick… then the second clone jumped on top of the first to gain more air and kicked Lee even higher and so did the third and fourth

A bunshin then spun him and drop-kick him… right into a fully youki charged Naruto "Kitsune barrage END!" he stricked with a ferocity seen only on monsters… Lee was blown away he landed with a hard Thud…

Lee was unconscious for a couple of minute when he come to…

"NARUTO-KUN! YOU JUST SHOWED THE MOST BURNING FIRE OF YOUTH WITH A TREMENDOUS SKILL! YOOOSH!! SINCE I LOST I WILL DO 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!"

"Uhmm… Lee… that really isn't" Naruto was saying

"I WILL DO 600 MORE IF I FAIL" Lee begun shouting

"And I am out of here" Naruto said as he left and said his thanks and good bye to his... erm… disturbed friend

"Man… this workout was exelent… but I need to eat my ramen!" He said as he run for the noodle bar the he so frequently went to"

"Oh… hey Naruto!" he was greeted by the full-metal alchemist Ed and by Winry

"Hey… Ed, right?...and hello… Winry, correct?" Naruto greeted them

"Hello there… I am Winry Rockwell… and this here is Edward Elric nice to meet you" she said in a happy voice

"_She seams like a nice girl… and she is very friendly… I wish girls where more like her"_

Somewhere in konoha… a maiden kunouchi just sneesed

"_Could it be... that Naruto-kun is talking about me…" _ Hinta thought with a blush on her face

(Back to Naruto and company)

"So… you are the ones that taught alchemy to my nii-san eh?" Naruto asked as he eat the Miso ramen with gusto

"Nah… that was only Ed and Alphonse… those two are genious with alchemy" Winry said Glomping Ed

"Winry Stop that is embarrasing… they will think we are a couple" Edward said

"and what is wrong with that!!" Winry yelled at Ed…

"_I take that back… she is as violent as Sakura… and as loud as Ino"_ Naruto thought as he sweatdropped at the scene

Somewhere in Konoha both of those after-mentioned girl sneesed

"Somehow… I think I am pissed off at Naruto… I don't know why… but I fell like I am angry at him for something…." Sakura said… after destroying a training ground

Back with Naruto and Ed and Winry

"uhmm… I really don't get alchemy… it seams like is more with knowledge than anything else… well... it suits Shinta niisan since he is the smartest guy I know… alongside with Shikamaru… they both are the most intelligent persons I know" Naruto said

"Yeah… Shinta had a weird ability when I first meet him… is perhaps in his genes… or in his nature(s)…but whenever he fights someone… he adapts their own skills and improvises… he changes and makes it his own…" Ed said

"yeah… is the same for me… and for… someone… I knew… a long time ago…" Naruto said in choked voice

"You mean… what's his name…. ah… Sasuke…. Uchiha right?" Ed said

"Yup that is him… I am still trying to bring that bastard back…" Naruto said

"Why try when he is a bastard… I heard from Shinta… that he even almost killed you

"I… made a promise… to a friend… she asked me… no… she begged me… to bring him back… I like her… but… she likes him… I want her to be happy… so I chosen to do so…" Naruto was saying

"You don't break your promises... you follow your way… that is your nindo correct? Man... that is the same thing Shinta said to our teacher to get her to teach him alchemy" Ed said between laughter

"After he trained with her… I never seen someone so utterly trashed and beaten in all my life" Ed laughted

From the roof a whole of darkness begun to form…

"Having fun at my expense eh Ed-kun?" Shinta said as he decended from the dark void in the roof…

"Ano.. S… SHinta… I did not see you…" Ed stammered rather nerviously…

Shinta pointed his finger at Ed and then "Desarmatio!"

A gust of wind came and took Ed's automail and his clothing where blown away… 

"SHINTA!!!" ED yelled as he covered himself as Winry fainted due to blood loss

"Get him to the appartment where the sister trio is at" Shinta said to Naruto as he looked at him with his two colored eyes with warthm…

"Yoosh!" and with that Naruto was gone

End Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32 world of memory

TALE OF TAILS AND FEATHERS

Chapter 32 Shinta's world of memories

"3000150,3000151,3000152…3000153 done" Shinta said after doing pushups with his thumbs

Shinta's shirt was covered in sweat… literally… his hair was hanging down from the sweat as he shoved the sweat off his face…

Shinta took a dive into a nearby creek to wash away the sweat, two weeks worth of pushups nonstop… nature manipluation pre-training… and meditation wrapped up in a single bundle

"_I might just had one-uped Lee with this training"_ Shinta thought to himself as he chukled

"YOSH I LEE THE PROUD BLUE BEAST OF KONOHA WILL MAKE A 5000 Laps AROUND KONOHA!!!" Lee yelled

"_Then again…. Maybe not"_ Shinta thought with a sweatdrop dropping from his head…

Shinta decided to concentrate… to make the winds his and form a calm soothing winds… as he tried to concentrate… memories from a past he longed to forgot came back… to hunt him with a vengance….

"_save us…."_

"_I don't wanna die!!!"_

"_so…so cold… and dark… blurry…"_

_silence_

Many deaths had plagued Shinta before his arrival to Konoha… he had blamed himself for those deaths… if he had more skill… more power… back then… then perhaps… just perhaps… none of those things would had happened…

Shinta decided he needed someone to help him deal with these problems…

He decided… to pay a visit to Tsunade-hime

knock knock knock

Grogily the Godaime Tsunade… opened the door…

"Good evening Tsunade-hime" Shinta said on his most polite mannerism he could muster

Tsunade was taken back by his politeness… he was allwas playing around and happy and a bit coarse… she had forgotten about that part of Shinta…

"What do you need Shinta?" Tsunade asked the chuunin

"I am recalling events… from before I was summoned… I believe Sarutobi-donno has left papers about my alleged apparition in Konoha?" Shinta said

"Yes… and those events… what are they to you?" Tsunade asked him

"more painfull than a kunai on my cathoric arthery Tsunade-hime" Shitna said with a dark look on his face

"Perhaps it would be better if a Yamanaka came here…. They are experts on the mind… I am only an expert on the body" Tsunade said (A/N: I can see that)

"Can I suggest who might come to see me?" Shinta said nerviously…

Somewhere else

"Ino! Time for dinner princess" Inoichi called his daughter down

"Coming father" Ino said as she put on her clothing…

a little peeble hited her bedroom window… she dressed up enough to cover herself decent and went to the window to find…

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Ino said

"As much of a drag and bothersome this is… the Hokage has asked me to take you to her…" Shikamaru said

"Okay… I have to tell dad" Ino said as she dashed down

On the hokage tower Shinta was tied up… his body was limp… he has been resisting something… but everyone was unsure of what

"Ino… thank goodness you are here… we asked some of your clan to try and calm and sort his thoughts he had and where violently interrupting his training and social life…after a few minutes those who tried where send comatose, they are fine… but Shinta swelled with rage and started to destroy everything in his path…"  
Tsunade said as she used her strength to refrain Shinta unto the chair…

"He asked for you before we began… but I decided to use someone with more experience on the field of the mind… apparently it was a mistake… Ino… you are a close friend to him… his mind probably will welcome you and drop his defences… since it will recognize you as a friend" Tsunade said

Ino used the mind transfer Jutsu… and placed her persona on Shinta

She started to dig into his mind… and found a variety of doors… one of the however felt out of place…. It was a rusty old door… from t emanating a sence of dread… and coldness…the door even thought it was metallic had "veins" and a feint pulse was felt in there

She opened the door… and was transported into the world of memories

A castle was found on the distance… a white haired youth alongside with a beautiful blond woman and a kind looked white haired young man… the parents of the kid Ino supposed… flames where seen on the horizon… armies of men armed with weapons she has not even seen or heard of where killing other peoples… farmers, childrens, woman, old and sick… none mattered to these men… the where set on the destruction of this place… the parents put the kid on a small wagon… where he was smuggled out of the castle… the armies came and eradicated people left and right leaving none alive… it was not a war… it was a eradication…

The kid grew up… and Ino realized it was none other than Shinta… she looked at the memories of the country... how green pasture roamed and gold wheat was grown… no in it's place a dark place was seen the glory of this place was stolen by war and greed of both rulers and the terrorists… little kids where picked up from the streets and put on training camp…where they where drugged and brainwashes…. And if they failed they where killed….

Shinta managed to scape… thanks to his determination and conviction and took a lot of kids with him… during his scape he fell in love with a older girl… she was like an angel in the midsts of a earthly hell… her hair was a shiny brown that bordered on golden… with curls that flowed to her shoulders… he was in love… and she fell in love with him…

Ino continued to watch the scenes that where being played on the memory of Shinta

When they where camping out… a few days from the border to make it to safety… the girl went out to play… she followed a butterfly as Shinta followed her with his eyes… and then… the unthinkable happened… a mine… triggered by the butterfly… exploded and the girl was no more… Shinta was smiling… then… his smile begun to waver… and grew smaller… and then none existent… the soldiers from the border found them and proceded to send them to the internal camp to be trained and used by the military… but Shinta was in such grieft and pain… he went berserker… without the power of kyubii or Sakuya the angel he killed… 2 platoons… 3 platoons… he took out the whole border control… many bullets longed on his body but he did not care… his mind was filled with rage and sorrow… his body has gone numb and could not fell the pain… his eyes where out of his orbits…

Flames and the smell of gasoline where seen everywhere and the bodies of the soldiers where piled up… Shinta sat on top of the bodies… his eyes full of hatred…

Then the children he rescued began to quake in fear…

Shinta.. seeing the fear of the children… calmed himself… anfter he was calm…he begun to trow up… his stomoach was filled with a vice like acidic contents… and was covered in blood… his own blood… he told the children to pass the border… while he passed out…

The events then where blurred… like they where burned with a firey substance

She left the room…. Terrified and striken with sadness

A boy was sitting in darkness… crying…

"It was my fault… they died… all of em… killed by the people… of my world… my family… friends… my first love… I… could do a thing… and now… Sasuke is gone… because I went to a training trip… in order to obtain full fledged powers from both realms… I failed… I wanted to be a protector… I became a joke… I deserve nothing…."

**SLAP!!!**

"STAND UP DAMIT" Ino yelled at the childish vertion of Shinta who was holding the cheek h was striken on

"UH? Ino….chan?" Shinta said

"Those things you see… those things…. You could not do a thing… get in to your head…" She kneeled down and hugged chibi Shinta

"Never said that you have nothing Shinta-kun… or are the people whom you spended your second childhood where just rag dolls?" Ino said scruffing his hair

"Ino… as you had found out… I am not really 15…hell I think I way past my 30s…." Shinta said

"Well you look better than most people your age" She said with a sultry smile

"hahahaahaha Ino… you are always so flirtious with me and Uchiha… be careful you know what is my age right?" Shinta said

"I always like someone more mature… besides… to me you are Shinta… age 15 chuunin of Konoha and best friend… and now… a minister magi as well" Ino said

"Ino... can we continue… being friends like we used to when we where kids?" chibi Shinta said

"Do you even need to ask?" Ino said with a smile….

Ino's jutsu was up… and was forced out of Shinta's body…

Shinta's body begun to tremble…. His body was covered with a soothing golden light… his face and bruises (from fighting with Tsunade where gone… and his face was changed… his face know had no semblance of the contorting rage and pain… but it beffited the alias his friends had given him…

"Konoha's Seraph… the guardian angel of Konoha"


	33. Chapter 33 Confrontation

TALE OF TAILS AND FEATHERS

Chapter 33 Confrontation

A dark place

"This is it… the final confrontation between you and I"

"This is your end… it has been long but I am the one to prevail… I will be the only one… I am… Kurogane"

(Scene change)

Shinta, Naruto and Sakura are meeting a new member to their group… his name is Sai… he is, in a few sentences, a few cards short of a deck when it comes to socialising with people… Shinta had ended up with a few concussion given to him by Sakura since he was trying to restrain her… but… because she was squirming so much…Shinta accidentally squished her breasts…and ergo… was sent flying

"gomenasai Shinta-kun" Sakura said to Shinta as she was bandaging him

Shinta was with a scowl on his face… this was the 30th time in the week he had received injuries because of Sai's inabilities… he had on now a board where he kept track of his injuries caused by Sakura just to tease the girl a bit

"Mooohh… Shinta-kun you are being mean" Sakura pouted as Shinta laughted

"I don't understand" said Sai

Shinta had put Sakura on a friendly headlock as they stopped their rooughthousing

"What do you mean Sai?" Shinta asked Sai

"You are being playfull and rought around Sakura… and sometimes mean… yet she treats you kindly… shouldn't it be the opposite?" Sai said after saying his analysis

"Uhmm… how can I explain it to you? Sakura and I been friends since little… so we know each other to the point of mutual understanding… where we know what we will do… the same as Naruto… with Sasuke…and myself… we are connected… in our souls… bonds that can't be broken with any force and are forged with the warmth of our harts" Shinta said as he put his hand in his heart

"You can't learn this from books Sai… only experience can teach you how" Shinta and Sakura said the same thing in unison to prove the point Naruto appeared and was about to say something… but Shinta interrupted

"Yeah… let's go… I am hungry too"

Naruto smiled as Sai also stood up finishing his latest art work

It was team Kakashi… Sakura and Naruto alongside with Shinta walking into the sunset… all of them smiling…

For once… Sai decided to name his painting… he named it… "Friendship"

"Sai hurry up or you will be the one paying!" Shinta said…

Sai ran down trying to catch up… he had heard and seen firsthand how voracious those two are about ramen

The Hokage tower with team 8

"Team 8 due to Kurenai's condition you are hereby assigned a new instructor… please come in" Tsunade said

"Yahoo!" the woman greeted. A snake like woman came from the door… Kiba had the decency to hold his yaw at the mesmerizing beauty before him… Shino was acting indifferent… except that his ears where burning red

"Well… we got two healthy young men… a doggy and the Hyuuga heiress not bad… but I remember the dog boy being clobbered by someone in the chuuning examns 3 years ago" said the woman

"HEY WHO THE HEC ARE YOU?!" Kiba said

A few snakes appeared and wrapped around Kiba

"Maaa maaa…. Such manners… my name is Anko and I will be getting to know each one of you really personally

Hinata felt a cold shiver up her spine

A dark presence filled the village a man wearing and being nothing but pure darkness…

"Hold identify yourself" two ANBU guards surrounded the darkness youth

"A dead men needs not to know his killer"

"Gyahh!!!"

"GYUAH!!!"

the floor was covered with the blood of the ANBU this was not a fight… it was obliberation

"Where are you… we have unresolved matter to tend too… Shinta…"

The darkness youth walked over the town with his black sword… his white hair floating by as his eery glowing yellow eyes made an after glow effect of where he was

At Ichiraku's ramen bar

Shinta felt a jolt of electricity going trought his body… then… he felt something cold…

He recovered… and was serious for a while… then he turned around and saw Sakura and Naruto looking at him worried… he only nodded as he headed out… Sakura and Naruto finished their respective meals as Sai was stuck with the bill

The dark alley…

The dark youth was standing looking at the moon with his sword resting on the shoulders…

"T'was time you appeared"

"The same I can say about you…. Kurogane" Shinta said as he drew his angel blade hikarishin

"This is a battle to the death" both contenders said in unison

Shinta crunched a little and jumped in the air… "Gale of light!" Shinta said as holy light enveloped him and make a vortex of light

"The to that I have something to respond… gale of darkness" Kurogane said as his body was swallowed by living darkness

Both gales meet and a explotion of darkness and light became a huge expetacle

"Give in… and let me take control" Kurogane said to Shinta

"And let you destroy all that I hold dear? Forget it!" Shinta said as he delivered another blow

"Soul override!" Shinta yelled

A flame of black and azure fire consumed Shinta's body

"Soul change…. Kitsune youkai!" Shinta then appeared from the flames… his outfit changed… a magestic garb was on him made of fine silk… with a shoulder guard (think of Seshomaru)… two white kitsune ears popped out of his hair… and nine white tails with black tips emanated from him

His eyes opened… they where red with slits on them… and right now… all of the concentrated energy was on Kurogane's defeat

"Darkness begins… FALLEN GRACE!!!" Kurogane yelled…. Many black feathers appeared and took him

to the top of the hokage tower

Golden eyes shining in the night with the moon behind him a black wing appeared (think of Sephiroth)

"Let me have the pleasure to take what you hold dear away" Kurogane said

"You understand nothing…everything is dear to me" Shinta said as he meet Kurogane head on

The attacks resulted in an explotion that had a cross on the sky… one made of light and a reverse cross, made of darkness

Both fighters where send flying by the intensity of the attack… Naruto flared his youki to protect Sakura from the aftermatch

Shinta stood as did Kurogane… both looking witch one would fall first… none did… they continued to attack-parry-and thrust over and over… trying to undermine each others defenses… then Shinta pulled a deck of cards

"Kurogane… you fight alone… but I don't… I have friends who back me up… who pull me up and force me to go higher and higher… here it is… our bonds…." Shinta said as he trows the cards in the air

"Ovacatem vos! Mistra magi: Hyuuga Hinata, Minister magi: Hyuuga Neji! Ministra magi:Tenten!,Ministra Magi Yamanaka Ino! Minister magi Lee Rock, minister magi Inuzuka Kiba, Minister Magi Akamichi Choji, Minister Magi Nara Shikamaru minister magi Aburane Shino!" Shinta said

From the floor many magic mandalas where glowing… all of the aftermentioned shinobies and kunoichis where battle ready…. All of them being enhanced by Shinta's own Magic

"Comarades and friends… let us fight this night… to preserve the light in our hearts… and take down this vile corruption from the face of the earth"

The first to jump in was Naruto with Lee at his side

Lee used the primary lotus as Naruto used his 2000 Naruto Rendan on Kurogane

Kurogane braced himself and survived the first wave… Sakura alongside with Tenten… Sakura hitted Kurogane will full force…. Kurogane was send flying as Tenten used her rising twin dragon attack but Kurogane used his wings to create a shield

Shinta jumped in the fray alongside a new weapon… a cross between a heavy sword and a chainsaw

He cutted trought his dark plumage and ripped his wings using his claws

Neji and Hinata both entered the fray using jyuuken alongside with Shinta to deliver heavy internal damage to Kurogane's insides the three damaged many organs of Kurogane's and retired to let Shinta use magic

"Flames of Azure… Flames of hell… Flames of the heart… coverge and burninate the taint in my path…. Kitsune bi Fire style…. Fox flame maximun burnination!!"

Flames of many colors erupted from Shinta's tails as the attack headed on Kurogane's direction

The effect was devastating… Kurogane's body now looked like the inside of a lava lamp his blood… or something was floating and falling like the inside of the lava lamp….

Shinta then cancelled his demon form and turned human… the shinobi and kunoichi where all in the walls and standing… expecting a counter attack…

Shinta then walked up to Kurogane… he took yami no ken… and inserted it on Kuroganes body….

The sword then begun to somehow absorb Kurogane's body… the blade begun to pulsate absorbing Kurogane's remain

"Yes… now… I am finally whole… the darkness returned to the light… I am… complete" Shinta said

his body then began to glow… swirling masses of youki, chakra and angel spirit energy begun swirling around him…

"100 control… this is incredible… I can now fully access all of my powers… his eyes changed… the azure eyes he had… changed to a paler color… one that was closely matched to Ino's eye color… cristal blue… his demon eyes however…. Had changed dramatically… it now contained veins… small black veins going to the iris… his eyes held now the connection of the realm of the living and death….

His demon eye looked like it gained more power than before…

His yami no ken then expanded… and took a new form…

His sword looked like it came from hell itself… a eye was in the middle of the sword and veins ran alongside the blade… it was a dreadful and dark weapon that took a liking to his master…. Or former…. Kurogane… now that Shinta and Kurogane where one once again… and sealed on the sword with no manner of ever returning… he then turned to his friends and comarades... all whom where happily smiling and cheering at him…

He had a few tears in his eyes… his faithfuls companions the little Plusle and minim… Mayu… and Pidgeotto where among the ones in the cheering for Shinta

Shinta then turned to his friends and summoned his angel sword… Hikari no ken… pointed it out to his friends

"Today… this victory goes to us all… the future generation of Konohagure shinobi and kunoichi… the enemy is gone… we can rest our weary selves now… and prepare to search… for our wayward friend… now that we taken the strongests of the enemy their forces had greatly diminished… now… we can train and relax… at least for a while…. The search of Sasuke will be given a priority as well… I… also… wish to thank you all… this victory would not been possible without you all… thank you for being my friends and comarades" Shinta said and he laid his angel blade and trusted it on the ground…he then sat and fell asleep… resting using his blade as support

Somewhere in Konoha

"Sooo…. Kurogane has been assimilated... this is bad news… but also it gives a good news to the boss… Lucifer will be most pleased with the developments at hand" said a dark voice

"I don't think you are going anywhere demon" came a voice from behind him

"Man… Shinta… you really have some badass enemies…. Not even Mundus could reach Lucifer's powers" Said Dante

Dante looked down on and saw Shinta and his friends passing out from exhaustion Dante summoned Cerberus and order him to take them to the infirmary

Shinta opened his eyes…sunlight was being filtered by his eyeslashes but put his hand on his face to stop most of the light

"Hey there sleepy head" came a taunting voice

a figure dressed in red… with white shock hair… Dante….

"Where am I?" Shitna asked

"Uhmm… you are in the infirmary right now… but I gotta ask you a few things… do you know who is after you?" Dante asked

Shinta squinted his eyes and looked like a fox… he was in deep thought

"There is the Akatsuki… then there is the ones that have your same line of work (thought I doubt it since I am not in any demon bingo book) and also a few demons I pissed of during my training in hell" Shinta said recollecting his memories

"Do you know… Lucifer?" Dante said in a deathly tone of voice

Sakura had already woken up with Ino and most of the girls

They where going into Shinta's room when they heard a exclamation

"Lucifer… after me… but why? What does a class SS want with a demon class B and an angel class SA like me?" Shinta said to Dante

"I don't know… but if worse comes… he only does things like this for one reason only… he wants something… and you have it" Dante said…

"Damned it… Kurogane was in his forces… but I thought he came at me with a personal vendetta… now I got them all in danger" Shinta said

Danted punched him

"Oi cut the melodrama… if you are gonna fight those guys those swords you got are not gonna cut it… I want you to have this… is from my father… this sword… I am gonna give this and these guns and these twin swords to you…" Dante said as he handed Shinta the twin guns Ivory and Ebony anlongside with the pair of demon arms Agni and Rudna and… to give the Finishing touch….

"The FORCE EDGE!?... Dante… not even I could accept this… you know what this is… you know what I am" Shinta said as Dante hitted his head with his heel

"Oi… don't forget… you are more human than anything… you are only a culmination of demonology and heavenly powers united in your body… with it you became a multi-hannyo… you can turn into a half demon or a half angel…

or into a full demon and full angel and turn back to human… you now need to perfect your half demon side… and make it into a perfect evolving machine… like Naruto's "special" chakra… I will therefore teach you a technique only passed to me and my brother… the devil trigger" Dante said

Sakura and Ino then never bothered to open the door… flames came from beneath the floor… and knew… that Shinta…. Had once again left… to attain a new level of strength

Chapter end


	34. Chapter 34 devil trigger

Tale of Tails and feathers

Chapter 34 The Trigger

"Ne… Dante"

no response

"Dante!"

no response

"Oi cheap ass hanyo!"

Smack

"Oi! What was that for" Shinta said

"For calling me cheap! We are already here…" Dante said

The place in question was a biiiiig tower….

"Here we are… were it all started for me… the Temen-ni-gru tower" Dante said

The tower stood there… emanating demonic energy for every single part of it

Dante then kicked Shinta into the tower… "Good luck… you'll need it" Dante said as he threw his two guns to Shinta…

Shinta was now wearing a white trenchcoat… on his right side where tenshi no ken and yami no ken… in his back… was Rebellion… Dante's sword…

At the gate he saw the wall frozen… he continued to walk forth… to open the frozen door…

Then… the ice shattered and a huge three-headed dog appeared… it looked like the Cerberus I knew… but this one was far older… and vicious

"To pass this gate you must fight me the guardian of ice" the 3 heads said in unison

Shinta took his sword… Hikari no ken… and then Yami no ken… and fused them to create a single sword…

"Then let's go overgrown pup" Shinta roared as he charged

the dog was covered in ice… "_his armor"_ Shinta reasoned

Instead for going on close combat he decided to tear off the ice protecting Cerberus by means of fire jutsu….

"Katon! Endan!" Shinta roared as he let a stream of fire…

The ice stood as the dog preapeared himself to attack… the floor froze and pillars of ice grew from the ground… a few injuring Shinta slightly…

Shinta then disappeared and went to the farthest wall in front of the massive hell hound… he drew the guns Dante has given him and shot…

Multiple rounds of the gun hit the ice shaving large chunks at a time at the feet and faces… Shinta then came close and started to attack with his fused sword… Neutral

Shinta attacks where swift and merciless… all of them where fast… the dog… in pain toppled over… and Shinta took advantage and smacked the dog's faces… damaging them…

The dog roared and the ice armor appeared once more

"_This guy is annoying! That armor makes me waste to much time on it…and my ninjutsu is not working on him… probably because he is a high demon and normal human jutsu won't cut it… so… if normal wont do…"_

Shinta then started to create an orb of white light on his hand… "Rasengan no Tenchi!!!"

Shinta infused his reiatsu (spiritual holy power) instead of chakra into the rasengan… and slamed it at the dog's face(s) the ice and and face of the dogs received a pretty heavy damage… one of the heads exploted… and the dog turned red…

Shinta then separated Neutral into Tenshi no ken and yami no ken…

He jumped into the dog face(s) and continued to slash at them at highspeed…

Shinta's face was weary… one head to go…

He was tired… his body had reached his limit… and the hound of Hades knew it… he jumped to attack…

It never found the body…. "I used a kawamiri ya bastard" Shinta said in the air

He pulled the twin guns give by Dante and shot the Dog so many times…. He covered half the floor of the room with bullets

The Dog then spoke

"**STOP! I CAN SEE I AM BEAT… YOU ARE WORTHY OF PASSAGE AND OF MY POWER"**

With that said the dog disappeared in a blinding light and in its place a three pronged nunchaku was on its place in Shinta's hands it felt cold to the touch… after trying it he could se… it was a devil arm… a weapon forged of the spirit of a demon… with that demon's properties

Shinta store them on his white trenchcoat… and continued trought to the gates…

The place was very tall… so many steps so little time… he went up the stairs to a green door and open it… in there many monsters that wielded scythes came and attacked him… Shinta killed them all using the guns not even moving from the spot once… he kept going up and up… until he found an entrance to a huge place…. The door opened and in there was a statue of two giants with swords... on the top he distinguished 2 pairs of glowing yellow eyes

"Brother look… someone has come to visit us"

"Yes brother… it has been centuries since one has come here…"

"Ano… do you mind if I go trought?" Shinta asked hopefully… but not really

"I am Agni…"

"And I am Rudra"

"We are the guardians of this gate… I am sorry but we can't let you pass here alive"

Shinta pulled Cerberus… and charged at the red one… Agni and strike him with great force… only to find himself being blocked… parried and send to the wall…

Shinta dusted himself just to find Agni and Rudra charging at him... Shinta ran up the wall and jumped once more to get out of the shokwave that Agni and Rudra made when their fists pummeled the floor

Shinta attacked Agni with Cerberus and he decided to not take any chances… he pressed hard and tumbled and jumped and did many acrobatics maneuvers and he finally got an opening… Shinta then used Cerberus and knocked Agni's sword from his and begun to freeze him with Cerberus after the attacks Agni's sword moved as it had life on it's own and Shinta sidestepped to avoid being impalled by it… the fight begun a new…

Agni and Rudra are a deadly pair… Shinta dodge sidestepped and manuver his way some of the attacks… but he could only do so much

Agni and Rudra used a combination of both swords properties and made a huge gauge on Shinta's chest blood was coming from it…

Shinta's wound healed fast thank to his demon blood…. But the pain was still there… Shinta fought long and hard against the pair until he finally destroyed Agni's body… he then went to attack Rudra but he was out of the field… he jumped up the statue and called Agni's sword and put it together with his own sword…

Rudra was by far a very hard to beat opponent… it was fast… the attacks relentless…. And he was a powerhouse… Shinta had a few precious openings but it was not enough… he then placed some distance between himself and the blue demon

He made lead rain upon the demon using Dante's guns and then the demon fell on his knee… Shinta took this opportunity and took Tenshi no ken and slashed the blue demon who toppled over

Shinta sheated his sword and gun when the swords called to him

"Wait… take us with you"

"You seam like someone who can weild and control our powers… we are now your weapons"

Shinta nodded and picked them up

He trying slashing and currents of air and fire came from the swords

"Use us well young hannyo"

With that said Shinta walked into the door ready for what lies ahead

Somewhere in the Temen-ni-gru tower

"So brother… you want me to fight him?"

"Yes Verg… you catch so fast…"

"What are you planning Dante?"

"This boy… he has much more power than our father… I want him to awaken… his devil trigger" Dadnte said

"If he can change into a full demon… then why use devil trigger at all?" Vergil asked

"Because Vergil… the devil trigger makes the heart the power… unlike a full demon where hatred and destruction reigns… the heart powers him… his love for the land where he is from… the love of his friends and coma\rades… that will make him stronger" Dante said…

"I will do my best little brother" Vergil said as Dante jumped from the tower into the city shooting some demons on his freefalling experience and killing a few as well…

Shinta had killed so many of those demons… small fry most of the part… he specially hated those who carried a big ball over them… he discovered the if he shot them with enough bullets they would explode and take many other demons along with him… so used many of those things to his advantage… he found himself on a waterfall… he went in… he found many of those scythe wilding demons and took quick care of them using Rebelion and Dante's guns

Shinta then took some of the metal wire he had and tied the triggers in Ebony and Ivory… he had a plan…

He found a door… and opened… the inside looked like it was a rock concert or something to that point… from the shadows a half naked woman with orange hair came to meet me in a seductive fashion

"_OMG! It's Ino in a demon form"_ Shinta thought with a small nose bleed

"Oh? Who might you be? The Last person I meet was the son of Sparda…and a handsome devil he was… but you… I don't recognize you… whom might you be?" Said the demoness in a sultry and seductive voice

"Shinta Urashima… heir to the demon plane throne… adoptive son of Shinta no kyubii the Kitsune taiyokai" Shinta said

"ohh…. That is one handsome devil as well" She said as enveloped Shinta and carasing him…

"But I don't think you are here to seduce me right?" Shinta said as he pointed his gun at her open mouth that she had intended to take a bite out of Shinta's life force

She licked her lips… as bats begun to surround her…

Shinta pulled revelion out… but opted to use Ebony and Ivory and shot the bats down as fast as he could… he then came into close range to strike her with Yami no ken

He was reppelled and struck by her darkness attack… made from darkness Shinta was trown into the air as she sended bats… covered… in electricity?

Shinta was struck… his body numb from the shock… he sended a few more bats and some shadows…

Shinta dodged them and fired a couple rouds destroying the few bats she had on… Shinta used extreamly fast speed… and appeared under her… he used his twin swords Tenshi no ken and Yami no ken and smacked all around the floor… then he realized the floor was becoming pitch black… he jumped out of the way a second too late… the darkness surfaced and struck him

"For a demoness you hit quite well… you are some of the few females that I went all out" Shinta said as he was shooting the bats the begun to protect the vampiric demonness once more

"Oh… and who would those females be?" she asked

"The first one is the leader of the human village I live in… Tsunade the Godaime… perhaps the only mortal with knockers twice as big as yours… and the queen of the demon realm… Daimakaicho Hild" Shinta said

"Oh? Bigger than mine? Perhaps you would like to compare the soft texture of mine…" the demonness begun to said but Shinta just bled from his nose

"_Damn you Dante! You did not tell me about horny demonness in my training schedule"_ Shinta thought

Shinta parried her night attacks and shot down her electric bats…

Then he impaled her with his Yami no ken… as she fell into his arms…

"my… you are a strong one… at least you are less horny than the one who defeated me last time… I will have inmense pleasure in serving you"

with that… she turned into what appeared an electric guitar

Shinta played with the guitar and the notes threw thunder around him and played and electric metal sound played beautifully on the guitar… with a swift movement he put on the guitar on his back and left throught the door… as he walked by a long o-katana was impaled on the floor where he was standing… looking up he saw someone

"Dante?... is that you?" Shinta asked…

He received a punch in the face that made him skid around the auditorium

"Who are you?" Shinta said as he dusted himself

"Dante must be blind to pick riffraff like you to unlock the power of the devil trigger… no matter… your life it's at my mercy now" said the Dante look a like

Shinta charged with Tenshi no ken and Yami no ken at the person

"A blade made from metal in heaven… and a another one made from the corrupted souls using demonic alchemy and metals… interesting combination… but wasted on the likes of you" said the person

sword and sword parried an clashed… the person who looked like Dante was an exelent swordsman… as good as Kenshin… but less then Kenshin's master… he jumped out of the way when the person slashed a stone statue perfectly… Shinta had trouble to keep with this guys speed

"Who are you!?" Shinta yelled

"My name… is Vergil" said the person as he went for another round

His swordmanship exceeded Shinta's by far…. Probably because Vergil was by far older and more experience and fought against demons everyday

Shinta could barely dodge the cuts from Vergil's sword

They collaided their swords… the rain seamed to explde at the contact of their blades Vergil then knocked Shinta's dual swords

After a long fight… Vergil impaled his sword on Shinta…

"It seams like trash is trash…. No matter…. You will have a nice stay on hell…" Vergil said as he walked away…. Leaving Shinta for dead

Shinta's blood was spilling everywhere on the top of the tower….

Shinta was weak… he was dying… he then saw his life….

When he came to Konoha…. When he met and saved Hinata… Ino…. Sakura… Naruto… Sasuke…. Kakashi… Sakuya… Shinta no Kyubii… and many others

"_I guess I will never see you guys again…._" Shinta thought with sadness…

His heart burned with desire… the desire to live… to see his friends… his blood stopped flowing and he felt invigorated… he then felt fire around his body… his blood turned to fire and enveloped Shinta's body

Shinta's face turned that of a frenzied demon fox… not unlike Naruto's his body had white fur with black accent…. And from his back several white tails with black tips enveloped Shinta… each carrying a soul flame

Shinta's body was surrounded by a light black aura around his body cakling like is was electricity… Shinta had a complete demonic look… yet… he himself was not lost on the power…it felt like an extention of him….

He then turned his power off… and locked down…. He could go down the staircase… battle a hordes of uncountable demons and be exauhstead and tired…. Or…

He jumped…yup… the crazy son of a bitch jumped from the 100 story tower…. As he went down he shot a couple of demons then… many flying red demons came over and surrounded Shinta… he pulled rebellion out and slashed them all as he was still freefalling…. He kicked the air and made a airjump ad begun raining bullets as he twisted in as piral going down ad shooting down demons…. He then pulled Rebelion and slung it at the hordes of demons coming impaling them… then Shinta pulled Ebony and Ibory an shot the sword… the sword then passed trought and was covered in heat because of the speed it was going… Shinta then begun to accelerate and catch up with the sword… he was going to land but he used the dual guns and shot fast as he could… using it to decrease the fall he then landed…. And heard a few clapping sounds

clap… clap…clap

"congratulatious… You achieved the power of devil trigger Shinta" Dante said as he clapped… as he came over eating pizza… Shinta had a huge vein poping on his forehead and decided to shoot Dante

Dante danced as he got closer and pulled Yami no ken and stopped before impaling his forehead

"I should fucking kill you for almost killing me" Shinta said

"You should blame my twin… he always gets carried away" Dante said in a "I give a damn" tone 

"Anyways… we are supposed to head back home… after all your friends wait for ya" Dante said… from Dante's shadow… another Dante emerged….

"Dante… what is that?" Shinta asked

"This is a skill I earned… is called doppelganger… is like the kuge bunshin… but is only one… is never dispelled… and copies and mimicks you perfectly… very usefull in combat and also…." He said as he snapped his fingers….

I heard a snap and he was behind me…

"What was that?" Shinta asked

"That…. Is called quicksilver… it allows me to control time to the barest of cense… is much better than being fast… I slow down the opposition into nothing…" Dante said

They drove all the way back home on Dante's motorcycle

Shinta was stuffing himself with pizza… he haden't had the opportunity to eat one of them in a long time…especially the one that had ever single topping… except anchovies…. He hated those

Somewhere in Konoha

"Hey there Tsunade" Jiraiya greeted the Hokage

"You got any news on Akatsuki?" She asked

"Nothing much… only the whereabouts of their leader" Jiraiya said not giving much importance on that info

"But lets discuss this over some sake" Jiraiya asked Tsunade out

"I AM THE DAMMED HOKAGE!!! I CAN'T JUST WALTZ OUT AND HAVE A DRINNK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY" Tsunade yelled at Jiraiya

Sometime later

"Ahhh... this tastes good" Tsunade said after downing her 5th bottle of sake"

Jiraiya then begun to spun the tale of when they where young on the Shinobi wars…. And he then said who was their leader…. And what he possed… Tsunade asked Jiraiya if that was true…. He then said it was… the kids they saved from death… they become strong and now are the leader of the Akatsuki… it was all Jiraiya's fault… and he was going to deal with it personally… Tsunade begged Jiraiya to let her go with him to help him… but he declined… saying that the Leaf needed her leader… and if anything happened to her it would become very unstable (the country) Jiraiya asked her to bet everything on him dying…

"Is time we put you r lousy gambling skills to good use" he joked

He then left… to fight… on the country of the eternal rain….

Chapter End

Author notes:

Wow… Shinta has sure changed a lot… he now has a personality somehow like Dante's (minus the over sexdrive of course) and is becoming stronger… and wiser….

I think it was a good idea to use Dante as his "mentor" (Loosly using that term cause he can't teach a spider to spin a web)

Shinta skill set is as follows

Magic

Magic arrows: elements: fire, light and wind, lightning

Fire burns, light is used to knock around, wind to bind, lightning to shock

Hammer of Evil

Magic distorts Gravity on a selected area… range and power varies by magic output

Sword of light

A surge of magical power used for offensive only… high attack and range

More to come

Devil trigger: self explanatory Shinta triggers his demon form on his hannyo state… causing a power oversurge allowing him to become a full demon but keeping his mind and soul and heart intact

Fighting styles set

Trickster

Variety of acrobatic moves

Triple dash

Morning star: while jumping a aerial dash is made pissible

Air trick: a variant of sunshin… uses no chakra or energy to teleport next to the opponent

Gunslinger

Rapid shot

Guns become in a super rapid firing rate

Charge

Demon energy is charged along the shot….

Bullet rain

While jumping spinning down hailing a rain of bullets on the enemy

Doppelganger: self explanatory

Quicksilver: explained on the story… read it lazy bums lol

Weapons

Hikari no ken: upgraded to Tenshi no ken

Yami no ken

Rebellion

Cerberus

Agni&Rudra

Nevan

Ibory&Ebory


	35. Chapter 35 Reunion

Tale of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 35 Reunion

The moon was high on the sky… it looked like a ball irradiating white light on the earth… the light shone as two men where ridding on the open road…

They stopped to rest… they took out their sleeping bags….

While dreaming… the moon turned red… from the floor… and from nowhere… the air broke like it was crystals, revealing many demons that transported from nowhere…

The two men jumped out each holding one gun… shooting the demons using acrobatic moves… the younger looking man… with long white mane with black streaks impaled a demon with a demonic looking sword as the taller older men with short white haired companion and disappeared only to reappear over a second demon and slice him in half

The younger of the two pulled two swords… one with a hilt that looked like a wing… and another sword with a hilt that looked like a foxtail… and the blade was pure black with a long line of red running trough the middle

He cutted and slashed trough the abominations of spawn of Lucifer… Many of them fell to their blades and hail of lead

A high-five was exchanged between the two men… the second and younger one sheeted his twin swords… while the taller and older one sheeted his sword Force Edge… the sword his father … the Dark Knight left as a momento

"So… we are 5 hrs away from Konoha…. Do you want to make a grand entrance or do you want to make a subtle one?" Asked the older one

"I like the first rather than the latter…. Besides… we are never one to keep a low profile…. After all we are half demons and stand out a lot because of our hair" said the younger one

The older one revved his motorcycle and speed off along with the young one…

(Somewhere in the Country of Rain)

"So… this is the Rain country… I seams that it was very easy to get in" Jiraiya said "Or so one would I think…" Jiraiya said

(On a High Tower on the Country of Rain)

"Someone has disrupted my rain… whoever it is… is very good" The leader of Akatsuki said… Pain

Alongside a female from Akatsuki was seating nearby "Do you wish me to find him?"

Pain said to do so as she used her paper jutsu as she divided herself into many small pieces of papers

(Somewhere in Rain)

"I am telling you we had a very long rain these year lately" a Shinobi said

"That is true… but it's only natural… many of our shinobies are scouting out there and we need something to monitor" said a second Shinobi

"But seriously I need a good warm sake" said the first Shinobi

"Yeah… but we're on the sublevels… the shops are on the higher levels…" said the second shinobi

They walked and saw a sign "Grand opening… all you can eat and booze"

They came in and found the bartender who was an old but gentleman looking man… who served them some warm sake

"Gentlemen today you are in for a treat… because of our grand opening you get a special service" said the bartender

"Oh really?" said the shinobies expecting some free booze

Instead an explosion revealing the bartender to be none other than Jiraiya

The shinobies where taken aback by that "WHO ARE YOU?!" yelled

"I am the one who's going to do the asking around here…and I have a lot of questions" Jiraiya said

The restaurant then turned into a huge frog that begun to shrink and jumped into a lake

The inside of the store changed into something grotesque

"Damn you… where are we?" said the first shinobi

"Inside the belly of my frog" Jiraiya said

"You… you are that sanin?" Said the second shinobi

"I thought I told you… I am doing the asking around here" Jiraiya said as he pulled a feather

"You…what are you gonna do with that feather?" said the second shinobi

"It's for tickling if you don't want to get tickled to death you better answer my questions like a good boy," Jiraiya said

"Now…about pain" Jiraiya said

---------------------------------------------------

"WHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH" the first shinobi roared with laughter

"Here… now spill it! Tell me everything you know about Pain" Jiraiya said

The first shinobi was laughing and holding back his information

"Don't give in!" said the second shinobi imprisoned in the wall of flesh

"I will… hahahah never pfht my… fellow… hahaha" the first shinobi holded back

"Uhmmm… you are a little tougher than I expected…seems this calls for my secret weapon" Jiraiya

"If you don't give me anything… I will use my jutsu to… turn you into a frog" Jiraiya said (A/N kaeru ni kaeru [frog and [turn into are homophonous… that means they sound the same in Japanese)

The captive shinobies just stared blankly

… Jiraiya caught on… and decided to just use the jutsu

"Ninja art: Frog transformation jutsu" Jiraiya said as he touched the first shinobi on the forehead

POOF!

From the smog a frog appear… the first shinobi exclaimed "You!!! How could you sink so low!?"

"And… you are next" Jiraiya said as he slowly approached the second nin

"Pain-sama resides within the tallest of the western towers… or so they say" said the shinobi while sweating

"Oh? What's this? Seams like you betrayed your comrades quite easily…uh?" Jiraiya said mockingly

The shinobi blushed in shame….

"But whatever… what did you mean ort so they say?" Jiraiya said

"The thing is… nobody really knows all that much about Pain-sama" said the shinobi

"and by that you mean?" Jiraiya said to make the shinobi elaborate

"It's said that his blood is that of the Fuuma-clan… but no one knows exactly what he looks like and there's even those who suggest he doesn't truly exist" said the shinobi

"Ah…but just from strolling about in this city… almost everyone mentioned his name with the outmost respect… don't trifle with me now!" Jiraiya said

"In this city Pain-sama is effectively a god…whether he physically exists or not isn't the issue… he looks over and protects us at all times. Events of celebration… speeches, decrees… every one of his words are transmitted trough proxy," said the shinobi

"But he is the leader right? Why would he conceal his identity?" Jiraiya asked

"For moments like this obviously" said the shinobi

"Fair enough" Said Jiraiya

"You… you are not part of the remnants of the former amagakure are you? Who are you?" asked the shinobi

"That's not of your concern… but tell me, just what do you mean by "Remnants of the former amagakure"? Jiraiya asked

"Heh… you really don't know anything, do you? An outsider huh… Until just a short time ago the remnant faction would infiltrate us at every chance they got, looking to kill Pain-sama… of course such worries are behind us… if someone could hope to sneack and blend in here, it'd be a lucky outsider, such as yourself" said the shinobi

"No more worries? And that would mean just what? I **have** been told that you are in the middle of a civil war" Jiraiya said

"I'd expect as much… this country is quite isolationistic… here… I'll tell you… this civil war is over and we won!" said the shinobi

"and that's the reason Pain-sama is a legend… he destroyed amagakure… all by himself" said the shinobi

Jiraiya's eye widened…

"Impossible" Jiraiya said "Regardless of how strong this Pain may be… Amagakure's leader "Salamader Hanzou" is renowned to the point that every shinobi everywhere will recognize the name…"

"That's right… and possessing not only immense power, hanzou was highly cautious, approaching his side being a great feat in itself personal guards were stationed right by him in 24 hour rotations and security was to the point that even children were searched before meeting him" said the shinobi

"and just how was Hanzou killed? What are Pain's abilities?" asked Jiraiya

"I already told you… we don't know anything!" said the shinobi

Jiraiya then had a flash back… back when the 3 of them Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru where together as a team on the great shinobi wars

(FLASHBACK)

Jiraiya was being helped by Tsunade to stand up while Orochimaru was wobbling from dizziness while many shinnobies of the leaf lay dead or unconscious on the battle-field

"This battle… in all likelihood will end in Konoha's victory… I'll spare your lives" Hanzou said

"**I don't need your mercy!! I can still fight" **yelled Jiraiya

"Jiraiya Don't" Tsunade told him to keep quiet

"The three of you are strong… even within this strife, you survived… I Hanzou will hereby honor you as the "sanin of Konoha" in exchang of your lives, you shall refer to yourselves as such" said Hanzou

END FLASH BACK

"I can't believe it… how could Hanzou have been beaten by a single man…" Jiraiya said

"Hehehehe…This is a God we are talking about… his jutsu are quite fearsome, but the true horror of Pain-sama is not in his jutsu" the shinobi said

Jiraiya looked at him confused

"The true horror lies in his strong and ruthless… heart of blades" said the shinobi

Jiraiya grew more confused at that statement

"Those who might threaten his ideals are crushed without remorse… he did not only kill Hanzou himself, but also after murdering his parents, wife and children, he extended his terror to all of Hanzou's relatives and friends even their babies… and then… after burning all their houses, he turned to the clients of the village that maintained conections, killing all… everything was reduced to nothing" said the shinobi

Jiraiya was appaled at the ruthlessness that Pain was

"it was judment" finished the shinobi "exactly like that of a God"

"A god uh?" Jiraiya said

"exactly" said the shinobi

Jiraiya nodeed…

"Well then, what is it this God of yours trying to do? Low ranking as you may be, you should at least know something, right?" Jiraiya asked

"It's the work of a God. How could we ever hope to know?" said the shinobi

"I see… then enough with your God… how 'bout you tell me something related to Akatsuki?" Jiraiya said

"… no can do… don't know what that is" said the shinobi

Jiraiya sighted

"Note your arms and legs… I've got them restrained so you can't move, but that's not all… I'm also monitoring your pulse. That means when you lie, I know immediately" Jiraiya said

he put his hand up "Now spill it, anything and everything! If you don't you'll be dinning flies and other swamp bugs for the rest of your life" Jiraiya said

"Ugh… **Go ahead and make me a frog or whatever I'm not telling you one more damned thing! Even us underlings have our pride!! That of a shinobi!"** yelled the shinobi "**I don't have anything else to tell to an outsider who doesn't know a thing of our country!!"**

a moment of pause

"Heh… lowly as you are, still a shinobi uh… very well… interrogation doesn't fir my personality well anyhow. Our talk will end here but I'll have you stay here for the time being perhaps I will get the rest of my information from that God of yours" Jiraiya said as he walked to a wall of flesh that opened… and closed after Jiraiya passed through

(On the road)

"Here we are… time to make a big entrance" said the taller figure

Using a tree as a plataform the motorcycle reveed to the air… but due to the lack of nitrox… the bike was….

"Awww Shit! We are gonna crash to the gate!" The tallest one said

The shorter one pulled two swords… a red one and a blue and both generated fire (the red one) and air (the blue one)

"JET STREAM!!!" Yelled the shorter one

With that a Stream of fire and air made the motorcycle even faster… able to jumped the gate… and alert a few dozens of shinobies on patrol

"Hold Identify yourself" the shinobies said…

Then… from the trees…

"Shinta…. Shinta-san?! Is you! Is good to see you!" said someone from the trees

The one mentioned took his cloak off…

"Neji…. My good friend, how are you?" Shinta said revealing his white long mane

"Did you try to make an entrance like the first one?" Neji said smirking

"Yeah… but you ruined for me Neji" Shinta said pouting a little

"But the other one… that one we don't know" Neji said

"The name is Dante punk… remember it" said the alluded one

"Dante is it… am sorry but you are hereby ordered to relinquish your weapons to us" Neji said

"No can do…" said Dante… "you might kill yourself with them"

Neji then went over to attack "Neji!!! Don't…" Shinta yelled

Dante sighted… and snapped his fingers…

Everything slowed down to nothing… only Shinta and Dante moved at normal speed… while the rest just lay frozen in time

Dante pulled Neji's hitae ate and tied his feet with it

Dante snapped his finger…. And Neji tripped over…

"Neji he has special authorization by the hokage… and if you'll excuse us… we need to see her right away" said Shinta with a polite bow

(Hokage tower)

Knock knock knock

crash

"oops... my bad" a voice said

"You baka hannyo… you don't even know the meaning of the word restrain do you?" said a voice

"Res…train… never heard of it"

"OMG you are so stupid…." Said the other

"Who goes there?!" shouted a familiar female voice

cought cought

"Sorry Tsunade-hime… the idiot here kicked the door… and made it blow up… how it happened is beyond me" said a voice

"Eh? Can it be?" said the female voice

The debris and smoke cleared out revealing none other then Shinta and his master Dante

"Yo! Tsunade-hime, Shizune-chan, I am back from training" Shinta said

"Wellcome back… chuunin Shinta Urashima" Tsunade said

"are there any news on Akatsu…. Wait… why is there no women screaming pervert? Tsunade… where is Jiraiya?" Shinta said

Tsunade then explained to him the situation

"Understood… then Shinta Urashima requests a S class mission with the help of non shinobi operatives to infiltrate and help Jiraiya against possible Akatsuki attacks… and to be put, momentarily, on the bingo book to make it look like a deserter and bring no political troubles to the leaf" Shinta said

Tsunade thought of it… the idea Shinta gave was brilliant

"The situation is grave… so because of that I will comply… hereby you are to be considered a traitor and you are to act as one… tell none even Naruto or Sakura about it and bring a team of the non-shinobi members… thought I got a good idea who they might be" Tsunade said smiling

(somewhere in Konoha)

"Oi Kenshin" said Sagara Sanosuke…. "Did you felt that cold air rushing up your spine?"

"that I did Sanosuke" Kenshin said

End Chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36: Failed Rescue

Tale of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 36: Rescue Mission report... failure

"Damn it... Why did he had to go so far away! Even with this manner of transport (shadows) is to slow... he is using either a transformation jutsu, or he is using a barrier jutsu" Shinta said as he concentrated on Jiraiya's shadow.

Then, in a flash...

"I got it! His shadow!" Shinta said as he concentrated on Jiraiya's shadow

"I lost him... DAMN IT!!" Whats is going on here?!" Shinta yelled in frustration

"I got a lock of... a frog? WAIT! Is a summoning toad! I got his location!" Shinta yelled

"Everyone hold on thigh!" Shinta said as he used quiet a bit of his power to transport the team...

They reached the forest a couple of hours away from the hidden village

"Damn it... I got a bad feeling about this" Shinta said as they all ran up destroying any defenses in the way

"Jiraiya hold on... we are coming for you"

--**With Jiraiya and Pain--**

"_Well... this is unexpected... there are 3 Pain(s) but how can this be?_" Jiraiya

Jiraiya managed to fend off Pain's attack but was unable to attack him... his jutsus where either swallowed up by one of the 3 Pain's in play

(Author notes: Jiraiya is on his sage mode now)

"so... any plans on how to take these bozos?" the elder frog asked

"I think we could do a genjutsu dear, but Jiraiya-chan was never strong on those" the old lady frog said

"Well we still got that powerfull genjutsu" the old man frog said

"AH HELL NO!.. I aint singing no duet at my age" the old lady frog said at each side of Jiraiya's ears

"_I wish they did not yell right on my ears_" Jiraiya thought

"But what do you mean... duet?" Jiraiya asked

"We both have to sing..and harmonize our voices so that the genjutsu can come forth... but because is a voiced jutsu... the enemy will be able to find us fairly quickly" The old man frog said

"I got a plan" Jiraiya said

The 3 Pains then found Jiraiya... who managed to separate them in the corridors... and noticed their abilities

"The large one eats the jutsus... the other one sends images trought his eyes to the original... and then he is able to plan his moves accordingly... it is ingenious... better than the byakugan or sharingan" Jiraiya muttered as he used a fire jutsu on the Pain with the camera-like vision

he then used taijutsu on the ninjutsu eater Pain but was clobered from behind by another Pain

Jiraiya then was literally flattened... it was a frog shadow technique... then...resonating among the pipes among the walls

"Over there" Pain said as they followed the sound

Then they all stopped... they heads spun like crazy

"Genjutsu!? But Jiraya does not know any of them" Pain said

"You should never underestimate your opponents" Jiraiya said as he impaled all of the Pains in there... effectively killing them

Jiraiya then walked away... glad to have this over... only to be impaled by none other than another Pain... and the Pains that he had "killed" had very much come to live once more

"We are the six paths of Pain, we are god" the six Pain(s) said in unison

They attacked Jiraiya who managed to temporarily retreat... thought some of the weapons where stuck on him

"Urhggh... my chakra is running out of control!" Jiraiya said as he fell to the floor. One of the Pain(s) managed to pass trough his barrier... and was half dead

"_This guy!_" Jiraiya said in realisation

**Flashback to Jiraiya's youth 20-30 years ago**

The same man as it was dying attacked Jiraiya in the past... he managed to kill him and put a scar on his forehead

**back**

"_Those guys... they are... the same... from that time long ago._

_I must confirm it myself_" Jiraiya thought as he left the protective barrier

"Jiraiya are you insane!?" We stand no chance... they will kill you" the old toad said

"I need you to do me a favor" Jiraiya said

**9 minutes later**

Shinta and his rescue team arrived... only to see Pain finishing Jiraiya

"JIRAIYA-SENSEIIIII!!" Shinta yelled... the 6 Pains then turned their attention to Shinta

Shinta's body was convulsing... it was having spasms... his body was shivering like crazy

"Everyone stand away! He is dangerous" Urd said

"I don't get it?! What is so dangerous about him right now?" Orphen said

A violent maelstrom of youki then flew from Shinta's body... his eyes turned dead... they still had the demon eyes on... but they looked lifeless... empty orbs of Saphire with smoldering hate and icy coldness. His body was covered in a shroud of darkness

"I am going to kill you" Shinta said in a monotonous voice as he walked towards Pain(s)

He then begun to run...fast... faster... faster

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Shinta then roared as he charged to Pain

"You cannot defeat a god" Pain said

"Oh dear... oh my, this is most troublesome" Urd said

"Care to explain?" Kenshin asked

"You know how you where as a battousai correct? Well to Shinta he was as strong as you but as a normal person... however because of his 'strange' spiritual nature... his youki conflicts with this reiatsu and chakra and chi... but it only happened once.. when a god put him in an illusion... at first he was happy... then he begun to cry, then his energies begun to conflict with each other creating an imbalance in his body turning him into a feral version of himself, this got worse when he absorbed Kurogane at their final fight" Urd said

"He is the only being in existence who was able to disable 12 troops of Valkyries before being subdued" Urd said

"who managed to subdue him?" Kenshin asked

"Belive it or not, my two sisters... even if they are not combat oriented their love and feelings towards him broken trough his hatred... though he was unable to remember what had happened" Urd said

"Shinta right now is traumatized by the lost of someone dear to him... the old coot might been the biggest pervert in the history of this or any world... but he was a wonderful teacher to him and Naruto, both of them became strong, and he built the foundations to Shinta's and Naruto's growth, Shinta now is on something akin to the sage mode Jiraiya used before being killed... but his is much more... should we say... potent? The only drawback is that he can only use taijutsu on this mode" Urd said

"But that is not to say he can't be more than a handful as you will see" Urd said as she pointed down where Shinta was

"Kill... hurt packmember... destroy..." Shinta growled as he rushed towards Pain who dodged

Or so he though

A straight left went right to his face... then fluently an inverted axle kick went to Pain's (number 2) face

The other Pain (number 5) Managed to block the attack but he was immediately hit with another hit with another punch following the trajectory of the first... hiding behind the shadow of the first...

**The goddess gang back away from the fight**

"Uhmm... that fist... is that the Meotode?" (the marriage hands) Nagi asked

"Yeah... but that is very potent for its simplistic nature of that..." Orphen said

**Back to Pain and Shinta**

"Shoutou yokogan men uchi" Shinta said as he hit with a cross hit (crossing his arms while using his hands as swords)

"Tanba" Shinta threw Pain (number 3) with a back throw

"I will kill you.. the so called god... and I will personally bring your soul to my kingdom for your torture" Shinta said as his eyes begun to glow

"Fool... I am immortal" Pain said as the other Pains charged...

"HAAAAAA!!" Shinta yelled as his power pressure threw all the Pain's away

**Back to the Goddesses team**

"Sis... for the love of life... you must take Shinta away... strong as he is right now he is no match for him in his current mental state" Urd pleaded

Belldandy and Skuld both jumped down to sooth the pain in Shinta's heart

"Why can't you help them?" Nagi asked

"My love is... selfish..." Urd said looking downcast

They saw as both Belldandy and Skuld begun to sing...

The song was sweet and managed to calm down the storm in Shinta's mind and heart... Pain however too the chance to attack

"Amber shield form my fingertips!" Orphen cried out to protect the goddesses

the wind around them compressed to form a defensive wall around them all... Orphen jumped in and grabbed the goddesses and Shinta

"I dance in thee, mansion of heaven!" Orphen called out as he teleported with the goddesses and Shinta.

"J-Jiraiya" Shinta said as he was brought half conscious to the group

"We must retire" Kenshin said as he saw a large mob of ninja approching

"I dance in thee, mansion of heaven!" Orphen said as he teleported the whole group to Konoha (I dance in thee, mansion of heaven! Is a magic spell used to teleport, however the caster must know his target location)

They managed to teleport to Konoha, however Shinta was still semi conscious... comatose from seeing such shocking image

"TSUNADE!!" Orphen yelled as he kicked open the doors to her office

"Orphen... if this is not serious I am gonna stomp you" Tsunade said

"Is about Jiraiya... he, Tsunade, I really don't know how to say this... Jiraiya... he is dead... Shinta, he witnesses his death, and is now comatose... for overuse of his berseker state" Orphen said

"Jiraiya... he is dead?" Tsunade said... not believing what she just heard

"I am sorry" Orphen said bowing as he retired, to let Tsunade grief

The hokage tower vibrated all day as Tsunade begun destroying everything in her path... all missions where canceled that day

Shinta was later admitted to the Yamanaka's household for mental treatment for a while... Shinta would be out of commission for at least a month

"Shinta-kun... what has happened to you?" Ino said as she tended to Shinta's needs

Inoichi patted his daughter shoulder as he saw a strong warrior lay on bed from seeing his beloved teacher fall to the hands of a warrior who fancies himself a god

"You better heal fast, because if yo make my princess cry I won't forgive you" Inoichi said

"Darling... you must not be to hard on him... remember though hehe is still a kid... he has time and time again proved himself that he loves his friends... and he has had a soft spot for Ino for a long time, he had studied under Jiraiya and has become the heir to the throne in hell" Inoichi's wife said

"This guy... he stolen my princess heart" Inoichi sai

"And is a good thing, I know you had your sights on having the Uchiha... but this boy, his heart is pure... and his love is true, can't you let him in? I remember when you did not mind him helping n the flower shop" Inoichi's wife said

"That was when he was just a snotty brat...ah... I guess you are right... he was and still is a hard worker... and the flowers grew better with him around... even "our flower"... our little flower" Inoichi said

"She has grown into quiet a woman hasn't she? She has left all that fangirl's stuff... she has matured and become an exceptional kunoichi... so I think is time you taught her more of the clan's techniques" Inoichi's wife said

"True... but I must first give him a treatment... he needs to come out as soon as possible... I heard Sasuke has gotten a letter of challenge from his older brother" Inoichi said

**Crash**

"Shinta... you are awake" Ino said

"Where...no... how long?" Shinta said... Inoichi was standing in front of him

"A whole week young man, you better be darn grateful to both my daughter and wife" Inoichi said

Shinta then slowly and surely begun to kneel down

"Shinta-kun... you are a prince... why are you?" both daughter and mom said

"Because...I am a prince... a prince shows gratitude... but before that... I am your friend... you took me in, in my time of need... I can only do this" Shinta said as he bowed into the floor

"Thank you for taking care of me... my kitsune clan will not forget this... please take this as a token of my gratitude" Shinta said as he took a silver coin from his jacket

"This coin allows the user to transport to my kingdom... is has no limit usage so you can come over and be pamepered and taken care for on your stay... you can bring up to 3 people with you... so use it whenever you want... and now... to what you had said... Sasuke... where is he?" Shinta asked

"Naruto's team is after them... they found out a lead... but shouldn't you stay and rest?" Inoichi then said a bit worried

"My structure is different from normals beings... like Naruto I heal fast... but due do my otherworldly qualities my healing is even faster" Shinta said

"not your body... your mind" Inoichi said

"I managed to block what happened on a deep part of my memory... I want to keep it locked up, until I meet with **that **person..." Shinta said

"uhmm... revenge?" Inoichi said

"Yes...I wish to finish my master's job..." Shinta said

"Until we see each other Ino-chan" he said whispering at her ears... making her legs tremble

"Oh? That kid has some moves..." Inoichi said as he saw Shinta leave

"OI!! WAIT... THAT WAS MY DAUGHTER YOU USED THAT YOU!!" Inoichi yelled as his daughter fall into the sofa

"Demonic Technique: Demon fox summoning!" Shinta said as he slammed his hands to the ground

a huge 5 tailed demonic fox appeared...

"I am Zorro... the gobi kitsune... what is your command young heir?" Zorro asked

"look for my brother's scent... follow it and if he using Kage bunshin... sense his chakra while hiding yours... that Karin chick that travels with Sasuke is excellent at chakra sensory" Shinta said

"But... would it be better if I used youky?" Zorro asked

"Excellent idea" Shinta said as he mounted Zorro

"We must hurry... this time I must not be late!!" Shinta said as Zorro galloped at high speed

"Master... I sensed a powerful chakra signature... what the!?it can't be..." Zorro said

"Explain?" Shinta said

"The person who was responsible for your uncle's imprisonment and Naruto's hell like life... he is the only one to be able to "control" Kyuubi's power... and set him loose on Konoha" Zorro said

"But something is odd" Zorro added

"What is it?" Shinta asked

"His chakra fades in and out... like he is phasing trought in and out of existance" Zorro said

"I don't care... he is one to take after Pain... but before... we need to search for Sasuke" Shinta said

"Sasuke... I am coming for you" Shinta said as he rode on Zorro

**End chapter 36**

Yeah... I know this was a short chapter... but I had no more creative juice flowing... but I hope this small chapter was to your liking... I will be updating all of my fics soon... so I hope reviews come soon as well...

to all my readers... thank you... and continue your support... send your ideas and paring votings... so come and vote and review!


	37. Chapter 37: Itachi and Sasuke

Tale of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 37: The secret message... a dying message from Jiraiya

"Tsunade-sama... I received a summoning toad..." Shizune said

"Bring it in" Tsunade said

It was the old toad... it had a message engraved on it with chakra

"His dying message of little Jiraiya" the old toad said

"Take him to the cryptogram room" Tsunade said

**To Shinta**

"Zorro-kun... how close are we?" Shinta asked

"Close enough... I detect someone with a cursed seal close by... the chakra sensor as well... and I smell sea water and... fish?" Zorro said

"I also smell... fish?" Zorro added

"That must be Kizame... circumvent them... we need to get to the Sasuke and Itachi fight as soon as possible" Shinta said they both rode into the forest

**Sasuke and Itachi**

"You see me dead?" Itachi said "well then..." Itachi continued

"Lets see how good your eyesight is" Itachi said as he reappeared behind Sasuke

Sasuke smirked as both of them turned around swiftly

Itachi pulls out a kunai but Sasuke stops his hand. Itachi then uses his other hand, but Sasuke counters by using his own Kusanagi

Itachi jumps over Sasuke as he tries to stab him... Itachi grabs hold of Sasuke's coat collar and launches him to the floor. Sasuke recuperates... they both activate their sharingan

Chidori was activated by Sasuke and charged... sa he charged he transformed his technique to chidori nagashi passing electric current to the floor towards Itachi

Itachi jumped to avoid the attack... a costly mistake

Itachi's face changed... Sasuke smiled in pleasure

his sword went trough his brother

"You've gotten... much stronger" Itachi said

"This is the end, Itachi but before I kill you, I have a last question" Sasuke said

Then... Itachi signaled with his fingers to Sasuke to look to his right

and he saw it... Itachi still alive... sitting contemplating the fight

Sasuke stared at the "Itachi" he had "killed" and the Itachi up there...

The Itachi he had killed turned into crows, he was fighting an illusion

"What do you want to know? The end is still a ways off, but I am willing to listen" Itachi said in a calm voice

"Have you gone deaf?" Sasuke said

Then... from nowhere a sword impaled Itachi, he was taken back

Sasuke appeared from behind the seat

The Sasuke in front of him then turned to snakes...

"Genjutsu" Itachi said

"I said "this is the END," you murderous traitorous FUCKER. But before I kill you, I have one last question..." Sasuke said

"Now answer me, unless you whant to know what real pain is!" Sasuke said

"You avoided striking a fatal blow on porpuse..." Itachi said as he smiled

"On that night, when you said there was a third person... I realized that it could only be someone you didn't kill... which means that he must've helped you wipe out the rest of the clan" Sasuke said

Itachi smiled... but Sasuke could not see it

"Even you couldn't killed the Leaf's entire Military Police Force on your own" Sasuke said

"So you figured it out" Itachi said

"who is he?" Sasuke asked

"Who is the third Uchiha survivor? The other sharingan user that you told me about?" Sasuke said

"Why do you want to know about him?" Itachi asked

"Because he is next in my list after I kill you. Thats why" Sasuke said

"You? Kill him?" Itachi said "Uchiha Madara" Itachi said

Sasuke then remembered something about that name

**Flashback**

"**Those eyes... and a chakra even more sinister than my own. Just like Uchiha Madara**" Kyuubi said to Sasuke

**Flashback end**

"One of Leaf Village's founding fathers... and the first person to ever awaken the Makenkyo Sharingan" Itachi said

"Founding father? If that's true then he'd been long dead! Don't fuck around with me" Sasuke said

"Madara is pretty much alive. But I can't force you to believe me, that's your choice" Itachi said

"I had enough of your bullshit!" Sasuke yelled

"People live their lives bound by what they accept as "correct" and "true" that is how they define "reality." "But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true?" merely vague concepts... their "reality" may be all a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world shaped by their beliefs?" Itachi said

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked

Itachi laughted

"Like you simply decided that Madara must be dead. Like the way you believed I was a kind, caring brother" Itachi said

Sasuke then begun to remember the fun times they both had... before the nightmare begun...

"I was so young... my only explanation was that it was a horrible nightmare. I waned to believe it wasn't real, that I was trapped in someones cruel genjutsu" Sasuke said

"BUT IT DID HAPPEN!! THAT WAS REALITY!!" Sasuke yelled

as he used chis chidori to his brother... the one he had stabbed was another illusion... he missed on purpose and only graced his cheek

"My "eyes" are wide open now! My sharingan see right through your genjutsu!" Sasuke said

"haha... how familiar, you getting angry and shouting threats at me. Still I suppose they're not just words this time..." Itachi said

"Does this mean you are ready to stop playing around?" Sasuke said

"I can't help noticing, you still don't have the same eyes as me, Sasuke" Itachi said

"_And when you have obtained the same eyes that I have come before me again_" is what Itachi said to Sasuke at the Uchiha massacre

"Heh...then use the mangekyou sharingan and try to kill me now! Or am I too strong to measure you "capacity" against?!" Sasuke said as he shook his hands slightly

"Confident, aren't you?" Itachi said as he rose from his seat

From the wall the plant like member of the Akatsuki watched them both

**to Zetsu (the plant like member of akutsuki... due to his doble personality allways being present note that the underlined is the light colored... whereas the other one that has no underlined is the darker one)**

"_they haven't moved an inch__" "that is because they're fighting using pure genjutsu for now"_

"The mangekyo sharingan, has an unique characteristic" Itachi said

"From the day you awaken it, your eyes begin a slow descent into darkness. The more you use them the quicker the process becomes" Itachi said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked

"The kaledoidoscope will eventually loose its light" Itachi said

"Blindness... so that's the price you pay for gaining control of the kyuubi?" Sasuke said

"Well well... you actually listened to me and read the tablets in the secret meeting room?" Itachi said

"Who is Madara?" Sasuke asked

Itachi activated his Mangekyo sharingan

"A man whose eyes tamen th kyuubi no yoko and controlled it like a pet. My accomplice, and my teacher" Itachi said

Sasuke then snarled

"An invincible immortal. That's who Uchiha Madara is" Itachi said

"Uchiha Madara... learned the "final" secret of the mangekyou

sharingan?" Sasuke said "there is more than just being able to control the Kyuubi?"

"Yes... the last, and most important piece of the puzzle" Itachi said

"Most important? What is it?" Sasuke said

Itachi focused his sights on Sasuke... who was becoming blurry... his vision was beginning to fail

"The story is one of our clan's history. Long before our time" Itachi said

"The story focused on Madara and his brother. His **younger** brother" Itachi said

Itachi placed a genjutsu to allow Sasuke to see the story... as he had gone in a trip trough time

"The two of them were equals in every possible way and where competing to become the stronger. They both awakened their sharingan. Before long, they where acknowledged as being gifted, even by their fellow clansmen. They continued to refine their abilities. And soon... both of them obtained the mangekyou sharingan. Such a feat had never been accomplished by any member of the clan. With their eyes, they brothers took control of the Uchiha, and the elder brother became their leader. But suddenly, Madara began noticing strange frightening abnormalitiesin himself. As I told you before... the more you use these eyes they quicker their decent into an all-encompassing darkness. That is the inevitable fate of all who obtain the mangekyou sharingan. In exchange for extraordinary power the user ends up sealing away his own eyes away, forever robbing himself of the light. Madara did everything he could to free himself from the darkness, but his efforts where in vain. He fell in to despair. And finally possesed by the mangekyou, grasping for a new source of light..." Itachi begun to narrate

"Forgive me..." Madara sad as his shivering hands got close to his brothers eyes

"He plucked both eyes from his younger brother's head" Itachi said as Sasuke saw horror struck

"Light returned to Madara's world... and the darkness never came again. A permanent mangekyou sharingan! By changing hosts the younger brother's eyes found an inextinguishable light! But that was only half of the story. The transplant also gave birth to a completely new eye technique... Obviously this "exchange" could only be done between clansmen. And simply gaining another's eyes didn't equate to gaining this power. Many sacrifices piles up over the course of our clan's history... now you know why. The final secret behind our eyes. With his unstoppable power, Madara easily took control of every shinobi clan the Uchiha encontered. Soon he was praised as the strongest shinobi in the world. An alliance with the senju clan of the forest gave birth to a formidable new organization. One that would eventually would become known as the "Hidden Leaf" But Madara and the Senju leader, better known as the First Hokage, begun to quarrel over their policies of their new village. Though he lost the battle for control he remains alive and well, as do his eyes and their power. He formed a new organization, "Akatsuki," and hid in its shadow. Madara was behind the kyuubi attack on the Leaf 16 years ago. Sadly, he was stopped again, this time by the fourth hokage" Itachi said

Sasuke then got the info...

"Madara today is a pathetic shell of his former self. He's no longer worthy of being considered the greatest Uchiha. The only person who can surpass him, surpass the invincible Madara and achieve true immortality, is me" Itachi said

" And now! The time to Take my prize and gain greater power greater than him has finally arrived!" Itachi said

Sasuke snarled

"YOU, SASUKE!! YOU WILL BECOME MY NEW LIGHT!" Itachi yelled his face was that of pure madness

Sasuke then saw it... behind his brother... a demon...

"YOU WHERE MY SPARE! FOR DECADES THE UCHIHA KILLED THEIR FRIENDS TO OBTAIN THE MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN... AND KILLED THEIR SIBLINGS TO MAE ITS POWER PERMANENT!" Itachi yelled

Sasuke was caught on the demons hairs... holding him down

**To Shinta**

"Damn it... we are almost there.. I hear... laughter?" Shinta said

The ground bellow him begun to quake... from it a plant sprouted...

"What the fuck!?" Shinta said as he managed to regain balance the path was blocked with plants...

Shinta tried to rip them.. but they continued to grow...

"Zorro... burn them down" Shinta said as zorro took a deep breath

"Kitsune fire!!" Zorro roared as a deep blue flame engulfed the plants

... "master they keep growing.. is designed so it becomes an impenetrable wall" Zorro said...

"Then I can only go over it" Shinta said

"Change to your humanoid form Zorro-kun" Shinta said as the fox changed into a guy (imagine a version of Antonio Banderas but younger... yeah... not really creative... deal with it)

"Ready? Let's go!" Shinta said as he used the demon fire wheel... as Zorro use his... th begun to hover on the air... until they where over the wall of plants

"FORTH!" Shinta yelled as Zorro and Shinta moved forward

"Idiot forgot we can fly probably" Shinta said

"I did not know it was public knowledge" Zorro said

"Ah... only Sakura knows... now that I think of it" Shinta said

"For an heir you are surprisingly idiotic" Zorro said

"Moh... you are so crass with me... that is why I like you I guess... all of the other foxes try to brown nose me... a lot of them are sincere thought... but you don't hide... nor sugar coat the truth" Shinta said

"Is this Sasuke character important to you?" Zorro asked

"To me... he is a traitor... or I wish I could see him as such... but I made a promise... to the girl that I work with and I care for... and mi little bro... that we would work to bring the idiot back" Shinta said as he speed trough the sky towards Sasuke

"And if he refuses to come back?" Zorro asked

"I will have to either bind him... or if worse comes..." Shinta said

"Kill him?" Zorro said

"Hopefully it wont come to that... but I am prepared for that eventuality" Shinta said as he landed and both begun running

When they reached their destination... they saw a sight never seen before...

"Is that..." Shinta said

"Indeed... that is a Kirin" Zorro said

"Disappear with the thunder..." Sasuke said as he launched the jutsu towards Itachi

"DAMN THIS IS A LOT OF POWER... ZORRO-KUN... DEPLOY THE DEMONIC YOUKI SHIELDS!" Shinta ordered

"Deployed" Zorro said as a red youki enveloped them both protecting them from the attack after-match

"over.. is all over...I DID IT!..." Sasuke said

"Was that what you saw... in your vision of my death?" a voice said

Sasuke, Shinta and Zetsu where surprised... Itachi got up

"GOD DAMN YOU!!" Sasuke said as he activated the last and final form of the cursed seal

"What... that is impossible... that is Susano" Shinta said

"Sasuke... you've become strong...very strong. Behold... the last weapon of my arsenal. Susano" Itachi said

Then something in Sasuke begun to stir... he begun to convulse... shivering... he fell to the ground... then from his body... many hydras came forth

Susano then begun cutting the hydras heads one by one

"The chakra I am sensing... it can't be"Shinta said as he then saw who was coming out of the hydra's beheaded head

"So... you finally show yourself" Itachi said

Orochimaru came forth... and then he opened his mouth. Kusanagi came out

"Is really freaky and disgusting how he does that" Shinta said as he shivered in disgust.

"Here and now! The chance I've been waiting for has finally come!! and it's all thanks to you for forcing Sasuke-kun to expend the chakra he used to keep me supressed!" Orochimaru said "I'll take his body for my own and deafeat-" Orochimaru was saying but was cut shot

Susano's arm went trought Orochimaru

"You?" Orochimaru said

"Allright Sasuke got anything else?" Itachi said as he smiled

"Kuhu... you don't really think a little cut like this will be enough to stop me?"Orochimaru said

Orochimaru's eyes widened

"That sword... just how many surprises does Itachi have on his disposal?" Shinta said

"Th-this... it can't be... the sword Totsuka?! Itachi... you had it all along...?" Orochimaru yelled as his body melted

"That sword... with it... Orochimaru's influence will be erased from Sasuke" Shinta said as he walked towards... Itachi noticed Shinta

"You planned this all along didn't you... you never intended to kill him... did you?" Shinta said as he walked to Itachi

"Is you... the boy I fought with many years ago... I remember you..." Itachi said as Sasuke was breathing

"Why go trought all of this... unless... you **want **him to kill you" Shinta said in realisation

Itachi stood staring at Shinta

"If you are gonna die... at least pass me your memories... is gonna be a shame if nobody knew the truth" Shinta said

"All I did... was for the sake of the village I loved..." Itachi said...

"I won't interrupt this match... Sasuke would never come to the village if I did" Shinta said

"What is Sasuke to you?" Itachi asked Shinta

"He is the only brother figure to my surrogate little brother... Naruto... and was the affection of my teammate and friend Sakura Haruno" Shinta said

"You want to protect those bonds don't you?" Itachi said smiled

"Very well... please have this..."Itachi said as a crow flew to my mouth

"You better take care of yourself" Itachi said as Sasuke then stood up...

Shinta disappeared once more... to see the final fight...

The one of the loving brother... and his brother who had been played... as the older's way of penance

"End of the line Sasuke" Itachi said... returning to his "evil" mode

Then Itachi's jutsu begun acting strange "Your eyes belong to me now. I'll take them slowly... I want to savor this" Itachi said as he stumbled slowly towards Sasuke Itachi walked as his eyes widened he clutched his heart and then coughed up blood

Sasuke took the initiative and took his kunai from his pouch with a few explosive notes but Susano protected Itachi

Itachi then slowly walked toward Sasuke and so did Sasuke

Sasuke pulled a scroll

"FUCK YOU!" Sasuke yelled as a barrage of kunai with explosive notes came forth

Susano protected Itachi once more

"That is... yata's mirror... is it not?" Shinta asked to Zorro, who had returned to his demon fox form

"My eyes...my..." Itachi said as he slowly walked with his hand extended Sasuke then ran with his sword "DIE!" he yelled as he charged... jumping hopping to go trough Susano's defense

It was blocked... and Itachi then was upon inches of pluking Sasuke's eyes

Sasuke begun to sweat... he feared... Itachi's fingers slowly reached Sasuke's face... almost there...

Itachi then poked Sasuke's forehead... and fell limp... he had died

Shinta then appeared in front of Sasuke... "Is time to go home idiot" Shinta said as he put Itachi's body on Zorro

Sasuke then collapsed

"damn I am gonna need more summonings... Zorro... take Itachi to the village... and give his body to only Shizune-neechan or Tsunade... ya hear... anyone else who tries to even touch the body fend it off" Shinta said as Zorro run with Itachi's body

"Summoning-" Shinta was saying as he was cut short a swift kick on his face sended him flying a few yards

"Well what do you know... a brat managed to slip by... I must be getting slow at my old age... or perhaps you where here the whole time?" the masked man said

"YOU!?" Shinta said as he charged...

He used Taijutsu... with just sidestepped... Shinta used Ninjutsu.. it just phased trought

"Damn it! He is like Albireo Imma (AKA Colunel Sanders) I never learned how to fight someone like that!" Shinta said

"Barrage of dissonance!" Shinta yelled as his voice became magnified by 100000 times

"Whoa! Sweet acustics man!" the masked man (Tobi) said

"Drop the act Madara... I know you are there" Shinta said

"So... you know my true identity..." Tobi (Madara) said

"Gah!" Shinta yelled as he shoved his hand trough his lung

"I can't accept this... if you tell everyone who I am... it will be troublesome" Tobi(Madara) said

"Yeah... what you gonna do? Use the mangekyou sharingan on me?... sharingan has no effect on me idiot" Shinta said as he smirked

His body became a shadow that enveloped Tobi

"I don't know your techniques... but since I know I can't hit you directly how about THIS!!" Shinta yelled as he unsheated his Hikari no ken

"DORYUSEN!!" Shinta yelled as hit hit the ground... rocks bun to fly towards Madara...

"URGH!!" he was hit!

"I see... since this technique has no power on its own... you can't just phase trough can you?" Shinta said as he did multiple Doryusens

"Yeah... but I am long gona... brat" Madara said as he knocked me out from behind

"He took Itachi's body... well... take Sasuke anyways" Madara said...

Madara disappeared as did Zetsu

"S-Sasuke" Shinta said...

he then heard voices...

"We where to late..." it came from Kakashi

"There is somone else here!" Hinata said

"yeah... his scent! Is Shinta!!" Kiba said as they helped him up

"Sorry guys... that guy... the one with the mask... he got to Sasuke as I was going to summon a fox to take him to the village... he got the drop on me..." Shinta said

He then clutched his arm... it was broken...

Madara's kick must be strong enough to break my arm... and not be able to heal instantly

**End chapter 37**


	38. Chapter 38 the code

Tales of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 38: The shadows and lights. The truth and lies of Itachi

"I hear it and I can't believe it" Kakashi said

"Yeah... the leader of Akatsuki... is way to powerful... I got into my shadow berseker form... and I barely got a few good hits... the downside of that form... I am like Naruto on 4 tails... but I only restricted to using taijutsu... and there where 6 of them (Pain) they are really coordinated... they posses a unique kekei genkai... the rinengan... even with my abilities I... got to late... Jiraiya... he is dead Naruto..." Shinta said as bloody tears begun to fall from his angelic eye and his demon eye...

Naruto turned his back... "Is not your fault, you tried... I think he would be proud"

"He went down ... but he went down giving them a fight... he also left a message to you... on the back of the old toad he was fighting along side with" Shinta said

"We need to head back ASAP" Kakashi said as they all left him before he could even finish

"Kids these days" Kakashi mumbled as he speed on to catch up

"Yo Shinta..." Kiba begun to say

"How is your sister? Hana was it?" Shinta asked

"She is doing well... why you ask?" Kiba said

"I heard her birthday was coming up... I wanted to give her something nice" Shinta said

Kiba looked at him "Are you trying to hit on my sister?" Kiba said staring at Shinta

"Yes... yes I am... is there a problem?" Shinta said without any preambles

"OI!! YOU ALREADY HAVE 95 PERCENT OF THE KUNOICHIS... DON'T YOU BE GOING AFTER MY SIS NOW!" Kiba roared

"Chill down Kiba... I was kidding on the hitting part... I wanted to give her a nice gift... but I really don't know much about her... save the fact she loves her clan and her dogs" Shinta said

"Why not some kunais?" Kiba offered

"Nah... but I got and idea... she loves dogs right?" Shinta said

"Well duh... our clan lives with dogs... so double duh" Kiba said

"I think I can set her a date with a inu-hannyo" I said

"REEEHH!!" Kiba said

"Yeah... she would totally love it..." Shinta smiled

"Dude... still he is a dog" Kiba said

"No no... he would be on his human form... demons have 3 forms to change... his demonic animal form (standard), Human form and his humanoid form with characteristics of his demonic nature.. such as elongated fangs, nails and animal ears" Shinta said

"Are you saying this because you don't want to talk about what happened?" Sakura said looking sternly at Shinta

"_yikes... that girl is good at looking trough people_" Shinta thought

"Well... in part... the other part is because is something related to Naruto and me... I can only talk to him and Tsunade about that... I am sorry Sakura... but from this point out... you will be a burden" Shinta said looking down... he had to say it... that word... it sounded mean... but he had to say it

"Right now... the only people who have a fighting chance are my teacher's team... Naruto, and I, and Tsunade if they come come over, since Tsunade is the Hokage... but right now... all of you are mere dust to Akatsuki... Shikamaru might be the only exception... but that is because he would be the best to come up with strategies... saving the lives of most of you... I am sorry but from here on... Naruto and I have to leave you all behind... I know my words are harsh... but I mean no harm" Shinta said as he was decked by Sakura "SHANARO!!"

"Ugh..." Shinta went flying a few yards

Sakura was shivering in anger

"You mean to tell me... all the training I did... all what we had to go trough... means nothing?" Sakura said

"Sakura... if you really want to come... you also have to be prepared... prepared to kill Sasuke" Shinta said... freezing Sakura on the spot

"From what I have learned... is about 99.99 percent chance that Sasuke will join the masked man" Shinta said

"Not only that... but together... they might come... and crush the Leaf" Shinta finished

"Why? Why would Sasuke do that?" Naruto asked

"Itachi... he told me... the truth... the truth behind the Uchiha massacre... it wasn't Itachi's doing... it was an order... and order from Konoha" Shinta said

Kakashi almost fell to the floor when he stopped dead of his tracks

"Itachi was acting under direct orders... the Uchiha where planning a Coup de tat... the council ordered Itachi to kill all the Uchihas... Itachi loved the village... he loved peace and tranquility... and he opted to do what was best for the village... even if it meant killing your heart" Shinta said...

"Right now... as we speak... the masked man must be telling him the same story to Sasuke... who will be on an emotional roller coaster... it would be wise of use if we hurried back to Konoha... oh, and Kakashi... Please don't use the mangekyou sharingan anymore than you have to... otherwise you will go blind" Shinta said

"Understood" Kakashi said

"This is very serious... Madara... he is truly a fearsome opponent..."Shinta said as he shivered

"Are you okay Shinta-kun?" Hinta asked concerned about him

"I am shivering at the excitement this kill will bring" Shinta said showing his fangs his eyes widen in excitement

"_Shinta-kun... have you changed so much... where is the sweet boy I used to know_" Hinata though

"Shinta... you become strong... but... your heart?" Kakashi asked

"I had to lock away the light... since my light would make me end up dead... I need the strenght... to keep going... to eliminate this threat... I need to unlock both sides... but... I need to go onto darkness... I need to be consumed by it... to afterwards rip it apart and make it my own" Shinta said... his angelic eye was no more... now the only thing in his eyes where the orbs of death that his demon eyes are

"Don't become like Zabusa..." Kakashi warned him

"More like Itachi" Shinta said with a hint of sadness...

"_I got a role to play... but... will I be able to strong enough... strong enough to see this trough?_" Shinta though

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kakashi said

"Nah... I am okay" Shinta lied

"We are close to the village... look sharp" Kakashi said

The team entered the village... Zorro was waiting for his master obediently on the door

"You are dismissed Zorro... go home" Shinta said

Zorro dissappeared on a shroud of fire

"The mission is a failure... but we learned many important things... first of... we know the enemy has Madara Uchiha... along with a mentally unstable Sasuke... and now... a code from Jiraiya... once we desifer the code... we might learn the identity of this... this person who killed Jiraiya" Kakashi said

A gust of powerful wind emanated from Shinta... his eyes becoming more demonic... his youki was lashing out... his hair begun to become wilder... more feral

"Decipher the code... I will take of the Pain(s)" Shinta said

"Right now the code-breaker is working on it... however... we need some help... Naruto... and Shinta... since you where his students... we need your help..." Tsunade said

"Us?" Shinta and Naruto said in unison

"I believe only his students might be able to see something out of this" Tsunade said

"I understood" Shinta said as both Shinta and Naruto dashed forth

They found Shikamaru in the lab... on the lab there was a girl with thick glasses... studying the picture of the toad

They all analysed the picture... but could not make heads or tails of the code

Naruto then said something

"Doesn't that look like the katakana for "Ta"?" Naruto said

"Eh? Why do you say that Naruto?" Shikamaru and Shinta asked

"Well when he was working on his writing I noticed he'd make his katakana for "Ta" look like a number 9 rather than the normal way it's done" Naruto said

"Excelent... so this means the page number and line from the chapters said in the code... but what book could he be talking about?" said the little code-breaker girl

"Yo... how is it going?" Kakashi said... with his little orange book

Everyone then looked at the title of the book... "Icha Icha... Tactics"

Shinta smacked his face, it was so painfully obvious...

"Great... can you read these lines?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi

Kakashi then blushed feeling unconfortable

"Uh...okay..." Kakashi said as he knew his reputation would go down the drain for reading this

"Okay... I got it... "the real one isn't here" that is what the code says" The little code breaker said

"Good... I'll give this to Tsunade" Shikamaru said

They all followed to Tsunade's office... once the report was in... Naruto turned his back "I am off" Naruto said

"Where do you think you are going?" the older toad said

"To avenge the pervy sage" Naruto said as he was leaving the room

"As you are now... you wont be able to defeat him not even little Jiraiya could... and we know nothing of his abilities" the old toad said

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Naruto said

"Why don't you come with me and train in the ways of the sage?" the old toad offered

"you too Shinta-kun... I heard great deal of you as well... you two must come... I assume you signed the contract with the toads?" the old toad said

"Yeah... but I don't use them... I use my demonic real foxes... no offense but they are more efficient for combat" Shinta said

"None taken... still you wanna come with us?" the old toad asked

"Sure... I could use the the training myself... I need to control my darkness berserker anyways" Shinta said

"Okay... so we will head out today... pack the essentials" the old toad said...

"I already have" Shinta said as a shadow appeared with his luggage and Naruto's

"You are fast... where you expecting this?" the old toad asked

"No... I can't control the shadows... no matter where they are... as long as I know their location" Shinta said

"Pretty handy skill" the old toad said...

"I will come back... Shikamaru... take care of Sakura for me" Naruto said

"roger..." Shikamaru said

"Take care of Kurenai... I am sure Azuma is looking down on you from heaven, I am quiet sure he is Vallhala... I asked them to especially deliver my friends or teachers up there" Shinta said with a smile

"You are always with the Valhalla crap... I wanna see how it looks like sometime" Shikamaru said

"Sure... all you gotta do is die" Shinta said smiling

"Errmmm on second thought" Shikamaru said

"Kidding... I can take you there sometime... perhaps you can pay a visit to Azuma... but I will do so once this is all over though... I can't help you with that right now" Shinta said as they all left towards the gates

Naruto begun to rush.. but then Naruto stopped due to Shinta's shadow possesion he had learned form Shikamaru

"Do you even know where you are going?" The old toad said

"Oh... right..." Naruto said

"Don't worry we are going now" the old toad said

then... the trio banished in a cloud of smoke

"reverse summoning" Tsunade said

Then... they all appeared on a luscious forest... toads where everywhere... everything was natural...

Shinta the begun to fell burning hot

"HOTHOT HOT!!" Shitna yelled

"Oh... it must be the purity of this area... I forgot to mention that" the old toad said

Shinta's body then turned to his human form his hair changed color from white to light brown

"ufff... next time... give the demon/angel guy a little warning" Shinta said as he healed his wounds

"Well... you two will train in the sage techniques... the same ones Jiraiya used" the old toad said

"This is gonna be hard aint it?" Shinta said

"Yes... but it is rewarding" the old toad said

"So what do we got to do first?" Naruto asked

"You gonna learn how to summon the natural energies to your body" the old toad said

"But I can already do that" Shinta said

"Yes... but you don't mix it with your chakra can't you?" the old toad said

"you got me there" Shinta said

"Now... watch a demonstration of the sage chakra" the old toad said

He gathered the natural energies... Shinta was surprised... but not impressed... he had seen people take much more than that... yet... he was shocked when the old toad moved the boulder with little difficulty

"Amazing" Naruto and Shinta said in unison

"You need to be able to control the natural energies... this will take a long time" the old toad said

"Is there a faster way?" Naruto said

"Yeah... but its a bit risky. Behind me is the secret toad oil waterfall" the old toad said "but if you can't control the energy... you will turn into a toad. Can you do it?" the old toad said

"Who do you think I am?" Shinta and Naruto said as they both walked and jumped into the oil

"ARE YOU TWO INSANE!!" the old toad yelled

**End chapter jutsu**

**TBC**


	39. Chapter 39: Adiu and Welcomeback

Tales of Tails and Feathers

Chapter 39: final goodbyes

The attack was inevitable... Sasuke along with Hawk and the rest was the Akatsuki attacked Konoha

It was pure pandemonium

Shinta managed to fend of Pain... He had been training for this for months... and his hate had accumulated as well

He had learned he could do an inverse sage technique... to take in rather than the power of life... the evil power of the darkness...

He managed to kill 2 Pain, the God path of Pain and the Animal path of Pain... Naruto meanwhile was fighting Sasuke... matching him with his own techniques... he had finally managed to control the kyuubi thanks to Killerbee the host the the 8 tailed demon

His sage technique adding to the power of the controlled kyuubi form... it gave Sasuke quite a hard time... especially since his tsukoyomi was not working anymore

Madara was fighting the rejuvenated Tsunade along with Morrigan and Lilith

In this battle... Shinta made sure to protect as many as he could... but none the less... casualties happen

Ayame... the ramen chef's daughter... laid on the ground with tears, as he saw Shinta scream for her... her face was smiling... a sad smile... before dying... she gave Shinta a last kiss... then... life left her body

Shinta then unlocked all his inhibitors... he had had it... "_I wish to cause the world to grow trough pain_" was what Pain had said

Shinta ran to the the kunoichi with the origami attacks... and tore her in two... but she became papper... he then burned all the paper as the kunoichi screamed in pain

"PAIIIINNN!!" Shinta said as he charged to the Orginal Pain

The blow was colossal... it was as if an Hydrogen bomb was dropped... the explosion was colossal

Pain was still standing

"It seams that you have grown... why do you resist me when I caused your growth?" Pain said

"Because you took... you took... YOU TOOK THE PEOPLE I CARED ABOUT!!" Shinta yelled as he swung his sword at him

The mineral path Pain blocked his swords as the animal path Pain summoned a crazy looking dog

"ENOUGHT OF THIS!" Shinta roared as he let a black flame escape his body... it engulfed him... yet did not burn him

Then with a swing of his sword he burned 3 paths of Pain

Then... it all happened so quickly

"I got the kyuubi brat!" Tobi/Madara said as he had a burned, but alive, Naruto

"Wait... if you want a kyuubi, take me instead" Shinta said

Sasuke laid on the ground... his body could not take any more of the stress it had been put on... after fighting a tailed beast... and managing to almost collapse... he smiled... "I finally defeated you dobe" he said as he fell to the ground

"You wanna take his place? You take me for a fool?" Tobi/Madara said

Tobi/Madara then summoned the totem used to extract the bijuu from humans...

"Mine is more powerful than Naruto's either way" Shinta said

Sakura was badly hurt... Hinata laid on the floor... she was bleeding to death... Kakashi laid dead after trying to fight Sasuke... things had gone to hell

"Take me" Shinta said as he fell into the ground

"S-shinta...d-d-don't go" Hinata whispered as she coughed blood

He was restrained by 3 paths of Pain as Kizame and the rest of the Akatsuki begun to extract the youki out of Shinta

"Mother that arth in heaven...please guide my soul... and protect the innocent... ARRRGGG...father that arth in hell... open the bowels of the rings of hell and devourer my foes" Shinta begun to pray

"Shinta-kun!!" Sakura and Ino shouted... as the extraction begun

Tsunade charged... and fought alongside Morrigan and Dante... Orphen, Nagi and Kenshin where among the people that had been hospitalized due to the frightening power of the 6 paths of Pain

They managed to defeat the remaining of the paths of Pain... but Tobi/Madara was about to finish them off when...

"I Told my brother... that I was gonna kill the third survivor... and I AM GONNA KEEP MY PROMISE!!" Sasuke said as he charged to Tobi/Madara

Sasuke and Tobi/Madara fought with their dojutsus... but Madara proved once more to be superior... he defeated Sasuke... Tsunade, Morrigan and Dante... he had used a special weapon coated in a special poison that paralyzes the chakra... and youki

they all watched as Shinta screamed in agony

"My ultimate weapon... my dream of an endless ocean of pain" Pain (original) said

"Y-you are sick..." Shinta said "but this... this will backfire on you yet" Shinta said as he gave a shit eating grin

"I knew this was the only way to stop your ambition...I knew I was the only one who was able to pull this off" Shinta said

his body begun to glow white... rather than negative energy or youki... or even reiatsu... it was pure divine power...

"I'll see you in the next life you mother fucker" Shinta said as he flipped Akatsuki off

"Konoha... friends... masters... I am sorry... forgive me... and... farewell" Shinta said as a tear dropped

His body then begun to become invisible on the bright light emanating from him

"SHINTAAA!!" The three goddesses yelled as they had figured what he was trying to do

"It was fun while it lasted" Shinta said smiling gently

Then... the statue crumbled... the youki was being purified at a rapid rate

"Damn you!! what are you doing... my dream... the pain... the endless pain... the crushing of the Leaf...!!" Tobi/Madara and Pain

said

Shinta's divine power had an adverse reaction to the youki... making explosive results

"See you on my next life... I hope" Shinta said as he disappeared with the light... the only thing remaining of him was a old golden bracelet... and earing with a bloody red stone and the weapons given to him by Dante

"SHIIIINNNTA!!" They all cried

The white light then engulfed all of Konoha... it was so white... it blinded them all... Then... something happened...

The dead came to life then... the wounded where cured... the tears dried up and the wounds closed... the buildings that where destroyed where repaired miraculously... and from the Akatsuki... there was nothing but their clothing... as if they never existed... the ground that was dry and dead... now grass, flowers and trees grew... Konoha was covered in plants that day

" It looks like it was like a dream... like nothing had happened" Tsunade said

They looked where Shinta sacrificed himself... the only thing they saw was his body imprint of blood on a wall... a gentle summer rain fell...

**A few days later**

The whole village of Konoha was dressed in black, some people from other elemental countries that had treated with Shinta also came... even from the land of waved... Inari and his family had come

as well... he had grown a lot

They all payed his respects... to a hero who many thought that had died before his time

Many cried and morned the passing of the young hero... Naruto took it particulary hard... Sasuke could not attend... but still wore black clothing on his holding cell... he cried in his cell "I been a fool haven't I Itachi? I have lost everything... I have nothing any longer"

**6 years later**

A young man with a white robe walked the path to Konoha... his face was enshrouded in the shadow of the hood

He walked to the gate's of Konoha... the guards tried to stop him... but he managed to subdue the guards... and put them to sleep...

"Wow... have I been asleep that long? There is even a new face... it looks so much like the fourth's" the mysterious young man said

He then saw a couple of kids running around... they had white pearly colored eyes and no iris

"I am so sorry mister" said the little boy

"is okay... accident happens" the mysterious young man said

"You are a Hyuuga... you should at least have more backbone" said the little girl

"I am sorry... but who are your parents" the youth asked

"My father is Neji-tousan" the little boy said

The young man laughted... "Thank you for the... hahahaha... information" he said as he walked by a ramen stand

he had an internal debate wetter to eat or not... he opted not to and keept on walking... he walked towards a huge building... he came forth... many Anbu ninja where waiting for him... poised for battle

With a wave of his arms he put them all to sleep

He knocked the door to the Hokage's room

A "Come on in" was heard

"Welcome... might I inquire who are you and what business you have with me?" said a blond man with azure eyes

The young man then slowly took his hood off

**Flash back**

In the aftermatch of the explosion... after the death of Shinta... they looked trough his personal belongings... they found 2 copies of the team pictures... one of them being walled sized... they found a lot of scrolls... and a lot of strange objects and plants... (One of them bit Naruto on the head) until they found a book that read "Shinta's Chronicles"

they begun to read from the latest entry... it was dated a few weeks before the attack

"_It has come to my attention what is the aim of Akatsuki and their wanting the bijuu... and the jinchuriki, their aim is to create a weapon that harnesses the energy of the tailed beasts to create a self sustaining weapon... this weapon has the capabilities to destroy the entire fire kingdom on one shot... but in order to be used, it requires the power of the biju... if one of them is missing... it will not have the results that where expected or not work at all... the only people left with that power are either me and Naruto... the only way to shut this monstrosity would be by me and Naruto killing ourselves... or each other... but the other one would only require my sacrifice... by getting captured and being forced to release my youki...I will switch into my energy to become a divine one... and with it mixing with the youkai will cause an adverse reaction... making the statue explode... I have planned this in total secrecy... no one... not even my friends nor masters must know of this or they might try to stop me... I have done my decision... I won't go back... I know this might hurt the hearts of those I love but... Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, Naruto... I am sorry for what I am about to do... but if you are reading this... don't cry... don't morn me... this is not a goodbye... this is a farewell... and I will see you all soon" _is what the book said

**Flashback end**

"It can't be... who are you...if you are impersonating my older brother... I will kill you!" the blond man said

"Oi little bro... you still don't recognize your aniki?" the young man said

"Shinta...but how...!?" The blond man said

"you grew a lot... you also look like your father... he send me with a message... he said "Great job... I know you could do it... you make me so proud... and one more thing... when am I gonna become a granfather?" that is what he said" Shinta said

"you still haven't answered my question!" Naruto said

"I didn't... or at lest... I wasn't expecting to... but something happened... the white light threw me back to the world I was originally from... I was stripped of all weapons... but I managed to kill every single scientist and evil dictator and followers in my world... sorry it took so long... but those guys are like roaches" Shinta said

"There is something different about you... is it the hat?" Shinta joked

"I am the Rokunkage... bro" Naruto said

"Are you gonna pay a visit to the girls?" Naruto asked

"Actually... I came to pick a few of the girls up... I am gonna marry them after all... at least if they haven't married yet... is anyone married with Neji?" Shinta asked

"Foreigner shinobi" Naruto said

"It has been a long time since that day... I bet Sakura will clobber you" Naruto said

"The though has occurred to me, yes" Shinta said

"So... how is the paperwork hell?" Shinta asked

"Well... not much really since I use my kagebunshin to do my work for me as I relax on the countryside" Naruto said

"Do you still have them?" Shinta asked

"Yeah... here they are" Naruto said as he handed Shinta an earing and a golden bracelet

"I think it would be a good idea if you call the old group of 11 shinobies" Shinta said

"What about Sasuke?" Shinta said

"He still in shock... but he managed to marry his teammate Karin" Naruto said

"Well... call them all back... but don't tell 'em what it is" Shinta winked

"Of courses... I haven't have a laugh... I am long due for one" Naruto said as he asked his secretary to call the shinobi 11

In a matter of minutes all 11 where present...

Rock Lee had changed a lot during the years... no longer having a bushy brow... he actually looked like a bishonen... Sakura had a more mature body... her breasts having grown a lot... went not unnoticed by Shinta, Hinata looked as good as ever... Tenten as well... know wearing a more skimpy outfits, Ino was wearing something reminiscing of the old days, Sasuke was wearing an outfit like his brother before becoming a missing nin, Kiba was with Akamaru and his pup... (Kiba married a third cosing from his clan), Shino... well Shino was Shino... still same dark glasses... only he had a mustage, Neji had a lot of change... he now had no caged bird seal on his forehead... he was more calm... and less reserved

"I think you are all wondering why I called you here?" Naruto the rokundaime said

"I had received news of a guest that has arrived... I hope you can make him fell welcomed to the village like one of us" Naruto said

After that, Shinta appeared... his face had become smooth... his whisker marks where deeper... his eyes have not changed, in his hands he whore two gauntles... his feet had shoes made of a soft fabric... his hair was long and wild as usual... he looked at the former rookie 12

"I am back" Shinta said as the whole group came to hug their old teammate and friend

"I told ya I'll find a way back" Shinta said as Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Sakura cried

"But why haven't you contact us for so long... we even had your funeral!" Sakura asked

"Because I couldn't... it was impossible to get a message trough from where I was" Shinta said

"But that is not why I am here... we can think about the old times... right now... I am here for the girls... for my future wife(ves)" Shinta said

"We have all been waiting... we never found anyone like you save for Naruto" Sakura said

"Hinata also has saved herself... she wanted to know if you could mary Naruto as well" Ino said... making the hyuuga leader blush

"Of course... how else will we two be able to restore/create our clans... and both Konoha and my realm believe in open marriages" Shinta said

**4 years later**

A man in his mid 30's appeared in the foreground... on his side was a woman with long pink hair to his side a woman with long dark blue hair... at his feet was a woman with long blond hair... hugging the pink haired beauty was a blond haired man... in the garden there where a lot of children frolicking... and playing with their step brothers and sisters and brothers and sisters, some of them had some animal like traits, such as tails or animal ears... some had a demonic eyes... and some had a pure angelic eyes on them...

Shinta kissed his wives as he went to see his kinds, nephews and nices... as he played with them... enjoying himself with the kids

"We did well marrying such a wonderful man" the girls said

"I also did well In marrying you Naruto" Sakura said as she kissed her husband

"I love you too... my Sakura" Naruto rokundaime said looking at Konoha

it was a peaceful day... and this one... this peaceful day will last... for many years to come

**THE END**


	40. Chapter 40: Epiloge and End

Tales of Tails and Feathers

Epilogue

Naruto Rokundaime lay on his desk... there was nothing to do... Aktasuki was gone... Orochimaru was gone... Sasuke was back... and rehabilitated from his quest for power.

"Nothing to do" Naruto said as a sand claw came to his face

Naruto dodged it... he parried... "Oi Gaara this isn't funny" Naruto said

The attack did not stop the sand keep attacking

A little purple headed kid appeared... he was smiling

"Yuniharo!?" Naruto was taken back (Gaara's kid)

"Father Gaara, sends his regards... he told me to attack you to see if you are still on your prime... it appears you are... and I owe Satsuki a bowl of ramen" Yuniharo said

"Damn kid... giving your uncle a heart attack" Naruto said

"Can I got play with Mayura?" Yuniharo said (Mayura is Naruto and Hinata's daughter)

"Yeah... but if I catch you playing medic nin..." Naruto squinted his eyes

"I keep telling you she was the one playing medic nin with me!" Yuniharo said

"Yeah yeah... go on you little scamp" Naruto said as he watched the purple haired kid go

A fire then appeared on the floor... the fire then begun to take the shape of a fox... from it a man on his mid twenties appeared

"You look as young as ever" Naruto said

"Is a benefit of being in hell... and being an uncategorized being" Shinta said smiling

"What brings you here brother?" Naruto said

"Is time... rally all the troops... the last stand has come... we had cornered the evil one... but as the old saying goes... a cornered animal is most dangerous" Shinta said

"Yeah... and he has done a lot of harm to all of us" Naruto said as he signed a paper form

"KONOHAMARU!" Naruto yelled

"HAI! Hokage-sama!" Konohamaru (now Chuunin, and Naruto's secretary for a lack of better term) said

"Rally all the old group from rookie 12 and their teams... an you bring your squad too... we are paying a "friendly" visit to a old nasty friend of us" Naruto said with a glint of his eyes

Konohamaru understood the meaning on those words "ROGER!" he said as he vanished

"Looks like Konohamaru is all grown up... last time I saw him he was a genin... he even got tangled into a class A mission that was supposed to be a class C... like our first time? Remember?" Shinta said

"Yeah... how is Zabusa and Haku doing?" Naruto asked

"Well they are still doing charity work around purgatory... but they will be able to go to Valhalla soon" Shinta said

"I see..." Naruto said

The whole ex rookie 12 where present... it was really nice to see em...

"I see my wives are as gorgeous as ever" Shinta said with his swords resting on his back

"Shinta... you are here... good to see you" Sasuke said... no longer with an arrogant voice... he sounded like a normal human being...he was calm... he was... reborn for a lack of a better term

"We are heading out" Shinta said as he waved his arms

"I hope you are not forgetting about me?" a voice said

"Kakashi sensei... you actually managed to get here on time!?" Shinta was astonished... this might be a sign of victory yet

"Well... what party might be complete without our instructor?" Shinta said

the portal to hell then opened swallowing them whole

Sasuke landed with a thud... he felt sick

"How on earth do you get used to this?" Sasuske asked

"It takes practice" Shinta said

"Yeah... whatever... so where is this evil overlord we must defeat?" Sasuke asked

"Right over there" Shinta pointed at a huge demonic, formidable entity made from your worst nightmares

"Uhmm... so how powerful is he?" Sasuke said smirking

"Sasuke..." Naruto said in a warning tone

"I was kidding Naruto" Sasuke said

"Anyways... lets get wild" Shinta said

They all charged at the monster... including some of the kitsune and succubus army came to support the heroes

They all slashed clawed and ripped at the demon

"INSIGNIFICANT FOOLS!!" Satan roared as he was attack from all sides

"Naruto!" Shinta called as he extended his arm

"Got it!" Naruto said

both of them... in unision "Tajuu! Kage bunshin no jutsu"... with that the army that had came was overwhelmed by the sheer number of clones...

"altogether now! Rasenshurinken!" Naruto yelled

"Tenshousengan" Shinta cried... all the clones imitated them

"attack!!" they all jumped Satan with the incredible SS rank jutsus

Satan was pushed back the the sheer power of the attacks

He then used his mighty wings to blow them all away

"GRAAAAH!" The ninjas yelled

"Sasuke!!" Shinta and Naruto called

"Chidori!!" "Rasenshurinken!!" "Tenshou Rasengan" "Youkai Rasengan!" they all cried

"Shanaro!!" Sakura yelled as she charged

"EH?!" Shinta and Naruto where taken back after their techniques hit its mark

Satan was then send flying by Sakura's rage punch

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shinta had their mouths hannging open and sweating "_Thank god I did/didn't marry her_" their thoughts where

"OMOTO RENGE!!" Lee said as he charged and kicked Satan upwards

Satan grabbed Lee and help him up

"guys? A little help please?" He said as Satan was going to eat Lee

"Kage man no jutsu" Shikamaru said

Shinta jumped as he stabbed Satan on his hand

"Damn Ouch!! Shinta! I am connected to him" Shikamaru said

"have my little Ino look at you" Shinta said as he parried an immense fist

"Come on!! Do it!!" Shinta said

All the shinobi and demons charged Satan, like a pack of wolves attack a prey... their attacks beautifully co-ordinated slaughter

"Zero neo attack!" Satan yelled as a ball of negative energy was accumulated on his mouth... growing bigger per second

"Damn! Everyone behind me!!" Shinta yelled

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said

"AERO SHIELD!" Shinta yelled as the attack hit a barrier dead-on

The shield shattered... but only after the attack had gone its course

Shinta was feeling tired

"Sakura honey? You got those soldier pills ready?" Shinta said

"Here" Sakura tossed him one... his body regained strength

after eating it

Satan then fell to his knees by an unexpected attack

"STINGER!!" a voice said in the back of Satan... a sword pierced his back...

a huge demon with horns came forth... he was black all over... his eyes where red

His form changed... his hair looked like Vergil... but he was dressed in a Victorian fashion and had a monocle on...

"So young man... you are the one who was trained by my sons... you are really strong... how about I finish him off for you?" the demon said

"Who are you? You are familiar" Shinta said

"My name is Sparda... the dark Knight" he said turning around to Satan

"my masters father" Shinta said bewildered

"You are in for a treat... since a millennium no one has seen me fight" Sparda said

Satan attack but his huge arm was grabbed by Sparda... one hand

The ground on him caved in... the impact was so tremendous we where all blown away

Shinta, Naruto and Sasuke managed to somehow keep their ground by channeling their chakra on their weapons while they stabbed they ground

The sheer preassure was outstanding... Shinta, Sasuke and Naruto legs where shaking... it wasnt fear... it was, well... the sheer power this demon held... power the trio respected

"No wonder he is the legendary knight" Shinta said

The demons both fought hard... their power was to much for this dimension to handle...

Rips on the different dimensions begun to open at their sheer power

Shinta sweat in fear... "What a foll... even with a whole village... it would be a waste of manpower... it would be a meaningless death... not even I have that much power" Shinta fell to his knees

"Hey kid! What are you saying? I got to many a years doing this... and you got what? 20, 30? years? I wish I was on your level back then... but that is this is not the time nor place for this conversation... I am going stop playing now" Sparda said as he turned back to his devil trigger

Once more... the knight of Sparda... the demonic protector of humanity... had come to save hi son's disciple and friend with his family

With a single strike of his sword he slashed Satan in half... to battle was over... Hell has been conquered... Hell was not out of Satans grasp

Sparda then turned to the trio of the strongest on earth, he smiled and patted them on their heads

"You young ones shouldn't be fighting this kinda fights... I know you are hot bloodied due to your upbringings... but just leave this kind of things to the adults who can handle dead... you guys are too young to die" Sparda said as he smiled... for a demon he was a very nice one

"I may be a demon... but I am as human as anyone... and it is my wish that the young may live to surpass the old... and who knows... one day... you might be able to surpass even me" Sparda said

"The battle is now over... go on to rest... your family await you... and your friends as well... and also... King Shinta... please do take this kingdom to the right path it was supposed to go" Sparda said

"You got it" Shinta said as he and his friends disappeared in a whirlwind of feathers

"Good bye" they all said

They returned to earth... Shinta was sitting on a tree with one of many wives... he was sitting with Ino

"Say Ino... what do you think of peace? It looked like such a distant dream 15 years ago wasn't it?" Shinta said as he caressed Ino's face

"Yes... but I am quiet happy now... our kids now don't have to fear of enemy attacks..."Ino said as she sat on her husbands lap

"Ermm... Ino... I don't think this is the right place for us to..." Shinta said

"I been waiting far to long dear" Ino said with a smile of a cat who just ate a canary

"Ino NO!!" he said... "ahh... I see where you coming from" Shinta said as he too took part of some sweet tender loving with his wive

**Change of scene**

The battle has been won... Konoha is now the strongest in all elemental nations... being supported by all ninja villages... inter strife was a thing of the past... demons and angels and hybrids and also jinchurikis could walk the streets without being turned down or hit with out being hated or attacked

**THE END**

Well this is the truly end... I am sorry it was not any longer but I ran out of ideas... I thank you all for reading this story... please read the rests of my works over my profile... I hope you will find them to your liking... anyways thank you for reading...I will catch you all later on my other stories


End file.
